


Volume One

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Legendary Defender Ficlets [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Cuddle Pile, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ficlets, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Heith - Freeform, Katt - Freeform, Keith raised by Blade of Marmora, Keitor, Kidge - Freeform, Krolia is pack, M/M, Mallura, Mama Black Lion, Mama Red Lion, Multi, Nightmares, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Pack Cuddles, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Canon, SHEITH - Freeform, Sexus - Freeform, Shatt, Team Bonding, Team as Family, allurance, antolivan, baby Keith, broganes, dads of marmora, kallura, klance, shallura - Freeform, shance, shklance - Freeform, thulaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-02-01 14:33:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 200
Words: 146,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12706935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: The first part in the series of short one shots of our favorite characters.





	1. Catch That Tail (DoM)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron: Legendary Defender
> 
> Author Note: I will be adding tags (if needed) when I upload new one shots.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antok watches little Keith, whose only job is to catch Antok's tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Dads of Marmora, Little Kid Keith, Keith raised by the BoM

"Catch That Tail"

 

Antok looked up from his datapad to see what the kit was up to. He was tasked with watching the kit while Thace and Ulaz were on duty. Truthfully, he loved to watch him, but no one knew that, except for perhaps Kolivan. The leader knew many things that Antok couldn't understand how he found out. The kit in question didn't look Galran at all. He had pale skin, no fur, no claws, no fangs, and his eyes were white with violet irises. He also had a lot of messy black hair on his head. Antok had taken the kit to the training hall to burn off some of his energy before returning him to his fathers. At the moment, the kit was chasing after a ball he had brought with him. It was a simple red ball, but it kept the kit entertained, so it allowed Antok to finish up the reports Kolivan wanted. He was seated on a bench on the side of the room, his tail lazily twitching against the floor.

Keith was playing with his ball. He was a small kit, just four Deca-Phoebes old. He loved all four of the Galra who watched him; Thace and Ulaz were his fathers, Kolivan was the leader so he didn't get to watch him much, but Antok was a different matter. Keith loved when Antok watched him for many reasons. One reason was Keith had made it his job to catch one of the few tails in Headquarters. He had been close a few times, but he hadn't succeeded yet. Keith looked up from chasing after his ball to see what Antok was doing. Keith grinned when he saw the large Galra was on his datapad and not looking in his direction at the moment. He could try to catch Antok's tail again, and maybe he'd actually succeed this time! The small kit slunk over to the sidelines and, as quietly as he could, made his way behind Antok. The second in command hadn't noticed his charge had moved. Keith crouched down and watched his target. He narrowed his eyes, and, after a few minutes, he pounced.

Antok felt a weight on his tail. He would deny that he yelped. He looked at his tail, and, to his surprise, Keith had pinned his tail to the floor. When had the kit gotten so good at espionage? Antok reached over, snagged Keith by his pants belt loops, and lifted him to be face to face mask. Keith grinned at Antok, still holding on to his tail. "I finally caught it!"

"Did you now?" Antok asked, wriggling his tail free and tickling the kit. Keith squirmed and giggled, trying to get away from the tail he had been so intent on capturing earlier. Antok lightly pinned the kit to the floor and continued tickling him with his tail. Keith's giggles rang through the base, loud and carefree.

Up in the observation deck, three Galra watched Antok interact with their kit. Thace and Ulaz grinned at hearing their kit's laughter. Kolivan watched as his second in command played with his kit. He considered the kit his as well, seeing as Keith was a Blade by birth rite. His kit would grow up to be an operative in his organization. He would prefer to keep his kit safe and away from the front lines for as long as possible, but he didn't know how long that would be. A fresh set of giggles from said kit brought Kolivan out of his thoughts. He peered down at Keith and Antok and smiled. Keith was up on Antok's shoulders and was engaged in another game of catch the tail. Antok's tail would silently and swiftly come up behind Keith and mess with his hair or tickle some part of the ticklish kit. The kit would try to grab the tail. Kolivan suspected that Keith wouldn't be the only one tired when Thace and Ulaz came by to collect their kit.


	2. Alone (DoM, Thulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Keith wakes up due to a nightmare and finds himself alone. He leaves his room to find his dads, but Kolivan finds him first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender 
> 
> Author Note: It's another Keith raised by the BoM. Minor Thulaz. Mostly cute baby Keith! Keith is somewhere around four/five in this story.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Kid Keith, nightmares

"Alone"

Keith awoke with a start. He shivered and pulled his blanket up further. Tears gathered in his purple eyes. His nightmare scared him, and he wanted his dads. He whined and waited a minute before whining again. When no one came, Keith whined even louder, but there was still no answer. Keith climbed out of bed, dragging his blanket with him. He made his way to his dads' room and stood in the doorway, whining. When there was no movement from inside the room, the tears in Keith's eyes started to fall. Where were his dads? Why was he alone? Keith left his dads' doorway and started walking to the main area of the base, crying, whining, and cuddling his blanket.

Kolivan was catching up on his paperwork when he heard it. A kit was crying and whining. There was only one kit on the base, so Kolivan left his office, only to find Keith close to his door. He scooped up the kit, blanket and all, nuzzling him to get him to calm down at least a little. "Shh, little blade. It's all right."

Keith was so distraught that he didn't realize he was close to Kolivan's office. He felt himself get picked up and nuzzled. He heard the words. He knew his dads wouldn't try talking him down. They would just nuzzle him and purr to him. So, who had answered his call? Keith's tears slowed enough for him to see the face of the Leader of the Blade of Marmora. Kolivan had found him! Keith rubbed his eyes, trying to rid himself of his tears.

Kolivan wrapped the blanket around the small kit and carried him back into his office. He sat down and placed the precious bundle on his lap, letting the kit lean against his chest. Keeping one arm around Keith, Kolivan picked up his datapad and typed in a request for Thace to come to his office immediately. As he waited, he softly rumbled to the kit and petted his headfur. Keith leaned into the touch with a purr. It didn't take long for Thace to come into Kolivan's office. It took even less time for him to realize that that was his kit on his leader's lap. "Keith? What happened?"

Keith whipped his head towards the door. Seeing Thace heading for him, Keith reached out to him, after getting his hands out of the blanket. "Daddy!"

Thace plucked Keith off of Kolivan's lap and held him close, nuzzling his kit's headfur. Thace looked at his leader for an explanation. "I was doing paperwork, when I heard the kit crying and whining. He was so distraught I'm surprised no one else answered him."

Thace felt awful. Both he and Ulaz had to work late. Normally, Keith slept through the night, so they were free to do so, but tonight, their kit woke up and called for them, and they didn't answer. It must have confused him at first and then devastated him after. Thace was grateful that Kolivan answered his kit's call. "Thank you, Kolivan. I should put Keith back to bed. May I finish my reports tomorrow?"

"Yes, and if you need someone to watch over the kit, you may ask if I am not in meetings," Kolivan offered.

"That's kind of you to offer, but I wouldn't want to impose."

"It's not like our kit is any trouble, Thace. He is comfortable around me." Kolivan stood up and made his way over to Thace and Keith. He petted Keith's headfur. "Get some sleep now, little blade. You can see me tomorrow if you'd like."

Keith grinned at Kolivan before snuggling into Thace's shoulder, starting to drift back off to sleep. Thace looked up into Kolivan's face and knew that he better bring Keith back to see him tomorrow or he'll be needing Ulaz to patch him up.

Fin


	3. Nightmare (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith had a terrible nightmare and seeks comfort from the Blades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender. 
> 
> Author Note: Keith is eighteen in this one. He considers the Blade family.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Nightmares BoM Keith

"Nightmare"

Keith sat bolt upright with a gasp. His nightmare was horrible. He had been captured by the Galra, and when the Blades came to rescue him, they were captured as well. The guards forced him to watch them die. He whined at the thought of not having them around. He had to see them. He left his room and practically ran to the Blades' room. Keith opened the door without knocking and entered. When his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could make out the four Blades on the large bed. Not wanting to hurt any of them by climbing into the bed, he stood beside the bed and whined, a completely Galran sound. The response was immediate. All four roused somewhat and turned to see Keith standing there, his hair mussed from sleeping.

"Keith, what's wrong?" Thace asked, holding his arms out for their kit.

Keith didn't answer, throwing himself into Thace's arms. He was sobbing in relief and whining at the loss from his nightmare. The four Blades were confused at Keith's reaction. Thace wrapped his arms around their kit. "It's alright, kit. We're here."

Kolivan was next to Thace, rubbing Keith's back, trying to calm the obviously distraught kit. "You're safe, kit."

Ulaz reached out and petted Keith's hair. He didn't say anything; he just purred to their kit. Antok's tail wrapped itself around Keith's waist. The tall Galra rubbed his head lightly against Keith's head. "Whatever happened, kit, we're here for you."

Keith was able to calm down, stopping both his tears and his whines. He stayed in Thace's arms a bit longer, enjoying the ministrations of the four Blades. Thace looked down at their kit and asked, "Now, do you want to tell us what brought you to us in the middle of the night in such a state?"

Keith took a steadying breath. "Yes. I had a nightmare where I was forced to watch each of you die. I couldn't handle that, and I had to see you."

"You are staying here for the rest of the night," Ulaz decided. The other Blades weren't going to complain. The nightmare was bad enough, but for their kit, it was almost torture. They weren't going to turn him away, especially since he sought them out. He may be half-Galra, but he had the instincts of a full blooded Galra. However, given his age, he was considered a kit.

Since Keith was still in Thace's arms, he decided to stay there and snuggled against Thace, sighing in relief as he felt the other Blades laying around him. As he drifted back off to sleep, he realized Antok's tail was still wrapped around his waist.

Fin


	4. Fallen Soldiers (Thulaz, Sexus, DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith comes back from a mission for the Blades to see two unexpected Galra seated with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Voltron Legendary Defender 
> 
> Author Note: This is an Au. Keith is going on missions for the BoM but is still a paladin. Ulaz, Thace, Antok, Haxus, and Sendak are alive in this as well. Thulaz and Sendak/Haxus.
> 
> Tags: Thulaz, Sexus, DoM, Touch Starved, BoM Keith

"Fallen Soldiers"

Keith rubbed his right shoulder as he walked back into the Blade of Marmora headquarters. He couldn't wait to relax with his family. He wondered if Kolivan and Antok would be joining them in the cuddle pile. Every time he came back to headquarters there was a cuddle pile. It would start out with Thace and Ulaz with Keith, but by the end of the day, Kolivan and Antok would join in. He walked into the training hall to find Thace and/or Ulaz. He stopped short at who was sitting across from two of his favorite Galra.

Sendak and Haxus were casually sitting across from Thace and Ulaz, the latter of the two was leaning against his mate. Keith withdrew his blade and willed it to its short sword form. He cautiously approached the quartet, and Ulaz saw Keith approach. He sighed. "Kit, put your blade away. Everything's okay."

Sendak and Haxus turned to see the Red Paladin dressed in Blade of Marmora armor with a Marmora blade held in front of him. Sendak put an arm around Haxus, and Keith realized that Sendak didn't have his Druid left arm anymore but still had his right eye replacement. His left arm was reminiscent of Shiro's arm, and while that was slightly comforting he wasn't taking chances. "So, this is the kit you mentioned, Thace?"

"Yes, Sendak. This is our kit. Keith, put your blade away. You don't turn your weapon on fellow Blades."

Keith was stunned but put his blade away and made his way over to Thace and Ulaz, giving a wide berth to the two other Galra. He was pulled onto the bench between Thace and Ulaz, and Ulaz began rubbing Keith's right shoulder, providing some comfort for their kit. Keith looked at Sendak and Haxus. "I want answers."

"We know you do, kit." Sendak paused, seeing Keith glare at him for calling him that. His ears drooped a bit. "Keith, we were Blade of Marmora operatives but we were caught and the Druids tortured us and brainwashed us to make us loyal to the Empire. As how we got back, Haxus has to start."

"After falling down the tube in the engine room, I managed to find a vent that led me to the pod bay. I hid there for several days until after you saved Balmera X-95-Vox. I launched one of the pods, and I saw Sendak had been ejected into space. I brought him onto the pod and set the autopilot to take us away from that region. I freed my mate. When-"

"Mate?" Keith repeated, interrupting Haxus.

"Yes, mate. When I released Sendak from the cryopod, I had to catch him. When we touched, our memories of being Blade operatives came back."

"I took the pod off autopilot and set the course for headquarters. It took a couple of days to reach it of course, and once we did, proving the truth to the other Blades was a simple matter of going through the Trials again," Sendak had picked up the tale. Both Sendak and Haxus unsheathed their Marmora blades, and they took their short sword forms, surprising Keith. The youngest Blade was speechless at this turn of events. Sendak looked at him as he and Haxus put away their blades. "Is everything all right, kit?"

He tensed slightly as he remembered that Keith wasn't comfortable with him calling him kit. He relaxed when Keith sent a little smile in his direction. "Yeah. I'm okay. I think I'm tired from my mission."

Thace knew Keith was wanting family time in a cuddle pile, but Thace had orders to stay with Sendak and Haxus until Kolivan returned, and Ulaz wouldn't leave his mate. Keith looked up at Thace and softly whined. Sendak and Haxus heard the whine and were concerned. "Kit, what's wrong?"

Keith looked at Sendak. "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong."

"You whined, kit. Something's wrong."

Keith blushed slightly but said nothing. Thace hugged his kit, and Ulaz replied. "After every mission, he ends up in a cuddle pile with Thace and I. Eventually, Kolivan and Antok join us."

At Sendak's and Haxus's slightly confused looks, Thace supplied more information. "He had been abandoned on Earth and was left on his own without a family. He is still touch starved, and we are providing him with all the affection he needs as a kit."

Sendak and Haxus looked horrified at the revelation of Keith being an abandoned, touch starved kit. "We don't want to keep you from your family."

Ulaz looked at Keith. "What would you say about just having me for now, and Thace can come by later?"

Keith shook his head. "I'd rather stay here with both of you."

"That's very nice of you, kit, but unnecessary." Kolivan entered the room. "Thace, Ulaz, take the kit back to our room. I will join you shortly."

Thace and Ulaz led Keith out of the room. The kit was making little chirps at his family, who responded with rumbles. The three Galra in the room watch the trio leave before Sendak spoke up. "No one ever mentioned the Red Paladin was one of us, let alone being a touch starved kit."

"It's not a topic we take lightly. He went through the Trials as we all did; however, we didn't find out about him being a kit or touch starved until later on," Kolivan explained. "I noticed you are calling him kit as well."

"At first, he didn't like it, but he allowed it after the explanation of our return. I hope to get to know him better," Sendak replied, his arms settling around Haxus's waist. His mate leaned against him and nuzzled his neck.

"Maybe he'll let you two join the cuddle pile if he gets to know the real you; the Blade operatives, not the evil Commander and his lieutenant," Kolivan mentioned. The leader spotted Antok making his way towards their room to join the cuddle pile. "Now, if you excuse me, I have a kit to attend to."

Sendak and Haxus watched their leader leave the room but just stayed put. They knew they were fallen soldiers, but they had finally come home.

Fin


	5. Just A Little Klance (DoM, Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance come back from a mission and wake up deaged. Deaged Klance with Dads of Marmora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This contains age regression/deaging. There is Klance in here, but nothing more than hand holding and hugging. Also, this is Au where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the Blades his family.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Klance, De-Aging, Kid Keith, Kid Lance

"Just A Little Klance"

The mission had been a tough one. Keith and Lance had been paired up to go on a reconnaissance mission together and barely made it out of there in one piece. They each collapsed on one end of the couch after changing out of their Paladin armor. They passed out, too tired to even eat something. The other Paladins left them alone; Hunk just covered each with a blanket before going to bed himself.

In the morning, Shiro decided to ask Keith if he wanted to train with him. He went to the lounge and stopped short. The two figures were shorter and smaller than the two Paladins that had fallen asleep there the previous night. There was a brunette on one side and a raven-haired boy on the other side. The raven-haired haired boy had to be Keith. He was wearing a black shirt and black jeans with a red flannel shirt over that and a cropped red hoodie over top with black fingerless gloves and red and white tennis shoes. The brunette boy was obviously Lance. He was wearing a blue and white baseball shirt and khaki colored shorts with grey and white knee high socks and blue and white tennis shoes.

Shiro woke both up. "Keith, Lance, what happened?"

"What do you mean, Shiro?" Keith yawned. He saw movement on the other end of the couch and looked over. His eyes widened. "Lance?"

Lance looked over at who called his name. "Keith?"

Each boy looked down at himself, then up at Shiro, before standing up. Keith said, "Please tell me this is reversible."

"I hope it is," Shiro responded.

"Unless we can fix it now, I need a place to hide from the Blades," Keith mentioned.

"What? Why?" Lance asked.

"They will definitely treat me like a kit if they see me like this. I'm half surprised they haven't stopped by yet," Keith replied, half shielding his body from anyone that could come through the door.

"Dude, they can smell you. Hiding won't make a difference. They'll be able to find you no matter what you do, Mullet," Lance pointed out.

Keith was silent for a moment. "You're right. I might as well tell them what happened. You probably won't see me for awhile."

Keith exited the lounge and headed for the Blades' room. He took a deep breath and knocked. He heard, "Come in."

He grinned. It was Thace. Out of all four Galra, Thace was his favorite. He didn't know why; he just was. Keith took another deep breath and let it out slowly before entering. He stopped just inside the door. The four Galra looked at the cute little raven-haired boy that entered their room. They took in his black hair, purple eyes, and red and white and black clothes. Thace stepped over to the boy and sniffed him, causing him to stifle his laughter. It always tickled when they sniffed him. "Thace, stop. It's me, Keith."

Thace pulled back from sniffing the boy. "Keith, it is you. What happened, kit?"

"I don't know. Lance and I got back from our mission and fell asleep on the couch in the lounge. When Shiro woke us up, we were like this," Keith explained as he was led over to the couch, where the other Blades were. He was pulled up onto Antok's lap, where he was nuzzled by the big Galra. There were no words exchanged, just rumbles and purrs. Keith just sat there and let the Blades dote on him. He knew they considered him a kit, but now he looked the part too. He couldn't help but purr to them, returning nuzzles and leaning against Antok. He loved how it felt being cuddled and nuzzled. Was it because he was a kid again? He didn't know, and he couldn't bring himself to care. There was a clawed hand running through his hair. It was Thace. Keith just purred louder at the affection from his favorite Blade. After a good couple of hours, there was another knock on the door. All five Blades were confused. Who could that be?

"Come in," Ulaz called out.

The door opened, and in walked Lance. Keith perked up at the sight of his crush. "Lance, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to check on you," Lance replied, spying Keith sitting on the big Galra's lap. The brunette stepped closer to Keith.

Keith gave him a little smile. "I'm okay."

Lance smiled in return. Ulaz watched the interaction between the two deaged Paladins. They obviously were interested in each other but hadn't expressed their feelings to each other. He scooped up Lance and put him next to Keith on Antok's lap. Antok looked at Ulaz, who told him in Galran about Keith's and Lance's hidden feelings. Antok nodded and clasped one of Keith's hands in one of Lance's. The two boys looked at their joined hands, then at each other, and back.

Keith looked at Ulaz and made a questioning noise. Ulaz smiled. "It's okay, kit. He's as good for you as you are for him."

Keith looked at all four Galra, noting the approval from each, before looking at Lance. He noted the look of curiosity in his eyes. He smiled at the brunette before giving him a hug. Lance relaxed and returned the hug. Whatever else happened during this time didn't matter much to the two Paladins. They had each other, and that didn't change when they were returned to their normal ages.

Fin


	6. Saving Thace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of allowing Thace to sacrifice himself on Zarkon's ship, Keith decides to save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is mostly canon except Keith saves Thace from the explosion. Also, it mentions the death of a character, so be warned. This is also very short.
> 
> Tags: Implied/Referenced character death

"Saving Thace"

"Come on." Keith grabbed Thace's arm and yanked him down the shaft he had pointed out earlier.

"Paladin, what are you doing?"

"I refuse to let you sacrifice yourself."

An explosion rocked the ship, and a fireball was catching up to them. Keith pushed Thace behind him and put up the large shield. The force of the explosion pushed the two Blades out into space. Fortunately, Thace was able to put his Marmora mask up in time. Mere moments later, Red Lion scooped them up and brought them back to the castle. Keith quickly helped Thace to the bridge and let him sit in the Red Paladin's seat. Kolivan came over, and Keith left to rejoin the battle. Thace grimaced, and his right hand flew to the left side of his chest where he had gotten shot.

"You need to rest up, Thace. We need to carry out the rest of the plan," Kolivan told him.

"I wasn't expecting to make it out of there. The Red Paladin doesn't like to take orders. He reminds me a bit of Ulaz in that regard." Thace grimaced again, but this time at the thought of not having Ulaz there. He had been close friends with the lavender furred Galra. When he had received word of his death, it had devastated him. He had to wait until he was behind closed doors before he could grieve for his friend, and he was still saddened at the thought of him not being around anymore.

"Rest. We'll catch up after the battle," Kolivan placed a hand on Thace's right shoulder. Thace allowed himself to relax in the Red Paladin's chair. He had actually survived his undercover mission, and for that he was grateful.

Fin


	7. Omegas (Broganes, Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegas need an Alpha to keep them emotionally healthy, so what happens when the pack Alpha goes missing? Broganes with a touch of Klance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please please please read the end notes. There is nothing explicit in this chapter, and everything is as innocent as it sounds.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Broganes, Alpha Shiro, Omega Lance, Omega Keith, A/O Dynamics

"Omegas"

Keith curled up under his blanket, biting his lip in order to not make any sounds. Despite his efforts, a whine escaped him as his body was wracked with a violent shaking.

Lance splashed water on his face, trying to make sure he had gotten all of the residue from his face mask off, when he heard it. It was a whine. Lance knew that sound. It was an Omega in distress. Usually, Alphas dealt with distressed Omegas, but the pack Alpha of their group was missing. However, the Blue Paladin was sure he was the only Omega of their group. Hunk and Pidge were Betas, and Keith was an Alpha...right? Lance heard another whine from the direction of Keith's room and had to go check on him. He opened the door and stopped short at the sight of the Red Paladin curled up on his bed, shaking. Lance knew what the shaking was about for Omegas, but he had never heard of an Alpha shaking. That must mean Keith was an Omega too. Lance came over to Keith's side and ran a hand down his back, which calmed a little of the shaking. Keith lifted his head and looked at Lance. "Lance?"

"It's all right, Keith." Lance sat down next to the other Paladin. He gathered him in his arms. "Omegas are not supposed to be leaders. Why didn't you tell anyone that you were an Omega?"

Keith buried his face into Lance's neck. He couldn't answer Lance's question. He didn't want to admit it to himself that he was scared what the rest of the team would think of him. He wasn't the stereotypical Omega. He knew he needed an Alpha nearby. His brother had filled that role nicely, but now he was missing. It was hard to pilot Black Lion while surrounded by his brother's scent, but it was also comforting in a way. Tears formed in his eyes. He wanted his brother back, but he also wanted Lance to stay with him. He had liked the other Omega for quite some time but figured that Lance only saw him as a rival and a teammate.

Lance was surprised when Keith buried his face into his neck. Lance knew it was hard on Keith to have Shiro missing. Shiro was Keith's adoptive brother and pack Alpha. Lance started petting Keith's hair and nuzzled his neck as well. Affection was important to an Omega's well-being. Lance was surprised when he felt wetness on his neck. He pulled back just enough to see tears falling down the other Omega's cheeks. Lance's Inner Omega whined at the sight. Keith must be hurting a lot for him to cry in front of Lance. Lance wrapped his arms around him and rocked the other Omega. "Oh, sweetheart. It's all right. We'll find your brother, and you won't have to lead the team anymore."

Even though Lance was trying to come across as soothing, Keith just broke down even harder, sobbing in Lance's arms. Lance whined at Keith. "Sweetheart."

Tears still streaming down his face, Keith looked up at Lance. "S-sweetheart?"

Lance used his sleeve to wipe the tears away and cuddled the other Omega close. "Yes. I called you sweetheart."

"But why? Why would you call me that?"

Lance bumped his head against Keith's. "Because I like you."

"I like you too." Keith nuzzled his face against Lance's neck.

"Let's take care of each other until we find Shiro, and then he can help us take care of each other. That sound good, sweetheart?"

"Yes. My brother is a good Alpha. Confident and selfless."

"We'll find him, but for now, let's rest. We'll renew the search tomorrow."

"Can you stay here with me? I don't want to be alone right now."

Lance nuzzled Keith's hair. "Sweetheart, that was my intention."

Keith snuggled against Lance, breathing deeply. "My Omega."

Lance kept his arms around the other Omega. His Inner Omega preened at being verbally claimed by Keith. Lance snuggled against Keith. "My sweetheart. My Omega."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I know when most people write about Alphas taking care of Omegas they are referring to sex. I am using the term to mean taking care of them emotionally. Alphas keep Omegas grounded and calm, so when Lance refers to Shiro taking care of them, he is just talking about emotionally.


	8. Soccer (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blades find the Paladins playing a game and find out an interesting fact about them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU where Ulaz, Thace, and Antok survived. This is NOT a Keith raised by the BoM story.
> 
> Tags: Soccer

"Soccer"

The four Blade members entered the training deck and stopped short. The five Paladins were wearing strange clothes and were kicking a black and white ball around. An impressive kick from the Green Paladin had the ball soaring over the other Paladins' heads and into a green net. "Yes! Another point for me!"

"You're still behind, Pidge," Lance said.

"But she's still ahead of you, Sharpshooter!" Keith taunted as he kicked the ball back into the game.

"Don't start on me, Samurai," Lance shot back. "I'm just getting warmed up!"

Shiro had the ball at that point, bouncing it from one knee to the other before letting it drop and kicking it towards his goal, only to have it intercepted by Keith, who sent it sailing into his goal. Thace couldn't help but clap at Keith's success. All five Paladins turned to see the four Blades standing near the door, watching them.

"What are you doing?" Kolivan asked.

"It's an Earth game called soccer. It's better when there are enough people for teams but one on one is okay too," Hunk replied, retrieving the ball.

"Who's in the lead?" Ulaz asked.

Four of the Paladins pointed at Keith, who blushed slightly. "I like soccer."

"We didn't mean to interrupt your game. Please continue," Thace said.

Hunk put the ball back into play, and the game picked back up. The Paladins kept trying to steal the ball from each other using only their legs. The Blades were confused. Why wouldn't they use their hands? Was this a rule of the game, and why were the Paladins playing a game instead of training? It made it seem like they were a group of kits instead of adults. The four Blades looked at each other. Were the Paladins even adults? Thace was going to get to the bottom of this the next time someone made a goal.

It worked out even better for Thace, because once Keith made another goal, Shiro called for a break. The Paladins sat down near the wall, wiped their faces with towels, and drank water. Thace used this time to approach Shiro. "Shiro, the Blades were wondering. How old are you Paladins?"

"Well, I'm twenty-five. Keith's eighteen. Lance and Hunk are seventeen, and Pidge is fifteen."

Thace barely managed to contain his surprise. Aside from Shiro, the other Paladins were kits! "Thank you, Shiro." Thace walked back over to the other Blades. "The Paladins are kits, except for Shiro."

"Exactly how old are they?" Ulaz asked.

"Shiro is twenty-five. Keith's eighteen. Lance and Hunk are seventeen, and Pidge is fifteen."

Antok growled. "Humans don't live long, but Keith is one of us, and he is just a kit."

"It makes sense that they are playing a game then, since most of them are kits," Kolivan mentioned.

The four Galra watched as the Blue Paladin tripped over a loose shoelace, knocking into Keith, who went tumbling into Hunk, who's flailing knocked over Pidge. Shiro looked over at his team in surprise. "What happened?"

Lance just shrugged his shoulders. "Klutz attack?"

"And these are the defenders of the universe?" Ulaz whispered to Thace.

"We're doomed," Thace quipped as the Red and Blue Paladins started tussling, confirming the Blades' opinion of them beings kits.

Fin


	9. Ice Skating (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins go ice skating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is romantic Sheith.
> 
> Tags: Sheith, Ice Skating

"Ice Skating"

The planet hadn't been a planned stop, but the Paladins weren't complaining. It was a cold planet, covered in ice and snow. Even though it was cold, it was still beautiful to look at. The Paladins put on some winter gear they found in the castle and trudged out into the snow. It didn't take long for them to reach a frozen lake. Lance put on a pair of ice skates and carefully tested the thickness of the ice. It was thick enough to skate on. Lance helped Hunk and Pidge get out on the ice. Keith and Shiro stood to one side of the lake with their skates all ready on. For a moment, they just watched as Lance coached the Yellow and Green Paladins on how to ice skate.

"I thought Lance grew up in Cuba. Where did he learn to ice skate?" Shiro asked.

Lance overheard his question. "They're called indoor skating rinks, Space Dad!"

"I'm not your dad, Lance."

"Come on, Shiro. Let's show these guys how we skate," Keith tugged lightly on his boyfriend's left arm.

Shiro allowed Keith to pull him onto the ice. They skated together, performing stunts the other three Paladins couldn't even begin to comprehend how they were done. There were overhead lifts, twist lifts, death spirals, pair spins, and throw jumps. It was obvious that Shiro and Keith were used to skating with each other as the pair skated as one. At the end of the performance, Shiro grasped Keith's chin and brought him in for a passionate kiss, Keith's arms going around Shiro's neck. They forgot the team was there until Lance wolf whistled at them. Keith kept his arms around his boyfriend's neck as he glared at his on again off again rival.

"About time you guys got together!" Lance exclaimed.

"Oh, we've been together for awhile. You just never noticed," Keith replied, capturing Shiro's lips in another kiss.

Fin


	10. Little Kicks (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is pregnant, and Lance feels the baby kick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance. It is also mpreg. This is very short.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Mpreg, pregnant Keith

"Little Kicks"

Keith laid a hand on his round stomach. He still couldn't believe he was pregnant. He never knew some Galra could carry children, despite gender. Even though it wasn't the most convenient time, Keith was still happy he was going to have this baby. He looked over at his lover. Lance was even more excited than he was about their baby, but at that moment, Lance was more than happy to just cuddle with Keith. It was early in the morning, and Keith was cuddling with Lance, when suddenly, the baby kicked. Unfortunately for Lance, he had been pressed up against Keith's stomach, so he ended up getting kicked hard. "Ow! What was that?"

Keith rubbed the spot the baby kicked, feeling a hard little foot. "The baby apparently didn't appreciate Daddy being so close."

"Strong little thing, isn't he?"

"Well, he is part Galra." Keith purred to his lover.

Lance ran his hands over Keith's belly. "Be nice to Daddy, baby." As if responding to Lance's comment, the baby kicked again, bumping Lance's hand. "This is amazing! I feel the little kicks!"

Keith just smiled as Lance tried to coax their unborn child into kicking his hand some more. Keith was more than happy to let that continue, only rubbing the spot if the baby kicked too hard.

Fin


	11. Strumming (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Shiro drags Lance, Pidge, and Hunk to the training deck, they find Keith playing a guitar. Sheith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Sheith. Also Keith and Shiro speak Japanese. The translations follow the dialog in brackets.
> 
> Tags: Sheith, Japanese Shiro, Japanese Keith, Guitar

"Strumming"

Keith was sitting on the side of the training deck, lightly strumming his guitar. He knew Lance, Pidge, and Hunk would more than likely not walk in and find him there. Shiro, on the other hand, would probably want to train a little later on, but at least Shiro knew about Keith's musical talent. He was also good at singing, but no one knew about that. He had taught himself how to play guitar while in his shack. Between teaching himself guitar and searching for the strange energy (which ended up being the Blue Lion), he didn't have time to think about how lonely he was. He wanted to connect to people but didn't know how. He guessed it was because he was part Galra, but he still should've been able to connect to more people than just Shiro. He was lost in his thoughts, still strumming his guitar.

Lance grumbled. He was being forced to join Shiro on the training deck. At least Pidge and Hunk had to be there too. Everyone knew Keith was already on the training deck. Did that guy do anything else? As they neared the training deck, music reached their ears. Did Keith put some music on while he trained? That was unusual. He usually trained in silence.

The other four Paladins entered the training deck and stopped short. Keith was sitting on the sidelines with a red and white guitar on his knee with a black strap wrapped around him. His eyes were closed, and his fingers were strumming the strings of the guitar.

"K-Keith?" Lance almost couldn't believe his eyes. His teammate definitely had some musical talent.

The music stopped abruptly, and Keith's purple eyes flew open in an almost panic. He stared at the other four Paladins, taking off the guitar and laying it off to the side. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a training deck, Mullet. What do you think we're doing here?"

"Shiro had to drag you down, huh?"

"Yes, I thought we would do some team training. I apologize for disrupting you, Keith," Shiro put in, approaching the Red Paladin and extending his right hand.

"It's all right, Shiro," Keith replied, grasping his hand and being hauled to his feet. The Garrison trio gathered around the older Paladins, asking question after question.

"When did you learn to play guitar?"

"Have you been playing long?"

"How come we've never heard you play before?"

"Has anyone heard you play?"

"Guys, let him answer," Shiro interrupted the string of questions before the Red Paladin could get overwhelmed.

"I taught myself how to play when I got booted from the Garrison. I haven't played for anyone, though Shiro knew I knew how to play. He just never asked me to play for him before." Keith turned to look at the leader. "Takashi, why haven't you asked me to play for you?"

Shiro reached up with his left hand and cupped Keith's cheek. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Watashi wa anata ga shitakunai koto, watashi no ai o anata ni sa setaku arimasen." [I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do, my love.]

"Watashi wa anata ga totemo daisukidesu," Keith replied, nuzzling Shiro's hand. [I love you very much.]

"Watashi mo anata o aishitemasu." Shiro leaned down, wrapped his arms around Keith's waist, and captured Keith's lips in a kiss, Keith's arms automatically going around his boyfriend's neck. [I love you too.]

"Hello? Three very confused Paladins over here!" Lance's voice broke their intimate moment. Keith glanced sideways at the group, arms still around Shiro's neck.

Shiro looked down at his boyfriend. "Keith, don't pout."

"He interrupted my kiss. I can pout," Keith insisted.

"What were you confused about, Lance?" Shiro asked, still holding Keith.

"What was that language you and Mullet were speaking?" Lance asked.

"Japanese," Shiro answered.

"Since when have you and Keith been dating?" Lance questioned.

"Since before Kerberos," Shiro replied.

Lance looked at Keith. "Is that why you got kicked out? You were devastated about Shiro's disappearance?!"

Keith tightened his grip on Shiro's neck. "He's not going to disappear on me again!"

"It's never my intention to disappear, my love."

"If you two are not going to stop, I'm leaving," Lance said.

Keith looked up at Shiro with a devilish grin on his face. He stood on his tip toes and captured Shiro's lips in a kiss. After a couple of minutes, they heard Lance huff and three pairs of shoes on the floor.

After another minute, they broke apart, noting they were alone. Shiro looked at his boyfriend. "Was it your intention to run off the other three?"

"What if it was?"

Shiro shook his head and kissed Keith again.

Fin


	12. Jam Session (Team as Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Princess Allura walks in on her Paladins having a jam session during their down time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is slight Klance. Look up Post Modern Jukebox Tambourine Guy and click on a couple of the videos to see an example of how Lance is acting.
> 
> Tags: Guitars, Tambourine, Keyboard, Drum set, Jam session

"Jam Session"

Allura was looking for her Paladins. She hoped they were training but doubted anyone other than Keith and maybe Shiro were training. She was on her way to the training deck, when she heard music from the lounge. She detoured to the lounge and paused in the doorway, surprised at the sight.

Each of her Paladins had an instrument. Hunk was seated behind a drum set, Pidge was standing behind a keyboard, Keith and Shiro each had guitars, and Lance had a tambourine. Each of the Paladins were playing their instruments nicely, except for Lance. He was jumping around and dancing around the others, all the while playing his tambourine. She noticed Keith had a small smile on his face when he looked at Lance.

Allura stood there, watching her Paladins play music. She could concede that they were doing a team bonding exercise. Apparently, she stood there too long, because they stopped playing but hadn't noticed her yet. Shiro took off his guitar and said, "That was a really good job, guys."

Lance shook his tambourine and leaned against Keith. "Same time tomorrow?"

"Provided we aren't attacked, of course," Keith replied, leaning against Lance.

The Paladins turned as one to the door and paused, seeing the Princess standing there with a small smile on her face. Shiro addressed her, "Allura, how long have you been standing there?"

"A few doboshes, but I liked what I saw. What were you five doing?"

The Paladins looked at each other and chorused, "Jam session."

Fin


	13. The Kit (DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antok finds Kolivan in their nest with a non-Galran looking kit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a very short Keith raised by the BoM story. Thace is Keith's father. This is Thace/Ulaz and Kolivan/Antok. Keith is only a few months old in this story.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan, baby Keith, Thace is Keith's dad

"The Kit"

Antok stopped short upon entering the room he shared with his mate. At this moment, his mate was in their nest with a tiny non-Galran looking kit. Antok paused. He was sure he had seen that kit before. Whose kit was it? Ah, yes. This little thing belonged to Thace and Ulaz. Thace's first bondmate was a human from Earth, but she tragically died after providing Thace with this kit. Thace came back to the base and had had a hard time parenting after losing his bondmate. Ulaz had stepped up, not only helping with the tiny kit but with healing Thace's broken heart. Not long after coming back, Thace was sent on a mission while Ulaz still had work to do in the medical bay, which was why the tiny kit was here.

Kolivan looked up at his mate. "Come here, Antok, and say hi to Keith."

Antok slowly walked over, not wanting to startle the kit who was watching him with interest in his purple eyes. Antok entered his nest and reached out to touch the kit's headfur. The second his clawed hand touched the black headfur the kit leaned into the touch and purred loudly. Antok was surprised such a loud sound could come from something so small. The tiny kit crawled over to the big Galra and climbed into his lap. He yawned cutely and laid down, snuggled into the large Galra's lap. Antok looked at his mate, who was grinning at him. "Kolivan?"

"It seems Keith has taken a liking to you." Both Galra looked at the tiny kit, who was purring in his sleep.

Fin


	14. Klance Kisses and Cuddles (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance share some time alone before bed. Very fluffy and innocent alone time.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Cuddling/Snuggling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance and very short.

"Klance Kisses and Cuddles"

Lance walked with Keith back to his room. Before Lance entered his room, Keith caught his wrist. The brunette teen turned back around and found himself liplocked with Keith. After a minute or so, they pulled back, and Lance cupped Keith's cheek. Keith leaned into his hand with a soft purr. Lance grinned, leaned down, and kissed his boyfriend again, causing him to purr louder. Lance broke the kiss and led Keith into his room. They discarded their jackets, which ended up on the chair, as soon as they entered the room. Lance kicked off his shoes, while Keith removed his boots. Lance pushed his boyfriend onto his bed and pounced on him. Keith landed on the bed with an oomph but caught Lance when he pounced and flipped him over, so Lance was lying on the bed with Keith leaning over him. Keith leaned down and kissed the Cuban teen, who wrapped his arms around the other Paladin. "I love you, Keith."

"I love you, too, Lance." Keith nuzzled Lance's neck, snuggling into his boyfriend.

Lance planted a kiss on Keith's hair as the slightly older Paladin fell asleep. Lance laid his head on top of Keith's and fell asleep too.

Fin


	15. Time Travel Klance (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Lance and Little Keith somehow arrive in the future and have to find a way back while staying together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a time travel fic, but it's not going to be explained how they got there or how they get back; just know that they do. This is Klance as well with a pretending to be strong Keith.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Time Travel, Alternate Universe, Kid Lance, Kid Keith, Keith is a mess, Past Child Abuse, Orphan Keith

"Time Travel Klance"

The two boys ended up in a heap on the ground in front of the couch.

"Ouch," the raven-haired one moaned.

"Owie," the brunette cried out.

The five Paladins looked at the two boys, instantly recognizing them.The raven-haired haired boy was Keith (8). He was wearing a black shirt and black jeans with a red flannel shirt over that and a cropped red hoodie over top with black fingerless gloves and red and white tennis shoes. The brunette boy was Lance (7). He was wearing a blue and white baseball shirt and khaki colored shorts with grey and white knee high socks and blue and white tennis shoes.

The two boys stood up, Little Keith helping Little Lance to his feet. Lance stumbled slightly, and Keith automatically caught the slightly younger boy in his arms. "Easy there. You all right, Blue?"

Lance offered him a shaky smile. "Yeah, Red. Thanks." Keith kept a hold of Lance, even when they realized they weren't alone. Lance looked at the five Paladins. "Hi. I'm Lance McClain, and this is my boyfriend, Keith Kogane."

"Hello," Little Keith replied.

Paladin Lance and Keith stared in shock. They didn't remember meeting when they were little or dating or time jumping. What was going on? They didn't have a problem with little them dating as they were dating too, but it was weird.

Little Lance stepped out of Little Keith's arms and walked up to Paladin Lance and Keith. He stared at the adult versions of himself and his boyfriend before calling over his shoulder, "Hey, Red. Come here."

Little Keith obliged and joined his boyfriend in front of their future selves. They stared at the Paladins for a second before Little Lance pointed at Paladin Keith, and Little Keith pointed at Paladin Lance. The two little ones chorused, "He looks like you!"

Paladin Lance couldn't take anymore of this. He scooped up Little Keith and hugged him. "Ooo! You're so adorable!"

Paladin Keith had a confused look on his face. "Uh, Lance, put him...me down."

Lance obliged reluctantly, and Little Lance launched himself at Little Keith, who caught him with no problem. Little Keith had a hand in Lance's short hair, while Little Lance had both of his arms around Keith's neck, both of his hands in Keith's mullet. Little Lance turned his head towards adult Lance. "Don't touch him!"

Little Keith caught adult Keith's eyes and glared at him, conveying the same message with a threat of pain if he touched Lance. Adult Keith nodded once and grabbed his Lance's hand, yanking him over. Paladin Lance toppled over and landed against Keith's chest. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance, who repositioned himself so he was right up against Keith's side with an arm around his waist.

Little Keith relaxed a little, understanding that these adults weren't trying to take them away from each other like most adults were. They kept saying that boys shouldn't date other boys, but Keith and Lance didn't care. They really liked each other.

Paladin Keith cleared his throat, catching both boys'  attention. "How did you get here?"

"We don't know. We were running from-" Little Lance started, cutting himself off.

"Someone, and we hid in an abandoned warehouse, and then we were here," Little Keith finished, stroking Little Lance's hair.

"Not much to go on there," Shiro said.

"Why were you running?" Lance asked.

"Adults keep trying to take me away from Keith or vice versa, and we don't want to be apart!" Little Lance exclaimed. Little Keith held Little Lance a bit tighter, still stroking his hair.

"We won't take you away from each other. You figured it out earlier. I am Keith Kogane, and this is Lance McClain," Paladin Keith stated.

"So, you really are us in the future?" Little Lance asked.

"And we're still together?" Little Keith inquired.

The little ones looked so happy neither of the Paladins wanted to tell them the truth about not remembering anything about this. Lance spoke up, "We are you, and we are dating."

Little Keith and Lance hugged each other tightly, happy with the knowledge that they would be together forever.

"We should figure out how to send you back," Shiro said.

"Do you have to?" Little Lance asked, pouting slightly.

Little Keith stroked Little Lance's hair. "Yes. We have to go back, Blue. At least we have the knowledge that we end up staying together."

Little Lance whispered into Little Keith's ear. "I love you, Red."

"I love you, too, Blue," Little Keith whispered back.

"It's probably going to take us a bit of time to figure out how to send you back, so let's set you two up in a room together so you can rest," Paladin Keith mentioned.

The two little ones noticed his words and realized they were going to be kept together. Little Keith nodded to his adult self and led Little Lance out into the hall. Paladin Keith led them to an empty room near the rest of the Paladins. The Red Paladin opened the room and let the kids look around inside. Little Lance looked around. "This is for us?"

"Yes. It's a little small, but since we don't have any bigger rooms and we're not separating you, this'll have to do. If you need anything, we'll be in the lounge and our rooms are nearby," Paladin Keith said before leaving.

The second the door closed Keith collapsed on the bed. Lance was at his side instantly. He gathered the raven-haired boy in his arms. "You overdid it again, Red. You don't always have to be the brave one."

"I refuse to let anyone hurt you; not if I can help it. I was hurt at the orphanage before I ran away. I won't let you experience the same thing."

Lance hugged Keith before laying down beside him. "I love you, Red."

Keith snuggled into Lance. "I love you, too, Blue."

Little Keith and Little Lance enjoyed their time in the future. When the time came to send them home, they were reluctant to go. Paladin Keith knelt down to their level. He clasped their hands together. "Never let anyone dictate to you who you can or can't love. As long as you have each other, you have a source of strength to overcome anything."

The adult stood up and leaned against his Lance. The two children kept their hands together and were gone in a flash of light. Keith turned around and looked at Lance. "Why don't we remember meeting and dating as kids?"

"They were probably from a different reality, Mullet. I just hope they have a happy ending like us," Lance guessed, bending down and kissing his boyfriend.

Fin


	16. Headache (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a headache and wants Shiro to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is pre-canon and romantic Sheith
> 
> Tags: Sheith, Pre-canon, Headaches

__"Headache"

Keith stalked into his room and flopped onto the bed. His headache hadn't gone away, and having to deal with that annoying Cargo Pilot didn't make it any better. He picked up his pillow and placed it lightly on his face, hoping that the lack of stimuli would ease the pounding in his head. He knew his roommate would be back soon and be worried about him. Keith smiled beneath the pillow. Shiro wasn't just his roommate; he was his boyfriend. They had been together for a couple of years but had kept it behind closed doors. He was ready for them to advance to public displays though; nothing big, just hugs and maybe kisses.

Speaking of Shiro, Keith heard the door open and footsteps approach the bed. The pillow was lifted. "Keith? Are you awake?"

"Takashi, if you don't put the pillow down, I swear I will make you regret it," Keith growled.

"Aw, baby. The headache hasn't eased up any, has it?" Shiro leaned down and kissed Keith, who responded a little. "Would you really?"

"Maybe," Keith grumped, snuggling up against Shiro. Shiro smiled and pulled the younger teen onto his lap, carding his fingers lightly through the other's hair. Keith allowed his violet eyes to close.

Shiro continued carding his fingers through his boyfriend's hair until he fell asleep. He carefully laid him back down and shrugged off his jacket and laid it over the other's head, arranging it so it was tented over his nose and mouth. He snagged a couple of folders and went over the schematics of the next ship he would fly. The Garrison was building a new simulator, and Shiro was in charge of making sure it was a perfect replica of the actual ship.

Keith had been asleep for hours before he awoke again, feeling worlds better. He opened his eyes, and his vision was obscured by gray. He moved the obstruction and realized it was Shiro's jacket. He sat up and hugged the jacket to himself. Keith also realized he was alone. He wanted Shiro back. Where did the older pilot go? "Takashi."

Almost as if saying his name summoned him, Shiro walked in the door, holding a couple of trays of food. He set them down on the desk and approached the bed. "How are you feeling, Keith?"

Keith smiled at him, handing him back his jacket. "Much better, Takashi. Thanks."

Shiro took his jacket and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. "I'm glad to hear it. I brought food just in case you weren't up to dealing with people."

"I'm lucky to have you."

"No, I'm the lucky one."

"I love you, Takashi."

"I love you, too, Keith."

Fin


	17. Pack (Thulaz, Antolivan, Regeith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith comes back to the Blade of Marmora headquarters to spend time with his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a Keith raised by the BoM story with the following pairings: Thace/Ulaz, Kolivan/Antok, and Keith/Regris. Keith is eighteen and still a Paladin.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan, Regeith, Pack cuddles, BoM Keith

"Pack"

He entered Red's mouth, ready to depart for the Blade of Marmora headquarters. He was greatly looking forward to meeting up with his fellow Blades, especially Regris. He had gotten rather close to the young tailed Galra. At their last meeting, Regris had kissed him goodbye. Keith had been surprised but welcomed the kiss, responding in kind. Keith smiled as he sat down in the pilot's seat. He was excited to see his family and mate again.

The Red Paladin heard a purr in the back of his mind. He opened his mind and heard Red talking to him. "I like the fact that you have a family."

"I do too." Keith chucked. He flew Red to headquarters and managed to time it correctly so he could just fly in. He landed Red outside the base and entered, encountering Kolivan and Antok talking to each other. He slowly approached the two leaders and bowed to them, dropping to one knee with a fist across his chest and his head bowed and his eyes closed.

Kolivan and Antok looked at the kneeling Blade, and Kolivan addressed him, "Rise, Keith. Welcome back."

Keith stood up. "Thank you, Leader."

"Enough with the formalities, come here, kit." Antok pulled Keith into his arms.

Keith hugged the big Galra back before he was passed to Kolivan. The leader wrapped his arms around his kit, nuzzling him. Keith nuzzled him back.

"KEITH!" Regris came running into the room, intending on pouncing on Keith, only to get snatched out of midair and softly slammed into the ground.

Antok had snagged Regris using his tail. He brought his face mask close to Regris's face. "Do not jump on other Blades, especially when it is our kit."

"Even though he is my mate?" Regris asked.

"He was our kit first," Antok answered.

"I'm still here," Keith mumbled into Kolivan's chest.

Kolivan stroked Keith's hair for a minute before letting him go. He gave Keith a small push in Regris's direction and silently communicated that he should go to his mate. When Keith was close, Antok released his hold on Regris, and Keith pulled him to his feet and hugged him. Regris wrapped his arms and tail around Keith. "I missed you."

"I missed everyone, especially you. It gets hard to sleep alone," Keith admitted.

"Don't monopolize his time, Regris. There are others that missed him," a violet furred Galra called from the door; a lavender colored Galra appearing over his shoulder soon after.

Keith looked up in surprise. His eyes lit up, and he stepped away from Regris. He launched himself at the two newcomers. "Thace! Ulaz!"

Thace and Ulaz caught their kit and hugged him, his feet dangling off the ground. "Thace and I missed you so much, kit."

"I'm so glad I get time to spend with everyone." Keith was set on his feet. The two Galra nuzzled their kit and dragged Regris into the nuzzling when he got close enough. Keith smiled and purred to his dads and his mate. Thace threw Keith over his shoulder and led the way to their room, Ulaz dragging Regris with him. Keith was almost thrown into the nest, the other three joining him almost immediately. Keith nuzzled Ulaz, purring. Ulaz rumbled to him, and Thace came over and nuzzled the back of Ulaz's neck. Ulaz's rumble turned into a purr. Regris came up behind Keith and nuzzled the back of his mate's neck. They spent hours nuzzling each other and purring to each other.

A couple hours later, Kolivan and Antok joined them. At that point, Keith and Regris were curled around each other, dozing lightly. Ulaz was reclined against his mate, while Thace groomed the lighter colored Galra. Antok sat down next to Keith, running a clawed hand through Keith's hair. Kolivan was pleased that their kit was back, even though it was only for a couple of quintants. It was rough on all of them when Keith was alone on the castle ship. They did what they could to help when he came home, but it only worked for so long. They needed a better solution.

All of a sudden, Keith whined. All four adults looked at their kit. He was asleep but whines still escaped him. Kolivan picked him up and held him, causing Regris to wake up. The four Galra gathered around Kolivan and Keith. Thace purred to him, while Ulaz bent down and nuzzled Keith. Antok stroked Keith's cheek with his tail, and Regris wrapped his tail around his mate's waist. Keith quieted down but still seemed restless. Regris looked at Kolivan. "I won't let him be alone anymore. I know he's a Paladin, but he's part Galra and needs us. I'm going to join him at the castle ship."

"No. We all will join him. It's an opportunity to spread out our forces and join with Voltron and the freedom fighters, and it'll give us a chance to take care of our kit more often," Kolivan rebuked.

"Definitely necessary," Ulaz stated, still nuzzling Keith. Regris leaned over and started grooming his mate. Kolivan kept a hold of the Red Paladin until he woke up with a whine.

His purple eyes were wide with fear for a minute until he got his bearings. He realized he was with his family and his mate. He felt all five of the Blades doting on him somehow. He felt relieved that they were all there with him. He then realized Regris was grooming him. "Regris, please stop."

He stopped mid-lick. "Keith, you're awake!"

He sat up, the Blades stopping their actions. "I guess I dozed off."

"Yes, you did," Thace rumbled.

Regris rubbed his head against Keith's. "What was your nightmare about?"

Keith nuzzled his mate and admitted, "It was about being alone on the castle ship."

"We've decided to go back with you. There's no need for one of us to be so isolated. Galra are pack oriented beings by nature," Ulaz told him.

"It's also an opportunity to spread out our forces and join with Voltron and the freedom fighters, but mostly it's to take care of you," Kolivan added.

Keith blushed. "There's no fighting that, is there? It was a unanimous decision."

"Yes," Antok rumbled.

Keith sighed, still nuzzling Regris. With all five of the Blades coming back with him in Red, it was going to be a tight fit.

Fin


	18. Physical Contact Exclusion (Team as Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance, Pidge, and Hunk accidentally exclude Keith from celebratory gestures. Keith wonders why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a tiny bit angsty, but there is a happy ending. It also mentions past child abuse, so there's that.
> 
> Tags: Keith is a mess, Kangst, Past child abuse, Happy Ending, Team as family

 "Physical Contact Exclusion"

Keith joined the team in the lounge just in time to see Lance giving high fives to the rest of the team. He smiled and approached the Blue Paladin, wanting a high five as well. Lance saw him approach and just patted his shoulder. "Good work out there, Samurai."

"Thanks," Keith replied dully, disappointed at not getting a high five.

%%%

Everyone was gathered in the Green Lion's hangar as Pidge showed them a new gadget she built with Hunk's help, and they were very proud of it. She and Hunk shared a fist bump, complete with explosive noises and finger wiggling. Lance held out his fist to Pidge and received the same treatment. Keith's eyes lit up as he watched Shiro do the same. He waited for his turn, but it never came. His shoulders slumped a little but no one noticed, the light leaving his eyes.

%%%

Dinner had just finished with everyone complimenting Hunk on a brand new and absolutely delicious dish. The compliments warmed the Yellow Paladin's heart so much that he gave everyone individual bear hugs...everyone except Keith, who just got another series of pats on his shoulder. He was disappointed again at being left out of this team affection and turned and left the dining hall with Allura noticing his retreat.

%%%

Keith sat down in an observation room he had found when he went exploring one time. He had his knees drawn up to his chest with his arms wrapped around them and had his chin resting on them. He was sad and disappointed in the team at not including him in the physical contact they so freely gave the others. Hunk even gave bear hugs to Coran and Allura! He was so lost in his misery he didn't notice Allura until she sat down next to him.

"Keith."

His head snapped to the left. "Allura, what are you doing here?"

"Last I checked it was my castle, so I should ask you the same question."

Keith rested his chin back on his knees. "It's nothing."

"I doubt that. Tell me what's on your mind."

"It's nothing."

"If you don't tell me, I will ask Shiro if he can tell me."

Keith snorted. "I doubt any of the team will be able to tell you. They don't even include me in any of the affection."

"What do you mean?"

Keith winced slightly. He hadn't meant to say that out loud, but he might as well tell Allura. Knowing the princess as well as he does, she wouldn't let it go until she got the answers she was looking for. He sighed. "Lance was giving everyone a high five earlier this week, but I didn't get one. A few days later, Pidge was giving everyone a fist bump but I never got one. Today, Hunk gave everyone else a big hug but not me. You and Coran even got one! Why am I being excluded?"

Allura was surprised. Keith normally wasn't this vocal. Also, it wouldn't do for the team to be excluding anyone, intentionally or not. "Do you want to go ask them or shall I?"

Keith considered his options. If he said her, would he seem like a coward? He decided to confront his team but not alone. "I will ask but I would appreciate your company."

Allura smiled, and both stood up. They walked into the lounge where the other four Paladins were relaxing. Keith's and Allura's entrance was noticed but no one acknowledged Keith. Lance smiled at the princess. "Allura, come sit next to the most handsome Paladin."

"I will sit by Shiro in a dobosh, but I believe Keith has a question."

All eyes turned to Keith, who was visibly nervous. "I want to know why you are excluding me."

The four Paladins stared at the fifth. Had they been excluding him? They didn't think so. If anything, he excluded them by constantly training alone. Lance looked at his rival, questioningly. "What are you talking about, Mullet? You are the one who excludes us by training alone."

Keith stopped short. He hadn't thought the others would want to train with him. Lance, Pidge, and Hunk seemed to be allergic to the training deck with how they avoid it. "I didn't think you would want to train early in the morning. What I was talking about were the high fives, fist bumps, and the hugs that were so freely given to everyone but me. Do you guys not consider me part of the team?"

The Garrison trio froze when Keith mentioned the specific events. Each one went over the days in question and realized they did leave out Keith, but they had done so out of habit. Hunk looked back at Keith. "Dude, we're sorry. We just thought you didn't like that type of thing. Why didn't you say anything when it happened?"

Keith shifted from one foot to the other. "I didn't know I could. I never learned how to ask for affection."

Lance stared at him in alarm. "What do you mean?"

"I grew up in Foster Care."

Allura looked confused. "What's Foster Care?"

"When you don't have any relatives to take you in after your parents die, you are put in a government program for orphans. You start out at an orphanage and prospective parents pick out a child they would like to raise or try to in my case. I didn't stay in any one house too long. The parents always returned me, saying I was too unruly or had anger issues."

Shiro spoke up, dreading the answer Keith might give. "Were any of them abusive?"

"Just one. Looking back at it, I wonder how they stayed in the system. They were physically and emotionally abusive. Their favorite thing to shout at me was everyone who ever loved you was wrong." Keith's gaze dropped as he relayed what it was like at that house. "I was often told to shut up and got hit when I did speak. I was expected to do a lot of chores, and when I didn't finish them, I got hit and sent to my room with no food."

"What did they hit you with?" Pidge questioned.

"Sometimes a hand, sometimes a belt."

"How old were you?" Hunk inquired.

"Seven. It was eleven years ago."

Shiro stood up and approached the Red Paladin. He wrapped his arms around him. "I apologize, Keith. I didn't notice you were being left out."

Keith returned the hug. "Thank you, Shiro. None of this was your fault."

Hunk came over and grabbed Keith and Shiro up in a bear hug. "We never knew you liked physical contact."

"Now that we do," Pidge stated as she walked over, joining in on the hug, "you aren't getting out of it."

Lance wasn't going to be left out of this and joined in too. "I'm not being left out!"

Keith smiled. "Lance, you realize I am going to wake you up tomorrow morning for training, don't you?"

Lance blinked a couple of times, realization dawning on him. "Nooooooooooo!"

Fin


	19. Garrison Heat (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes into a heat and wants his Alpha's help. As his Alpha, Shiro has to keep a cool head and resist his Omega's pleas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is pre-canon and romantic Sheith. It's also Alpha Shiro and Omega Keith. Nothing explicit is stated, just implied.
> 
> Tags: Sheith, Alpha Shiro, Omega Keith, A/O Dynamics, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Pre-canon

"Garrison Heat"

Shiro entered the room he shared with his boyfriend. He hadn't been in classes that day. All of Keith's teachers received an email from the boy explaining his absence AND it was excused! Shiro was confused. He decided to ditch studying with Matt to check on Keith. Matt understood and had decided to make a video call with his sister.

Shiro stepped into the room and staggered slightly as a soft moan reached his ears, which made his blood pool south. He rushed over to the bed, where Keith was laying in a pile of blankets and pillows and...were those Shiro's jackets? Shiro knew why Keith was excused from class. He was an Omega in heat. All of the Garrison students were on suppressants, but a few of them were participating in a study where they were taken off the suppressants for a few months and recording the heats/ruts and the strength of their pheromones. The only students allowed in the study were ones that had exceptional grades, whose teachers all signed off on the form, and those who wanted to do the study.

Shiro knew his boyfriend was an Omega, and he was an alpha, but he hadn't been around when Keith was in a heat. "Shiro?"

"I'm here, baby."

"I'm so hot. Why is it so hot?"

"You're in heat."

"But it's so hot, Alpha."

It took all of Shiro's self control not to scoop up his Omega. "I know, Omega."

"Make it go away, Alpha."

"I shouldn't do that to you, Keith. You could get pregnant, and then you'll be kicked out of the Garrison."

"I don't care as long as it's not hot anymore." Keith made grabby hands at Shiro. "Alpha, please!"

"This isn't you, Keith. You'll regret it when your heat ends."

"Alphaaaaa."

"I'm sorry, baby. I can't do that to you." Shiro sat down and pulled Keith onto his lap. He carded his fingers through his hair. "I love you too much to let you throw away your good grades and awesome records for a moment's peace. This will pass, but I will take care of you while you're incapacitated. Now," Shiro put his Alpha Voice into the next request, "get some sleep, Omega."

Keith's eyelids slid closed, and his body went lax. Shiro laid his boyfriend back on the bed and slumped a little. He wasn't sure how well his Alpha Voice would work against his Omega's heat. He looked back at Keith. He knew it was going to be a long, rough week.

Fin


	20. Lions and Christmas (Mama Red Lion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wants everyone to have the Christmas Spirit. Keith would rather hide in Red until the holidays were over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Christmas decorations, Orphan Keith, Mama Red Lion

"Lions and Christmas"

Keith sighed as he walked into Red Lion's hangar. There were no Christmas decorations in sight. Lance had taken it upon himself to somehow acquire and put up Christmas decorations all over the castle. The only place safe from Lance was Keith's room, even the training deck was decorated! However, apparently, Lance didn't decorate Red's hangar...either that or he hadn't made it that far yet. The thought of even more decorations made Keith shudder. He entered Red and sat down in the pilot's seat. "Hi, Red."

"Are you by any chance hiding, cub?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you are not dressed in-oh, that was sarcasm, wasn't it?"

"Yes," was the curt reply.

"By the way, Lance visited me earlier today. He was in high spirits."

Keith looked around the cockpit, slightly dreading what the other Paladin did. Somehow he had missed seeing the medium sized wreath on one of Red's walls. It was decorated with a minimal amount of red balls. It was actually tasteful compared to Lance's other decorations, which wasn't saying much. Keith actually didn't mind the wreath too much, so he just left it up and put it out of his mind.

"HEY KEITH!! I KNOW YOU'RE IN RED!! COME OUT!!" Lance yelled.

Keith peeked out of one of Red's eyes, making sure Lance couldn't see him. Lance was wearing a Christmas sweater with a headband that had a sprig of mistletoe on a spring so it hung over his head. Keith shook his head and sunk back into his seat. Where did Lance get this stuff? He didn't care for the holidays. When one didn't have a real family, holidays in general weren't a thing. He didn't tell any of the team. Shiro didn't even know the full story. At the Garrison, Shiro had asked when Keith was going home, and Keith lied and said he was leaving in a couple of hours, where in truth he never left.

"KEITH!! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!!" Lance's voice shocked Keith out of his memories. He shook his head. He wasn't leaving his lion until the holiday was over.

Red chuckled at the antics of her two Paladins. She loved her primary Paladin, but she had come to appreciate Lance's energy for the short period they had flown together. She enjoyed the banter between the two since it wasn't vicious or hurtful in any way.

"RED, CAN YOU HELP ME OUT?! PLEASE!!"

Red looked down at her secondary Paladin. As much as she appreciated him, Keith was her cub. She turned her back to Lance and used her tail to gently push the brunette out of her hangar. The second Lance was gone Keith relaxed. "Thank you, Red. I was worried that he wasn't going to leave."

Red purred to him. "You're welcome, cub. You go ahead and rest. I'll keep you safe."

Keith smiled and shifted in the seat, so he was more comfortable. His eyes slid shut, listening to his lion's purr.

Fin


	21. Fallen Soldiers 2: Kit (DoM, Thulaz, Sexus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Fallen Soldiers. Keith spends the night alone when Thace and Ulaz go on a dangerous mission together. When his sleep in disrupted by a horrible nightmare, he finds comfort in the two "newest" Blades' company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Blade of Marmora Sendak and Haxus wouldn't leave me alone, so this is a continuation of "Fallen Soldiers" and while it isn't completely necessary to read that ficlet first, it is recommended. To recap, Sendak and Haxus were Blade operatives who were captured and brainwashed to be loyal to the empire. They ended up remembering being Blades and are back at headquarters. Keith meets up with them, and they discover he is a touch starved kit. This is Thace/Ulaz and Sendak/Haxus, though both parings are very minor.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Sexus, Nightmares, Cuddling/Snuggling, Touch Starved, BoM Keith

"Fallen Soldiers 2: Kit"

Keith sat bolt upright in his bed at the Blade of Marmora's headquarters. He had a nightmare involving Thace and Ulaz who were on a mission together. In his nightmare, they were discovered and captured. The torture they underwent was horrific and mentally scarring, and then they were killed in front of their mate. Keith got up out of bed and walked the halls, trying to see if his fathers were back yet. His tears were falling in sheets, impairing his vision, and his nose was plugged due to the crying, diminishing his sense of smell. Every so often, a distressed whine escaped him. Suddenly, he ran into a fluffy Galra, who immediately put his arms out to steady the distraught kit. Keith curled his fingers into the fur of the Galra. It felt just like Thace's fur, so the less fluffy Galra at his side had to be Ulaz. Keith smiled despite his tears. His fathers had made it back in one piece, safe and sound.  
"Thace, Ulaz, you're back," was all Keith said before slumping against his fluffy companion.

%%%

Sendak and Haxus were making rounds when they heard a kit whining. To their knowledge, there was only one kit on the base, Keith. They made their way in the kit's direction, only for him to run into Sendak. He immediately put his arms out to steady him and felt Keith curl his fingers into his fur.

"Thace, Ulaz, you're back," they heard Keith say before he slumped against Sendak.

Haxus turned to Sendak, who was holding the unconscious kit uncomfortably. "Why did he call us Thace and Ulaz?"

Sendak shifted his hold on Keith. They could clearly see the tear tracks on his cheeks and hear the slight congestion from his nose. "He couldn't accurately see or smell us, so he thought we were them, even though they aren't back from their mission yet. We should take him to our room."

They started walking to their room, and fortunately it didn't take long to get there. They situated themselves on the bed with Keith between them. The kit was still curled up against Sendak.

%%%

Kolivan was finally finished with his paperwork and went to Keith's room to see if he was all right. Having both Thace and Ulaz on a mission was rough for their kit. Kolivan figured Keith might need some reassurance. Strangely, he found Keith's room empty, but the scent of Keith's distress was strong. Kolivan decided to follow it to see if it would lead him to the distressed kit. Halfway through following the trail Kolivan found two more scents had joined Keith's, which had shifted from distressed to relieved. Kolivan still followed the three scents, just wanting to see Keith for himself. He ended up in front of Sendak's and Haxus's room. He knocked and received the "come in" from Haxus.

Kolivan entered to see Keith sleeping in between the two Blades, curled up against Sendak. Kolivan looked genuinely pleased. "I see he is comfortable around you two finally."

Sendak's ears drooped a little. "I'm afraid not, Kolivan. He was so distressed when he ran into us, he mistook us for Thace and Ulaz."

Kolivan frowned. "I see."

Sendak made a move to pick up the still sleeping kit. "I can put him back in his room."

"No. Keep him here. It would be damaging to him to wake up alone after falling asleep with two Galra. He shouldn't have been allowed to sleep alone tonight anyway." Kolivan bid the two Blades a good night before leaving. The two Galra looked at each other before looking down at the kit between them.

"I hope the morning won't be rough," Haxus stated. Sendak couldn't agree more.

%%%

Keith felt better when he woke up. He could still feel Thace's fur against him as the Galra lay next to him sleeping. He smiled and decided to just lay there, enjoying this time with his fathers. Just then, the door opened, which ended Keith's firm grip on the situation. He heard from the doorway, "Ulaz, look where our kit ended up."

Keith was confused. How could he hear Thace's voice across the room when his fingers were buried in his fur? Also, if Ulaz was next to Thace at the doorway, then who was he cuddled up with? Keith opened his eyes and slowly looked up. He was startled to see Sendak. He almost panicked for a brief second before remembering that the ex-commander and his ex-lieutenant were actually Blade operatives who had been captured and brainwashed into being loyal to the empire.

Sendak noticed that Keith was awake and aware of who he was with. "Kit?"

Keith looked down. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"My nightmare had me pretty messed up last night."

Thace and Ulaz came over and plucked Keith out of the bed. He stood between his fathers, receiving nuzzles.

Thace looked at Sendak and Haxus. "Thank you for looking after our kit."

"It was our pleasure." Sendak noticed that Keith looked over his shoulder at them as he was led to the door and stood up. "Kit?"

Keith turned to look at him. "Yes?"

"You are welcome here any time. You shouldn't sleep alone anymore."

Ulaz squeezed Keith's shoulders. "He's right. Sleeping alone is not good for a touch starved kit. Seeing as you spent a good night with Sendak and Haxus, you should take them up on their offer sometime."

Keith paused, thinking about their offer. He looked up and caught Sendak's gaze. Instincts took over Keith for an instant, and he launched himself at Sendak, which had so much force behind it it knocked him back on the bed. Keith wrapped his arms around the fluffy Galra. Sendak held the kit, while Haxus repositioned himself to pet Keith's hair like they had seen Thace and Ulaz do before. To their surprise, Keith purred. They didn't think they would ever have Keith feel comfortable enough around them to purr. Now that he had, they discovered they enjoyed being around the kit even more. He had finally accepted them as members of his pack.

Fin


	22. Akira (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's baby is fussy, and he tries to calm him down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Sheith. It has past mpreg. This is not a Keith raised by the BoM.
> 
> Tags: Sheith, past Mpreg, Galra Keith

"Akira"

Keith was tired, but his baby, Akira, had been slightly fussy. He just got him to quiet down and take a nap by walking the halls with him. The Red Paladin decided to walk to the bridge. Maybe he'd be able to doze a little in his Paladin seat. Keith entered the bridge and only spared Allura a small glance. The princess was conversing with several members of the Blade of Marmora. Keith was too tired to say anything to them, so he just made his way to his seat and sat down, cradling his little one. His eyelids drooped, and he was almost asleep, when there was a strange noise from the viewscreen.

"It's a kit!" Thace exclaimed.

Keith opened one eye to make sure his son was still asleep. He was. Keith smiled and tried to ignore the conversation.

"He's so small!" Ulaz chimed in.

"Who is the other parent?" Kolivan asked.

Keith feigned sleep, leaving Allura to answer. "Shiro."

As if he knew the conversation was about him, Akira whimpered into Keith's chest. Keith suppressed the urge to growl at the Blades for disrupting his baby's nap, settling for purring to his little one. The baby's lavender eyes fluttered open briefly to look at his daddy who was purring to him. His nuzzled his head full of black hair against his daddy and fell back asleep. Keith smiled and continued to softly purr to his son.

Soon, Allura finished her conversation with the Blades who promised they would come by relatively soon. Keith resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He knew they only wanted to see his baby. He kept his little one on his chest where he liked to sleep. Keith knew that Akira loved when his daddy purred to him. Shiro liked that too. Speaking of Shiro, the older Paladin entered the bridge and spotted his husband and son. He walked over to them and heard Keith purring softly. He smiled and simply picked up his husband bridal style, allowing Keith to keep Akira on his chest, where his purring could be felt. Shiro whispered to Keith, "You're dead on your feet, sweetheart. Why don't you lay down in our room with Akira?"

"I hope he stays asleep. Will you stay with us?" The purr was heard in Keith's whispered reply.

"I intended to," Shiro whispered back, claiming his husband's lips in a kiss.

Fin


	23. Playmates (DoM, Thulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance involves Keith in a snowball fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is very short but cute. This is a Keith raised by the BoM story with minor Thulaz thrown in.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Ulaz wants to adopt Keith

"Playmates"

The castle had landed on a planet covered in snow for repairs. Fortunately, the repairs were indoors, but only Coran and Allura were doing them, which left the Paladins and Blades to entertain themselves. Pidge was attempting to upgrade her lion. Hunk was in the kitchen, cooking. Shiro was sitting in Black Lion, trying to strengthen their bond. Kolivan and Antok were sparring. Lance had snagged Keith, who had been wanting to go train. The Cuban teen dragged Keith outside into the snow. Lance picked up a handful of snow, formed it into a ball, and threw it at Keith. The snowball found its mark on Keith's red fighter pilot jacket. Keith glared at his rival and made a snowball. He reared back and threw it at Lance.

From safe inside the castle, Ulaz watched the Red and Blue Paladins playing in the snow. It was quite entertaining to watch the usually stoic Red Paladin play. Ulaz felt a weight against his back and knew Thace had joined him. "Look at these kits, Thace."

Thace looked out the window and chuckled lightly at the antics of the two Paladins. "You're ready to adopt Lance, aren't you?"

"Keith is already ours, and Lance is younger than him. I think Lance just might be what our kit needs."

"You think he needs a playmate?"

"Looking at them, it's kind of obvious."

Thace watched the Paladins throw snowballs at each other, laughing all the while, and smiled. "You know what, Ulaz, you might be right."

"I know." Ulaz leaned back against Thace, content to watch their two kits play together.

Fin


	24. Illness (DoM, Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is extremely ill. Fortunately, his family is there to take care of him. Family cuddles and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Sheith, and Keith raised by the BoM. Shiro says a word in Japanese but the translation follows in brackets.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Sheith, Sick Keith, Galra Keith, Japanese Shiro, Pack Cuddles, Cuddling/Snuggling

"Illness"

Kolivan was standing on the sidelines of the training deck. The Blades were waiting for their kit to join them for training, but Keith hadn't shown up. Ulaz left to check on him, while Antok and Thace sparred with each other. Antok tried to toss Thace with his tail, but Thace grabbed the appendage and pulled hard. Antok growled at Thace, who simply grinned at him. Just then, Kolivan received a message on his device. It was a cryptic message from Ulaz. It said 'Nest. Now.'

Kolivan was confused and concerned but wasn't going to disregard such a message. He pocketed the device and called out to his two companions. "Ulaz requires our presence in our room."

That got both of their attentions. They knew Ulaz had gone to check on their kit, but neither of them had showed up. They retrieved their Blades from the sidelines, and all three hurried to their room. The sight they saw when they entered was heart breaking. Keith was curled up in their nest, dressed in just a soft pair of black pants and a black T-shirt, coughing and sneezing. The interesting thing was he was sporting a fluffy pair of purple Galran ears. The remaining three Blades entered their nest and crowded around their obviously ill kit. Thace slid their kit onto his lap and ran a clawed hand through his slightly damp hair. Kolivan looked at Ulaz for an explanation.

"I had gone to his room. It was empty. He apparently came here and curled up in our nest. When I found him, he didn't have the ears. He just recently sneezed, and the ears just appeared. I haven't seen this kind of reaction before."

"He is the only Galra-Human hybrid we know," Antok said, reaching out and rubbing behind the new ears. Keith whimpered and struggled to open his eyes. His purple eyes were half-lidded and landed on his pack. He whimpered again, and Thace rumbled to their kit, wrapping both arms around him. Ulaz bent down and began grooming his hair. Kolivan rubbed Keith's back.

"It's all right, kit. We'll take care of you," Kolivan told him. Keith whined at his family. Thace changed his rumbles to purrs in an attempt to calm their kit, who apparently was so sick he wanted constant affection. The Blades were happy to supply that.

Antok continued to rub Keith's new ears even as he sneezed again. The Blades didn't stop their ministrations, even though they looked to see if a new Galran feature showed up. It was easy to see that their kit now had patches of purple fur on his body and face. He wasn't covered in fur, but the Blades actually liked this new look. Ulaz started grooming the new fur. It was as soft and fine as a newborn kit's fur. Keith shifted closer to Thace with a shiver. Ulaz stopped grooming him and grabbed one of their blankets. He draped it over Keith's body and, consequently, Thace's lap. Keith grasped the edge of the blanket and tugged it closer. Thace wrapped his arms tighter around their kit. Antok came closer to Keith and cuddled him, trying to keep him warm using his body heat. Since he and Thace were the ones with the thickest fur, it made sense for them to be the ones physically closest to Keith. Kolivan took Antok's place and rubbed Keith's ears, while Ulaz nuzzled the side of Keith's neck and purred to their kit. Keith's eyes slowly slid closed as he attempted to purr back at his family, but it came out strangled and ended in a couching fit. He decided to simply lay on his side across Thace's lap with Antok in front of him. He felt Ulaz nuzzling the side of his neck that wasn't covered, and Kolivan was touching...what was he touching? It did feel nice though. Keith tiredly lifted one hand to his head and felt fluffy catlike ears where his human ears usually were. If he was feeling better, he might have been alarmed, but as it was, he barely had any energy left. This cold of his was severe. His hand retreated back under the blanket, and he snuggled down further into the blanket. Unfortunately, the blanket tickled his nose, causing him to let out a long series of sneezes. Once he stopped, he felt something strange force its way through the back of his pants. He looked to the side and saw a tail, its tip constantly tapping the bed lightly. He groaned and closed his eyes. Antok wrapped his tail around Keith's new appendage, which stopped moving at that point.

Thace bit back a whine at the state of their kit. How did his health decline so fast? He was fine the previous day...though he did stop training sooner than normal. So maybe he felt a bit off yesterday? Thace wished he knew more about human diseases. How sick was their kit? Thace bent his head down closer to Keith's new ears. "Kit? Can one of us go get one of the other Paladins to check on you? We don't know much about human diseases."

Keith's eyes fluttered partially open. He coughed harshly but stuttered out, "Sh-Shi-Shiro."

Ulaz gave one last nuzzle and whispered, "Just rest. I'll go get him, and then I'll be back."

Ulaz quickly left and tried to locate the Black Paladin but didn't have any luck. The longer it took the more frantic Ulaz became. He wanted to go back to the cuddle pile, but he had to find Shiro for Keith. Fortunately for Ulaz, the Yellow Paladin was heading his way. Seeing the Galra close to panic, Hunk did the only thing he could think of. He gave him a hug. Ulaz relaxed slightly in the friendly embrace of the big human. They parted, and Hunk asked, "What's the problem?"

"Keith is sick and has asked for Shiro, but I cannot find him."

Hunk grabbed Ulaz's hand and started pulling him in the direction of the bridge. "I don't know where Shiro is, but Allura might be able to find him."

They entered the bridge and only saw the two Alteans. Hunk addressed the Princess. "Princess, can you find Shiro please? It's an emergency."

"What's the urgency?" Allura asked as she flicked through camera screens.

"Keith is ill, and we need Shiro to look him over to make sure we are helping him," Ulaz explained.

Allura looked at the Galra. "If he's ill, we can put him into a sleep pod and-"

Ulaz cut her off with a hiss. His eyes narrowed at her. "You will not put our kit into one of those pods! He doesn't need isolation! Galran kits need affection when ill!"

"He's not full Galran!"

"He's Galran enough!"

"Hey, hey. Let's not fight." Hunk tried to mediate, but it looked like it was going to come to blows.

Thankfully, Shiro walked in. Taking in the shouting match, he barked out some orders. "Allura, back off! Ulaz, stand down!"

Both Allura and Ulaz took a step back and looked at the Black Paladin. "Shiro, you must come with me."

"Why?"

"Keith is ill, and we don't know enough about human diseases to determine how best to treat him."

"I suggested the sleep pod," Allura chimed in, only to receive another hiss from Ulaz.

Shiro placed a hand on his arm. "Let's go see Keith. If it's bad enough, Allura might be right."

Ulaz led Shiro to their room. The sight they found when they entered was another heart breaking one. Keith had the blanket draped around his body but was sitting up, coughing harshly, while Thace rubbed his back. Kolivan and Antok sat back, unsure of what to do. The two leaders looked up when Ulaz returned with Shiro in tow. Shiro was at Keith's side instantly. He noticed the Galran ears, tail, and patches of fur but decided not to comment on them just yet. He placed a gentle hand on Keith's back and waited for the coughing to subside. "T-Takashi?"

Shiro's eyes widened slightly as he caught sight of fangs in Keith's mouth but calmed himself down enough to answer him. "I'm here, Keith."

Keith leaned against Shiro, and his tail wrapped itself around Shiro's waist, startling him. Antok placed a hand on Shiro's shoulder. "It's just Keith's tail. Wrapping it around someone's waist is a sign of affection."

Shiro nodded and looked over Keith's condition. He had a runny nose with sneezing and harsh, congested coughs. His face was flushed, and he had a fever. The Black Paladin looked at the Blades. "He has a severe cold. The best thing for him right now is keep him hydrated and let him rest." Shiro locked eyes with Ulaz. "He doesn't have to go into a sleep pod."

Thace looked at Ulaz. "What is he talking about?"

Ulaz snorted. "The princess wanted to stick our kit into one of those sleep pods!"

The other three Galra growled. Kolivan growled out, "Kits are very clingy when ill. The very idea of putting our kit into one of those pods hurts."

"We raised him when his mother died, and he considers us family and pack." Thace was at Keith's side and nuzzled the back of his neck.

"How come he has Galran features all of a sudden?" Shiro asked.

"We don't know. He sneezed, and the ears appeared. Another sneeze brought out the fur. A series of sneezes produced the tail. The latest sneeze grew out his fangs," Ulaz explained.

"So, he sneezes and a Galran feature appears?"

"Apparently. We haven't seen this reaction before and, judging from your reaction, you haven't either."

"No. He usually isn't sick either." Shiro looked down at Keith, who was nuzzling Shiro's arm and trying to purr again.

Keith started coughing again, and Thace rubbed Keith's back. Keith's cough subsided, and he whined, "Kashi."

Shiro kissed the top of Keith's head. "Koibito." [Sweetheart]

Keith nuzzled Shiro's arm some more. "Kashi."

Kolivan watched the interaction between Keith and Shiro. Keith was acting like Shiro was his mate. "Kit, is Shiro your mate?"

"Yes." Keith looked at the Blades. "I'm sorry for not telling anyone."

Antok ran his tail up and down Keith's back in a soothing manner. "We understand, kit. As long as he is good to you, he has nothing to worry about."

"I would never hurt him. I love him too much," Shiro defended himself.

"Good. Now, Keith needs to rest," Kolivan stated.

"I want Kashi to stay. Please," Keith pleaded.

The Blades couldn't deny their kit this simple request. Thace shifted and patted the bed next to him. "Shiro, you and Keith come lay here."

Shiro gathered Keith into his arms and shifted them over to where Thace had indicated. It was difficult for Shiro to move with Keith's tail wrapped around his waist, but he managed it. He laid on his side, cuddling Keith to him. The Blade laid around them. Ulaz was against Shiro's back. Antok was against Keith's back. Thace was behind Ulaz, and Kolivan was behind Antok. Each of the Blades had a hand on Keith, who fell asleep ensconced in his mate's arms. Shiro laid his head on top of Keith's, deciding to get some rest as well. Shiro knew the cold would last for a week, and he would be in for a week full of cuddling from his mate.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Keith doesn't keep the Galran features once he recovers. Shiro and the Blade don't get sick from taking care of Keith.


	25. Wings (Shklance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith had always kept his wings hidden from everyone including his boyfriends. What happens when they catch him with them out? Established Shklance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is established Shklance. Shiro says a word in Japanese, but the translation follows in brackets.
> 
> Tags: Shklance, Winged Shiro, Winged Lance, Winged Keith, Japanese Shiro

"Wings"

Keith was sitting on his bed, trying to rub between his shoulder blades. The area was quite sore from keeping his wings hidden, but it was necessary. He wasn't the only one on the team with wings, but he never liked how he looked with them out. Shiro and Lance looked amazing with their wings out, and, unless they were in battle or training, they kept them out. Lance's wings were a tawny brown color, which suited him well. Shiro's wings were black like Keith's but there wasn't a sheen to them. Keith was self conscious about his. He had wings so dark there was a bluish-purple sheen to them.

Rubbing the area wasn't relieving the soreness, so Keith had no choice but to let them out. Concentrating slightly, his wings appeared and unfurled. Keith rolled his shoulders one at a time. He did feel much better with them out but knew he had to put them away before...

"Hey, Keith-Keith?"

Keith froze as he heard Lance's voice from the doorway. His eyes locked onto the two winged figures in his doorway. Lance and Shiro were staring at their boyfriend in awe. Keith dropped his gaze and ducked his head. His wings were starting to close around him, shielding him from view.

A couple of hands gently caressed the outside of the wings. "Keith, baby, come out."

"Koibito, let us see you," Shiro added. [Sweetheart]

Keith peeked out from behind his wings to see his boyfriends smiling. His wings opened, and his arms were full of Lance as the Cuban teen jumped into the shorter pilot's arms. Keith wrapped his arms around Lance, his wings draping over him as well. "Keith, you have such beautiful wings."

"Why have you been hiding them from us?" Shiro asked, gently stroking the dark feathers of Keith's wings.

"I never liked how I look with them out, so I kept them hidden."

"They're beautiful, baby," Lance said. "I like them."

Keith blushed. "Really?"

"We both like them." Shiro wrapped his wings around his boyfriends.

"I guess I could leave them out if you two really like them that much."

"That would be great." Lance kissed his boyfriend and laid his head on his shoulder, snuggling into his embrace.

Keith was happy. His boyfriends loved his wings. It would take time for Keith to get used to keeping them out, but he knew he could do it, especially since it made his boyfriends happy.

Shiro unwrapped his wings as did Keith. Lance grasped one of each of his boyfriends' hands and led them to the bed. Shiro laid down next to the wall. Lance was in the middle, and Keith was on the edge. Keith's wings were draped over the edge as he faced Lance, whose wings were draped over Keith, and Shiro's large wings were draped over both of his boyfriends. Keith snuggled into Lance's embrace and allowed himself to fall asleep. Lance kissed the top of Keith's head and followed him into slumber. Shiro smiled at his boyfriends. They were good to each other and to him. He loved them so much. With the revelation of Keith's wings, Shiro felt even closer to the shorter teen. His eyelids drooped as he also fell asleep, pleasant dreams following for a change. With his boyfriends relaxed and nearby, nightmares were few and far between.

Fin


	26. Klutz Attacks and Games (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins are on a mission to get some intel. Lance has a klutz attack and convinces the team to play a game on the mission, much to the embarrassment of the Blades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This idea is courtesy of Dragonfan47. This could be a continuation of Soccer. Once again, Keith isn't raised by the BoM. They just consider him a kit due to his age, which Keith is okay with.
> 
> Tags: DoM, The Blades think the Paladins are Kits, The Floor Is Lava, Klutz Attack

"Klutz Attacks and Games"

They were on a mission. The Blades had found a secret supply route, and Team Voltron was sent to take it down with the Blades on the com system, leading them through. The lions landed in the hangar bay; the Paladins wielding their bayards (Shiro using his arm). Each of the lions put up their defensive shields.

"Shiro, you must hurry. The ship is due to go into hyperdrive within a half varga," Kolivan warned.

"We're doing the best we can," Shiro growled.

The amount of sentries seemed endless. Lance stepped forward to get a different angle and accidentally stepped on a downed sentry's gun. The uneven footing caused Lance to fall, the gun sliding across the floor to bounce off Red's defensive shield. The gun went off, releasing a continuous stream of laser blasts. The Paladins all put up their large shields and stood back to back, allowing the blasts to bounce of their shields and cut down all the remaining sentries. Once the room was clear, the Paladins deactivated their shields.

"Paladins, status," Antok ordered.

Shiro laughed. "Lance had another klutz attack, but this one paid off in our favor. We are proceeding forward."

The five Paladins rushed forward. They paused in front of the next door, Keith opening the door with his hand. The door opened, revealing the Paladins poised with their weapons ready. Strangely enough, the room was empty. The Paladins lowered their weapons and were about to enter the room when Thace called out, "Stop!"

The Paladins did so. Keith asked, "Thace, what's wrong?"

"The floor is rigged with traps that are pressure sensitive," Thace replied. "Any pressure will set off an explosion that will set off the others and destroy the ship and all of you along with it."

"Pidge, can you scan the control panel to turn off the gravity?" Shiro inquired.

"No. It's too far away for my scanner to reach," the Green Paladin replied.

Lance was looking at the layout of the room. The room wasn't empty; there were boxes and shipping containers of various shapes and sizes stashed around the room. The Blue Paladin's eyes lit up as an idea popped into his head. "Hey, how many of you have played The Floor Is Lava?"

"Lance, this isn't the time for a game," Keith admonished.

"Okay, so that's a no from Mullet. Anyone else?"

"I have," Hunk responded.

"So have I," Shiro admitted.

"Matt loved that game and drug me into several rounds when we were kids," Pidge mentioned.

"So, to explain, we jump onto these boxes and shipping containers without touching the floor. If anyone slips, use your jet packs to keep from touching the floor. Hopefully, they don't give out." Lance looked over his shoulder at his. All of their jet packs had been damaged to some degree during the earlier fire fight.

"Sounds like a plan. Let's do it," Shiro agreed.

"All right! The floor is lava!" Lance yelled, and all the Paladins jumped onto one of several nearby boxes.

"What do you mean? The floor is made of lava?" Ulaz was concerned.

The Paladins all continued jumping to and from boxes and shipping containers, barely managing to not fall. Pidge was the one who answered the lavender colored Galra. "The floor isn't truly made of lava. We are pretending it is, so we don't set off the traps."

"So, it's a game?" Kolivan asked. The Paladins could hear the exasperation in his voice.

"Yes," Keith replied.

"I told you they were kits," Thace said, forgetting the Paladins could hear him as well.

"Hey!" Shiro, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge exclaimed. "We're not kids!"

"He actually said kits with a T," Keith corrected, making another successful jump. "And technically to the Blades, we are kits, even Shiro apparently."

"You five playing this game confirmed it. You are all kits," Ulaz explained.

The Black, Green, Yellow, and Blue Paladins groaned as everyone made it to the other door, Shiro being close enough to open the door. The Paladins jumped into the room one by one. They successfully got onto the bridge, and Pidge downloaded the ship's logs. "Got it! Let's go!"

"Let's do The Floor Is Lava again!" Lance shouted.

"Let's just turn off the gravity and float across the room," Hunk suggested.

"As tempting as your idea is, Hunk, when we turn the gravity back on, we can't guarantee these containers won't land on the floor traps," Shiro pointed out.

"So, the game it is," Lance said. "The floor is lava!"

As the Paladins made their way back across the room, they could hear a collective groan from the Blades over their com systems. The Paladins all grinned as they exited the pressure sensitive room and made their way over to their lions.

"I am going to say it again. You five are kits," Thace repeated.

"If we're kits, you four are our dads," Pidge sassed.

"Then, you five are grounded," Antok growled, causing the Paladins to groan.

Fin


	27. Aiding Friends (Team as Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A mystery person takes care of the Garrison Trio during their time at the Garrison. This happens while at the Castle of Lions, and they decide to figure out who is so kind as to watch out for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: There are no pairings, and Keith might seem a little OOC, but I think his explanation for his actions is plausible.
> 
> Tags: Help, Lance is a mess, Lance & Hunk friendship, Lance & Hunk & Pidge friendship, Keith is a dork, Keith is bad at feelings

"Aiding Friends"

It all started a few months after they started the Garrison. Lance could have sworn he forgot his homework in his room, but there it was sitting at his spot on the table. Lance scratched his head. How did it end up here? He looked around at the assembled students, taking the time to attempt to bore holes in the back of a certain raven-haired fighter pilot's head. Had he dropped it, and one of them picked it up? He shrugged his shoulders and gave a silent thank you to his savior as the instructor walked in.

In a few weeks, it was time for intense study sessions with Hunk for the upcoming exams. Lance knew he had to get better grades to try to get into the Fighter Pilot Program where he belonged. Thankfully, there were wonderfully baked sweets to go along with the studying; cookies, brownies, cupcakes to name a few. Lance just figured Hunk's mom had sent them a care package, and his friend had forgotten to mention it.

This pattern continued for several months until Lance noticed a note at his spot right before the midterm. He picked it up and noted the beautiful calligraphy his name (and the rest of the note) was written in. It simply said "You can ace this test!" Lance smiled and pocketed the note. He looked to his right and saw that Hunk had one too, written in the same beautiful calligraphy with the same message. Lance smiled even more. He was sure to do his best.

Lance looked forward to the sweets while studying and the notes right before the exams. When the Kerberos Mission was deemed a loss due to pilot error, the notes, while still written in beautiful calligraphy, had a shaky quality to them one time, and they said "You got this!" Hunk received a note as well.

Then, the next week, his rival, Keith Kogane, was expelled from the Garrison. While Lance was upset at this turn of events (he loved competing with him), it opened up a slot in the Fighter Pilot Program for him. He decided to go for it. Just before the exam, there was a note waiting for him. This one was written in a steady hand and said "You can do it!" It filled Lance with such elation to know someone else was rooting for him as well.

Lance was accepted into the Fighter Pilot Program, and he and Hunk met Pidge Gunderson. The Garrison trio continued to get encouraging notes before tests and wonderfully baked sweets during study time. They weren't together too long before they rescued Shiro with Keith.

Lance was sure that that had been the end of the notes and the end of the nice acts that had occurred at the Garrison. He was wrong. It was a few weeks into being launched into space that Lance noticed something. He continuously left his jacket and/or bayard somewhere random, but they mysteriously make their way back to his room before bed time. The kitchen was always stocked to Hunk's delight, and Pidge was always covered by a blanket whenever she fell asleep away from her bed. Even the notes came back! They appeared after a battle and said things like "Great job!" and "You were awesome!"

Even though Lance loved this attention, the identity of his mysterious care taker was killing him. After dinner, he gathered Hunk and Pidge in the lounge.

"I know we have been getting looked after since the Garrison. I have no idea who it is, but I have a plan if neither of you know who it is." At Hunk's and Pidge's denial, Lance continued, "I apparently have a bad habit about leaving my bayard and/or jacket somewhere and they end up back in my room, so I say I leave them here, and we hide in here and surprise whoever comes by to collect them."

Pidge adjusted her glasses. "You've thought this out, but did you think that whoever is doing this is doing it because of the anonymity. They probably don't want their identity known."

"Either way, I'm doing it. Either join us or keep taking advantage of an anonymous person," Lance declared.

"All right. I'm in."

"Hunk?"

"Sure. I'd like to thank whoever makes sure my kitchen is stocked."

"All right! Let's hide." The Garrison trio hid in the lounge and waited for someone to come by and get Lance's jacket and bayard.

It took a couple of hours, but finally the doors to the lounge opened and in walked Keith. He looked around and saw Lance's jacket and bayard. "There they are. I probably need to check here first."

"Gotcha!" Lance exclaimed as the trio came out of hiding.

Keith jumped slightly and briefly blushed. "Lance? I thought you weren't in here."

"Keith? You were the one doing these things for us?" Lance's eyes widened. "You even did this stuff at the Garrison, even after you got kicked out?"

Keith sat down, putting Lance's stuff on the couch nearby. "I saw how the other students told each other good luck before tests and looked after each other. I'm not good with connecting with people, so I thought I could do the same but stay anonymous. It was a little hard at times but I noticed how happy you three were so, I continued."

"How did you do it when you got booted from the Garrison?" Pidge asked.

"I snuck in after hours and when everyone was in classes. I took supplies from the Garrison commissary to make the snacks and from the instructor's lounge to provide paper and pens/pencils."

Hunk came over and grabbed Keith up in a bear hug. "Thank you, man! Those notes meant a whole lot to me at the Garrison!"

"Hunk...can't...breathe..." Keith gasped.

Hunk blushed and let go. "Oops. Sorry, man."

Keith gasped until he got enough oxygen in his lungs. "It's all right, buddy. I'm glad you liked the notes."

"Those notes were written in beautiful calligraphy. How did I not know it was you? I would recognize your handwriting, Mullet."

"Dude, that sounds creepy," Pidge pointed out. "But he does have a point."

Keith sighed. "I'm not only ambidextrous with my swords." Keith looked up at the three Paladins. "Can I continue doing this stuff?"

"Only if you really want to, Keith. You don't have to," Hunk said.

Keith smiled. "I really do like doing this stuff. Looking after you three I mean." Keith stood up, picking up Lance's stuff. "I'll put these in your room, Lance and see you three later."

The three Paladins watched Keith walk out of the lounge. Lance asked, "Do you guys get the feeling that none of us really know Keith?"

The Yellow and Green Paladins chorused, "Yeah."

Fin


	28. Cold (DoM, Thulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cold in the castle ship. Ulaz doesn't like that fact. Not at all and neither does Keith. Thulaz and Keith raised by the BoM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a Keith raised by the BoM with a side of Thulaz.
> 
> Tags: Thulaz, DoM, Ulaz is cold, Keith needs a hug, Pack cuddles, Cuddling/Snuggling

"Cold"

It was cold in the castle. Ulaz refused to leave the nest. It was too cold to leave the blankets. He just wanted Thace to come back and cuddle with him. His mate was lucky having such thick fur. Ulaz snuggled further down into the blankets and bit back a whine. He couldn't wait for Thace to come back. Suddenly, the nest dipped slightly and arms slid under the several layers of blankets. Ulaz peeked out from under the blankets to see his mate's yellow eyes staring at him. "Are you that cold, Ulaz?"

"Yes. It makes me long for our room back at headquarters. It was at least warm." Ulaz snuggled into Thace's chest.

"Maybe, but this is nice too." Thace wrapped his arms tighter over his mate.

Ulaz hummed into Thace's chest and rubbed his head against him.

%%%

Keith stepped out of the shower and shivered. Well, that hadn't helped. He put on some warmer clothes, but he was still cold. He slid under a couple of blankets on his bed, but it was still cold. It was so cold his clothes were even cold! Keith whined a bit. He needed to warm up somehow. He grabbed one of his blankets, wrapped it around his shoulders, and left his room. He headed for the Blades' room. He knocked on the door. "Come in."

Keith entered the room and saw a welcome sight. All four Blades cuddled up on the bed. Thace sat up at the sight of his kit. "Kit? What's wrong?"

Keith practically dove into the bed and placed himself between the Blades. He sighed as their body heat seeped into his skin. Ulaz smiled as their kit snuggled against them. He was cold. "Stay here with us, kit. There's no need for you to be alone, especially if you're cold."

Keith peeked up at one of his dads, his purple eyes half-lidded. He smiled and snuggled against Thace. Ulaz chuckled as he nuzzled his kit. Antok had his tail wrapped around Keith's waist and was laying against Keith's back, providing more warmth. Kolivan ran a clawed hand through Keith's headfur. Keith purred as he warmed up, causing his family to rumble to him. Keith continued to purr to his family as he drifted off to sleep, deciding to sleep there every day from there on out.

Fin


	29. Sneaking About (DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Keith sneaks out of bed on a mission of his own. Tons of cute Keith moments with Dads of Marmora (mostly Antok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a Keith raised by the BoM featuring Antok/Kolivan and a three-year-old Keith with a side of Thulaz.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan, Kid Keith

"Sneaking About"

The hallways were dark as it was simulating nighttime, which was more to determine the passage of time than for the benefit of the Blades, though it did have another benefit. There was a kit at headquarters, who had come to consider the base home and the Blades family, especially Thace and Ulaz. However, if they were unavailable, the kit preferred either Antok or Kolivan to watch him.

Seeing as it was nighttime, the kit was supposed to be sleeping not creeping along the hallway. Antok quietly followed the kit, just keeping the kit in sight. He was slightly curious as to what he was up to. The kit was small, just three deca-phoebes old, and definitely not allowed out by himself. He wasn't crying or whining, so he wasn't distressed, which meant he was probably up to no good.

Keith had snuck out of bed and didn't realize he was being followed. He was intent on seeing Kolivan. He hadn't seen the leader for weeks. He missed him. He managed to make his way to Kolivan's office, but there wasn't anyone inside. He let out a little whine before deciding to try and find Kolivan's room. He knew Kolivan and Antok shared a room just like Thace and Ulaz did.

Antok almost went to pick up the kit when he heard the whine but was barely able to stop himself. He followed the kit down some more hallways and realized where the kit was headed. Why was the kit headed for the room he shared with Kolivan? He kept creeping quietly after the kit.

Keith felt proud of himself for finding his way to Kolivan's room. He stood in front of the door. How was he going to open it though? He pawed at the door and made questioning noises. Kolivan had to be awake still, right? Keith started alternating between the questioning noises and whines.

Antok realized that the kit wanted in his room. He knew Kolivan had retired to their room early that day. Antok forced his mate to go to bed, because he had had too many late nights doing paperwork and patrols. He told Kolivan that he would take his patrol shift if he would go rest. Antok had to stop Keith from possibly waking up Kolivan. If the kit kept whining, Kolivan would definitely wake up.

Antok darted forward and picked up the kit, who let out a hiss in surprise. Antok brought the kit's face up to his face mask. "Don't hiss, little blade."

Keith frowned. "Sorry, Antok."

Antok adjusted his hold on the kit, and Keith wrapped his tiny arms around Antok's neck. "Now, why were you sneaking around?"

Keith's lower lip trembled. "I wanted to see Kolivan. I miss him."

Antok knew the kit was being honest with him. "All right, kit. Let's go in and see if Kolivan is awake."

Antok carried Keith inside the room. They could see Kolivan lying in their nest. It didn't look like he was awake, but Antok found that he wanted to keep Keith with them for the night. He deposited the kit in the nest and snagged Kolivan's datapad. He sent off a message to each Thace and Ulaz stating that he and Kolivan had Keith with them.

Antok deactivated his face mask, climbed into the nest, and placed Keith between him and the sleeping leader. Keith gave a little chirp before snuggling up next to Kolivan. Antok nuzzled the back of Keith's neck, burying his face in the longer strands of Keith's headfur. Keith sleepily smiled and purred to his two leaders, falling asleep shortly after that.

A couple hours later, Kolivan woke up briefly. He felt something small pressed up against him and looked down. He was surprised to see Keith sleeping between him and his mate. When did the kit get there? He saw a light flashing from his datapad. He picked it up and saw two messages, one from Thace and one from Ulaz. Both were thanking him for letting them know that they had Keith. Kolivan was confused. He hadn't sent a message. His gaze fell on his sleeping mate. Antok must have done that. He put the datapad down, smiled, and snuggled back down. He petted the top of Keith's headfur and fell back asleep, happy to rest with his mate and their kit.

Fin


	30. Sweets (DoM, Thulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith goes to the kitchen to get something sweet to eat only to find out that he wasn't the only one who was hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Keith considers Thace and Ulaz his fathers. This is Thulaz.
> 
> Tags: Thulaz, DoM, Salads are sweet

"Sweets"

Keith slipped into the kitchen and stopped short. He had a craving for something sweet and knew Hunk kept all kinds of food in the kitchen. He didn't think he would run into someone, let alone one of the Blades. Thace was pulling a bowl out of the fridge when Keith entered the kitchen. Thace and Keith stared at each other.

"Thace?" Keith looked at the bowl the Galra was holding. "Is that a salad?"

"Yes. Did you want some?"

"Uh, I'm actually after something different." Keith looked in the cabinets. With a small shout of triumph, Keith pulled out a bag of chocolate bars. He withdrew one and put the rest back.

Thace looked at what Keith had. "What is that?"

Keith unwrapped it. "It's chocolate. Did you want to try one?"

Thace sniffed in the chocolate's direction. "I don't think so. I will stick with my salad."

As each one stood in the kitchen eating, Keith noticed that Thace kept glancing at the door like he was waiting for something. Swallowing a bite of the chocolate, Keith asked, "Are you waiting for something?"

"He knows I'm on my way," a voice spoke up from the doorway. Thace's ears drooped, but he still took another bite of his salad.

Keith turned around and saw Ulaz standing there, almost glaring at Thace. "Ulaz? Is everything all right?"

Ulaz looked at Keith, his gaze softening. "What have you got there, kit?"

"It's chocolate."

Ulaz turned back to Thace, who had been trying to finish his salad, and softly hissed at him. Thace reluctantly put the unfinished bowl on the counter and whined a bit at Ulaz, who came over to his mate. Ulaz stroked his cheek. "I'm sorry, Ulaz."

"I forgive you, Thace." Ulaz gave a small lick to Thace's other cheek.

Keith was confused. "What's going on? Why can't Thace have a salad?"

The two Galra turned to the Red Paladin. "I forget you were not taught. To Galra, vegetables are sweet and can be addictive. Thace shouldn't have been eating a salad so late."

Keith blushed and chuckled. "Vegis are sweet?"

"Yes," Ulaz answered.

"For humans, vegetables are a necessity."

"Then, what is sweet for humans?"

"Several things actually, including chocolate," Keith admitted.

"So both of you came here for something sweet?" Ulaz asked.

"Apparently," Keith replied.

Ulaz growled at Keith. "Put down the sweets, kit."

"What?"

Ulaz came over to Keith, snatched the chocolate out of Keith's hand, and placed it on the counter next to Thace's salad bowl. Ulaz grabbed Keith and threw him over his shoulder. Before leaving the room, Ulaz looked at his mate, giving him a small growl. Thace followed Ulaz and their kit out of the kitchen. Ulaz carried Keith back to his and Thace's room. He put him in their nest, and Thace sat down next to his kit. Ulaz looked at his mate and kit. "You two shouldn't have gone for sweets so late. I don't mind if you two eat that stuff during the day. Now, you two are staying here with me."

Ulaz climbed into the nest, laying down and dragging Thace down with him. Keith tugged his boots off and removed his jacket. He removed his utility belt and knife sheath and laid it next to his boots. Thace tugged Keith down to the nest and stroked his hair. Keith relaxed and purred to his dads, falling asleep in a short amount of time.

Fin


	31. Changes (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's sense of smell is strong due to his Gala genes. When he sneezes, he turns purple and fuzzy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Keith considers the Blade family, and the Blades consider Keith their kit.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Galra Keith, Pack Cuddles

"Changes"

Keith was sitting on the sofa in the lounge, relaxing with his eyes closed. He could tell he wasn't alone. He always had a stronger sense of smell than most humans. He didn't know why until now. He knew he was part Galra, which explained a few things. He could identify each of the inhabitants of the Castle of Lions by their scent. Lance smelled like an ocean breeze. Hunk smelled like baking powder. Pidge's scent reminded Keith of a new computer hard drive. Shiro had the scent of a brand new training mat. Allura smelled like the Altean juniberry flowers. Coran smelled like the cleaning solution he used. Then, there were the Blades. Each one smelled of Luxite and something else. Ulaz smelled like calming lavender, which Keith thought was fitting. Thace smelled like a fir tree forest. Antok's scent was of family. Kolivan, however, smelled solely of Luxite. Keith smiled to himself. He liked the scents of his friends and family, which Keith considered the Blades to be.

Individually, the scents were pleasant, but combined, they tended to irritate his nose to the point he needed to sneeze. He managed to not sneeze by usually spending his time alone or with as few people as possible. However, the Blades seemed to want to spend their time around him, and his teammates were intent on doing the same. His nose crinkled slightly. The different scents were starting to get to him again. He wiggled his nose, trying to calm his need to sneeze. He didn't know why he didn't want to sneeze. Something in him told him not to sneeze, so he tried his hardest not to, but it was getting harder and harder.  His nose continuously wiggled until he couldn't stand it anymore. Against his wishes, he sneezed.

Keith felt weird after his sneeze. He opened his eyes to find everyone staring at him. "Guys, what's wrong?"

"Uh, Keith, is that you?" Hunk asked, uncertainly.

"Of course it is, Hunk. Why would you ask that?"

"Keith, you look like a Galra," Shiro stated.

Keith looked down and gasped. His skin was purple and furry. He had sharp claws too. He ran his tongue across his teeth and found his canines were sharper than before. Something brushed against his leg. He looked down and saw a tail. He unsheathed his Marmora knife and looked into the blade. His ears were purple and nestled in his hair, which was still the same. His eyes were now yellow and without pupils or irises. He looked up at the Blades. "What happened?"

"Your Galra DNA seems to have taken over," Kolivan answered.

"Why now?" Keith asked, resheathing his blade.

"It seems to be triggered by your sneeze," Thace replied.

"Is this permanent?"

"Probably," Ulaz responded. "Keith, follow me for a moment please."

Ulaz stood up, and Keith followed. The other three Blades followed them. Ulaz led Keith into their room and turned to face the young Galra. Keith had launched himself into Ulaz's arms, his tail twitching against the floor. Thace approached the two and wrapped his arms around both. "Kit, are you okay?"

Keith shook his head against Ulaz's chest. Thace stroked Keith's hair, and Ulaz purred to their kit. Kolivan walked over with Antok at his side. "It's okay, kit. We're here for you."

Antok's tail wrapped itself around Keith's tail. "Everyone is still on your side, kit. No one hates you."

Keith looked up at the tallest Galra. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." Antok sounded so sure that Keith couldn't help but believe him.

Keith turned around and hugged Antok. Antok stiffened slightly but then relaxed and nuzzled their kit. "Thank you so much, Antok."

"You're very welcome, kit." Antok nuzzled the back of Keith's neck, causing him to lay against Antok.

"Can I just stay here for now?" Keith asked, returning Antok's nuzzles.

"Yes, you can," Antok confirmed. He picked up their kit and entered their nest. The other three Galra joined them, nuzzling their kit. Keith didn't know how he'd be able to come to terms with his new looks, but he'd be able to with his family and friends by his side.

Fin


	32. Basketball (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blades see the Paladins playing basketball. Two of the Blades express interest in the game, and Shiro teaches them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Au where Ulaz, Thace, and Antok lived. Keith considers the BoM family, and they consider him their kit.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Basketball, Humor

"Basketball"

The doors to the training deck opened, admitting the Blades. They were unprepared for the orange ball bouncing towards them. All four of them drew their Blades, halfway convinced it was an attack of some kind. The ball lamely rolled to a stop at their feet. Ulaz resheathed his blade and picked up the ball. Thace, Antok, and Kolivan resheathed their blades as their kit approached them. "Sorry about that, guys. I'm not that good at this."

Ulaz handed him the ball, whispering, "It's all right, kit. It just caught us off guard."

Keith grinned. Then he heard Shiro call out, "Keith, let's get back to it."

Thace gave their kit a nod, and Keith hurried back to the rest of the Paladins. They all were dressed in strange clothes. Each one was wearing a loose pair of black shorts, a black tank top, and a pair of mostly black tennis shoes. Each Paladin's shoes and the hem of their tank tops had their lion's color on them. The tank tops had the word Voltron written across the chest and a number below that. Shiro was number one, Hunk was number two, Lance was number three, Keith was number four, and Pidge was number five. The Blades then realized the numbers corresponded to the Paladin's heights.

They watched as the Paladins tried to get the ball from each other. Why were they fighting over a ball? They watched as Shiro got the ball and bounced it as he ran across the training deck. He jumped and threw the ball. The ball ended up going through a metal hoop to which a net was attached. Lance rushed over and collected the ball.

The Blades carefully moved away from the doors, staying out of the Paladins' way. They watched the Paladins fight over the ball again, and once in awhile, they would try to make the ball go through the metal hoop. What were they doing? The smiles on their faces told them that they were having fun. Was it a game? If so, was the goal to make the ball go through the metal hoop then? If that was the case, Shiro was the best. His height seemed to be an asset in the game. His stamina was definitely a factor as well. Hunk and Lance seemed to be on the same level skill wise. Hunk didn't have as much stamina but his height helped him make the ball go through the hoop more than Lance managed to. Even though she was the shortest, Pidge seemed to be making good progress. Her stamina was surprisingly high for someone who was regularly found in front of a computer screen. She somehow managed to jump onto Hunk's back and used him as a springboard to make the ball go through the hoop. The Blades stifled their amusement at the Green Paladin's maneuver before turning their attention to Keith. As he previously admitted, Keith wasn't very good. He didn't manage to steal the ball from his teammates a lot nor did he manage to make the ball go through the hoop when he did manage to get the ball. Even though he wasn't winning, their kit seemed to be having fun.

Breathing heavily, Hunk asked, "Shiro, can we take a break?"

"I guess that would be okay," Shiro agreed.

The Paladins left the center of the training deck, leaving the ball in the center. The five pilots made their way over to where the Blades were standing. Their kit sat down closest to them with the other Paladins sitting close by. Thace looked down at their kit. "What were you five doing?"

"It's a game called basketball. The goal is to get the ball through the hoop," their kit answered. "I'm just not good at it."

Thace reached down and petted Keith's hair. Lance smirked at his rival. "Finally found something I beat Keith Kogane at!"

"Yeah, but Shiro was better than you," Keith replied nonchalantly. Thace patted Keith's head. He could just make out his kit's purr at the gesture.

At hearing his name, Shiro looked over at Keith. He noticed two of the Blades were watching Keith, and the other two were either looking at Keith or looking at the ball. Shiro called out, "Thace, Ulaz, did you want to try basketball?" The two Galra looked at their leader as if asking for his permission. Kolivan nodded, and the two walked out to the center of the training deck with Shiro following close behind. He picked up the ball. "The goal, as Keith said, is to make the ball go through the hoop. The most important rule is you must bounce the ball as you make your way towards the hoop like this." Shiro demonstrated dribbling the ball before making a basket. He caught the ball. "Are you two ready?"

"Yes," Ulaz answered.

"Then, let's start." Shiro tossed the ball into the air. Being a tiny bit taller gave Thace the advantage. He managed to make it halfway down the training deck before Shiro snagged the ball and continued down the deck. When he jumped and shot the ball, Ulaz jumped and knocked the ball out of the air. Thace actually ended up with the ball and managed to make a basket. The trio kept playing; the two Galra having a good time. The rest of the Paladins joined them after a ten minute break.

Kolivan and Antok watched the game, thoroughly confused as to their fellow Blades' enjoyment. Thace and Ulaz seemed to be enjoying themselves as much as the Paladins. Antok shook his head. "We seem to have two kits as Blade Members in addition to Keith."

Kolivan pinched the bridge of his nose. "We're surrounded by kits."

Fin


	33. Names (DoM, Thulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thace and Ulaz are trying to get baby Keith to say either Dada or Papa, but baby Keith has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Dads of Marmora with a baby Keith. It's very short but amusing.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Humor, Baby Keith, Keith doesn't like to be ignored, Baby Talk

"Names"

"Kit, say Dada."

"No, kit. Say Papa."

Thace and Ulaz were in an unused meeting room with their tiny kit, trying to get him to say their preferred name. The kit had been making different noises, and the two Galra had figured he was going to start talking soon. They had started pointing out Blade members and saying their names to the tiny kit, but they wanted their names to be the first word he said.

"Say Dada."

"Say Papa."

The kit looked from Thace to Ulaz and back again. He tilted his head. His Dada and Papa were being silly. He giggled and clapped his hands. Then, movement at the doorway caught his attention. His purple eyes widened at the sight of the large Galra. It was Antok. He didn't even spare the kit one look as he entered the room. The kit liked when Antok watched him when his Dada and Papa were working. At the moment, he wanted Antok to pick him up, but the second in command wasn't looking at him.

The kit huffed and said, "Toh." All three Galra froze and looked at the kit. He was looking at Antok and making grabby hands at him. "Toh."

Thace's ears drooped, and Ulaz's shoulders slumped when they realized what their kit's first word was. Antok was surprised. He hadn't thought the kit would say a version of his name over one of his fathers. He walked over to the kit and picked him up. Keith wrapped his arms around Antok's neck and nuzzled his face into it. "Toh."

Antok ran a clawed hand through the kit's headfur. "Kit."

Antok walked out of the meeting room with the kit, leaving behind two slightly devastated and confused fathers.

Fin


	34. Neglected Health (Broganes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith overworks himself on Marmora missions and falls into a coma. Kolivan doesn't understand his little Blade, so he enlists Shiro's help. Shiro asks to keep him in the castle to recuperate. Season four compliant Brogane story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a season four compliant Brogane story. It also contains self neglect. It's a more serious fic than my usual stories, so enjoy.
> 
> Tags: Broganes, Keith is in a coma, BoM Keith

"Neglected Health"

"Shiro, my apologies for the interruption, but we have an emergency."

Shiro looked at the screen and was surprised that Kolivan was alone. Usually, Keith was at his side everytime he contacted the Paladins. "It's all right, Kolivan. What's the emergency? Do you need Voltron?"

"No. It's Keith. He's unconscious and won't wake."

"Bring him to the castle. We can put him in a cryopod and see if that'll help him."

It didn't take Kolivan long to reach the castle. Apparently, they had been on a mission nearby. Kolivan and Shiro loaded Keith into a pod and let the pod do its job.

Shiro stared at his brother. "He doesn't seem well at all."

"He has been instrumental in our missions as of late."

"Has he been taking part of all of your missions?"

"Yes."

"There's the problem. He hasn't been taking care of himself and overdoing it on the missions. If it's okay with you, Kolivan, I would like Keith to stay here at the castle to recuperate."

"Certainly. Send him back when he's fully recovered." Kolivan left.

Shiro looked at Keith. He looked small in the cryopod. He hadn't wanted Keith to leave the team and join the Blade of Marmora. He was his adoptive brother, but Keith was part Galra and wanted to do something constructive. However, the Blades didn't know anything personal about his brother. Keith tended to neglect his health in favor of training or missions. Shiro had to always force Keith to take care of himself. Now, it seemed that Shiro had failed him, and Keith neglected himself so horribly he was in a coma. Shiro sat down in front of the pod. He wasn't going to allow Keith to continue his self destructive path. He would take care of him until he was better.

%%%

Shiro growled. Why couldn't the Galra take a week off from attacking people? Team Voltron was needed when all Shiro wanted to do was wait for Keith to come out of the cryopod. Fortunately, the battle wasn't long, and before Shiro realized it, he was back in the castle ship. He walked into the infirmary and was surprised that none of the cryopods were up. That means no one was in them. That sent Shiro into a panic. Where was Keith? Shiro decided to check the castle all at once, so he went to the bridge and found Allura at her station. "Hello, Shiro. How's Keith?"

"Apparently, when we were out, he was released from the cryopod, and I don't know where he is."

"Well, let's take a look." Allura pulled up the feed from cameras around the castle. They looked at the feeds from Keith's room, the pod bay, the dining room, the lounge, and the training deck. Shiro's eyes narrowed as he spotted Keith in the training deck.

"Allura, can you shut down the training deck from here?"

"No. You have to go to the training deck personally."

Shiro rushed out of the bridge and ran to the training deck. He entered the room and heard, "Start training level five."

Shiro watched in horror as a gladiator dropped from the ceiling and started heading for his brother who was armed with his Marmora blade. "End training sequence!"

The gladiator bot deactivated and dropped to the floor. Keith looked over at Shiro, who was coming over to him. "Takashi, what's going on?"

"Keith, how could you even think about training when you just got out of the cryopod?! You were in a coma due to working to much on your Blade missions! You are taking advantage of the Blades' lack of knowledge about you! You need to take better care of yourself! Especially since I'm not there with you!" Shiro grabbed his brother and wrapped his arms around him. "You scared me when Kolivan told me that you were unconscious. Do you even understand how much I care for you?"

Keith hugged Shiro back. "Takashi, I know how much you care about me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to be useful to the Blades. I'll try to take better care of myself."

"Promise me that if you start to get overwhelmed that you'll come back or at least make a call."

"I promise."

Fin


	35. Pregnant Klance (DoM, Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is pregnant and is actually looking forward to having his baby with his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance with a pregnant Keith. This is also AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. The BoM consider Keith their kit, especially Thace and Ulaz.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Klance, Mpreg, Pregnant Keith

"Pregnant Klance"

Keith smiled and rubbed his swollen belly. He couldn't believe he was pregnant. He was actually happy, even though not everyone was happy for him. Once again, Allura was ignoring his very presence. It was like the time she learned he was part Galra all over again. He was glad he had the support of his mate and the rest of the team. Red wouldn't let him fly with her into battle, because she found out he was expecting. He blushed thinking about how she alternated between scolding him for putting himself and his baby in danger and being excited for her cub having a cub of his own.

The Blade of Marmora also found out about Keith's condition. Thace and Ulaz were excited for their kit and immediately came to the castle in order to help and support him. Kolivan and Antok both sent their congratulations but remained at Headquarters. Keith knew they were happy for him but didn't express it in public.

Keith knew having a baby at that point in time wasn't the most convenient, but Keith was still happy. He was about six months along and discovered he was getting needy. He was almost desperate for cuddles. It didn't matter too much who cuddled him, although he preferred either of his dads or his mate. All three of them didn't mind cuddling with the Red Paladin. Keith loved the attention he was getting from both of his dads during the day and the cuddles he got from Lance during the night.

Lance was super excited for his mate. He always wanted a big family but thought it was impossible without adopting due to being in love with Keith. He was ecstatic when he found out that Keith was able to carry babies without it being dangerous to either the baby or himself.

Keith found different places around the castle ship comfortable. His Red Paladin seat on the bridge was comfortable, but he didn't sit there often because Allura was on the bridge almost all the time. Red Lion's pilot seat was cozy, and Red's presence in his mind was comforting as well. Lance's room was relaxing and definitely where Keith spent almost half of his time. Thace's and Ulaz's room was the other place Keith loved to be due to it being soothing.

Hunk loved to have more people to feed around the castle. He also found that Keith was more open to hugs while pregnant. Pidge also found out how open Keith was about physical contact. Pidge hadn't been hiding in her room or Green Lion's hangar lately, and instead, she'd been working on her computer in the lounge. When Keith wasn't with Lance or the Blades, he was with her. He would lie down with his head next to her. She did one of two things. She'd either run her fingers through his hair or rub his belly; both of which would elicit a purr from him. At first, it surprised her, but she had found out that Galra were like big cats, and now, she loved hearing his purr. Shiro made sure Keith took care of himself and avoided as much stress as possible. Shiro was Keith's adoptive brother and surprised that Keith could get pregnant. Keith was scared at first what everyone (especially Lance and Shiro) would think, but fortunately for him, everyone except Allura was happy for him. Every time Keith thought of the princess, he wanted to hiss. Coran was even happy. Keith had his suspicions that the older Altean didn't do mad and would more than likely be happy all the time if they weren't in the middle of a war.

Keith felt a strong kick and purred to his unborn baby. He loved how he could feel his baby move around now. It was more exciting to the part Galra. What was also exciting but a bit scary as well were the physical changes Keith experienced a few months after finding out he was pregnant. A few of his Galran features made an appearance. He had patches of purple fur, purple fluffy ears, and a long, thin purple tail which would wrap around people at times. This was how the Blades discovered he was expecting. It was scary at first, having his Galran features be more prominent, but his dads calmed him down, assuring him that the features would go away once that pregnancy was over but would return with each subsequent pregnancy. He was actually okay with that as was Lance. He found Keith's Galran looks adorable.

Speaking of Lance, Keith felt arms go around him and join his hands rubbing his belly. Lance's head appeared over Keith's shoulder, and Keith's tail wrapped around Lance's waist in a type of hug. "Baby, what were you thinking about?"

Keith smiled. "Just the pregnancy in general. There is something I want to tell you, Sweetheart. I know you said that you were fine not knowing the gender, but I wanted to know, and now, I want to tell you."

"Baby, either way is fine. If you want me to know, tell me."

"It's a boy, and he's going to be part Galra too."

Lance grinned. "Then, he'll be beautiful just like you."

Keith blushed a deep red. "You're so sweet, Lance."

"I love you, Keith."

"I love you too, Lance."

Fin


	36. Sick Kit (DoM, Thulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thace is watching over his sick kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a Keith raised by the BoM. There's a tiny bit of Thulaz but it's very minor. Keith is two in this story.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Kid Keith, Sick Keith, Tired Thace

"Sick Kit"

Cough, cough.

The small kit let out a pitiful whine, which tugged on his dad's heart. His kit was sick. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like any of the standard Galran medicines were going to work on the half Galran kit, and they didn't know enough about Terran biology to synthesize an antibiotic that would work.

Cough, cough.

Thace ran a clawed hand through his kit's damp headfur, trying to comfort him, but to no avail. The next whine was too much for Thace. He picked up the two-year-old and cuddled him close, nuzzling the tiny kit. "Daddy?"

Thace purred to his kit. "I'm here, Keith."

"Daddy, I don't feel good." Keith coughed again, whining afterwards.

"I know, kit. I know."

"Where's Papa?"

"He had work to do in the med bay or he would be here with us."

"I want Papa too." Keith nuzzled his dad.

"I know, kit. I do too." Thace nuzzled the two-year-old back. "He'll be back as soon as he can."

Keith coughed harshly. The whine that escaped him was extremely loud and heart breaking. Thace was frustrated. He would do anything to have Keith well again.

"Thace."

Thace looked at the door, and, to his surprise, there stood Kolivan and Antok. "Kolivan? Antok?"

Keith lifted his head from his dad's chest. "Kol Kol? Tok?"

"We're here, kit." Antok came over and plucked the sick kit from his obviously tired father's arms.

Kolivan laid a hand on Thace's left shoulder. "We'll watch the kit while you get some rest."

Thace stood up and moved to the bedroom he shared with Ulaz. He looked over his shoulder at Antok and Kolivan, who were trying to comfort his kit. He might as well do as Kolivan suggested and get some rest as he'd be up all night with the sick kit.

Fin


	37. Boredom (DoM, Thulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is bored when Ulaz brings him to the medical bay. He decides to go explore and runs into someone new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a Keith raised by the BoM. Thace and Ulaz are Keith's fathers and are in a relationship.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Kid Keith, Young Regris, Panicked Ulaz, Bored Keith

"Boredom"

The kit sighed as he sat against the wall in the medical bay. He was bored out of his mind. His Papa took him with him to work but wouldn't let him do anything. Everything that seemed interesting to the three-year-old was deemed too dangerous by the over protective father.

Keith looked around the medical bay and couldn't find anything to attract his attention. Ulaz wasn't even watching him. Keith decided to leave the room and find something to do. He didn't want to disturb his Papa as he was healing another Blade who had been hurt on a mission. He slipped out of the room and went to go find something to do or someone to bug.

%%%

Ulaz wrapped the burn on the newest Blade member and prescribed an ointment to help heal the burn and a couple days off for recuperation. He grabbed his datapad to put in the order for the two days off for the Blade. Kolivan listened to Ulaz's advice. He didn't one time, and it almost cost the injured Blade his life. He typed in the order and put his datapad back down. He noticed that his kit had been too quiet. He looked around, and the kit wasn't where he left him. He continued to search the entirety of the medical bay to no avail. Panic set in when there was no sign of his kit.

%%%

Keith was wondering around the base. He looked at his surroundings. He wasn't allowed out by himself, so it was a little exciting to the young kit. He knew he would probably get in trouble for exploring, but he didn't care. He knew his family wouldn't punish him too harshly. Besides, he was trying to find either Antok or Kolivan.

Suddenly, he saw a tail go around a corner up ahead. He grinned. He knew that tail. It was Antok! He hurried around the corner and quickly pounced on the tail, only to find it wasn't Antok! The owner of the tail was slightly older than he was and wasn't wearing a Blade uniform. He looked at the young tailed Galra. Keith let the tail slip from his grip. The Galra wrapped his tail around Keith's waist and lifted him up to his face. "Who are you?"

"I'm Keith."

"I'm Regris. You don't look Galra."

Keith bristled a bit. "Daddy said it doesn't matter what I look like! I have Galra blood in my veins!"

"Who's your father?"

"I have two. Thace and Ulaz."

"Well, I'll just return you to them."

Keith pouted as he was carried by Regris's tail. He wanted to explore.

%%%

Ulaz was panicked as he started searching the corridors and rooms closest to the medical bay for his errant kit. With each successive failure, the lavender colored Galra grew more frantic. He was about to sound an emergency alarm when he caught sight of a young Galra carrying Keith with his tail. With a cry of relief, Ulaz hurried over to them and pulled Keith into his arms. "Kit! Where were you?"

"I found him in the main area, sir," the young Galra explained. "I'm Regris by the way."

"Thank you, Regris. He is such a handful!" Ulaz had a tight grip on his kit.

Regris placed a hand on Keith's head. The kit stopped moving and looked at the other Galra. "I hope to see you later, Keith. Maybe we'll go on missions when we grow up."

Keith grinned as he watched Regris walk away. He made a new friend. He snuck a look at his Papa, hoping he wasn't angry. Ulaz didn't look angry fortunately. "Kit, what am I going to do with you?"

Keith grinned again. "I'm sorry, Papa. I was bored."

"Maybe the medical bay isn't the best place for a kit. I should look into having someone watch you while I have work and your Daddy's on a mission."

Keith nodded and nuzzled his Papa, purring. "I love you, Papa."

Fin


	38. Sleepover (Kallura, Shance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith sprains his wrist while training. He finds out his teammates are more than willing to help him out whenever he needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Kallura and Shance if you turn your head and squint. Otherwise, it's just friendly team fluff.
> 
> Tags: Kallura, Shance, Hurt Keith, Mama Red Lion

"Sleepover"

Keith grimaced as he wrapped his left wrist. He couldn't believe the gladiator beat him. He was mentally berating himself as he tried to put his fingerless glove back on but found that it put too much pressure on his injured wrist. He had been hoping he'd be able to put on his gloves and no one had to know, but that wasn't the case. Everyone was going to notice that he wasn't wearing his trademark gloves. What was he going to do? He couldn't hide in his room; Shiro would find him. Hiding on the training deck wasn't any better of an idea; everyone would look there. He could hide in Red, but did he want his over protective lion to find out?

A roar in the back of his mind caused him to flinch. Apparently Red already knew, and she wanted to see him right then and there. Keith sighed and made his way to the lion's hangar. Her head was already lowered with her mouth open for him to enter. He walked into the cockpit and sat down in the pilot seat. He could feel Red all around him, and she was concerned. "I'm okay, Red. It's just a sprain."

"But you were trying to come up with a way to hide it from your teammates, cub. That tells me it's not a minor injury."

"I'm used to doctoring myself up. What I'm not used to is having people who care about me."

"Let your team help you if they want to. Just let them know your expectations, cub."

Keith blushed a little at her nickname for him. He really did secretly like it, even if he didn't admit it out loud, though he suspected she knew anyway. "All right, Red. I think everyone's in the lounge. I should go see them then."

Red purred to her Paladin. "It'll be fine, cub. You'll see."

Keith left his lion and her hangar, making his way to the lounge. He was nervous and excited at the same time. He was excited, because he couldn't remember anyone taking care of an injury before. He was sure his mother and father probably did, but he didn't remember them so that didn't count. He was nervous, because what if his team (or certain Paladins) didn't listen to his expectations. He took a deep breath and entered the lounge.

All eyes were on him as he walked in and took a seat next to Allura. "All ready done training today, Keith?"

"Yeah, Shiro. Maybe I'll go back later, but I'm good for now." Keith absentmindedly waved his right hand in Shiro's direction.

His lack of gloves caught Lance's attention. "Hey, Mullet, you forgot to put your gloves back on after your shower."

Keith blushed. "That's the thing. I didn't." Keith moved his left hand onto his lap. The white bandage stood out against his black pants.

"What's this?" Allura reached out to brush against the bandage.

Keith quickly moved his arm away. "Please don't touch it, Allura. It hurts."

"Hurts? Keith, did you get hurt on the training deck?" Allura asked.

"A little," he admitted. "It's just a sprain. I wrapped it myself, so it's okay."

"Why didn't you come to one of us? We would have helped you," Hunk mentioned.

Keith ducked his head slightly. "I've never had anyone who wanted to help me before, so I just did what I've always done. Bandage myself up and keep going."

"Well, mi amigo, you're in luck because Doctor Lancey Lance is in the house. I prescribe rest and relaxation."

"I want a second opinion," Keith deadpanned.

"No second opinions necessary. Rest and relaxation is what we are all gathered here for. The Galra seem to be pretty quiet, so Lance thought it was time to have a sleepover. Pidge brought movies, Hunk has a popcorn type snack, and Lance brought extra blankets and pillows," Shiro said. "I was going to get you before we got started, but you saved me the hassle of coercing you into joining us."

Keith was startled. He thought Lance was trying to be his usual annoying self, but he was actually telling Keith to join the team for a sleepover. He snagged a small pillow and placed it on his lap. He gingerly laid his hurt wrist on the pillow and looked up at Lance. "All right, Doctor. What's the first dose?"

Lance grinned. "Movies and cuddles. Get comfy, Samurai. You're going to love this."

Several movies later had all the Paladins and the Princess asleep in the middle of the lounge. Hunk was sprawled out on his back, and Pidge was draped over Hunk's legs. Lance was curled up against Shiro's side, and Shiro had his left arm wrapped around Lance's waist. Keith had his right arm wrapped around Allura's shoulders, allowing her to cuddle up against him. His left wrist was still lying on a pillow.

Fin


	39. Relaxing With The Blades (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the newest and youngest Blade, there are many things Keith needs to get used to. One of those things is a cuddle pile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Keith considers the Blades family, and he is still a Paladin. This is Au, where Antok, Thace, Ulaz, and Regris are alive.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Keith is the youngest Blade, Cuddle Pile, Cuddling/Snuggling, BoM Keith

"Relaxing With The Blades"

Keith entered the room with a little trepidation. Kolivan hadn't mentioned in his communication exactly what was happening; just that Keith could come in comfortable clothes. Keith stopped short just inside the doors. He rubbed his eyes, sure he was hallucinating. The room certainly wasn't filled with pillows and blankets...and Blade members. Thace approached Keith and gave him a hug. "Welcome, kit. Come find a place to relax."

"What is going on?"

"Our leaders let us relax every few movements to help boost morale and get to know any new members," Ulaz spoke up. Thace led Keith over to him, and the young Blade was firmly ensconced between the two Galra.

He looked up at the lighter colored Blade. "Leaders? I thought Kolivan was the only leader."

"He is, but Antok is his second-in-command, so we call him our leader as well."

Keith nodded. He understood that. He was Shiro's second-in-command on Team Voltron. "I never thought they would allow something so relaxing. They both seem so formal."

"You haven't been around us long enough, kit." Keith looked up at the doorway to see the two leaders in question standing there, Antok slightly behind Kolivan. "We're glad you made it, kit."

"It sounded like an order," Keith answered with a shrug.

"It wasn't meant to be one, kit." Antok made his way over to where Keith was. He reached down and easily picked up Keith. He carried him over to where he and Kolivan were going to be sitting. Thace and Ulaz growled lightly and moved over there as well. Keith was deposited next to Kolivan, but before Antok sat down, another Blade cuddled up next to Keith, his tail wrapping around his waist. Antok growled softly and smacked the other Blade with his tail.

"Hey!" the other Blade yelled.

Keith watched all of this with interest, a grin finding its way onto his face. This was a side of the Blades he hadn't seen before. He grinned even more and leaned against the younger, tailed Blade. "Hi, Regris."

"Hello, Keith." Regris nuzzled Keith. "Everyone wants to sit with you."

Keith was stunned. "What? Why?"

Kolivan stroked Keith's hair. "You are the newest Blade as well as the youngest. We all consider you our kit."

Keith blushed slightly and closed his eyes, enjoying the petting. Without intending to, he started purring; a soft sound at first, but soon enough it got louder. Antok settled himself behind Keith and used his tail to rub up and down Keith's back. Ulaz was in front of Keith, nuzzling the side of Keith's face, and Thace was between Antok and Regris, rubbing the back of Keith's neck. With all this attention, including the nuzzling from Regris, Keith was a relaxed mess. His purring was extremely loud. The five Blades who were doting on Keith grinned. They knew their kit needed to relax. He always trained or was alone. He needed to be with other Galra and to relax once in awhile.

Thace leaned a little closer to Keith's ear and asked, "Kit, can you tell us more about yourself?"

Keith's purr was heard in his voice. "My mom left me when I was little, leaving me my blade. My dad died when I was four. I went into foster care then since I didn't have any relatives. I lived with quite a few foster families but never for long. After a few months, I was returned to the orphanage. No one wanted me."

"What's foster care?"

"Foster Care is a system where orphans end up when there are no relatives for them to go to. Foster Care is normally for families who want to adopt children. I never stayed with any family long enough to be adopted.I was passed from family to family until I was old enough to attend the Garrison." Keith sat up and stopped purring, wrapping his arms around himself.

The Blades were horrified. One of them grew up without a family. It hurt them to know that their kit was orphaned when he should have grown up with them. He also seemed to be touch starved as he was soaking up the affection they gave him. Antok reached out and stroked the back of Keith's neck. The youngest Blade let out a whine, which tugged on everyone's heartstrings. Antok pulled Keith onto his lap and rumbled to him, trying to ease his distress. Their kit let out a few more whines before deciding to snuggle into the large Galra holding him, allowing the rumbles to lull him to sleep. As he drifted off, he heard Thace say, "We are your family, kit. We always will be."

Fin


	40. Fallen Soldiers 3: Family (DoM, Thulaz, Sexus, Antolivan, Klance, Broganes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins and Allura find out that Sendak and Haxus are Blade members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: It's another Blade of Marmora Sendak and Haxus story. Somehow, this turned into a series, and said series turned Klance. I just don't know how.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Sexus, Antolivan, Klance, Broganes, Touch-starved, Ticklish Keith, BoM Keith

"Fallen Soldiers 3 - Family"

Keith entered the secret base. He sighed happily as he caught sight of a couple of his favorite Galra. He decided to try to sneak up on one of them. He doubted he could actually sneak up on Kolivan, but the other Galra was fair game. Kolivan saw Keith but didn't acknowledge his approach, knowing what Keith was up to. Keith was quite close to the tall, fluffy Galra. Then, he jumped onto his back. To Keith's surprise, the Blade member simply reached back and patted his head. "Very valiant attempt, kit."

Keith slid off his back. "How'd you know?"

Sendak turned to him. "You need to be quieter, and I could smell you." Keith pouted slightly. Sendak smiled at him and pulled the kit into his arms. "I missed you, kit."

"I missed you all." Keith hugged him back.

Kolivan stepped over and ran a clawed hand through Keith's hair. "My apologies, Keith, but Thace and Ulaz had to leave on an urgent mission. They won't be back for at least a quintant."

Keith let out a whine at the news. Sendak tightened his hold on the Paladin. "You are welcome to stay with Haxus and myself."

Keith looked up at the fluffy Galra and smiled. "I think I will." He turned to look at Kolivan. "May I use the communications array to make a video call some time during my stay?"

Kolivan gave Keith a rare smile. "Of course, kit. I know you miss your mate during these visits."

Keith blushed. "You know me well, Kolivan."

Sendak looked at the kit still firmly ensconced in his arms. "Mate? Who is your mate?"

"You actually know him. Lance."

"Ah, yes. The Blue Paladin." Sendak looked at Keith, who was quite happily snuggling up against him. "Let's go to my room, kit. I know you need some cuddles."

Keith nodded and allowed Sendak to lead him to his room, where Haxus was waiting. He perked up when he saw Keith had accompanied his mate. "Welcome back, kit."

Keith made his way over to the other Galra, followed by Sendak. Both wrapped their arms around Keith and nuzzled him. Keith returned some of the nuzzles and purred to them. Sendak pulled both his mate and the kit into their nest. There Keith cuddled up against Sendak, his fur still reminding Keith of Thace. Sendak stroked Keith's hair, and Keith leaned into the touch, his purr becoming louder. Sendak smiled at Keith's actions. "We missed you so much, kit."

%%% The Next Day

Keith sat down in front of the communications view screen. It took a few minutes to establish a secure connection to the Castle of Lions. Fortunately, Lance was expecting a call from his boyfriend.

"Hey, baby!" Lance appeared on the screen, smiling.

Keith whined rather loudly at seeing his boyfriend on the screen. "I miss you so much, sweetheart."

The smile disappeared from Lance's face when he heard Keith whine. "Oh, baby. You'll be back in my arms before you know it, or I can come to you."

Keith whined again. "Both would take to long."

"Not if I convince Allura to wormhole."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Of course, baby. I'd do anything for you."

Keith smiled at Lance. "Thanks, sweetheart. That makes me feel better."

A figure appeared in the doorway behind Keith. It looked vaguely familiar to Lance, but he couldn't tell who it was. All he knew was it was a member of the Blade of Marmora. The uniform and sword were a dead giveaway along with the information that that was where Keith was broadcasting from. The figure came closer, and, as his features came into focus, Lance became worried for his boyfriend.

"Keith, baby, are you okay? Do I need to send Red to come get you?" Lance kept his eyes glued to the Galra standing behind his teammate.

"I'm okay, sweetheart. Other than not having Thace and Ulaz back yet, that is. Why?"

"There's someone standing behind you."

Keith tilted his head back and saw it was Sendak. He gave him a smile before turning back to Lance. "Everything's fine, Lance."

"But isn't that Sendak?" Lance blinked a couple of times. "How is he alive? How are you alive?"

"It's a long story. Collect everyone, and we'll tell them at once," Keith answered. With one last glare at Sendak, Lance left the screen. While they waited for everyone in the Castle Ship to show up, Keith turned to Sendak. "Why did you come here? Everything's okay."

"You always say everything's okay when you whine, kit." Sendak walked over to Keith, who leaned against him.

Keith blushed a little. "I just missed Lance. Seeing him without being able to cuddle him was a bit too much."

It wasn't long before Allura, Coran, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro, and Lance appeared on the screen, causing Keith to sit up. Shiro saw Sendak and literally growled at his proximity to Keith. "Get away from my brother!"

"I don't pose any danger to Keith."

"Takashi, please, you don't know the whole story," Keith pleaded.

"Then, enlighten us, Keith," Allura commanded.

Keith sighed. "Sendak and Haxus were Blade operatives that were captured, tortured, and brainwashed into being loyal to the empire. They eventually remembered being Blades and returned here to headquarters. They had to undergo the trials again to prove themselves, but they did it. They are my fellow Blades and family."

"Family?" Lance echoed.

"Yes, sweetheart. Family."

"Are you sure you can trust them?"

"Takashi, they have had plenty of chances to hurt me, but they haven't. You need to get to know them as the Blades, not the evil commander and his lieutenant."

Sendak kept quiet during Keith's brief explanation but felt proud of how his kit defended him and his mate from the other Paladins, even from his brother and mate! He wanted to nuzzle Keith to show how proud he was but stayed away until the end of the communication.

"Can we come to headquarters and have a meeting then?" Allura asked.

"I would have to ask Kolivan if it's okay," Keith admitted.

"Your team is permitted, kit." Kolivan had been passing by the communication room. Secretly, he was checking on Keith but made his presence known when he heard the princess's question and Keith's subsequent answer. He walked up to Keith, causing Sendak to back away so their leader could be closer to their kit.

"We'll be there shortly," Allura stated before terminating the link. Kolivan petted Keith's hair, Keith leaning into the touch.

Sendak approached Keith and Kolivan. "I'm proud of you, kit. Standing up for Haxus and myself against your team, especially against your brother and mate."

"It's like I said. You guys are family too." Keith reached up and grabbed Sendak's right hand. He pulled it closer and nuzzled it.

"I didn't realize that Shiro was your brother."

"We're not blood related. We met at the Garrison, and he took me under his tutelage even though I broke almost all of his records. They even paired me with him and Matt in several simulations, even though they are older than me."

Suddenly, a beeping sound interrupted them. Keith looked at the monitor and pressed the button. His face lit up with utter joy. "Thace! Ulaz!"

"Kit? You're home?" Thace asked.

"Yes. Are you done with your mission?" Keith answered.

"Yes. Our mission is complete and was successful." Thace looked at Kolivan.

"Good. Come home," Kolivan ordered.

%%%

Keith was nervous. He wondered who was going to arrive first, Allura and the Paladins or Thace and Ulaz. He was so jittery that Antok walked over to him and placed his hands on Keith's shoulders and rubbed Keith's back with his tail. Keith relaxed a little bit and purred to Antok. Kolivan, Sendak, and Haxus were waiting with Keith and Antok to see who was arriving first. The ship landed in their hangar, and Keith ran to the two Galra who exited the ship. "Thace! Ulaz!"

They caught their kit and wrapped their arms around him, lifting him off his feet. Keith nuzzled them and purred loudly. "Ulaz and I missed you too, kit."

"I wish we could have some cuddle time, but the other Paladins and Princess Allura are on their way."

"Why? Is there a meeting?" Ulaz asked.

"It's my fault. Our kit was talking to his mate and whined. I went to see if he was all right," Sendak admitted.

"No. I shouldn't have whined," Keith spoke up, being set back on his feet.

"You had every right to, kit. Being away from your mate hurts," Haxus corrected.

"So, now we are waiting for Keith's team," Antok finished.

Looking up, Keith let out an excited squeal. "They're here!"

When the castle ship landed, Keith ran over. The second the Paladins, Princess, and Coran stepped out Keith tackled Lance. "Whoa, baby!"

Keith rubbed his head against Lance's. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Keith." Lance tightened his hold on Keith when he saw the other Blades. It wasn't Kolivan, Antok, Ulaz, or Thace that put him on edge. It was Sendak and Haxus.

However, first, Thace and Ulaz approached the group. Shiro smiled at the pair of mates. "Thace, Ulaz, it's good to see you again."

"Shiro, it's always good to see our kit's brother. We understand that you are here to meet two members of our organization," Ulaz said, Thace's arms around his waist.

"Yes." A purr drew their attention to Keith and Lance. The Blue Paladin was still on his back, but Keith was snuggling with his mate. He was rubbing his head against Lance, purring all the while. "He seems excited to see Lance."

"Lance is his mate. Being separated from his mate hurts Keith. We propose that when Keith comes to visit, Lance comes with him, so they won't be separated," Thace suggested.

"Lance and Keith would both enjoy that."

Antok approached Keith and Lance and rumbled. Keith's head popped up, and he made a questioning sound. Antok rumbled again in response. Keith stood up and helped Lance to his feet. Then, Lance put his arms around Keith's waist. Keith looked at Lance. "Lance, come meet the rest of my family." Keith stepped out of Lance's arms, grabbed his wrist, and led him over to Sendak and Haxus. "Lance, this is Sendak and his mate, Haxus. They had been on a mission that got compromised."

"Kit, let's take this inside," Sendak recommended.

Everyone followed inside. Shiro was near Kolivan, so he asked, "Is it normal to send mates together on missions? Wouldn't that compromise the mission?"

"Actually, not sending mates together would compromise the mission. Once they bond, mates cannot be apart for long, or they will be in physical pain. That's why Ulaz and Thace were at high command at the same time. The records they brought indicated they were bonded mates. All Galra who have mates are afforded this basic necessity."

All thirteen of them filed into a meeting room, where they would continue the conversation. Since the Paladins, Allura, and Coran got a very vague version of the events surrounding Sendak's and Haxus's return, they started there.

"After falling down the tube in the engine room, I managed to find a vent that led me to the pod bay. I hid there for several days until after you saved Balmera X-95-Vox. I launched one of the pods, and I saw Sendak had been ejected into space. I brought him onto the pod and set the autopilot to take us away from that region. I freed my mate. When I released Sendak from the cryopod, I had to catch him. When we touched, our memories of being Blade operatives came back."

"I took the pod off autopilot and set the course for headquarters. It took a couple of days to reach it of course, and once we did, proving the truth to the other Blades was a simple matter of going through the Trials again," Sendak had picked up the tale.

All of the Paladins were extremely suspicious as were the two Alteans. Keith looked between his team and his family, trying to figure out how to prove to his team that those two were trustworthy. There was only one way he could think of. He looked at Kolivan and asked, "Maybe my team would appreciate a demonstration of our training."

Understanding what their kit was trying to do, Kolivan nodded. "Very well, kit. How many?"

Keith thought for a second. "Four."

"Very well."

%%%

The four Paladins, two Alteans, Kolivan, and Antok were gathered in the observation deck. Shiro recognized it from the time Keith went through the trials. Right then, Keith wasn't on the screen, but four Galra were. All four were in uniform with their masks in place, blades sheathed. In the center of the room was a pedestal with Keith's Marmora blade in its knife form on it.

"This is an exercise for stealth. Keith has to be quiet and quick to reclaim his blade," Kolivan explained.

Keith was hiding in the shadows, gauging his opponents. He knew if he got caught, he would get punished. However, seeing as this wasn't an actual training exercise, the punishment wouldn't be harsh. He actually didn't plan on getting caught. His plan came after the training exercise. For now, he moved quietly and quickly, darting in and out of the shadows. He tried to move when one of the Galra weren't watching him. He knew who each of them were. He chose to dive past Thace to retrieve his blade. He had almost made it when Thace grabbed Keith's ankle and pulled him up. "Nice try, kit. That's the closest you've gotten to passing."

"I thought I had it this time," Keith said, still hanging upside down.

The three other Galra surrounded Keith. "You know the punishment for kits, don't you?"

Keith gulped. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously."

Thace pinned Keith, and all four tickled their kit. Keith started laughing and shrieking, thrashing about wildly in an attempt to escape the carefully tickling claws. The hoods fell down, and the masks disappeared, allowing everyone to see who had taken part in the exercise. There tickling their Red Paladin were Thace, Ulaz, Sendak, and Haxus!

After a few doboshes, the tickling stopped, and Keith leaned against Sendak, slightly gasping for air. Sendak ran his claws through Keith's hair gently, and that's when Team Voltron realized that Sendak's left arm was almost exactly like Shiro's. Lance leaned a little closer to the screen and saw Keith's relaxed expression. It took a lot to get passed Keith's walls, but these two ex-enemies did so. Maybe they were all right.

"Shiro, I think Keith's all right here," Lance spoke up. "I mean, look."

Not only Shiro but Hunk, Pidge, Allura, and Coran looked at the interaction between Keith and the other Galra. Keith had gotten his breath back and was cuddling with all four, Sendak and Thace being the closest. They realized that Keith was purring as well.

"Kits can't purr if they don't feel safe," Kolivan informed them. It was then the team realized that Keith was indeed safe with all six of the Galra.

Fin


	41. Plaything (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith inadvertently acts like a kit by batting at Antok's tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an Au, where Ulaz, Thace, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his family, and they consider him their kit.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Kits loved batting at things

"Plaything"

Thace, Ulaz, Kolivan, and Antok walked into the lounge to see Keith laid out on one of the couches, asleep.

"Look at our kit. He's so relaxed in his sleep," Thace almost cooed at Keith.

"But why is he here? He should be either in his room or ours," Antok said.

"Maybe he didn't intend on falling asleep here?" Ulaz replied.

Kolivan walked over to Keith and sat down near his head. He started running his claws through the kit's hair.

"Should we take him to our nest?" Antok asked.

Kolivan shook his head. "No. He's fine here. We should stay with him though."

Antok, Thace, and Ulaz came closer and sat down in front of the couch where Keith was laying. The four Galra proceeded to talk about Keith.

"It's hard to believe that he's just a kit thrust into the middle of a war! If he was raised on base, he wouldn't be here," Thace stated.

"If he was raised on base, he would've grown up knowing his heritage and what family was," Ulaz added.

"I wish I had grown up with you." Keith slowly opened his eyes and looked at the four Galra. "Hi."

"Hello, kit. Did you have a good rest?" Kolivan inquired.

Keith stirred, causing Kolivan to stop running his claws through Keith's hair. He sat up, allowing the three other Blades to sit with him and Kolivan. Antok sat between Kolivan and Keith. Thace and Ulaz were seated on the other side of Keith. Keith felt a tap on his shoulder and looked over it; nothing was there. He faced forward and saw something dangling in front if his face. He swatted at it. It swung back into his field of vision, and his eyes widened slightly. He raised his hand and batted at it repeatedly.

Antok smirked under his mask as Keith batted at his tail. He thought that might happen. Kits love to bat at dangling things, and Keith is a kit. After almost half an hour, Keith lowered his hand and stared at it. "Why did I do that?"

"It was instinctual, kit." Thace drew Keith into his arms.

"Do kits do that all the time?"

"Yes. If you want to do that again, just ask," Antok replied, tapping his tail against Keith's leg.

"That was your tail?"

"Of course it was. What did you think it was?"

Keith buried his face into Thace's chest and mumbled something unintelligible. Ulaz gently tapped the top of Keith's head. "Try that again, kit."

Keith looked up and blushed but repeated his answer. "A plaything."

Thace chuckled. "It's all right, kit. That's what we were expecting you to say once we found out that you didn't realize you were playing with Antok's tail."

Keith's blush faded as he realized his answer was expected. "Do kits act like kittens?"

"Kittens?" Kolivan questioned.

"Baby cats," Keith clarified.

"How do kittens act?" Ulaz inquired.

"They play a lot and nap. The adult cats take care of kittens. Most people think they're cute."

"Then, yes. They do, but we know you weren't treated like a kit growing up so we know you don't play or nap, but you still have those instincts. You need to allow them to surface and act on them when appropriate," Thace replied.

"Don't fall asleep on missions or while training; got it."

Fin


	42. Comfort of a Kit (DoM, Thulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulaz has a nightmare when his mate is sent on a solo mission. Four-year-old Keith decides to comfort his Papa. Very very short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a Keith raised by the BoM and Thulaz. Extremely short but sweet.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Kid Keith, Keith is a sweetheart

"Comfort of a Kit"

Ulaz tossed and turned as his nightmare raged on. His mate was on a solo mission, and Ulaz was worried that something would go wrong. He had to put on a braver face during the day, because their kit was always nearby. At night, all his worries manifested into nightmares that would usually only subside when Thace would return. A distressed sound escaped him, rousing the next room over's occupant.

Keith heard the distressed noise and got out of bed. He quietly and quickly padded down the hall. He eased the door to his dads' room open just enough to slip through. He climbed onto the bed as easily as his four year old body would allow him to. Keith crawled over to the lavender Galra. He hugged him and kissed his cheek. He smoothed Ulaz's headfur and said, "Sweet dreams, Papa."

He slipped off the bed, heading back to his own room but not before he heard a content sigh. The kit smiled, glad his papa's nightmare went away.

Fin


	43. Napping (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is found napping in his pack's nest like a kit. The Blades tell him what kits need in their daily lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Keith considers the BoM his family, and they consider him their kit.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Cuddling/Snuggling

"Napping"

Keith padded down the hall, heading for the Blades' room. He was tired after his midmorning training and shower. He was decided to go lie down before lunch, even though he knew none of his pack members were there. He entered the room and laid down in the nest. He felt safe surrounded by the scents of his pack, and his eyelids slowly closed. Keith fell asleep, accidentally missing lunch.

The Blades were concerned about their kit. He missed lunch. They knew he didn't eat a lot anyways and trained excessively, even though he was a kit. As a kit, he needed more food, play time, and naps. If he had been raised by them, he would have been aware of his heritage and had a proper family from the beginning who ensured he would have these things. Ulaz grabbed a plate of food and led his pack to their kit's room. Thace opened the door, which revealed an empty room. "Where is he?"

"Either the training deck or our nest," Antok answered. "The kit doesn't do anything else."

"Let's check our nest first." Kolivan took the lead this time. They entered their room and stopped just inside their door. Their kit was napping in their nest. His red jacket was hanging in their closet, his Marmora blade was tucked beside the nest, his boots were inside the closet, his utility belt and bayard were on the table, and he was purring. Ulaz put the plate down on the table and carefully entered the nest. He gently placed a hand on Keith's forehead, sighing at the normal temperature. Ulaz looked at the rest of the pack. "He's not sick. He just appears to be napping."

The other three climbed into the nest, careful not to jostle the sleeping kit. As if sensing his pack was there, Keith snuggled against the nearest Blade, which was Antok. The large Galra wrapped his tail around the kit's waist. Thace laid down behind Keith and started grooming his hair, which caused Keith's purr to get louder. Antok grinned and whispered, "He's acting like a young kit."

"Well, technically he is a young kit. He's only eighteen. If he was full Galra, he'd be a toddler. It's only not knowing exactly what percentage Galra he is that prevents me from determining his exact age in Galra," Ulaz corrected.

"Notta baby," Keith grumbled, sleepily.

"Shh. Go back to your nap, kit. We didn't mean to disturb you." Kolivan reached over and petted Keith's hair.

Keith whined slightly, opened his eyes, and leaned into Kolivan's touch. "I am a little hungry though."

"Little wonder since you slept through lunch," Ulaz pointed out, retrieving the plate they had brought.

Keith sat up, accepting the plate from the lavender Galra. "I didn't mean to. I just wanted to relax until lunch. I didn't intend to fall asleep."

"Well, you are just a kit. Kits need several things you don't afford yourself," Thace mentioned as Keith ate.

"Like what?" he asked between bites.

"Naps, more food, and play time are the three things you are depriving yourself of. You already sleep in a pack, and receive physical affection from us," Kolivan replied.

"But we are in a war! I can't just take time off to go play!"

"Kit, why do you think you can't play and train at the same time?" Antok inquired.

"They aren't the same thing...are they? How do kits play?"

"Kits love to play fight. True, it's not the same as training against the gladiator or the drones, but it still sharpens your hand to hand combat skills," Ulaz informed.

Keith grinned. "I'm the second best on the team in hand to hand combat, second only to Shiro. Do you mean I might actually beat Shiro if I play with one of you?"

"That could be a possibility, kit. However, you do need to finish your plate first, and then let it settle before you go play. You could even finish your nap after lunch if you'd like," Thace answered.

Keith smiled as he finished the plate and curled up against Kolivan. The leader petted Keith's hair as the kit dozed lightly, content in the knowledge his pack would take care of him.

Fin


	44. Mini Shiro (Mama Black Lion, Mama Red Lion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro accidentally gets temporarily turned into a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I wasn't sure where this was going to go, but it wasn't this direction, but the Red and Black Lions hijacked my keyboard and took it in this direction.
> 
> Tags: De-Aging, Kid Shiro, Mama Red Lion, Mama Black Lion

"Mini Shiro"

Shiro stared in the mirror. He had to sit on his desk just to be able to see. He had hung the mirror a few months after launching the castle ship. Now, he couldn't even see himself in it without sitting on his desk. He was a child again. He had been injured on a mission and stuck in a cryopod upon his return. He came out younger. Somehow his armor shrunk with him. He had both of his arms back, and his hair was completely black again. Everyone was there when he came out, and Keith had caught him when he came out. The second his senses came back to him he jumped out of Keith's arms and ran to his room. He still had his memories; just his body was younger.

He didn't know if the team would even listen to him, or if Black would still let him pilot her. He supposed he could go down to the hangar and see if she still responded to him. He opened his door and peeked out. There wasn't anyone nearby. He sighed in relief and stepped out, heading for the hangar. The trip there was uneventful, which Shiro was thankful for. The second he stepped into Black's hangar she activated and turned to him. She paused for a tick before lowering herself so he could climb aboard. He entered his lion and sat down in the pilot's seat. He opened his mind to his lion and heard her ask, "What happened to you?"

"Somehow one of the cryopods turned me back into a little kid."

"You are quite adorable, Shiro."

"No, I'm not. I take it we can still fly together until they figure out how to reverse this?"

"Of course. I chose you, my Paladin." Black purred to him.

Just then, Red busted into the hangar with Keith dangling from her mouth. She gently set him down but prevented him from going anywhere by trapping him with her tail. "So, Black, I heard your Paladin is just a cub, now. I want to see!"

"Red, did you have to bring me here? Shiro is fine. He just needed time to adjust to his situation," Keith called out, trying to escape Red's tail.

"Cub, shush. I want to see the littlest cub myself, and I'm not letting you out of my sight due to you pulling that stunt earlier."

"It was just a stray comet! I wasn't trying to get hit. It was an accident!"

"And I saved you, so shush."

Shiro had been watching the back and forth between lion and Paladin with interest. It was no secret that Red was very protective of her Paladin. She had been more than willing to destroy the Blade of Marmora's headquarters during Keith's trials. He grinned as he saw Keith give up struggling and simply pout.

"And I thought I was the child, Keith," Shiro couldn't help but point out.

Both lion and Paladin looked up as little Shiro had appeared in Black's mouth, even though she was still sitting. Spotting him, Red nearly bounced on her claws. "Ooo! He's adorable!" She looked at her cub, then at Shiro, then back at Keith. "I wonder."

Keith caught on to what his lion was thinking. "Oh no. Don't give it another thought, Red!"

"I already did, Cub. I bet you would be even more adorable, and maybe a little easier to control."

Keith crossed his arms. "You handle me just fine."

"I want to see what you look like, Cub!"

"Shiro, a little help, please?"

Shiro held his hands up. "That's your lion. I have no say in what she does or doesn't do. It's all you."

"I don't want to be a kid again! It wasn't good the first time around."

Black lowered her head allowing her Paladin to step out and go over to his second-in-command. "Keith, everything's okay. I'm sure Red isn't going to force you to do something you hate."

Red lifted her tail, allowing Keith to sit up. Shiro sat down next to Keith, who automatically put one of his arms around Shiro's shoulders. "I was in Foster Care for most of my childhood. It wasn't pleasant most of the time. I almost always had injuries of some sort visible to the naked eye. If any of the others, especially Lance, hears about Red's idea, they may force me to anyway, and I don't know what condition I would be coming out of the cryopod in."

"I understand. I'm sure Red won't be talking to any of the other lions about her idea. She likes you too much to put you in such distress."

Keith gave Shiro a rare little smile. "This is pretty weird though. You talk like your regular self but you sound and look like a little kid. You're not the dad of the group right now."

"Nope," Shiro quipped, leaning against Keith. "That's you."

The color drained from Keith's face as he realized he was currently the eldest of the Paladins. "Oh no. I'm no leader, and I'm definitely not a dad!"

Shiro chuckled as his eyes slid closed, unaware that he would be woken up an hour later by Coran saying he could fix Shiro's situation.

Fin


	45. Meeting Matt (Katt)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While off with the Blades, Keith communicates with someone at the Castle of Lions he didn't think he'd get to see again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This takes place after "Black Site" and before "The Voltron Show." This could be considered Katt or just close friends.
> 
> Tags: Katt, Matt is goofy

"Meeting Matt"

Keith sat down in front of the communications view screen. It took a few minutes to establish a secure connection to the Castle of Lions. Surprisingly, he saw Pidge, Hunk, and a face he didn't think he'd get to see again outside of photos.

"Matt? Is that you? Pidge really found you?"

"Keith? Where are you?"

"No one explained it?" At Matt's denial, Keith continued,  "I'm part of the Blade of Marmora."

"Whoa! They let a human join?"

"Well, that's the thing. I'm actually part Galra."

"Ah, that's so cool! I was hanging out with an alien before going to Kerberos!"

Keith sighed, face palming. "I missed you, Matt."

"I missed you too, Keith."

Pidge looked between Keith and Matt. "How do you two know each other so well?"

"When I was accepted into the Garrison, I was put into the fighter pilot program straight away. I was paired with Takashi and Matt in many of the simulations."

"We were an awesome trio. Unfortunately, the Garrison deemed Keith too inexperienced to go on the Kerberos mission with us."

"I want to see you, but I have an important mission to go on, but maybe Kolivan will let me stop by after."

"We'd love to have you back, Keith. Please come back to us," Hunk said.

"I'll try," Keith promised, ending the transmission.

%%%

Keith was excited. Kolivan had been quite pleased with Keith's performance on recent missions; Keith had been less reckless and stealthier, so Kolivan was willing to allow Keith to visit the castle ship. Keith couldn't wait to see everyone again, so he left immediately. He piloted his ship to and was hailed by the castle. Allura and Coran appeared on Keith's monitor. "Hello, Keith."

"Hello, number four!"

"Hi, Allura, Coran. Can I come aboard?"

"Of course, Keith. You are welcome here. This is your home too. Lowering particle barrier. You can land in Bla-" A roar cut off Allura's statement. She tilted her head before continuing, "Land in Red's hangar. She wants to see you."

Keith smiled. "All right. Coming in." He ended the transmission and flew into Red's hangar. Surprisingly,  she was already activated when Keith approached her. She knelt down, and Keith put a hand on her muzzle. "Hi, Red. Has Lance been treating you right?"

"Welcome back, Cub. The mouthy one has been fine. I do miss you. He doesn't talk to me like you did. He tries what he calls pick up lines."

Keith chuckled. "That sounds like Lance. I'll be by later, Red."

"Go see the rest of the team, Cub. They missed you."

Keith lowered his hand and left the hangar. He headed for the lounge, figuring that's where everyone else might be. He walked into the lounge and immediately got tackled. Acting on instinct, Keith caught and flipped the person onto the ground. Matt groaned when he hit the ground. "I deserved that."

"Matt! What were you thinking sneaking up on me like that?!" Keith helped Matt back up to his feet.

"I just wanted to give you a hug."

"A flying tackle is not the best way to do that."

"Actually, it is unless you've been training for - oh, nevermind."

Keith shook his head and gave Matt a hug, which cued everyone else to join in.

"Are you back for good?" Pidge asked.

"Yeah, we miss our Galra buddy," Hunk chimed in.

"No, though I miss you guys, too. Kolivan gave me a little bit of time off, but there are other missions to go on."

Fin


	46. Purring (DoM, Thulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Thace is on a mission, Ulaz has to figure out how to get work done with a tiny kit to watch over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a Keith raised by the BoM and Thulaz. Warning: Cuteness overload ahead!
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Baby Keith, Doctor Ulaz, First Purr, Thace will be sorry he missed this

"Purring"

Ulaz stared at the tiny kit in his arms. His mate was sent on a reconnaissance mission since he was the best at gathering the information without drawing attention to himself. However, Ulaz still had work to do in the medical bay. The tiny kit was so small and non Galran looking that meant he was fragile. Ulaz didn't want any harm to come to his kit, especially while his mate was away. Thace hadn't initially wanted to go on the mission, but Ulaz convinced him that he could take care of Keith.

Speaking of the kit, he was sleeping in his arms, but he couldn't hold the kit while going about his duties in the med bay, especially if a Blade came in with injuries that needed cleaned and wrapped. Ulaz entertained the thought of having someone else watch Keith, but the only two Blades who could be trusted to watch the tiny kit were their leaders, but Kolivan and Antok were in a meeting and couldn't be interrupted. Ulaz sighed, resigned to the fact that he would have a kit strapped to his back while at work.

Ulaz carefully grabbed the kit sling, situated it onto his back, and slid his sleeping kit into it. Keith fidgeted a little but soon settled back into slumber as his nose was filled with his papa's scent. Ulaz knew he would have to be careful how he moved that day, but at least Keith wouldn't be in the way.

He entered the med bay and started his day with checking on the delivery of med supplies since there were no patients that stayed overnight. It was quiet in the med bay at that time, so Keith would stay asleep. He carefully walked around the med bay and softly conversed with the other medical officers and assistants, who were initially confused as to why Ulaz was almost whispering but caught sight of the two month old kit sleeping on the supervisor's back.

"Does the little one need a checkup, Ulaz?"

"No, not yet. There's no one to watch him. Thace is on a mission, and both Kolivan and Antok are in a meeting. I had to bring him with me. He should stay asleep if it's a quiet day."

"Well, we can hope no Blades get injured on their missions."

Ulaz walked into his office and carefully sat down, fully aware of Keith sleeping on his back. Somehow, the tiny kit had grabbed a handful of Ulaz's white headfur in his sleep. It didn't hurt as it was a loose grip, and the kit lacked claws that could dig into his fur. He went through his reports until a couple of Blades walked in, carrying boxes full of supplies. Ulaz walked over and checked the supplies against the list and found a few of the personal supplies missing. The ones he specifically mentioned that were to help produce more medicines for hybrids, specifically the one on his back, were missing. He pointed at the three compounds he was missing. "Where are these specimens?"

"They weren't located when we left with these supplies. However, they should be on the next shipment due in a couple of days."

Ulaz sighed. At least they were coming. He circled his missing supplies and then signed off on the rest. He handed the clipboard back to the other Blade, who then left. Ulaz reached back and gently ran a clawed hand through his kit's headfur. Even though he was still asleep, the kit let out a little chirp and started purring. Ulaz was surprised. Their kit hadn't purred before. He just had a major milestone; one Ulaz wasn't sure he would've had being a hybrid. He couldn't wait to tell Thace when he came back.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand we're back to Galran kit Keith. I seriously just love this idea, whether he's raised by the BoM or just considers them his pack/family. A shout out to everyone who has commented, left kudos, bookmarked it, subscribed, or simply took time out of their busy schedules to read something that popped into my head. If you have any suggestions, leave them in a comment. I will reply to the comment, and if I use your idea, I will give credit in the beginning notes section and message you when that chapter is posted. I apologize for erratic posting. Life happens. I have not abandoned this. I have a bunch of new Ficlets that I have written, all different lengths. Anyways, thanks for your support!


	47. Warrior or Kit (Mama Acxa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor's generals meet up with the Paladins after Lotor abandoned them. Keith learns something special about one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This takes place after season four, where the ex-generals come to the castle ship for protection. This involved a headcanon of mine that I had before the season five trailer came out. Also, this is canon compliant in regards to who died and Keith being part of the BoM.
> 
> Tags: BoM Keith, Acxa is Keith's mom

"Warrior or Kit"

"Acxa?"

"Kolivan?"

Keith growled and unsheathed his Marmora blade. It shifted into its short sword form in the blink of an eye, and Keith darted forward. Before he got too far, Kolivan grabbed him by the back of his jacket and yanked him back and up. Keith hung by his jacket, resisting the urge to simply slip out of it and charge again. He looked at Kolivan with a strange mixed expression of anger and curiosity. "Calm down, Keith."

"Keith? Kolivan, is that really Keith?"

"Yes, Acxa." Kolivan set Keith back on his feet and pushed him forward slightly. "It's your kit."

"Acxa, what is going on?" Ezor asked.

Acxa turned to the other two ex-generals. "My apologies, girls. I have been undercover this whole time. I am a member of the Blade of Marmora. Keith is my son."

Keith stared at the half-galra in shock, his blade slipping out of his hand and clattering to the floor in its knife form. "Mom?"

Acxa turned and unexpectedly had her son hugging her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "My Keith, look how much you've grown. I've missed you so much."

Keith nuzzled his mother's neck, and she responded with a soft purr. "I missed you too. Please don't leave me again."

"I can't promise that. I am a Blade just as you are."

"But I've lost so many people already. Dad, Ulaz, Thace, Antok, and Regris are dead. Shiro went missing twice, and we just got Matt back. I don't want to lose you too, not after just getting you back," Keith replied with a whine.

Acxa stroked Keith's hair. She didn't know what to say. She didn't know three of the people he mentioned, but she did remember Keith's dad, Antok, Ulaz, and Thace. She hadn't been close to Antok but had been on friendly terms with Ulaz and Thace. She was sad that Keith had lost so many. "Keith, when did your father die?"

"Years ago. I was seven when he died."

Tears jumped to Acxa's eyes. "Oh, kit. I'm sorry. I didn't know!" She hugged him tighter. "You were just a kit all alone."

"He isn't alone anymore, Acxa." Kolivan placed a hand on top of Keith's head. "He has you back, and I have also claimed him as my kit."

Keith's head whipped around so fast it nearly dislodged Kolivan's hand. "Am I still yours?"

"Of course, kit. Just because your mother has returned doesn't mean I am going to abandon you."

Keith stepped out of his mother's hug and hugged Kolivan, whispering, "Thank you, Dad."

Kolivan's ears perked up at Keith's comment. "You're welcome, kit.

Shiro came over to the trio. "Keith, is everything okay?"

He stepped out of Kolivan's embrace and turned to the Voltron leader. "Yes, Shiro. Almost perfect. I have a family now. This is my mom, and Kolivan still claims me as his too." He leaned against Kolivan.

Acxa stepped over closer to Keith and Kolivan. Kolivan looked at Shiro. "This is Acxa, a deep cover Blade who happens to be Keith's mother. She and I will take care of Keith as a Blade member and as a kit."

"A kit?" Shiro repeated.

"Due to his age, Keith is considered a kit to Galra."

To everyone's surprise, Ezor squealed. "Ooo! A kit!"

Acxa turned to her excited companion. "Yes, Ezor. Keith is a kit."

"He fights well," she complimented.

"Yes, he does," Kolivan actually answered her.

"But I can get better," Keith replied. Acxa and Kolivan both growled lightly at him for his comment, causing him to flinch slightly.

"Keith, we need to speak privately with you," Kolivan said.

"Yes, Leader." Keith bowed to Shiro slightly before leading Kolivan and Acxa to his room.

The second the door closed Acxa and Kolivan turned to face Keith. He fearlessly faced them but wasn't expecting Kolivan to gather him in his arms. "Kit, you are a brilliant fighter, and a Blade member, but you are also a kit. We will treat you as warrior on the battlefield and on missions and like a kit all the other times."

"We understand you have to train to improve your skills, but you are still a kit,"Acxa added, stroking her kit's hair.

Keith took a chance and nuzzled Kolivan, who returned the gesture. Keith purred to his parents, both of whom rumbled to him. He was a warrior but also a kit, and he was okay with that.

Fin


	48. Kits (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blades told Keith to meet them in the recreation room, but he thought they meant the training room. When Antok retrieves him, Regris convinces him to allow the pack to treat him like a kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an Au, where Ulaz, Thace, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the Blades family, and they consider him (and Regris) kits.
> 
> Tags: DoM, BoM Keith

"Kits"

Regris bounded into the room, seeing several Blade members relaxing in the recreation room on the base. He didn't see a certain Blade he was looking for, but the Blade was rather small and short, so maybe he overlooked him. Regris saw Thace and Ulaz conversing with Antok and made his way over to them.  
"Hello, Regris," Thace greeted.

"Hi. Have you seen Keith?" the younger, tailed Galra asked.

"I told him to meet us here in the recreation room, but I don't see him," Ulaz replied.

Antok growled. "I bet he's training and lost track of time. I will go get him."

Antok left the room and made his way to the training room. Just as he thought, Keith was in there, going over moves with his Marmora blade. Antok growled again, which caught the attention of the missing Blade.

Keith paused in his movement, when he heard Antok growl. He sheathed his Marmora blade and backed up a few steps from the older Galra. He gave an involuntary whimper, causing Antok to cease growling. The second-in-command approached the youngest Blade and picked him up, throwing him over his shoulder. Keith was confused. Why did Antok take him out of the training room? Wasn't that where everyone was going to gather? Wasn't that what Ulaz said? "Antok, where are you taking me?"

Antok didn't respond, simply carrying Keith to a different room where a lot of Blades were. He brought the errant Blade over to where the other three and Kolivan were. He lifted Keith from his shoulder, placing him on the floor between all of the Blades. Keith looked at everyone, who looked at him with a mixture of disappointment and resignation. Keith made a questioning noise at their looks; he didn't understand what was going on. Thace drew Keith to his chest, rumbling to him. "You're okay, kit. You train too much and should've been here with us, relaxing."

"I thought you guys were going to be at the training room. That's why I was there. I didn't know this room even existed." Keith unconsciously rubbed his head against Thace.

Ulaz stepped over to his packmate and kit. "I apologize, kit. I thought you knew."

Regris wrapped his tail around Keith's waist. "We agree with Thace. You train too much. You and I are closest in age, and these four consider me a kit too. You don't let them treat you like a kit, but we don't know why."

"Because I'm considered an adult on Earth. I don't know how a kit is treated, but I've been on my own for years and-" Keith cut himself off when he heard a growl from Kolivan. He shrank against Thace as if trying to bury himself in his fur.

"On your own? Alone?" the leader growled. "You're just a kit. Kits are not supposed to be left alone." Antok placed a hand on Kolivan's shoulder, and he stopped growling, trying to calm himself down. He took a deep breath. "Come here, kit."

Keith slowly untangled himself from Thace, Ulaz, and Regris and stood in front of Kolivan. "Yes?"

Kolivan swept Keith closer and held him against his chest. "My apologies, kit. As a race, Galra prize kits immensely. Every Galra reacts the same way to a kit, especially an abandoned or distressed kit. You are both."

Keith didn't know how to respond to that, but there was a question he had to ask. "Every single Galra would react like this to me?"

"Yes." Thace caught the look on Keith's face. "Oh no, kit. Don't even consider getting yourself captured in an attempt to bring down the Empire. You are too valuable to us. We are your pack."

Keith unconsciously rubbed his head against Kolivan's chest as the leader stroked his hair. It felt good to be held and told he was valuable. He closed his eyes and relaxed slightly. A strange sounded vibrated in his chest, but he couldn't bring himself to stop. He was valuable and had a family.

The Blades heard their youngest member start to purr. Regris grinned, placed himself against Keith's back, and started to purr to him. Antok scooped up both purring kits and placed them on a pile of pillows, Keith curling up against Regris, whose tail wrapped around Keith's waist.

"Let our pack treat you like the kit you are, Keith. It's okay. They'll just look out for you," Regris whispered, his purr still evident in his voice.

"Okay," Keith whispered back. He wasn't sure what he was getting himself into, but he trusted his pack.

Fin


	49. Hide and Seek (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of hide and seek goes awry for Keith and Thace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM. Keith is about five or six in this story. Dads of Marmora + Pack Cuddles
> 
> Tags: DoM, Kid Keith, Pack Cuddles, Panicked Thace

"Hide and Seek"

"One...two...three...four...five...six...seven...eight...nine...ten! Ready or not, here I come," Keith called out. He started sniffing around. He was getting better at finding Thace. He wasn't allowed to actually look for him but to sniff him out. It wasn't easy for Thace to hide, being near seven feet tall and violet in color, but he could hide well enough to avoid immediate detection from the little hybrid.

Thace heard sniffing nearby and saw Keith's purple clad figure approach his hiding place. He had a strip of dark fabric tied around his head, covering his eyes but not impeding his hearing. His nose was uncovered as that was the purpose of the exercise. He pulled back the curtain Thace hid behind and inhaled deeply. A grin found its way onto the little kit's face. "I found you!"

Thace reached out and untied the strip of fabric covering the kit's beautiful purple eyes. "Yes. You did. Good job, kit. Now, let's see how good your skills are. Try to remain undetected."

Keith grinned as he scampered off, already having the perfect hiding place in mind. He carefully and quietly climbed up and unlocked the grate. He paused as he heard Thace in the midst of counting. He grinned even bigger, slipped into the dusty vent, and closed the little door behind him. He slid back a little so his shadow wouldn't give him away. He knew Thace would be able to find him there eventually. He just didn't take into account the dust covering his scent.

It had been several hours since Thace had been looking for Keith. He was impressed. The kit hid himself well this time. Well, play time is over. Thace started sniffing, trying to catch a whiff of Keith. He had a faint trail, but then, he lost it. He got frustrated and a bit panicky. Where was the kit?

Keith had been getting bored waiting for Thace to come find him. He yawned but didn't dare move, wanting to do his best at this game. He let his eyelids slide close for just a moment. He was so bored he fell asleep.

Thace was almost completely panicked by the time he located the rest of his pack. His fur was slightly ruffled, and his breathing was quick. He swiftly relayed the news of the missing kit. Ulaz decided to hunt the kit down himself as Kolivan and Antok stayed behind to calm down their pack member with cuddles and grooming.

Keith awoke with a start. It was a little darker than when he had initially crawled in the vent. Where was Thace, and why hadn't he found him yet? Keith's eyes misted over. He wanted his pack. Tears slipped down his cheeks as he let out little whines accompanied by sobs.

Ulaz had been sniffing around, trying to catch a whiff of Keith's scent when he heard it. There were whines from a kit. The kit wasn't completely distressed but was heading in that direction. Ulaz knew there was only one kit on the base. He listened for the whines to determine his location, when the scent of tears reached his nose. The kit was upset enough to cry. Ulaz redoubled his efforts to find the kit. He followed the volume of the whines until they were very loud. Ulaz found himself standing in front of a grate. He opened the little door and called out, "Keith? Kit, is that you in there?"

Keith perked up as he heard Ulaz. He crawled out, still whining, until he saw Ulaz. "Ulaz!"

Ulaz swiftly picked up the kit, dusting him off as he walked back to their nest. He entered with a completely dust free kit to see Thace being groomed by Kolivan and cuddled by Antok. Upon seeing Keith completely unharmed, Thace let out a whine and held his arms out for Keith. Ulaz deposited Keith into his arms.

Thace nuzzled Keith, breathing in his scent. "Kit, where were you? I couldn't find you!"

"I was in the vent. I'm sorry, Thace! I didn't mean to make you worry. I thought it was a good hiding spot!" Keith answered, nuzzling the older Galra. Thace licked Keith's cheeks where the tears had streaked his face. Ulaz climbed into the nest and ran a clawed hand through Keith's wild, black headfur. Kolivan continued to groom Thace. Antok wrapped his tail around the kit's waist while still cuddling Thace.

"It's okay now, kit, but next time, don't hide in the vent," Thace replied. Keith nuzzled Thace again and purred to him, hoping that would help him calm down. Thace smiled at the kit, calming down enough to purr back to the kit. Thace continued to groom Keith, not just his face but continuing on to his headfur, still purring. Ulaz moved his hand from Keith's headfur to his back. He rubbed up and down the kit's back, eliciting a louder purr from him. Even though he was calmer now, Kolivan made no move to stop grooming the violet Galra. Sometimes, his pack members needed taken care of, even if they weren't kits.

Fin


	50. Never Have I (Team as Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A game of Never Have I reveals things about the Paladins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I intended this to be light hearted, but Keith had other ideas. Sorry, the end is a little angsty.
> 
> Tags: Game, Orphan Keith

"Never Have I"

Allura and Coran were looking for the Paladins. They figured most of them would be in the lounge. To their surprise, all of them were in there with glasses filled to various levels of some sort of liquid. They were all sitting on the couches with their glasses on a table in the middle of the floor between the couches.

"Never have I punched an instructor," Lance declared. Keith smiled, picked up his glass, and took a drink.

He set the glass down and said, "Why do you think Iverson can't see out of both eyes?"

Shiro groaned. "Keith, why?"

Keith just grinned. "Badmouthing you and the Kerberos crew."

"Never have I crashed a ship," Pidge stated, looking at Lance. "Yes, I am counting simulators."

Lance grumbled under his breath and took a drink. To everyone's surprise, Shiro also took a drink. "No one's perfect...except maybe Keith. He's never crashed."

"He needs to take a drink! He crashed Red once during our training helmet exercise!" Lance insisted.

Keith shrugged. "Fair enough." He picked up his glass and took another drink.

A combination of blue, white, and pink caught Shiro's attention. He turned to the door and smiled at the two Alteans. "Allura, Coran, come join us."

The two walked in and sat down on one of the couches. Allura looked at her Paladins. "What are you doing?"

"It's a game called Never Have I," Lance explained. "Taking turns, you start with the words Never Have I and then you say something you've never done. If you have done something someone says, you take a drink. If you haven't done it either, then you don't take a drink."

"It sounds a little confusing," Allura admitted.

"Well, let's show you. I believe it's Hunk's turn," Shiro said.

Hunk thought for a moment. "Never have I gotten a tattoo."

Shiro and Keith both picked up their glasses and took a drink. The second they set the glasses down Lance cried out, "I wanna see!"

Keith shrugged out of his jacket and pulled his black T-shirt off. He turned so his back was facing the team. On his back was a magnificent tattoo of a red and black dragon curled around what looked like his awakened Marmora blade. Keith had another tattoo, but this one was on his bicep, completely covered by his shirt sleeve. The Blade of Marmora symbol was done in a shade of violet that matched Keith's eyes perfectly.

Shiro only had one tattoo. He had a phrase in Japanese kanji across the back of his neck. "It's an old Japanese proverb."

"What does it say?" Hunk asked.

"Otoko no seikaku ga anata ni wa wakaranai toki wa, kare no yūjin o mite kudasai. It means When the character of a man is not clear to you, look at his friends," Shiro recited from memory.

"Those are awesome tattoos. When did you get them?" Pidge asked.

"I got the dragon when I was accepted into the Garrison, and I got the Blade of Marmora symbol when Shiro was selected for the Kerberos mission."

"That's when I got mine. Keith and I went together when we learned I was selected for the Kerberos mission."

"Hey, Mullet, how did you know what your Marmorite blade would look like?" Lance asked.

Keith sighed and put his shirt and jacket back on. "I saw it in a dream once and thought it looked cool, so I drew it from memory and had the tattoo artist incorporate it into an existing dragon design."

"Let's get back to the game. Allura, Coran, do you wish to join in?" Shiro inquired.

"No thank you, Number One. This is most entertaining though," Coran told him.

"I will stay but not participate," Allura refused. She was much more interested in learning more about the Paladins.

"Very well. I believe it's my turn then," Shiro mentioned, pausing a second to think. "Never have I had a piercing."

Surprisingly, Keith, Lance, and Pidge all picked up their glasses and took a drink. When he sat his glass down, Keith simply pushed back his hair from his right ear, showing off a simple silver K.

"I had pierced ears back on Earth before assuming the name Pidge."

Lance grinned and pointed at his left ear, where a small gold hoop was. He turned to Keith. "Okay, Mullet, your turn. I want to hear something good."

"Never have I had someone back on Earth to miss me when I got booted from the Garrison or when we came out here," Keith remarked, making eye contact with Lance.

Everyone stared at the Red Paladin in shock. Did he just admit he didn't have a family? Still in shock, the other Paladins took a drink. Lance recovered first, giving a low whistle. "Geez, Keith. I didn't mean something like that. I meant like you hadn't kissed a guy or something."

"Why would I say that when I have?" Keith asked.

The Paladins stared at Keith again. Lance looked at Shiro. "Can we play twenty questions with Mullet instead of Never Have I?"

Shiro regarded Keith carefully. He shook his head. "I don't think I need more white hair."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's tattoo is an actual Japanese proverb. I don't have any rights to it, but I thought it was fitting.


	51. Tattoos (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: The Blades discover tattoos on Paladin Keith. They are simultaneously confused and intrigued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an Au, where Ulaz, Thace, and Antok survived. The BoM consider Keith their kit, and he considers them his family and pack. Keith is a touch-starved and abandoned kit. Keith's tattoos are the same ones mentioned in the previous chapter, but that doesn't mean the two chapters are related in any way.
> 
> Tags: DoM, BoM Keith

"Tattoos"

The Blades were happy. Their kit was visiting them and had begun to act like an actual kit during his down time. He wasn't training as much, preferring to play with them, and napping more often. He still didn't eat a whole bunch, but he was trying to not skip meals anymore. At this moment, the four Blades took a few moments out of their day to just watch their kit nap in their nest. Strangely, he was shirtless. He shifted in his sleep, turning over. The four Galra stared at a drawing that was on their kit's back.

On his back was a magnificent red and black dragon curled around what looked like his awakened Marmora blade. Keith had another picture, but this one was on his bicep. The Blade of Marmora symbol was done in a shade of violet that matched Keith's eyes perfectly. The four Blades were intrigued but also confused. Why did their kit have drawings on his skin?

They refused to wake him to simply satisfy their curiosity. He needed to nap being a kit. Thace stepped closer to Kolivan and whispered, "Leader, may I stay here with our kit? I can finish my reports while I wait for him to wake."

Kolivan nodded. Thace would be able to stay with their kit. "Very well. Let us know when he wakes."

Thace nodded and carefully entered their nest, settling near the kit. Keith reacted immediately. He purred and cuddled up against Thace, still sleeping. Thace reached out and started petting Keith's hair. The three Galra who were standing decided to forgo their duties in favor of taking care of their kit. They all entered their nest, careful not to disturb the sleeping Paladin. They gathered around Keith, who purred louder in an unconscious reaction to his pack's presence. Ulaz curled around their kit, Antok wrapped his tail around Keith's waist, and Kolivan nuzzled the kit's head. Ulaz started grooming their kit's hairline near his ear and neck. The kit was extremely relaxed in his pack's presence. His purring was soothing to them as well, and the four Galra slowly fell asleep, lulled there by their kit's purr.

Closer to dinner time, Keith yawned and slowly opened his eyes. He noticed to his immense shock that his pack was sleeping with him. Glancing at the time piece in the room told him that he didn't miss dinner, so why were they napping with him? He lightly bumped his head against Thace, who was close to him, and made a questioning sound. The action roused Thace enough that he heard the sound. He immediately opened his eyes to see Keith awake. He ducked his head and nuzzled him, rumbling to him softly. Keith nuzzled Thace back before turning his attention to the other three. He tickled Antok's tail, causing the large Galra to softly smack him with the offended appendage. He lightly licked Ulaz's cheek and slightly tugged on Kolivan's braid. Once all four of the older Galra were awake, Keith sat up, leaning against Thace. His fluffy fur reminded Keith he was shirtless. As he leaned over to pick up his discarded shirt, he was stopped by Antok's tail grabbing his wrist. He looked up at his pack, curious as to why they stopped him.

"Kit, why do you have pictures on your back and arm?" Ulaz asked.

"Pictures? Oh, you mean my tattoos. Tattoos are permanent and are made using needles and ink. They are used as a means to express oneself."

Kolivan reached out and touched the Blade of Marmora symbol. Keith smiled as his leader traced the familiar symbol lightly. Not receiving a painful reaction from their kit, the Blades relaxed a bit and allowed Keith to retrieve his shirt. Once he put it on, he leaned against Thace again, who started grooming the kit's hair. Keith instantly relaxed and purred again, which made its way into his voice when he asked, "Not that I mind, but why were you all napping with me?"

"You had such a strong instinctual reaction to one of us staying with you that the entire pack stayed with you. You purred loudly, which was soothing to us," Ulaz replied.

"I put you guys to sleep?" Keith inferred. Thace stopped grooming as Keith sat up straight.

"Yes, kit. You did. It was okay too," Kolivan soothed, pulling Keith into his arms and rubbing his back.

"However, it is close to dinner time," Ulaz said. "We all need to get up and get food, especially you, kit."

Keith blushed slightly and nodded. "I will be there in a moment."

The four Galra left the nest and went to the dining area. Keith extracted himself from the nest and approached a mirror hung low enough he could see himself. He took off his shirt and looked at his tattoos. He smiled as he saw his heritage in each one. He liked them a lot. He rooted through a drawer of his clothes before finding a sleeveless shirt which showed off his Marmora symbol tattoo. He put the shirt on and left the room. He was going to leave that tattoo visible when at home and in comfortable clothes. He was proud to be a member of the Blade of Marmora, and, to him, his tattoo showed that.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, okay. I know the Blades probably wouldn't just drop their duties, but, in my headcanon, kits are very precious to Galra, and it is understandable to drop everything to take care of a touch-starved and abandoned kit, which our favorite hybrid is.


	52. Mini Keith and Shiro (Mama Black Lion, Mama Red Lion)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an alternate version of "Mini Shiro," where Keith is a little kid too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an alternate version of "Mini Shiro," where Keith is a little kid too. This takes place after Shiro talks to Black Lion but before Coran finds a cure. Child abuse is mentioned so be warned.
> 
> Tags: De-Aging, Kid Shiro, Kid Keith, Mama Red Lion, Mama Black Lion, Child Abuse, Hurt Keith

"Mini Keith and Shiro"

Keith exited out of the cryopod, Little Shiro rushing forward to catch his small teammate. Keith looked up at Shiro, who was only a little bit taller than he was. Shiro was only slightly surprised to see bruising around one of Keith's eyes and a particularly deep gash on his left arm. Little Shiro helped Little Keith stand up, noticing that he was slightly favoring his right ankle.

"Oh my! Coran, why is Keith a child and still hurt?" Allura asked, horrified at Keith's condition.

"I don't know, Princess. The cryopod should have at least healed the little guy," Coran answered.

"I don't think the cryopod heals old injuries," Keith said.

"Old injuries? What do you mean?"

Shiro held Keith close and answered for him. "Abuse."

Keith slightly shook in Shiro's arms when he heard the answer. A deafening roar resounded in the castle. Keith looked up. "Red."

Little Shiro looked at his second-in-command. "Does she want to see you?"

"Yes." Keith attempted to step out of Shiro's arms, but the leader wouldn't let him. "Let me go."

"Let me help you, Keith. I don't think Red would like it if you limped your way down there by yourself, and I couldn't live with myself if I let you do that either."

Keith sighed. "Fine."

Shiro put Keith's right arm across his shoulders and wrapped his left arm around his waist. The two little Paladins made their way to the lions' hangars. Shiro first made a stop at Black's hangar and was surprised to see Red there as well. At the sight of her Paladin, Red roared again. She made a move to charge over there, but Black stopped her. Black brought her tail over to the two deaged boys who carefully climbed up onto it. Black slowly brought her tail up to her eyes. She purred to her two Paladins, trying to soothe them, before bringing her tail down slightly so Red could comfort her Paladin.

Red opened her mouth, and Shiro helped Keith climb in. Keith limped his way to the pilot's seat and gratefully sat down. He heard Red in his mind. "Cub, what happened?"

"One of the cryopods turned me into a child. My injuries are ones I sustained when I was originally this age."

Red purred to her Paladin. "You're adorable, Cub."

"No, I'm not."

Shiro was sitting in Black's cockpit, listening to Red's and Keith's conversation until Black spoke. "He sounds like you. You are still adorable, my little Paladin."

"Stop calling me adorable."

"I want to see him again after Red's done. He's still has a bond with me even though he's Red's Paladin."

"Why don't we stay outside of our lions and you can share him?" Shiro suggested.

"And you too. You are not leaving us either."

Shiro tapped his intercom and activated the view screen part of the comm system. He saw Keith sitting in the pilot's seat, talking to Red. "Keith, are you doing better?"

"Yeah, but Red doesn't want me to go anywhere."

"Well, Black wants to see you again. If we sit between the lions, both would be able to see you."

Keith nodded. "I can do that."

Shiro deactivated the view screen and exited the cockpit. He stood in his lion's mouth until he saw Red lie down, her mouth opening allowing Keith to leave. Black maneuvered herself to lie down and open her mouth allowing Shiro to leave. Keith and Shiro sat down near their lions' muzzles. They heard Black purring in their minds. Keith and Shiro dozed against each other and their lions until they were awakened a few hours later by Coran telling the mini Paladins he could fix their situation.

Fin


	53. Abuse (Team as Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance gets too curious about Keith's past for his own good and worries that he might have hurt his friendship with the other teen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This mentions past child abuse, so be warned.
> 
> Tags: Past Child Abuse, Orphan Keith

"Abuse"

Keith was passing by the lounge, when he heard Lance call out, "Hey, Mullet. Come here!"

Against his better judgment, he entered the lounge instead of continuing on to the training deck. "What do you want, Lance?"

"I want to know more about you," was the blunt response.

Keith crossed his arms, sitting on the couch. "You want to know more about me?"

"Specifically your past," Lance confirmed.

Keith looked off to the side. "I'd rather not tell anyone about my past. It wasn't pleasant."

"What could be so bad?" Lance scoffed.

Keith made eye contact with Lance, his emotions shining in his eyes for once. Lance almost physically recoiled at what he saw there. "I was in Foster Care for most of my life until I was accepted into the Garrison. My mom left me when I was still young, and my dad died a few years later."

"How were the families?" Lance whispered, almost afraid of the answer.

"Most of them were okay. They just couldn't handle me; said I had anger issues. I didn't know how to socialize with the other kids and was always returned to the orphanage after a few months. There was only one house I was removed from. The man of the house was physically and verbally abusive to everyone. By the time I got there, I was ten and knew I wouldn't be there long. The verbal abuse didn't affect me; I wouldn't listen, so the man took to abusing me physically. Broken bones, burns, deep gashes, and severe bruises were littered across my body. It took several months for CPS to look into the matter. I was finally taken away almost a year after getting there. It was the longest I had ever been somewhere, and the last place I ever went. No one wanted an almost teenager with an attitude. I stayed at the orphanage until I got into the Garrison." Tears were streaming down Keith's face as he remembered the abuse.

"I'm sorry, Keith. I didn't know how horrible it was," Lance apologized.

"That's why I didn't want to tell anyone. That's why I clung to Shiro so desperately. He was the only one who cared about me and never gave up on me."

Hearing his name, Shiro peeked into the lounge and was startled to see tears on Keith's face. He entered the lounge and sat next to Keith. "Keith, what happened?"

"Shiro, it's my fault, Lance spoke up. "I pried into his past. I just didn't believe he had a horrible childhood."

Shiro glared at Lance before wrapping an arm around Keith, guiding his head to his shoulder. "It's okay, Keith. I know it hurts, but we're here for you. We are your family."

Lance watched Keith interact with Shiro and felt even worse. He sat down on Keith's other side and gently placed a hand on the other's arm. "I'm so sorry, Keith."

Without lifting his head from Shiro's shoulder, Keith replied, "I know, Lance. I forgive you."

Lance sighed and leaned against Keith. He was relieved that Keith forgave him. Even though they were rivals, Lance didn't want to hurt his teammate or their friendship.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. Enough angst. The next chapters will see a return to Dads of Marmora raising Keith.


	54. Play Time (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets to play with Daddy Thace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM. Keith just turned six, and Thace is his dad.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Kid Keith, Dad Thace, Kid Regris

"Play Time"

Thace carefully made his rounds, making sure his footsteps didn't jar the kit on his shoulders. His kit was leaning against his head with his legs dangling over his shoulders. The kit had his arms crossed on top of his head, and his own head was perched on his crossed arms. Since his rounds were during the middle of the afternoon, Kolivan allowed him to take his kit with him since Keith was old enough.

"Daddy, are we done yet?"

"Almost done, kit. We're close to the training hall."

"Yay!" Keith lifted his head. He just turned six and was allowed to carry his mother's (now his) blade with him. He had to decide how he wanted to carry it. He decided it was best to carry it behind his back but near his waist, so he could always reach it. His daddy was taking him to the training hall to continue training with his blade. After that, he got to play fight. Keith was excited.

Once father and son made it to the training hall, Keith was set on his feet. Thace led Keith to the middle of the room and said, "Just follow my lead."

Keith nodded. Thace drew his blade but kept it in its knife form. Keith copied his father move for move. Thace gracefully went through maneuver after maneuver, using different grips, and quickly flipping the hold around to hold it backwards and repeating those maneuvers. Keith barely kept up with his dad. He knew his daddy was going slow for his sake.

Thace was impressed with his kit. It may not have been his first time training with his blade, but the maneuvers were still relatively new. He did extremely well with them. "Very good, kit. Now, sheath your blade and come at me."

Keith grinned and sheathed his knife. He studied his daddy, who had his blade sheathed already. Keith darted forward but at the last minute tucked and rolled between Thace's legs. He ended up behind his daddy and rolled back up onto his feet. He immediately jumped onto his daddy's back and tried to yank him down. Thace considered falling for his kit's trick but decided against it and calmly plucked the kit from his back. Keith limply hung from his daddy's grip, knowing full well his daddy was out of reach. "Aw, Daddy. I almost had you."

"Almost doesn't count kit. Did you want to try again-"

"Or did you want to play with me?"

Keith and Thace turned to look at the newcomer. It was a young Galra with a tail a little older than Keith. Keith grinned. "Regris!"

Thace set his kit down, seeing that his kit's friend had arrived. He knew that kits play fought each other and learned new techniques. Thace walked over to the sidelines and watched his kit play with his friend. He was glad that Keith had a friend on the base close to his age...well, closer than anyone else was. After all, kits needed to be kits, even if there was a war going on.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who saw Season 5? It was amazing, especially episode 5!


	55. Kit On His Back (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Keith is exhausted and decides to take a nap on the back of one of his favorite Galra, even if said Galra was busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM. Keith is around four in this story.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Kid Keith, Tired Keith

"Kit On His Back"

Keith was tired. He was so tired he could probably fall asleep on his feet, if he was on his feet. At that moment, however, he was lying against Antok's back while the tall Galra completed reports for Kolivan. Antok's tail was wrapped around Keith's waist, keeping him in place. Keith yawned silently and snuggled against Antok's back.

Antok grinned under his mask. He knew the kit was tired. He would fall asleep soon, which was why he kept ahold of him with his tail. He would never admit it, but he adored this non-Galran looking kit. He never minded watching him. The older the kit got the more he amazed Antok. He seemed to have the instincts of a full Galran kit, including indulging in play time and napping. Antok's grin was even bigger when he realized that the kit was actually sleeping against his back.

Antok continued to type his reports to Kolivan. The leader actually never requested the reports while Antok was watching Keith, but Antok knew he appreciated his dedication to both being a Blade and watching their kit. All four of the high ranking Blades (Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz) considered Keith their kit. Keith loved being with all of them, and he considered the four of them his pack.

Noise from outside the meeting room caused Keith to stir, and a whine escaped him, causing Antok to growl slightly at the disturbance. He carefully got up and made his way to the door. A few of the younger Blade members were rough housing in the hall. They weren't kits by any definition, so they should have had more discipline than they were exhibiting. When he heard another whine from his kit, Antok growled louder at them. They stopped when they heard the warning from the second-in-command. They didn't see Keith on his back, so they weren't sure why Antok was angry with them. One of them tentatively asked, "Sir, why are you-"

He was cut off by another whine from behind Antok and realized the little kit was with their leader. The Blade stopped his question and quietly bowed to Antok. He dragged his two friends off and away from the meeting room. Antok returned to his reports, only this time he was rumbling to his kit to calm him down. He was rewarded by Keith settling back down and purring. He absolutely adored his kit.

Fin


	56. Return Home (DoM, Thulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Thace is on a mission, Ulaz and Keith find it difficult to sleep without nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a Keith raised by the BoM with the pairing of Thulaz. Keith is about three in this story.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Kid Keith, Nightmare

"Return Home"

Ulaz tossed and turned, unable to find a comfortable position. Normally, he would cuddle up against Thace, but tonight, that wasn't an option. Thace was on a stealth mission and away from the base for at least another quintant. The previous night was rough, but Ulaz managed to get a few hours of sleep that weren't plagued by nightmares of his mate being discovered and tortured. Tonight, however, sleep was elusive.

Suddenly, Ulaz felt movement under the blankets. He knew it wasn't Thace, because he wasn't due back yet and the movement was too subtle. From under the covers popped a small head of black hair. Ulaz managed a smile. It was their kit. What was he doing out of bed at this late hour?

When he voiced his question to the little kit, his response was a wobbly lower lip accompanied by a whine. "I had a bad dream about Daddy being hurt." Ulaz pulled his kit closer. Keith had a nightmare about Thace being tortured! Ulaz purred to his kit, trying to comfort him. The kit trembled in his Papa's arms. Tears slid down his pale cheeks. "I miss Daddy."

Ulaz tried to keep purring to him, but after that admission, it was hard. He missed Thace too. "I know, kit. I miss him too. Why don't you stay here and try to get some sleep? I'll keep the nightmares away."

Keith nodded and cuddled up closer to Ulaz. The kit slowly dozed off with Ulaz soon following. A few hours later, Ulaz swore he was still dreaming, but at least this dream was pleasant. He dreamed that Thace was curled around him and Keith, keeping them safe. He could almost feel the soft kiss to his forehead and the quiet whisper of "Sweet dreams, Ulaz."

Ulaz smiled in his sleep, unaware that his dream was actually reality. Thace managed to complete his mission early and return home to find his mate and kit curled up in his bed, sleeping. He curled around them, trying to comfort them with his presence. Ulaz opened his eyes at one point, but Thace could tell he wasn't awake. He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and whispered in his ear, "Sweet dreams, Ulaz."

Rewarded with a smile from his mate, Thace ran a clawed hand through his kit's hair and gave a light lick to the back of Keith's neck, where kits are most sensitive. Feeling the lick caused the kit to completely relax. Thace buried his face in the longer strands of his kit's hair and sighed. He drifted off to sleep, pleased to be home with his mate and kit.

Fin


	57. Paperwork (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chore of paperwork is made better by some company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a Keith raised by the BoM. Keith is about seven/eight in this story.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Kid Keith, Kolivan hates paperwork, Artist Keith

"Paperwork"

Kolivan hated paperwork. Reports from various Blades or about injured Blades from various medical officers were the worst. There were always errors in the reports except from three individual Blades. His most trusted men and pack members were always conscious of what they sent in their reports. Even when their pack grew to include a kit, the quality of their reports never wavered.

Speaking of the kit, he was actually there in Kolivan's office. It became apparent that the kit valued Kolivan's company as much as the other three's. He wasn't allowed to stay in his office alone all the time. The kit wasn't shy about who he wanted to spend his time with. Said kit was lying on the floor with a pad of paper and a pencil. The soft scratches of the pencil on the paper didn't bother Kolivan in the slightest. He could actually work in the loudest of environments and not be bothered by the level of noise. He was curious what the kit was doing though.

Instead of satisfying his curiosity, Kolivan busied himself with the less than stellar reports of his organization. A frown appeared on Kolivan's face as he read the next report. Maybe he should hold a seminar on proper reports. He pulled up the next report and nearly growled at the myriad of errors contained in it. Maybe the seminar would be a good idea.

Keith could tell that Kolivan wasn't happy. He knew the leader didn't like paperwork, and reports were his least favorite. He didn't know why, but he thought maybe he could cheer him up by drawing a picture for him. He wasn't the best drawer, but he figured it couldn't hurt. He decided to draw his blade. He had been allowed to carry it since had turned six, but he still wasn't sure when he was allowed to unsheath it. He eyes had traveled over to Kolivan and noticed that his blade was actually leaning against the wall. He grinned and decided to draw Kolivan's blade instead. It was unsheathed and nearby. He didn't want to be caught staring at it. He settled for glances out of his periphery. He drew his leader's blade, being careful of the details especially the stripes.

Keith drew his picture and risked a longer glance at Kolivan's blade. He wanted to get it perfect. He kept an eye on Kolivan out of the corner of his eye, but the leader seemed focused on the data pad in front of him. Keith started shading the picture in order for the stripes to look like they glowed. It looked pretty good in his opinion; he just hoped Kolivan liked it.

Kolivan set his data pad down. He was done with reports for the day. He wasn't finished, but he couldn't take anymore. Besides, the kit needed to go to bed. Kolivan stood up, which caught the kit's attention. Keith stood up and cautiously approached Kolivan. Kolivan gave the kit a rare smile, which Keith returned. He held out the finished picture for Kolivan to take. "Here. I drew this for you."

Kolivan took the picture and stared at it in shock. It was obviously his blade, and it was well done. The picture looked like a professional had sat down with the blade in front of him and took hours to recreate every curve in graphite. The picture even mimicked the glow of his weapon. "This is wonderful, kit. Thank you."

Keith smiled, and his smile got even bigger when he saw that Kolivan hung it up over his desk, so whoever entered the office would see the picture. Kolivan picked up his kit and carried him back to the nest. He placed the drowsing kit into the nest between Thace and Antok. Kolivan laid down behind Antok and was content to stare at their kit for awhile. He was incredible. He knew Kolivan was having a rough evening with the reports and made him a present in hopes of lifting his mood. He cared very deeply for his pack for one so young.

Fin


	58. Cleaning Duty (Sexus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A chance encounter in the maintenance room has a pleasant outcome for Sendak and Haxus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I didn't initially plan this to be Sendak/Haxus but Sendak had other plans. This is a pre-canon ficlet, where Sendak is still in training under Zarkon and doesn't have his own command yet.
> 
> Tags: Pre-canon, Sexus

"Cleaning Duty"

Sendak grumbled as he stalked down the corridor. How could his Emperor relegate his training to someone else, and that Galra demean him by ordering him to clean the maintenance room? All he did was ask a question...all right, there was a fair bit of attitude in his tone, but he was the prize student who was claw picked by Emperor Zarkon himself. He didn't deserve this treatment.

He entered the room, growling. All of a sudden, he heard another growl from deeper in the room. He stopped growling, his ears perking up. Was someone else in the room too? He quietly followed the growls and found the other Galra. To his surprise, he knew the Galra. It was Haxus! They had gone to the academy together until Sendak was picked to be personally trained by Zarkon. Sendak grinned. He actually missed his friend. Sendak snuck up on Haxus and placed a hand on his shoulder. Haxus spun around with a snarl on his lips, which died off when he saw who was with him. "Sendak?"

"Hello, Haxus."

"Why are you here? Surely Emperor Zarkon didn't punish his prized student."

One of Sendak's fluffy ears twitched. He didn't miss the bitter tone in which Haxus had said that. "Haxus, did you wish to be claw picked by Emperor Zarkon?"

Haxus was taken aback. "No. I just missed having you nearby."

Sendak realized that Haxus just missed his friend. Sendak glanced to one side and then the other in a conspiratorially manner before leaning closer to Haxus. "This stays between us but I am about to be given my own command and I will need a lieutenant I can trust. I want you, Haxus, to be my lieutenant."

Haxus was speechless. This soon-to-be Commander remembered him and wanted him to be his lieutenant. "Me?"

Sendak leaned even closer; he was inches away from Haxus. "I always intended on having you for my lieutenant if another commander hadn't snatched you up already."

"No one wanted me." Haxus looked away.

Sendak grasped Haxus's chin and forced him to look down. He gently kissed him on the lips before pulling back and saying, "I want you."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: What's this? A ficlet without Keith? It's a first for me, but some characters are refusing to be ignored much longer, so there's a chance there will be future ficlets where Keith won't be there.


	59. Sleeping In A Pack (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thace finds Keith having a nightmare and brings him to the nest, where the rest of the Blades help calm Keith down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith considered a kit by the BoM and him coming to consider them his pack. This is also an AU, where Blades survived.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Cuddling/Snuggling

"Sleeping In A Pack"

Thace was heading back to his pack's nest when he heard a whine. It was a distinctly Galran sound; one a kit would make. There was a kit on board, but he always projected a strong image. He had never come to them with anything regarding his Galran heritage. However, when Thace heard the whine again, he couldn't help but respond. He went to the kit's room and knocked on the door. Not receiving a reply, Thace opened the door anyway. Inside, Thace saw the kit lying on his bed with his eyes closed. He was asleep but caught in a nightmare. There were tears streaming down his cheeks, and whines escaped his throat. His legs were tangled in his sheet, and his pillow was on the floor. His left hand was gripping the hilt of his Marmora blade tightly; fortunately, the blade was still in knife form and sheathed.

Thace carefully approached and knelt down next to the bed. He rumbled to the kit and reached out to pet his hair. His grip loosened on his blade. Thace took that to be a good sign. He leaned closer and started grooming the kit. He calmed down even more. His tears slowed down, but his whines still persisted. Thace's ears pinned back. He needed help. He carefully picked up the kit and carried him out of his room. The kit still had a hold of his blade. Thace rearranged Keith in his arms. Keith had his head against Thace's shoulder, and both of his hands in his lap. Thace had his arms under Keith's knees and against his back. As he walked, Thace lapped up the tears on Keith's cheeks. The kit's whines were worrisome. He reached his pack's room and paused. How was he going to open the door with his arms full of distressed kit?

Fortunately, the kit's whines were loud enough that his pack members heard them. The door opened, revealing all three members of his pack. Kolivan was at the front with Ulaz to the side and Antok in back. When they saw Thace was holding Keith, they backed up. Thace entered the room and laid the kit in their nest, crawling in after. He laid next to him, continuing to groom his hair. The other three members entered their nest and gathered around the kit. Kolivan looked at Thace. "What happened, Thace?"

"The kit seems to be having a nightmare. I couldn't wake him. I thought we could comfort him until he wakes."

Antok wrapped his tail around the kit's waist, while Kolivan nuzzled Keith's neck. Ulaz purred to Keith, rubbing his back. The kit's grip on his blade completely loosened, it falling to the blanket. Antok picked it up and placed it on a nearby table, where their blades lay. The whines finally ceased escaping the kit's throat. The Blades continued doting on the kit until they felt him start to move. His eyes slowly fluttered open. They landed on the four Galra and a confused look came over his face, unconsciously a questioning sound escaped him.

Ulaz changed his purrs to rumbles while Thace stopped grooming his hair long enough to say, "It's okay, kit. You're safe with us."

"Why am I here?"

"You were distressed in your sleep, and Thace brought you here so we could ease your distress," Antok replied.

Keith turned his head to look at Thace and was licked on his face as the older Galra had returned to grooming the kit's hair. Keith froze for a second, but a small purr escaped him, surprising everyone. Thace smiled and proceeded to groom Keith's face, eliciting more purrs from the kit.

Antok's tail squeezed the kit's waist in a type of a hug. Keith smiled at the affection. Kolivan still nuzzled his neck. "Go back to sleep, kit. You are safe."

"Where is my blade?"

"I put it with ours when you finally released your iron grip on it," Antok replied. When Keith started to move, Antok tightened his hold on him using his tail. "Where are you going, kit?"

"Back to my room. Kolivan said to go back to sleep."

"I meant for you to stay here, kit. You need to sleep with a pack. We can protect you from nightmares. You will be better rested if you do," Kolivan responded.

Keith stilled. They wanted him to sleep with the pack?  His Galran side purred at the thought. Would he really sleep better as part of a pack? He looked at the four Galra surrounding him. He found himself wanting to be a part of their pack. "Alright."

Keith settled down into the nest, being lulled back to sleep by Thace grooming him. He fell back asleep, purring.

Fin


	60. Not A Kit (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is used to nightmares and has unhealthy coping mechanisms. The Blades are not happy with them and do their best to help him, when they find out something surprising.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU, where the Blades lived.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Unhealthy coping mechanism

"Not A Kit"

Keith wasn't sleeping well. Nightmares kept him up most nights. He spent those nights on the training deck. He went through training level after training level until he was way above the other Paladins, but he kept going. He often wouldn't show up for breakfast, still training during that time. When lunch would roll around, Keith would leave the training deck, taking a shower. He would generally miss the actual meal, but he would stop by the kitchen and grab a couple water pouches and a piece of fruit or an alien protein bar. Between his meager lunch and dinner, he would either join the other Paladins in team training or bond with his lion. Dinner would occur with Keith showing up. He wouldn't say much to his teammates but basked in their company, letting their conversations wash over him. After dinner, it was back to the training deck in hopes exhaustion would help him sleep. Sometimes that would work, but more often than not, he would find himself back on the training deck after nightmares woke him up.

When the four Blades joined the Paladins on the ship, Keith didn't think it would change his routine. However, a few nights into their stay, Keith found someone comforting him after a nightmare. Each of the Blades had a unique way of comforting him. Antok would use his tail, wrapping it around his waist or rubbing it against his cheeks or up and down his back. Kolivan would hold him and nuzzle him. Ulaz would groom him, usually his hair. Thace would run his claws through Keith's hair. All four of them would rumble to him, easing him back to sleep.

He didn't know why they wanted to comfort him, so he sought them out instead of training. He found them in their room. It was a strange place to Keith. The number of soft fabrics and different textures was astounding to Keith. These four were hardened soldiers, but their bed was covered in pillows and blankets. He was drawn into the mass of pillows and blankets by Kolivan. The leader could tell the Red Paladin wanted to ask them something.

"What is on your mind, Keith?"

"Why do the four of you come to my room at night?"

"You suffer from constant nightmares. We understand the horrors you face as a Paladin tend to resurface at nighttime."

"Well, the result of the battles are difficult for younger people," Keith reasoned.

Thace had a weird feeling regarding Keith's word choice. "Keith, how old are you?"

"I'm eighteen."

The silence following his statement was deafening. Ulaz whispered, "Eighteen?"

Antok growled lightly. "You're just a kit. They send a kit into battle, repeatedly!"

"I'm not a kid. I'm considered an adult on Earth."

"You may be considered an adult of Earth, but you are also part Galra. To us, you are a kit. A kit is the term for a Galran cub. Galra take pride in taking care of kits."

Keith didn't know what to say. They thought he was a kit? "Why would you want to take care of me? I have always taken care of myself."

"Why have you taken care of yourself?"

"My mom left me when I was young, and my dad died soon after. I was taken into Foster Care but those families didn't want to take care of me, so I learned I couldn't rely on anyone else."

A whine escaped Thace, which was a sound Keith had never heard before. He pulled Keith into his arms. "We will take care of you, kit. You can rely on us. We will help you. We'll ensure you eat, rest, and play."

Keith tried to pull away, but the violet furred Galra was much stronger than the Paladin. "I eat and sleep. I don't need to play."

"You are a kit. You don't eat or sleep enough. Playing is a normal part of a kit's day," Ulaz countered. "Play fighting hones a kit's skills for later in life."

That caught Keith's attention. "Play fighting?"

"It's a type of fighting that has no place in real battle but can help kits with hand-to-hand combat," Ulaz clarified.

Keith grinned. "I'm second best on the team in hand-to-hand combat. Shiro is the only one better than me. I would welcome the chance to beat him at least once."

Figuring this was the best they were getting from the stubborn kit, the four Blades agreed to play fight with the kit, starting the next day. They would slowly work the other things in when the kit wasn't paying attention.

Fin


	61. Comforting Kits (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rescue mission goes horribly wrong for the Paladins, the Blades realize all five of their kits will need pack time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU, where Ulaz, Thace, and Antok survived. Keith considers the Blades his pack, but the BoM consider all of the Paladins their kits (they are just the closest with Keith).
> 
> Tags: DoM, Paladins are kits, Adopted Paladins, Cuddling/Snuggling

"Comforting Kits"

Keith landed Red in her hangar. He exited his lion swiftly, yanking off his armor as he went. The destruction and devastation he faced when the team had gone to see if there were any survivors on a nearby planet that underwent a series of natural disasters was terrible. There weren't any, but what they did find were terrifying, horribly burnt bodies or bodies so bloated they were unrecognizable or others that were crushed by either buildings or rocks. It terrified Keith to see the death and destruction first hand. He threw his armor into his room, changed into his black sleep pants and a plain black shirt, and ran barefoot to the Blades' room. He opened the door without knocking and walked in to an empty room. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he fell into the nest, curling up and breathing in the comforting scents of his pack.

%%%

The Blades had a good time sparring while the Paladins were on a rescue mission. It wasn't against the Galra Empire, so the Blades' assistance wasn't needed. They were heading back to their room, when they ran into the Blue Paladin. He almost ran smack into Thace, which would have happened if Thace hadn't put a hand out to stop Lance.

"Sorry," Lance mumbled, eyes downcast.

The four Blades were concerned. Usually, the Blue Paladin was loud and energetic. Thace looked at Lance, coaxing his chin up. "What's wrong?"

Lance reluctantly raised his eyes, and the Blades saw the telltale signs of someone who had seen something horrifying. Lance simply shook his head. He couldn't voice what he saw. He just doubted he was going to get any sleep that night. Thace drew Lance into a hug, knowing how physical affection can help a tiny bit. "Go see your friends, kit. They probably need you too."

Lance caught what Thace called him. Ever since the Blades found out how old the Paladins were, they had been calling all of them kits, even Shiro, which amused the Garrison Trio greatly. Lance gave a little smile and returned the hug the fluffy Galra gave him before leaving to find Hunk and Pidge.

The Blades hurried to their nest, figuring there was a kit there. If the images disturbed one kit, chances were they disturbed another kit. They opened their door and saw the kit they were closest to curled up in their nest, tears slipping down his cheeks. They immediately entered their nest, surrounding him. He reached out for one of them, and Antok picked him up and held him close. They purred to him, trying to get him to calm down enough to stop his tears. Thace ran a clawed hand through Keith's hair, while Ulaz nuzzled Keith's neck, and Kolivan rubbed his back. One look into Keith's purple eyes told the Blades they would need a night with all of their kits. Antok passed Keith over to Kolivan. Keith clung to the leader of the Blade of Marmora tightly, while the other three members gathered pillows and blankets. They made their way to the lounge, where they set up a huge nest. Kolivan and Keith stayed there, while Antok, Thace, and Ulaz collected the other four Paladins.

They brought the other Paladins, who were encouraged to dress in night clothes and bring additional pillows and blankets. Lance and Hunk had a feeling that it was going to be a sleepover (Did the Galra even have those?) and were more than happy to come along. Pidge had to be coaxed into joining, but Shiro had to be forced to come. He was trying to meditate alone but wasn't having any success. In the end, Ulaz just decided to pick up the Black Paladin and carry him to the lounge. After all the Paladins and Blades were in the nest, Lance noticed the state of his rival. For once, he didn't want to tease him. Maybe it was because he knew how he felt. Maybe it was the protective Galra holding the Red Paladin. Lance pressed into Thace's side. He wrapped one arm around Lance and one around Pidge. Antok was rubbing Hunk's shoulders, making the large teen close his eyes in enjoyment. Ulaz had placed Shiro in front of him and made the eldest lie back against him.

"Ulaz, what is this about?" Shiro was completely confused.

"You five had a horrifying experience down on the planet. You need comfort. One of you had sought us out, and we realized all five of you kits were going to need us," the lavender colored Galra replied. Shiro fell silent, slightly embarrassed at being called a kit. It did feel nice to be surrounded by his teammates and their allies though.

The Paladins slowly made themselves comfortable against the Galra they were nearest. Keith snuggled into Kolivan, the kit's head almost buried in the leader's neck. Lance curled up against Thace's side, while Pidge was lying in his lap. Hunk leaned against Antok's shoulder, while the large Galra put a couple of pillows behind the Yellow Paladin for support. Shiro had turned on his side after seeing his team resting peacefully. His eyes slowly closed as he drifted off to sleep, Ulaz lightly running his claws through his extremely short hair.

The Blades noticed their kits had fallen into a restful sleep. They knew what they needed. Even though they were Paladins and human (or half human), they were the Blades' kits, and the Blades took the care of kits seriously.

Fin


	62. Nest (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is exhausted after a session on the training deck and can't make it back to his pack's nest for a nap, so he lies down in the lounge. The BoM look for their kit to bring him back to the nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Antok, Thace, and Ulaz survived. Keith considers the BoM family, and they consider him their kit.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Nest, Cuddling/Snuggling

"Nest"

Keith curled up on the couch in the lounge after a rigorous training session against the gladiator. He was exhausted; too exhausted to make it back to the nest. He figured he'd take a tiny nap in the lounge and try to get back to the nest for a longer one. He let his eyelids slide closed, unaware that his pack was looking for him.

Antok growled as he looked in the training deck. His kit better not be still training. Fortunately, Keith wasn't there. Surprisingly, it was the Blue Paladin. He was practicing his aim. Still, it wasn't who he was looking for. He didn't disturb the Paladin as he left the room. Ulaz checked Keith's room, which was empty as well, except for Keith's signature red jacket, which Ulaz grabbed. Kolivan checked the bridge, only the two Alteans and Shiro were present. A frown crossed the leader's face. Where was their kit? Thace checked the least likely place, but he was the one who had luck. He quickly fired off a message to the other Blades. 'Found Keith. Taking him to our nest.'

Thace slipped his data pad into a pocket and picked up Keith. He held his kit close and carried him back to their nest. He laid him down among the pillows and blankets. Keith snuggled further into the nest, breathing in the scents of his pack. He let out a very content purr. Thace slid in beside Keith, enjoying his kit's purr.

The other three Galra came in the room and saw their kit napping in their nest, purring. They visibly relaxed and entered the nest. They gathered around the kit, rumbling to him. Antok had his tail wrapped around the kit's waist, Kolivan rubbed Keith's back, Ulaz nuzzled Keith's neck, and Thace ran a clawed hand through their kit's hair. All four of the Galra were so focused on doting on their kit that they didn't notice his eyes opening until they heard a questioning sound instead of a purr.

"What's wrong, kit?" Kolivan asked.

"When did I get back to the nest?"

"We were looking for you, when you didn't come to the nest after training. I found you curled up in the lounge and brought you back here," Thace answered, bumping his head lightly against Keith's.

Keith nuzzled Thace in response before explaining, "I was so exhausted I didn't think I'd make it back before falling asleep. I intended on a tiny nap before making my way back here."

"We saved you the hassle, kit. Now, get some more rest. We're here with you," Ulaz replied. Keith settled down in the nest, lying against Kolivan as he drifted back to sleep.

Fin


	63. Sharpshooter (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance goes to work on his aim on the training deck and accidentally walks in on the Blades sparring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Antok, Thace, and Ulaz survived. The BoM consider all of the Paladins their kits.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Lance centric, Sharpshooter

"Sharpshooter"

Lance entered the training deck, swinging his deactivated bayard around his finger. He was itching to do some target practice. He stopped short as he saw the Blades sparring. He couldn't help but stare at the four soldiers. They were paired off into the two usual pairs (Kolivan vs. Antok and Thace vs. Ulaz). They weren't aggressive, but they weren't gentle either. Lance watched as Antok tried to use his tail to get Kolivan off balance, but the leader wasn't falling for that. He grabbed Antok's tail and managed to flip and pin the bigger Galra to the mat they were using. Lance shifted his eyes to the other pair. Thace and Ulaz looked like it was more of an even match. Ulaz managed to flip the fluffy Galra and pin him. Thace admitted defeat and nuzzled Ulaz. Lance felt slightly guilty watching. He shifted at the door, catching the attention of Kolivan. "Kit? Is everything all right?"

Lance blushed slightly at the term. He knew the Blades thought of the Paladins as kits, and he didn't mind being called a kit, considering he wasn't even an adult back on Earth. "I was just going to work on my aim. I didn't mean to interrupt your time."

Ulaz helped Thace up before going over to the Blue Paladin. "Kit, the room is big enough where you will not be a distraction to us. Besides, we would welcome the chance to see the Blue Paladin in action."

He activated his bayard and walked over to the other end of the training hall, where there were targets set up. He raised his blaster and took a steadying breath before unleashing a steady barrage of laser blasts that hit the bulls-eyes on all of the targets multiple times without missing. The Blades were astonished at his accuracy. He was outstanding!

Lance grinned and turned around to face the Blades to see what they were doing. He found them staring at his handiwork. Lance blinked a couple of times. He glanced back at the targets, trying to figure out what surprised them. He didn't miss any of the bulls-eyes, so what was wrong? "Guys? What's wrong? I don't think I missed any targets."

"Kit? Is this a normal display of your skills or were you exceptional today?" Antok asked.

Lance shrugged and nonchalantly said, "This is pretty normal for me."

"You are exceptional, kit. None of my Blades are as good a shot as you," Kolivan told him.

Lance blushed. "I always loved the shooting games back on Earth. I guess my skills are from the many hours I would spend at the arcade with my siblings."

"There are games on Earth where you shoot things, and these are for kits?" Ulaz sounded concerned.

Lance laughed. "They don't use actual ammunition or laser blasts. I'm not entirely sure how they work; some sort of sensor probably, but yes, kids love them, myself especially."

Thace ruffled Lance's hair. "You are unique, kit, and we love you for that."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Lance deserves a chance to shine in a ficlet. I can't guarantee a ficlet for each of the other Paladins but maybe one will come.


	64. Colors (Pining Klance, Shallura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins are caught in a rain storm, and Lance finds umbrellas for everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This came to be from me marveling at the sheer number of color combinations in umbrellas. This is post season 3 but the Paladins are back in their respective lions, Shiro is the real Shiro, and Allura is back to piloting the castle. This is Shallura and has implied pining Klance.
> 
> Tags: Shallura, Pining Klance, Umbrellas

"Colors"

It was raining on the planet they landed on. The Paladins had been in a meeting with Allura and the planet's leader, when the rain started. Since this was a peace talk, and they weren't wearing their paladin armor, they didn't want to get their only set of clothes wet. Lance, however,  dashed out, staying under awnings as much as he could until he was out of everyone's sights. They stayed quiet, Allura leaning against Shiro, his arms around her waist.

Lance finally reappeared with a big bag swinging from his right hand. In his left hand, he held a red and blue umbrella over his head. The team was confused. Where did he find umbrellas? Lance reached the team and took down his umbrella. He grinned. "I got umbrellas for everyone!"

His grin got even bigger as he reached into the bag. He pulled out a large, yellow umbrella and gave it to Hunk. He pulled out a blue umbrella and handed it to the princess. A green umbrella was handed to Pidge, and a black one was given to Shiro. The last umbrella went to Keith. It was tri-colored; the colors were red, black, and violet. Keith looked at Lance. "What's with the colors?"

"You are the Red Paladin, you were the Black Lion pilot, and you are a member of the Blade of Marmora," Lance explained.

Keith was surprised by Lance's courtesy and looked at him, smiling. "Thank you, Lance."

Lance smiled back, eyes shining. "You're welcome, Mullet."

"Just kiss already!" Pidge called out, ruining the moment.

Keith and Lance jumped back, shocked at how close they were. When did they get so close to the other?

Lance gave a small, nervous laugh. "Let's get back to the castle, yeah?"

He put up his umbrella and led the way back to the castle. Each Paladin (and Allura with Shiro's help) put up his/her umbrella and followed the Blue Paladin back up to the castle.

Fin


	65. Instincts (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Keith's kit instincts take over, he seeks out his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note:  This is AU, where Antok, Ulaz, and Thace survived. The BoM consider Keith their kit.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Kit instincts

"Instincts"

The Blades were relaxing in their nest after dinner. It was an off day, so they weren't on the training deck. They were grooming each other when their door opened, and suddenly there was a blur of black and red that launched itself into their nest. Kolivan looked down at their kit. He was curled up against him, shaking slightly. "Kit?"

Keith let out a distressed whimper. Kolivan placed a hand on Keith's hair. What had distressed their kit so horribly? Kolivan rumbled to Keith, who slowly lifted his head. He whimpered again, causing Thace to lean over and start grooming him. A surprised chirp was the only sound that left their kit.

Ulaz leaned over and nuzzled the kit. He slowly removed Keith's jacket, leaving him in his black shirt and pants. He debated whether or not to remove his utility belt and knife sheath. He had an idea what was going on, but wasn't entirely sure. The lavender colored Galra unclipped the utility belt (his sheath came with it) and handed it to Antok who laid it on the floor. He also tugged off his boots, trying to make him more comfortable. The boots ended up on the floor as well. "Kit."

Antok brought his tail forward and wrapped it around Keith's waist, rumbling to him as well. "Kit."

Keith whined, rubbing his head against Kolivan's chest. The leader ran his hand through the kit's hair. The attention from his pack caused Keith to calm down enough to not whine or whimper anymore, but he still hadn't said anything. He did let out a content purr though.

The Blades conversed in Galran about what just happened. Kolivan asked, "What is wrong with our kit?"

"I think his instincts took over for awhile. He must have been alone in his room when they did. Since he is a young kit, being alone must have scared him," Ulaz answered.

"He should sleep with the pack, so he won't be alone anymore," Antok said.

"He needs pack cuddles and nuzzles," Thace put in between licks as he was still grooming Keith, who was still purring.

"When he comes back to himself, we need to get him to understand his needs," Ulaz replied, looking at the kit, who finally seemed calm enough to fall back asleep. He wasn't purring anymore, but he was cuddled up against Thace with Antok's tail still wrapped around his waist.

The Blades decided to go to sleep early too. They each curled around their kit, falling asleep easily. The next morning, Keith slowly opened his eyes, confused as to where he was. The last thing he remembered was that he was in his room before an intense fear overcame him. He lifted his head and looked around the best he could. The four Blades were gathered around him in a mass of pillows and blankets. Antok's tail was wrapped around his waist, and he was cuddled up against Thace. He didn't remember coming to them, a confused chirp escaping his throat. Ulaz's head shot up in response. "Keith?"

"What happened? Why am I here?"

At Keith's questions, the other three Blades woke up. Antok's tail subconsciously squeezed his kit's waist a little tighter in a type of hug. A purr escaped Keith at the affection. Thace managed to scoop up Keith and bring him to his lap. "Your kit instincts took over last night. Being alone isn't good for a kit."

"Kit instincts?"

"Since you are young, you have the instincts of a kit. Kits dislike being alone. There's no need for one of us to be so isolated. Galra are pack oriented beings by nature. We sleep in packs, and we consider you our kit," Ulaz explained.

Keith snuggled against Thace. He didn't know why he did, but it just seemed like a good idea. Thace grinned as he nuzzled their kit. "It seems like your instincts are more prevalent now. Feel free to act on them when appropriate."

Antok came closer to Keith and rumbled to him. Keith looked up at the large Galra and gave a purr to him. Antok scooped Keith out of Thace's lap and brought him to his lap. Keith nuzzled Antok, still purring. "You are part of our pack, kit. Your instincts will settle down if you don't ignore them."

When Keith spoke next, the purr was still evident in his voice. "I'll stay with you, my pack, my family."

Fin


	66. Too Many Missions (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith talked on too many missions from the Blades and Team Voltron and doesn't take care of himself. He falls unconscious when he reaches the BoM headquarters. Fortunately, his pack is there to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU, where Thace, Antok, and Ulaz survived. Keith is considered a kit by the BoM, and he considers them his pack. This would take place after season 3, but before season 4. However, the Paladins are in their original lions.
> 
> Tags: DoM, BoM Keith, Exhaustion

"Too Many Missions"

Keith landed Red on the asteroid that served as the exterior to the Blade of Marmora headquarters. He stumbled out of Red's mouth, giving her a quick, reassuring pat on her muzzle to let her know he was okay. He received a purr in his mind in response. He waited for a Blade member to open the secret door to the elevator, but nothing happened. They knew he was coming. He had sent the communication when he reached the two black holes and the giant blue star. He started looking around for the opening but couldn't find one. His vision was getting blurry, so he sat down and waited. He was so tired between doing missions with the Paladins and with the Blade that he passed out.

%%%

Kolivan was going through reports. He couldn't keep his mind on them, because his kit was coming back. He should be here any moment. Regris was supposed to be bringing him in. Kolivan decided to set the reports aside and greet Keith the moment he got inside the base. All of a sudden, a booming sound shook the base. It was similar (but not the same) to when the Red Lion was trying to destroy the base to get to Keith during his trials. Kolivan ran to see what was happening. He saw Regris getting ready to go up to the surface to investigate. "One tick, Regris. I will join you."

Kolivan set his mask in place and joined the second youngest Blade in the elevator. Once the short trek to the surface was complete, the two Blades could see the Red Lion repeatedly stomping a paw on the surface, shaking the asteroid in the process. Once she saw the two Blades she stopped pawing at the ground and swept her tail in the direction of her Paladin, who lay on the ground unconscious.

"Keith!" Regris called as he and Kolivan rushed over. Seeing her Paladin was getting taken care of caused Red Lion to power down and put her defensive shield up, giving one last purr to her dear Paladin.

Regris and Kolivan checked over the unconscious Blade. They checked for any injuries, to see if he was breathing, for a pulse, and if it was okay to move him. Kolivan was grateful he insisted all of his Blades take a field medical course before being allowed out on any missions. Fortunately, Keith was alive and without injury, so it was safe to move him. Both Blades let out a breath of relief. Kolivan picked up his youngest Blade and carried him to the medical bay with Regris at his heels.

"Ulaz!" Kolivan called out, placing Keith on a bed.

Ulaz walked out of his office and hurried over after seeing his leader placing their kit on a examination bed. "Kolivan, what happened?"

"I don't know. He was scheduled to report back in after his mission with the Paladins, but we found him unconscious," Kolivan answered.

Ulaz quickly checked over their kit, Regris hovered uncertainly nearby. He was closest in age to Keith, just barely being an adult himself. The older Blades still sometimes treated him like a kit, which he didn't mind as much. He got to play and take naps when he needed to. Regris cocked his head to the side. Come to think of it, he didn't think he had ever seen Keith play or nap when he was at headquarters. Did he do those things at the castle ship? Probably not.

Setting down his instruments, Ulaz frowned. "He just seems exhausted. He apparently isn't eating much and isn't resting a lot either. He needs to rest, so I recommend no missions for him until he is recovered. We should move him to the nest."

Kolivan was borderline enraged. His kit wasn't taking care of himself. That would stop. He would ensure that his kit would be treated like a kit, at least at headquarters. He scooped up his kit. "Regris, follow me."

"Yes, sir." Regris followed his leader as he carried Keith out of the medical bay and towards their room. Regris was part of Kolivan's pack. Kolivan, Antok, Thace, Ulaz, Keith, and himself were a pack.

"Gather the rest of our pack, kit. Now."

Regris didn't waste any time. He immediately set off to find Thace and Antok. He wasn't entirely sure where the second-in-command or Thace were, but he knew they were still on the base. Regris decided to check the training hall. Neither of the two Blades were there. Regris's tail swished in agitation. He wanted to go back to the nest and watch over the other kit, but his leader gave him an order. He would feel better when his pack was whole. He continued searching in the communication room. He found Thace and two other Blades manning the array. Regris straightened up. "Thace, sir, the leader wishes to speak to you."

Thace nodded and followed Regris out of the room. He could tell the kit was agitated. "Regris, what's this about?"

"Kolivan said for me to gather you and Antok, and we are to go to our nest. Keith is unconscious."

Thace's ears pinned back in worry. Their youngest kit was unconscious? "Antok is in the meeting room. I will get him and you get back to the nest, kit." Regris hesitated. He had his orders, but Thace was older than he was. Seeing Regris's indecision, Thace placed a hand on his shoulder. "I understand Kolivan gave you an order, but the meeting should not be disrupted by you, kit. Pack business is more important than the meeting. Now, go."

Regris didn't have to be told twice and scampered off, heading to their nest. Thace went to the meeting room, knocking on the door. He opened the door. "Antok, Kolivan has requested your presence. It will take at least the rest of the day."

Antok stood up. "We will continue this at a later date."

The other Blade members filed out of the room, Antok followed at the end. He and Thace walked together. "Did Kolivan tell you what this is about?"

"I have not spoken directly to Kolivan. He sent Regris to find us. He told me that we are needed at the nest. Keith is unconscious. I sent Regris back to the nest."

Upon hearing that, Antok sped up his footsteps, almost running. Thace ran to keep up. They reached the nest in a few minutes. They entered their room and saw Kolivan and Ulaz lying in the nest. Between them, curled up with each other, were Keith and Regris, the latter's tail curled around Keith's waist. Thace and Antok wasted no time in climbing into the nest. They gathered around the kits.

"He hasn't been taking care of himself. He is so exhausted he fell unconscious. He needs to be treated like a kit while he is here," Kolivan said.

"I understand your anger, but he is a Paladin of Voltron. He is not an ordinary kit. We cannot treat him completely like a kit. We can ensure he eats more, maybe take naps, and make sure he doesn't take on too many missions, but we can't force him to play or to stay here until he grows up," Thace explained.

"You're right, Thace." Kolivan bowed his head and nuzzled the unconscious kit and then nuzzled Regris as well. Regris nuzzled the leader back and curled his tail tighter around Keith. "He still needs to take better care of himself."

"Maybe if he sees what I do, he'll understand what a kit is supposed to need," Regris offered.

A whimper coming from Keith caused all conversation to cease. The five Galra watched the kit to see if he was waking up. Keith's purple eyes slowly slid open and focused on where he was and who he was with. A smile appeared on his face, and he purred, nuzzling Regris. Regris returned the nuzzling, purring back to him too. Thace bowed his head and started grooming Keith's hair, causing him to purr louder.

"Kit, you are exhausted," Ulaz said.

"I know, but there are many missions-"

"No, kit. Don't worry about what missions there are," Antok interrupted.

"In fact, you are not going on another mission until you are fully rested," Kolivan stated.

"What? Why?" Keith's purr stopped.

"There are no missions more important than your health," Antok answered.

Keith turned his head, looking off to the side, and got licked on the face as a result. Thace didn't seem to notice as he kept grooming Keith, though he did give a lick to Regris once in a while. Ulaz placed a hand on Thace and proceeded to groom Regris, who purred from the attention.

"Kit? Are you okay?" Kolivan was worried about Keith's actions.

Keith looked up at Kolivan, tears brimming in his eyes. Kolivan was taken aback. He had never seen his kit cry without being injured. The leader gathered his kit in his arms. Thace stopped grooming him, and Regris unwrapped his tail. Kolivan held Keith close, rumbling to him. The warmth from one of his pack's eldest members caused Keith's tears to fall.

The other four Blades stopped and stared at Keith, who was curled up in Kolivan's lap, crying. They gathered around their leader and youngest kit. Kolivan held Keith with one arm and petted his hair with the other hand. "Shh, kit. You're okay. You're safe with us."

Keith's tears slowed a bit. "It-It's too m-much."

"What's too much, kit?" Thace asked.

"Let him calm down some more!" Ulaz almost hissed at him. Thace and Ulaz stared each other down until Thace stuck his tongue out at Ulaz, which caused Keith to chuckle. He smiled at Thace and Ulaz, realizing they were trying to make him feel better.

He took a deep breath and wiped his tears away. "There are too many missions. I can't do it all."

"You shouldn't do it all, kit. There are others that can go on missions. Don't sacrifice yourself or your health, kit," Antok replied.

"If you want, you don't have to go on missions while you're here. You are a kit, and you can act like a kit while you're here," Kolivan mentioned.

"How is a kit suppose to act?"

"We play, nap, and eat a lot," Regris spoke up. "We sleep in a pack and have pack time."

"We?" Keith looked at Regris.

"I am still a kit in some ways. I am closer to you in age than our pack members. I can teach you how we kits play."

Keith grinned at Regris. "I think I would like that."

Fin


	67. Game Night (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance instutues game night but Keith forgot. Shiro finds him cuddled up with his pack, who follow the Paladins to the lounge, when they realize their kit is interested in playing a game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Disclaimer: I don't own Uno.
> 
> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Uno, Game Night, Pack Cuddles

"Game Night"

Lance practically pranced into the lounge holding two decks of cards. He plopped onto the couch and put the two decks onto the table. He grinned and looked at his fellow Paladins. His grin faded a little. Someone was missing. "Where's our emo Paladin? We can't have Paladin Game Night when there are only four of us!"

Shiro nodded. "I think I know where he might be."

"If he's on the training deck-" Lance started.

"I don't think he's there," Shiro replied. He left the lounge and headed for the Blades' room. Keith regularly spent time with the Blades as he was part of their pack.

Shiro knocked on the door and heard, "Come in."

He entered and heard a purr. He grinned as he saw Keith nuzzling Antok. Thace was grooming the Red Paladin, and Ulaz was nuzzling the back of Keith's neck. Kolivan was rubbing Keith's back, and Antok's tail was wrapped around Keith's waist with his arms around his abdomen. Keith was purring at all the attention. All five Blades looked at Shiro when he entered. Keith perked up a little. "Shiro?"

"Sorry for the interruption, but Keith is missing Game Night. Lance brought Uno for us to play."

Keith perked up even more. "I love Uno." He looked at his pack. "Can I go?"

"Of course, kit. We also may come. We would love to see this game you love to play," Kolivan answered.

All five got up and followed Shiro back to the lounge. Their entrance was noticed by the other Paladins. Lance's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "I see you found our errant Paladin."

"I'm sorry, Lance. I forgot about Game Night," Keith apologized, surprising the Garrison Trio.

"Have a seat, Mullet, while I shuffle and deal." Lance shuffled the two decks and then put them together before shuffling them together. Keith took a seat on one of the couches. Then, Lance dealt seven cards to each of the Paladins. He turned the top card over and put it next to the deck. It was a red seven. "Since I dealt, it's Shiro's turn."

Shiro looked at his cards and plucked one out. He put it on top of the red seven. It was a red five. Keith was next. He did the same motions as Shiro, but the card was different. It was a green five. Hunk played a green three, while Pidge played a green card, but it had a circle with a slash through it. Lance 'hmphed.' Shiro played a green four. Keith stared at his cards before pulling out a green two. Hunk grinned and played a yellow two. Pidge played a yellow six. Lance groaned as he reached for the deck. "Why are you picking on me?" He drew card after card until he laid down a yellow two after drawing four. "Ha!"

Keith looked over at the Blades and noticed they were confused as to the rules. "Come over here and we can explain how to play."

Ulaz sat beside Shiro, Antok knelt behind his kit's head, Kolivan stood beside Pidge, and Thace sat beside Lance.  Each Paladin showed their cards to the Blade stationed near them. Shiro spoke next. "The idea is to match either number or color of the card that is face up on the table." He picked out a yellow nine and placed it face up on the discard pile.

Keith went next. "I don't have yellow, but I do have a blue nine." He played his blue nine.

Hunk laid down a blue three. Pidge grinned. "If you don't have either color or number, you could play one of these." Pidge put down a black card that had two small ovals in two corners and a larger version in the center emblazoned with the word wild. Each oval was split into fours; each section colored a different color (red, blue, yellow, and green). "This is a Wild card. You get to pick any of the colors shown in the oval. I want green."

Lance grinned. He laid down a card that had two arrows facing opposite directions on it. "This is a reverse card. It causes the direction of play to go in the other direction." He looked at Pidge. "So, play your green."

"Gladly." She laid down a green five.

Hunk looked at his cards and frowned. "If there are no cards you can play, you draw from the deck until you do." He drew cards. Fortunately, he only had to draw two cards before he found a green card that a plus two in two corners and had two overlapping cards in the center of the card. "Sorry, Keith."

Keith grinned. "It's not me you should apologize to." He played a red draw two on top of Hunk's green draw two. "If you have a matching draw two, you can stack them and the next player has to draw two additional cards."

Ulaz looked at Shiro, who was mock glaring at his kit. "Thanks a lot, little brother."

"Love you too, Shiro," Keith replied easily.

Shiro drew four cards. "If you fall victim to a draw two or a wild draw four, you draw your cards and lose your turn."

"Now that Shiro has drawn his cards, it's just a red card to me, so I can play-" Lance started.

"This one?" Thace gently pointed at one of Lance's cards.

"Exactly." Lance laid down the card Thace pointed out. It was a red five.

Game play commenced quickly with the Blades chiming in every so often. They noticed each of the Paladins were having fun, even if they had to draw cards which all of them had to do at some point in the game. Near the end, Hunk had two cards in his hand at the beginning of his turn, and he said, "Uno," before laying one of them down. "When you get down to one card, you have to say 'Uno." If you don't and another player catches you, you have to draw two cards."

Lance looked at his fellow Paladins, "Can anyone do anything?"

"I can, assuming I'm not sabotaged," Keith responded. Game play followed, and Keith played a wild draw four, and Hunk just grinned and laid down another wild draw four. Lance's head hit the table.

Pidge whistled low. "I'm glad that was the end of this game."

As the Paladins put their cards into the deck, Keith was handed the cards to shuffle. He started shuffling, and Ulaz asked, "Why doesn't Shiro shuffle?"

Shiro blushed slightly. "Last time I shuffled cards with my prosthetic, the cards ended up going all over the room."

Lance laughed. "We ended up playing 216 card pick up instead of Uno."

Keith finished shuffling and handed Shiro the deck. The Black Paladin looked at the Galra. "Aside from us Paladins, who else wants to play?"

"I will pass," Kolivan replied.

"I will simply watch the kit," Antok responded.

"I will," Ulaz answered.

"Me too," Thace agreed.

Keith grinned as two members of his pack joined in their Game Night. Maybe they would be able to find a game all nine of them could enjoy. He settled in to play the game with Antok's tail rubbing up and down his back. He kept most of his subsequent purr out of his voice as they played into the night.

Fin


	68. Orphan (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blades don't like hearing that Keith still considers himself an orphan even with them as family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Orphan Keith, Adopted Keith

"Orphan"

The Paladins and Blades were in the lounge. Lance was commiserating with Hunk over some hair-brained scheme Lance had come up with during their time at the Garrison. "It was a fool proof plan to make some money. You baked the goodies and I made lemonade and we sold them to stressed out cadets before and during exam week. It was a gold mine!"

Keith lifted his head from where it was resting on the back of the couch. "Why would you want to do that?"

"It was a money making opportunity. Dude, didn't you have a lemonade stand as a kid?" Lance stared at his rival in confusion.

"No. I'm an orphan," Keith stated simply. He certainly wasn't going to show Lance how much he envied the Cuban teen for having a loving family.

A whine caught Keith's attention. The sound came where the Blades were sitting. Keith couldn't be sure which one whined, but it was worrisome. He let out a questioning sound, but there wasn't a verbal response. Instead, Antok picked him up and carried him out of the room, the other three Blades following.

"Antok, is everything okay?" Keith asked, but the large Galra didn't answer his kit. Keith didn't have long to wait before he found himself in their nest and the four older Blades surrounding him. Keith loved the attention but could leave out the part where they got overprotective every time they heard about his neglectful past. Keith purred to his pack, trying to get them calmed down. He nuzzled the Blades, trying to show them he was okay. He received nuzzles and cuddles in response, but no words were exchanged yet. Keith felt a tongue run across his hairline near his left ear. Pressure around his waist told him Antok's tail was wrapped around it. He felt Kolivan's hand rubbing his back and fur against his neck as Thace nuzzled his neck. Keith's purr went up a notch in volume.

"We're sorry, kit. We just don't like hearing that you still consider yourself an orphan. You have us. We are your family," Thace said as he nuzzled his kit's neck.

Keith relaxed against Ulaz as he groomed his kit's hair. Thace was right. Keith did have a family in the Blades. Maybe he wasn't an orphan after all.

Fin


	69. Forgiveness (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan and Antok regret their actions when they first met their kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Scars, Regret

"Forgiveness"

Keith was napping in his pack's nest. He had just come from a shower after enjoying a lengthy session on the training deck. He had gone off to the training deck right after breakfast, promising the Blades that he would take a nap between training and lunch. He had a couple of hours before lunch so he could get a decent nap in. As Keith napped, he didn't seem to notice when his pack showed up.

The four Blades watched as their kit napped in their nest. It always surprised the Blades just how young the defenders of the universe really were, especially their kit. Kolivan had been sure Keith had been an adult when he went through the Trials of Marmora. Kolivan stared at their kit as he rolled over in their nest. There on his right shoulder was a long, relatively thin scar from his trials. His ears drooped at the realization that he had sent a kit into the trials. It was an error on his part, but it was fortuitous in the end. His pack ended up adopting the kit, but he still felt horribly about that. If he had known Keith was just a kit, he would have taken him off to the side and explained things to him.

Thace walked up to Keith and knelt down. He reached out and, with very gentle touches, traced the scar's outline. "Where did he get this from?"

Of course Thace didn't know. He had been on a long term, undercover mission when Keith was sent through the trials. Kolivan held his head high, though his ears still drooped. "He received that during his trials."

"You sent a kit through the trials?" Strangely enough, Thace didn't sound angry, merely curious.

Kolivan nodded. "We didn't know he was a kit at the time."

Thace looked at their kit. He was emotionally very close to their kit. He liked to just be in Keith's company, though he did prefer to hold him, grooming or just soothing him. He often got Keith to rest by simply running a clawed hand through his hair.

Antok looked over at their kit or, more specifically, his scar. He also regretted his actions before the trials. He was really rough with the kit when they saw he had one of their blades. He had tripped him and pushed him down. He was surprised that their kit wasn't bruised from his actions. Their kit was precious to them as kits are to all Galra. Kits were meant to be treasured, but he and Kolivan were unknowingly cruel to a kit. He obviously forgave them, but they needed to hear the words. They could wait until after his nap though.

Two vargas later, Keith started moving. He stretched, yawned, and opened his purple eyes. His eyes landed on his pack, and he let out a chirp. Their response was to rumble to him, nuzzling him. He returned their nuzzles and purred to them too. Keith noticed that Kolivan and Antok were hanging back a little. He turned to them and made a questioning sound. They came closer, and he reached out to Antok. The larger Galra couldn't resist pulling their kit into his lap. Keith buried his face in Antok's neck, purring. Antok put a clawed hand to Keith's hair, tangling it in the longer strands. "Kit."

Kolivan was next to Antok and put his hand on Keith's back. "Kit, please forgive us."

Keith pulled back slightly to look at Kolivan and cocked his head. "For what?"

"For me sending you into the trials and for Antok's treatment prior to the trials," Kolivan answered.

"Of course I forgive you two! Why would I hold a grudge against two members of my pack?"

"We didn't think you would, but we had to hear it from you, kit." Antok nuzzled Keith, relieved that their kit wasn't angry with either of them. Kolivan, relieved as well, nuzzled Keith's other side.

Keith purred to both of his eldest packmates. "Never think for a moment that I could ever hate any of you four for something you did unknowingly."

Thace and Ulaz came over and rumbled to all three members of their pack. Thace was behind Kolivan and nuzzled him, while Ulaz nuzzled Antok from behind. Their pack was stronger than ever, and it was because of their kit.

Fin


	70. Lactose Intolerant (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro really shouldn't jump to conclusions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Sheith. Shiro uses one Japanese word, and the translation follows in brackets.
> 
> Tags: Sheith, Lactose intolerant, Japanese Shiro

"Lactose Intolerant"

Shiro watched from the observation deck as his boyfriend went through his usual training exercises. Normally, he would have still been with him, but something felt off earlier. Not with him, but with Keith. Shiro thought he might be able to spot it if he wasn't involved with the exercises.

So far, nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the level Keith was going against. It was a lower level than what they were at. Why would Keith deliberately set the level lower than what he could do? He watched his boyfriend's moves. They were slightly different. He wasn't leaving his lower torso open like he tended to do a lot. In fact, he seemed to be making it a point to keep it covered at all times, even going as far as having his small shield up and covering that area.

Shiro's eyes widened at the implications. Was Keith expecting? Shiro left the observation deck and all but ran onto the training deck, calling out, "End training sequence!"

Keith looked at Shiro. "Takashi, what's wrong?"

Shiro walked over to Keith. He cupped his boyfriend's cheeks in his hands. "Keith, why didn't you tell me?"

Keith blushed. "I planned on telling you but I thought training might help."

"Training might actually be the opposite of help."

Keith was confused. He thought exercise usually helped with a nauseated stomach. He knew he shouldn't have eaten Hunk's new recipe when he caught sight of something that looked like cheese. Being lactose intolerant in space was supposed to be easy Keith used to think. Maybe if he told the team, especially Hunk, they would take it into account.

Shiro noticed Keith's hesitation and picked him up, carrying him bridal style out of the training deck. "Shiro, where are you taking me?"

"We're going back to our room, and then, we are going to talk." Shiro's tone left no room for argument. Keith knew he was going to be telling Shiro first. They made it to their room, and Shiro gently set Keith on their bed and sat down next to him. "Why didn't you tell me, koibito?" [sweetheart]

"I thought it was a weakness."

"It's not a weakness, but more of a vulnerability."

"What are you talking about, Shiro?"

Shiro blinked. "What were you talking about?"

Keith took a deep breath. "I'm lactose intolerant."

Shiro gave an embarrassed laugh. "I thought you were pregnant."

Keith laughed. "No, Shiro. Now is not a good time to have a family, but I promise, if I do find myself expecting, I will tell you as soon as I find out."

Fin


	71. Tae Kwon Do (Broganes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teenage Shiro meets Kid Keith at the Tae Kwon Do school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Pre-canon. It is a teen (14) Shiro and kid (7) Keith fic.
> 
> Tags: Pre-canon, Kid Keith, Teen Shiro, Tae Kwon Do

"Tae Kwon Do"

Shiro jogged into the building. He walked through the lobby into the training area. He left his jacket, shoes, and socks near a bench at the front. He bowed before he entered the dojang. He immediately started stretching. He was fifteen minutes early, just like he liked it. It gave him ample time to stretch and to go over his forms. He had just earned his black belt a few weeks ago, and the forms were still relatively new to him.

Just then, a small kid about seven came in and started stretching. Normally, Shiro didn't really pay the other kids any mind until class started, but this kid had shot up through the ranks quickly, earning the next rank every time a promotion day came about. He was a black belt as well. He also put his black hair up in a ponytail for class, and his purple eyes were always so serious.

Shiro stopped stretching and stood up. He walked over to the other black belt. "Hello, I'm Shirogane Takashi, but most people call me Shiro."

"May I call you Takashi?"

"Only if you tell me your name."

"Kogane Keith."

"Keith, would you like to go over your forms together?"

Keith ducked his head slightly. "I'm not very good yet."

Shiro laughed. "Neither am I. I just got this belt a few weeks ago."

Keith grinned. "Same here. I would love to work with you, Takashi."

As the two black belts began going over their forms, Shiro felt as though this was the beginning of a very special friendship. He couldn't have known how right he was.

Fin


	72. Snow Fall (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this sequel to "Playmates," Lance gets sick from being out in the snow too long and misses his family, especially his mom, who always took care of him when he was sick. However, he has a brother and pack to take care of him in her stead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Keith raised by BoM. Thulaz. This sequel to Playmates was requested by Sable.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Sick Lance, Homesick Lance

"Snow Fall"

Lance and Keith were still out in the snow several vargas later, playing. Thace and Ulaz decided to give their kits a few more doboshes before they would drag them in. Even though Ulaz had just mentioned the idea that day, they both considered Lance their kit. The two Galra watched as Keith dumped a bunch of snow down the back of Lance's jacket. The younger teen howled as he attempted to rid himself of the snow. Keith grinned. "I win."

Flapping the bottom of the back of his jacket, Lance gasped. "Fine. You win today, but if we are still here tomorrow, I want a rematch."

Keith grinned even bigger. "You're on." Just then, he saw Thace and Ulaz heading in their direction. "Dads, what's going on?"

"It's time for you kits to come in. You've been out here for vargas," Ulaz said.

Thace wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulders and led him inside. A purr from the Red Paladin could be heard. Ulaz walked over to Lance. "Are you okay, kit?"

Lance stared at Ulaz. "Why are you calling me kit?"

"You're younger than Keith, and he is our kit. If you do not like it, I won't call you that."

Lance shook his head as they started walking into the castle. "No. It's okay if you want to call me that."

Ulaz grinned until he heard Lance sneeze. "Are you okay, kit?"

Lance rubbed his nose. "Yeah. I'm fine. I'll see you guys later."

Ulaz watched his younger kit walk off. He seemed okay, so Ulaz went to the nest he shared with the other Blades. Thace and Keith were there. Keith was cuddled up against Thace with a blanket wrapped around him, still purring. Ulaz joined them, cuddling Keith's other side. The purr was heard in Keith's voice when he said, "I hope we're still here tomorrow. Lance wants a rematch."

"You and Lance are going to play in the snow tomorrow, kit?" Thace asked.

A blush crept over Keith's cheeks at his dad's word choice. "Yes."

"It's okay, kit. Playing is good for you," Ulaz reassured him. "Are you warm enough?"

Keith nuzzled Ulaz and purred. "Yes, Dad. I just wanted pack time, but Kolivan and Antok aren't back yet."

"It's okay, kit. You can sleep here tonight with all of us," Thace answered. Keith purred in response. Even though he was looking forward to sleeping with his pack, he was looking forward to playing with Lance again tomorrow.

Fortunately for Keith, the repairs were going to take another day, so the castle stayed put. Keith walked to the lounge, expecting to see the Blue Paladin there. Strangely, the room was empty. Keith was confused. Where was he? He paused to think about where Lance could be. He wouldn't be on the training deck or on the bridge. He could be with his lion, but Lance had insisted on a rematch. Maybe he was outside already? Keith shook his head. Lance would probably stay in to ensure Keith would meet him for his rematch. Keith decided to check in various places Lance could be, starting with the Paladin's room.

Keith knocked on Lance's door but didn't expect a reply. However, he heard a harsh cough. Worried, Keith entered Lance's room. "Lance?"

Lance was curled up on his side, huddled under a couple of blankets. His eyes appeared glassy, and his face looked flushed. "Keith."

Keith approached the Blue Paladin and felt his forehead. He yanked his hand back as if it got burnt. "You're burning up! Stay here, buddy."

Lance wasn't about to get up and go anywhere. He coughed again as Keith left. Keith felt let down. He was really looking forward to playing in the snow with Lance. His feeling quickly changed to guilt. Lance was sick, and he was thinking of himself. He unconsciously let out a whine, thinking about Lance suffering alone. He didn't know how to care for someone who was ill.

"Kit?" Keith looked up to see Ulaz standing a few feet from him. Keith closed the distance between him and one of his dads. He hugged him and whined again. Ulaz was starting to get concerned. "Kit, what's wrong? Weren't you going to play with Lance?"

"Lance is sick and alone. He shouldn't be alone."

"Would you like Thace and I to look after him?"

Keith perked up. "Would you?"

"We can even bring him to the nest if it's okay with the pack."

"It's okay with me."

"I know Thace would be okay with it. We consider Lance our kit too. He would be your brother."

Keith grinned. Keith had always wanted a sibling, and Lance was a good friend. "I'd like that. I'll go ask Kolivan and Antok if it's okay, if you and Dad want to go to Lance's room."

Ulaz petted Keith's headfur, earning a purr from his eldest kit. Reluctantly, they parted ways. Ulaz went back to the nest to collect Thace, and Keith went to search for the two leaders. He found them on the training deck again. Keith grinned. They trained almost as much as he did. He waited for them to finish before he interrupted. Before he could say anything, Kolivan asked, "Kit, what's wrong?"

"Lance is ill, and Ulaz was hoping to take him to the nest if it's okay with everyone."

Kolivan approached the Red Paladin. He stroked his headfur, earning a purr from the kit. "Of course he can. Lance is just a kit, alone and ill. He needs comfort."

For the second time that day, Keith had to tear himself away from the petting. He would've loved to stay there and enjoy the attention, but his brother needed him. Keith made his way back to Lance's room. He entered and saw his dads wiping Lance's face with a cool washcloth. "Let's take my brother to the nest."

Thace picked up Lance, Ulaz grabbed a blanket, and Keith pulled out some extra clothes for Lance. The little family got back to their room, and Thace laid Lance down in the nest. The two Galra climbed into the nest as Keith put Lance's clothes away. Keith then climbed into the nest and placed Lance's head in his lap. He carded his fingers through the short brown hair. Keith was startled when Lance started shaking, tears falling from his blue eyes. Keith looked down at his brother. "Lance, what's wrong?"

"I-I miss m-my f-f-family," the sick Paladin stuttered out.

Ulaz rumbled to him. "We understand, kit. You are a long way from Earth."

"My mom would take care of me and my siblings when we got sick. This is the first and only time she's not here to nurse me back to health." More tears slid down Lance's cheeks. "She would always have soup, a cool cloth, and stories to lull us to sleep."

"We're here to care for you, kit. All of us consider you family now," Ulaz told him.

"Family?"

"Yes, Lance. You are my brother if you want to be," Keith said.

"I must be hearing things. Did Keith just say we were brothers?"

"You aren't hearing things, kit. You are Keith's brother," Thace replied.

Lance smiled. "I like the sound of that."

Ulaz nuzzled Lance. "We thought you might, kit. Now, let us take care of you."

Lance let himself doze off while his space family doted on him, taking care of him while he was ill.

Fin


	73. Don't Leave The Room (Sexus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak is sick, and Haxus orders him not to leave their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a Sendak/Haxus story. Their professional life and personal life are complete opposites as to who's in charge.
> 
> Tags: Sexus, Sick Sendak

"Don't Leave The Room"

"Don't leave the room." Sendak growled as he remembered his mate's words. He knew Haxus only had his best interest in mind, but he hated being confined to the room. At this point though, he doubted he could have defied his mate even if he wanted to. He closed his eyes briefly, intending on opening them soon.

Haxus was in a foul mood. Why did they have other Galra besides himself and his mate on board their ship? The sentries never questioned an order, no matter whether it was from Sendak or Haxus. These other soldiers questioned where Sendak was. Haxus had to remind them that what Sendak did didn't concern them as he was the commander of that fleet. Haxus gave out the orders in his mate's place since he was ill, not that he let that tidbit slip. He had wanted to stay with his mate and take care of him, but the fleet wouldn't run itself.

He was glad he found some time to check on his mate. No one knew that Haxus was the one in charge in his and Sendak's personal life. Haxus loved to take care of his mate and was amazed that Sendak actually listened to him. Haxus entered the room he shared with his mate and stopped short. There on the couch was his sick mate, sleeping. Haxus knelt down next to the couch and brushed a hand against Sendak's fur in a caress. He knew how hard it was for his tough mate to be confined to their room, but Haxus was proud of him for following his orders. He softly kissed Sendak's forehead. "Get better soon, my mate."

Fin


	74. Husbands (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When visiting a monarch, she makes the assumption that Lance and Keith are husbands. Neither Paladin corrects her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is established Klance.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Jealous Lance

"Husbands"

"Princess Allura, thank you for agreeing to see us with your husband." Allura and Shiro blushed but didn't correct the monarch. She turned to the other two Paladins that had accompanied Allura and Shiro. "And these two are?"

"This is the Red Paladin, Keith, and the Blue Paladin, Lance."

Lance didn't like the look the monarch was giving Keith, so he wrapped an arm around his waist. The monarch's eyebrows raised dramatically at the intimate action. "Are you two husbands as well?"

"What?" Keith was confused.

"Yes," Lance replied.

"Accept my apologies, Blue Paladin. Your husband is quite a handsome one. I had not realized he was taken."

"Apology accepted. Just please stop ogling my husband."

"Of course. Please do me the honor of staying at the palace."

"It'll be our pleasure," Allura responded. The monarch left, and Allura looked at Lance. "What was that?"

"She was making eyes at Keith. I couldn't let her do that."

"And the only way to get her to stop was to say he was your husband?"

"Yes." Lance noticed Keith was staying quiet. "Keith, are you okay?"

Keith was inwardly pleased when Lance called him his husband. He had been dating the Blue Paladin for weeks. The team didn't know about it as he and Lance kept it a secret. "Yes. I'm okay." He took a chance and wrapped an arm around Lance's waist. He laid his head against Lance's shoulder.

"Uh, Keith? What are you doing?"

"Acting like your husband."

Before Lance could respond, a servant came by. "If you lovely couples will follow me, I will lead you to your assigned rooms."

%%%

Lance turned to Keith, who pushed him onto the bed and snuggled up against him. He hummed, enjoying being held by his boyfriend. Keith ran his hands over Lance's chest before wrapping his arms around Lance. "Keith?"

"Lance, I love you a lot. I wouldn't mind actually being yours."

Lance's mind was reeling. Keith loved him enough to actually want to be his husband? Lance wouldn't be opposed to that either. He rather enjoyed the Red Paladin's presence and loved him as well. Lance smiled and cupped the other teen's cheek. Keith leaned into it and closed his eyes. Lance leaned down the few inches between them and kissed him on the lips. Keith reacted by deepening the kiss.

When they broke for air, Lance replied, "I'd like for you to be my husband for real."

"Then, I will." Keith snuggled deeper into Lance's embrace.

Fin


	75. Little Kits (DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Antok and Ulaz come back from a mission together and are little kits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith was raised by the BoM. Thace and Ulaz are his fathers. This is also Thulaz and Antok/Kolivan, but the pairings are not shown in anyway but trust.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan, BoM Keith, De-Aging, Kid Ulaz, Kid Antok

"Little Kits"

"What?" Keith stared at Kolivan. The stoic leader of the Blade wasn't looking as stern as usual with a small, tailed kit in his arms. Behind him stood Thace with a small lavender colored kit napping in his arms. Keith couldn't believe his eyes or ears. Apparently, Antok and Ulaz had come back from a mission, and they were small kits. Keith had been on a solo mission, having just gotten back. Kolivan insisted that Keith report to him immediately upon his return. The young Blade thought that was strange since there wasn't anything to report but did as the leader ordered. Now, Keith understood that it didn't pertain to his mission but to the condition of two of the Blades.

Since only one of the kits was awake, Keith looked at him. It was strange seeing Antok without his mask, let alone seeing him so small. He was snuggled into Kolivan's arms with his tail wrapped around Kolivan's wrist. He obviously was making sure he wasn't going to be put down. Keith shifted his attention to the other kit. He was used to seeing Ulaz without his mask, so it wasn't as jarring, but it was still strange. He considered Ulaz one of his fathers, so to see him younger than him was disconcerting. Thace noticed Keith's look of concern and said, "Kit, it'll be all right. This effect is only temporary.  A quintant or two at the most, and they will be back to normal."

"It's imperative that we keep this a secret between the three of us. No one else is to know that Antok and Ulaz are kits," Kolivan added.

Keith nodded but continued staring at the sleeping Ulaz. He looked so comfortable in Thace's arms, but for some reason, Keith wanted to hold him. He walked over to his father and whispered, "Can I hold him?"

Thace was shocked by Keith's question but helped Keith hold him. Keith let Thace rearrange his arms so Ulaz was secure. Keith looked at the kit in his arms. He was so small and cute that Keith couldn't help but nuzzle the kit and softly purr to him. The kit stirred and slowly opened his yellow eyes. He realized he wasn't being held by Thace and looked at who was holding him. He made a questioning noise Keith recognized as one he had made before. Keith rumbled in response before Ulaz sat up and rubbed his head against Keith's cheek before giving him a tiny lick. Keith automatically cuddled and nuzzled the kit.

Antok was watching the interaction between the stranger and the other kit. He recognized Kolivan, Thace, and Ulaz but felt that he should recognize the one holding and nuzzling Ulaz. His tail unwrapped itself as he sat up, still in Kolivan's arms. Kolivan had been watching Keith and Ulaz until he felt less pressure around his wrist. He looked down at the tiny version of his mate. He was sitting up, intently watching Keith and Ulaz. Kolivan was good at reading Antok's expressions, and at that moment Antok wanted to be with Keith as well. Kolivan carefully stood up and made his way over to Keith, carrying Antok as he went.

Keith noticed his leader's approach. He looked up and saw that Antok was reaching for him. Keith carefully shifted Ulaz to one arm, tucking him tightly against his shoulder before allowing Kolivan to place Antok in his other arm in a similar position. Keith looked at both of the kits in his arms as they nuzzled him. Almost as if acting on instinct, Keith purred to Antok and Ulaz, both of whom continued to nuzzle the Paladin.

"It might be best if all five of us stay in one room," Kolivan mentioned.

"It would work. If someone came to the door, any sounds these two make could be chalked up to Keith being here," Thace added.

"Whose room would we be in?" Keith asked.

"I think mine and Antok's would be the biggest," Kolivan answered.

Keith nodded slowly, careful to not disturb the two kits he was holding. Suddenly, all three of them yawned, though Keith tried to hide his. Thace smiled and said, "I think all three kits need rest."

%%%

Keith was sleeping with the two kits tucked into his sides, an arm around each one. The kits were napping as well. They felt as safe with Keith as they did with Kolivan and Thace. Keith even purred to them often and returned their nuzzles. Even though he loved these two as kits, he couldn't wait until they were back to normal.

Fin


	76. Mate and Kit (DoM, Antolivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan realizes he has feelings for Antok. He is relieved when the princess is able to save him from death and decides to confess. While he waits, he has a conversation with Keith, whom he realizes is actually a kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU, where Antok is saved, but not Thace (or Ulaz). Keith is considered a kit, and him coming to consider Kolivan his dad. This is Antok/Kolivan. Keith initially wasn't going to be in this story, but he hijacked my keyboard.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Antolivan, Hurt Antok

"Mate and Kit"

Kolivan stared at the pod containing his second-in-command. He was so sure he had just lost him in that Druid's attack, but Princess Allura was able to provide Antok with a little bit of quintessence, which stabilized him, giving him time to get him to the cryopod.

He had such strong feelings for Antok but could never bring himself to tell him. He laid a clawed hand on the semi-clear front of the pod. He almost missed his chance to tell him. He vowed to tell him once he was out.

"Kolivan?"

Kolivan turned and saw Keith, standing in the doorway. "What is it?"

Keith walked up and stared at the pod. Antok looked so strange in the almost too small pod. "I'm sorry."

Kolivan whipped his head in his direction so fast his braid flew over his shoulder and laid against his back. "For what?"

"For my attitude and for not being able to bring Thace back with me." Keith hung his head.

Kolivan stared at the Red Paladin. He looked so young. Kolivan drew Keith closer. "It's not your fault Thace chose to put the mission first. We Blades are always willing to put our mission above our safety. I appreciate your apology, kit."

Keith looked up. "Kit? What's that?"

"It's a term for a Galran child. Since you are part Galra, I consider you a kit."

"I'm an adult on Earth though."

"That may be so, but you are a kit by Galran standards. Since Antok and I are the only two members left on board the castle ship, we would be willing to look after you in your family's place."

Keith hesitantly put his arms around the Leader of the Blade of Marmora. "I don't have a family."

Kolivan was stunned at the admission. "You don't have a family?"

"No. My mom left when I was a baby, and my dad died when I was six." Keith purposely left out the bit about Foster Care, because he didn't think the Galra knew what that was.

"You were alone?" Kolivan's ears drooped at the thought of a kit being alone.

"Yes."

Kolivan drew Keith in even closer. "I will still look after you, but I consider you my kit."

"You are going to be my dad?"

"Yes, kit, and I'm sure Antok will consider you his kit as well." Kolivan saw Keith was tired after his mission and the subsequent battle. "You need rest, kit. Do you want to go lie down or would you like to stay here?"

Keith considered his options. "I think I will go lie down in my room. I'll see you later...Dad."

Kolivan smiled as he watched his kit leave the room before turning back to the pod. He knew Antok would take awhile in the pod. He suppressed a whine at the thought. He sat down next to the pod to wait.

Several vargas later, Kolivan opened his eyes. He apparently had fallen asleep. A blanket was covering him, and a warm weight was pressed against his side. He looked down and saw his kit curled up against him.  A quick look told him that Antok was still in the pod. His ears drooped again. He couldn't wait for Antok to be out of the pod. He drew his arms around Keith and drug him onto his chest. He rumbled to him and was surprised when he received a sleepy purr in response. Perhaps Keith was more Galran than he thought.

A quiet hiss drew his attention to the pod. Kolivan quickly but gently laid Keith down and got to his feet in time to catch Antok. Kolivan sagged under the weight of his second-in-command. He gently laid Antok on the floor. Kneeling down next to him, Kolivan checked the injury he had sustained. Thankfully, it was all healed. Kolivan checked his shoulders as they were hunched in the pod. Just as he thought, they were tight. He pulled Antok closer to his kit and the blanket. He laid Antok on his back, laid down beside him, positioned Keith on his other side with the kit's head on his chest, and covered all three of them with the blanket. He quickly fell asleep, lulled there by the purr of his kit and the steady breathing of his second-in-command.

A varga later, Antok opened his eyes. He could tell he was back on the Altean castle ship and that he was alive. He felt weight against him and saw that Kolivan was resting next to him with the Red Paladin laying on his chest. The Paladin was purring in his sleep. What had he missed? He sat up, which apparently disturbed Kolivan, because he spoke. "Are you okay, Antok?"

"Kolivan?"

"Yes, Antok. I'm here."

"Why are we on the floor?"

"I couldn't carry you to the rooms, and the kit was asleep here."

"Kit?"

"Keith is just an abandoned kit."

Antok looked down at the sleeping kit. "Abandoned?"

"I have claimed him as mine."

Antok reached over and petted Keith's hair, prompting him to lean into the touch even in his sleep. "He is definitely a kit."

"He's not the only one I wish to claim." Antok looked at Kolivan, who continued. "I almost lost you, Antok. I don't want to go through the rest of our lives without you knowing the truth. I wish to be your mate."

Antok leaned over and nuzzled Kolivan. "It's about time."

"What?"

"I was hoping you would confess. It wouldn't have been proper for me to confess first." Antok grabbed Kolivan and propped him up against his chest, their kit still sleeping on Kolivan. "I want you to be my mate as well."

Kolivan rumbled. "I have my mate and my kit."

Fin


	77. Chat Room (Broganes, Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins have fun with their chat room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: What would happen if the Paladins had chat room capabilities on their tablets?
> 
> Cinn Roll - Hunk  
> RIP Rover - Pidge  
> KKogane - Keith  
> ShiroGONE - Shiro  
> Sharpshooter - Lance
> 
> Tags: Broganes, Klance, Texan Keith, Cuban Lance, Chat Room

"Chat Room"

Cinn Roll: What's this stuff in the little white bowl in the fridge?

KKogane: Don't touch that!

RIP Rover: Why not? Is it explosive?

ShiroGONE: Keith, what have I told you about making explosives?

KKogane: Uh, not to do it indoors?

KKogane: And no, Pidge, it's not explosive

KKogane: It's just a mixture of condiments

Sharpshooter: Which ones?

KKogane: Doesn't matter. Just don't touch

 

~ShiroGONE to KKogane~

ShiroGONE: Why are you being secretive?

KKogane: I just don't want the team making fun of me for liking Sriracha Mayo

ShiroGONE: Why would they?

KKogane: Lance knows I'm from the south, if he finds out about me liking spicy foods, I am done for

ShiroGONE: Why don't you just admit that you like him?

KKogane: How'd you know?

KKogane: Wait. I mean

KKogane: Damn

ShiroGONE: Lol

 

~Sharpshooter to Cinn Roll~

Sharpshooter: I'm going to taste Keith's mix

Cinn Roll: He said not to touch it

Sharpshooter: He's not the boss of me

Sharpshooter: Uh, it's so spicy. I need milk! He needs better taste buds

Cinn Roll: Why don't you admit that you like him? You've had a crush on him since the Garrison

Sharpshooter: I regret telling you

 

~Main Chat~

Sharpshooter: Hey, Shiro! I'm gonna change your name.

ShiroGONE: To what?

 

*Sharpshooter changed ShiroGONE's name to Space Dad*

 

Space Dad: Why?

RIP Rover: Cuz you ARE Space Dad

RIP Rover: And if we are changing names, I got Lance

Sharpshooter: What?

 

*RIP Rover changed Sharpshooter's name to Pining for Keith*

 

Pining for Keith: PIDGE!

Space Dad: Lol

 

*Space Dad changed KKogane's name to Klance*

 

Klance: Shiro, why?

Space Dad: Because you two need to admit your feelings for each other

Pining for Keith: Uh, Shiro, are you having concentration issues again?

Space Dad: No

Klance: You haven't been sleeping much, have you?

Space Dad: No. I haven't, little bro.

 

*RIP Rover changed Space Dad's name to Brogane1*

 

Klance: Lance and I have admitted our feelings to each other already

 

*Klance changed their name to Brogane2*

 

RIP Rover: Why didn't you tell anyone?

Pining for Keith: Because our emo Paladin wanted it to be a secret

Brogane2: You know you love me

Pining for Keith: Yeah. I do

Brogane1: If that's the case...

 

*Brogane1 changed Pining for Keith's name to Lance McClain-Kogane*

 

*Lance McClain-Kogane changed their name to Lance Kogane-McClain*

 

Lance Kogane-McClain: Much better

 

*Cinn Roll changes Brogane2's name to Keith Kogane-McClain*

 

Keith Kogane-McClain: Why is my last name first?

Lance Kogane-McClain: Cuz it sounds better?

Keith Kogane-McClain: Why wouldn't it be just McClain?

Lance Kogane-McClain: Because I want your heritage to be included, not forgotten

Fin


	78. De-aged Keith and Shiro (DoM, Broganes, Thulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Keith and Shiro come back from a mission complaining of headaches, they laid down, missing dinner. In the morning, they were both four-years-old , insisting that Allura call their fathers to come get them. Allura had to call Thace and Ulaz to see if they would be open to raising the two de-aged Paladins as their children.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Antok, Ulaz, Thace, and Regris lived. This would take place after the series ended. It's Thulaz.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, De-Aging, Kid Keith, Kid Shiro, Broganes, Post series, Amnesia

"De-aged Keith and Shiro"

Ulaz held onto the four-year-old Shiro and nuzzled his short hair. Shiro smiled and stopped struggling. Ulaz dipped his head and started grooming one of his kits. Thace was holding Keith, grooming his headfur. Keith purred to his daddy as he tried to get his hair to behave.

"Thace, you know that's a lost cause. The kit's headfur isn't going to lay flat, unlike this kit's headfur," Ulaz said between licks.

"That's because Keith has more headfur than Shiro does," Thace replied in the same manner.

The two kits grinned at each other. They loved their fathers and each other. Shiro did wonder why his brother could purr, but he couldn't. They could both whine and growl, but purring remained elusive to Shiro. Maybe he would be able to learn it from listening to his brother and fathers some more.

"Papa," Shiro half-whined. "I want to purr like Keith does. Why can't I?"

"Because your brother is half-galra and you are human," Ulaz said softly, still grooming the kit.

"So I can't purr?" Shiro sounded close to tears.

"Oh, no, kit. I'm sure you can learn." Ulaz squeezed the near distraught kit.

Keith pulled away from Thace and hugged Shiro, who was still being hugged by Ulaz. "Don't cry, Shiro! Please! I'm sure you can learn to purr!"

Ulaz let go of Shiro and let the kits hug. Shiro wrapped his arms around his brother. Keith buried his head in the crook of Shiro's neck, and Shiro petted Keith's hair. "Can you purr for me, Keith, please?"

Without delay, Keith purred to his brother. Shiro felt the rumble coming from his brother's chest. He listened for a long time. Shiro tried to imitate his brother's purr. A rumble escaped him, and, in response, Keith purred louder. "You did it, Shiro! You purred!"

Shiro grinned and purred to his brother again, his purring blending in with Keith's. The two kits purred to each other as their fathers looked on. Thace and Ulaz smiled as they watched the two kits they had adopted.

When Princess Allura had contacted the Blade of Marmora, it had been a surprise. It was even more of a surprise when she asked if they could raise two of the Paladins. Her question was confusing. So, Thace and Ulaz decided to come aboard her ship to get answers. No sooner than they had exited their pod, Thace had been tackled by a raven-haired four-year-old. The violet eyes could only belong to Keith, the Red Paladin and fellow Blade. The next moment, another four-year-old appeared; this one had short hair. The white forelock was a dead giveaway as to this one's identity. It was Shiro, the Black Paladin. Thace regained his footing holding the small Red Paladin in his arms. Ulaz bent down and picked up the other little Paladin. Keith hugged Thace around his neck. "Daddy."

Shiro copied Keith, only hugging Ulaz. "Papa."

The two Galra were stunned. What was going on? Fortunately, Allura appeared and answered their questions the best she could. "They were on a mission together and when they returned, they both complained of a headache and laid down, missing dinner. In the morning, they were like this, insisting that I call their fathers to come get them. I finally got out of them what their fathers' names were. They both said that you two were their fathers and that they were brothers. We have tried everything to fix this situation, but nothing has worked. I had to call you to see if you would be open to raising these two as your children."

Thace and Ulaz had looked at each other over the kits' heads. They had made up their minds the second they saw the kits. Thace looked at Allura. "Thank you for looking after our kits. We'll take them back with us now. Perhaps we'll bring them along next time we meet."

Allura understood why Thace was saying such strange things. It was all for the sake of the two four-year-olds. It also provided her with the information she needed. She knew the two little Paladins would be well taken care of.

Even though the kits loved both of them equally, it was soon apparent that Keith preferred Thace and Shiro preferred Ulaz, which suited the two Blades just fine.

"Daddy, where's Uncle Antok?" Keith asked.

"He's on a mission with Kolivan, but they are due back soon," Thace answered.

"What about Regris?" Shiro inquired.

"He is in the med bay. He was hurt on his latest mission," Ulaz replied.

"Can we visit him?" Shiro asked. "He must be lonely."

"As long as you two don't climb all over him," Thace allowed.

"Yay!" Keith exclaimed.

The two kits raced to the med bay with their fathers trailing behind them. They found Regris sitting up with his shoulder bandaged. The kits skidded to a halt at his bedside, and Regris looked at the two kits. "Hello, you two."

"Hi, Regris!" Keith exclaimed with Shiro echoing him.

Regris used his tail to lift each kit onto his bed. From there, they gave him a hug. He was like a cousin to the two. Keith and Shiro thought that Regris was Antok's son, considering they both had tails. Regris found the thought amusing and had actually called Antok 'father' a few times in the presence of the kits. It had earned him a smack from his tail and a round of sparring in which Antok handed Regris his ass.

Speaking of Antok, he and Kolivan came into the med bay. They were instantly spotted by the two kits, but Regris held them firmly when he saw the two Blades needed a little medical attention. Ulaz went over to their leader and second in command and looked over their wounds. Thace came over to help Regris corral the kits. He grabbed Keith and placed a hand on top of Shiro's head. "Let Ulaz work on Antok and Kolivan. He will let you know when to come over."

The two kits stopped trying to leave and instead settled for watching their papa do what he does best; make their family feel better. Fortunately, neither Antok nor Kolivan were hurt bad enough to warrant a stay in the med bay, and they came over to Regris's bed, where the two kits were patiently waiting. Antok picked up Keith, who immediately hugged the tall Galra. Regris grinned at Antok. "Keith has missed you, father."

Antok's tail came up and smacked Regris on the back of the head. "You are lucky you are injured, kit."

Regris just grinned cheekily at the older, tailed Galra.

Fin


	79. Period (Team as Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's Galran traits are starting to manifest, starting with an extra sensitive sense of smell. Bad news for Keith, because Pidge is on her period. He can't stand the smell of blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Kolivan considering Keith his kit; however, Keith isn't extremely close with Kolivan. Lance hijacked my keyboard near the end of the ficlet. He wasn't even supposed to show up!
> 
> Tags: Menstruation (mentioned), Keith can't stand the smell of Blood, Lance should have known better

"Period"

Keith and Kolivan were in the lounge after a vigorous sparring session on the training deck and subsequent showers; Keith's hair was still damp. They were enjoying the quiet, when Pidge walked in with her laptop, grumbling. Keith was about to ask her what was wrong, when the scent of blood hit his nose. His eyes widened slightly, knowing what he was smelling. It wasn't the first time Keith had smelled blood on Pidge. He turned to Kolivan, who had noticed the scent too but didn't know the cause. Keith knew that Pidge would be cross with everyone for a few days and decided to vacate the room, taking Kolivan with him.

"Keith, why does Pidge smell of blood? Is she injured?"

Keith could tell Kolivan was concerned. "No, she's not injured. She's on her period."

"What does a punctuation mark have to do with her smelling of blood?"

Keith wanted to face palm at Kolivan's question. Of course, the Galra wouldn't understand. That was a human term. Keith wracked his brain, trying to come up with the correct terminology. "No, it's her menstrual cycle."

"Ah. I understand the duration varies. How long will hers last?

"Several quintants. She will also be quite cross with everyone. I recommend avoiding her."

"If we avoid her, we might incur her wrath as well."

Keith paused. Ignoring her wasn't a good option, but he couldn't stand the smell of blood. His senses were sensitive being part Galra.

Kolivan noticed Keith's hesitation and had a pretty good idea why Keith had them leave the room. "Kit, you can't handle the smell of blood, can you?"

Keith ducked his head. "No."

Kolivan gently placed a hand on his kit's back. "It's nothing to be ashamed about. Your Galran traits are starting to manifest. I'm sure she will understand if you explain it to her."

Keith's head shot up, and he shook it wildly. "I'm not explaining that to her!"

Surprised by his kit's reaction, Kolivan asked, "Would you like me to do it for you?"

The Red Paladin eyed the leader of the Blade of Marmora carefully. "It's your choice."

Patting his kit's back, Kolivan walked back into the lounge where the grumpy Green Paladin was seated. Keith leaned against the wall, unsure if Pidge would actually yell at Kolivan or not. Lance walked by and stopped at the sight of his rival just leaning against the wall, staring off in the direction of the lounge. "What's up, Mullet?"

"I'm waiting to see if there are going to be fireworks," was the vague reply.

"Huh?"

"Pidge is in the lounge, and Kolivan has decided to explain to her why he and I won't be in the same room as her for at most a week."

It finally clicked in Lance's head what his emo rival was talking about. "Mind if I join you? I've never seen a Marmorite run from someone a third their size."

Keith chuckled. "Be my guest."

Lance leaned against the wall next to Keith. Several doboshes passed in silence before Kolivan calmly walked out of the lounge, beckoning Keith to follow him. Keith pushed off the wall and followed, confused. The last thing Lance heard was Kolivan stating, "The Green Paladin understands your problem and promises not to hold a grudge towards you."

Confusion overtook Lance, and he cautiously entered the lounge. Lance found Pidge sitting on the couch with a smile on her face. Her laptop was sitting on the table in front of her and a screen filled with coding was visible. Apparently, Kolivan helped her figure out her tech problem to appease her attitude. Lance leaned forward and poked her to see how much of a good mood she was in. He regretted it instantly.

"LANCE MCCLAIN, IF YOU DON'T WISH TO BE TURNED INSIDE OUT, YOU WILL START RUNNING!"

Fin


	80. Video Call (Team as Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins are able to finally contact Earth. They hide their signal in the solar flares of a nearby active star. No one is able to hack the signal, so their location is safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Pidge remembers that her mom holds a vigil for Matt and her father. She contacts her during this time, only to find out that Hunk's parents, Lance's parents, and Shiro's mom are there as well. The families decided to combine their vigils at The Holts.
> 
> Tags: Team as Family, Emotional Paladins, Communicating across vast distances, Orphan Keith

"Video Call"

The computer sitting on the table blinked on, and a video feed popped up. Pidge scanned the room and was surprised to see more people than just her mom. She whispered, "Lance, Hunk, Shiro, come here."

The three Paladins walked over, and Lance couldn't help himself when he saw his parents. "Mama. Papa"

The six parents looked up, and their eyes landed on the computer. Their eyes widened. Mrs. McClain stepped closer. "Lance? Is that really you, hijo?"

Tears jumped to his eyes. "It's me, Mama."

"Hunk?"

"Mom, Dad, I've missed you both so much."

"Takashi?"

"Okasan."

"Katie? Where are you four? Is Matt and your dad there?"

"Mom, we are in space. We haven't found dad or Matt yet, but they should still be alive."

Mrs. McClain looked at everyone and noticed someone wearing red in the background. "Hijo, who's that behind you?"

Lance looked over his shoulder and saw Keith hanging back. Lance jumped up and grabbed Keith, dragging him over. "Mama, this is Keith Kogane. We used to attend the Garrison together."

Mrs. Shirogane looked at the boy that had been dragged into the video. "Keith? Takashi, is this the boy you kept mentioning in your letters?"

"Yes. This is the boy I had taken under my wing even if he could outfly me."

"Mama, I mentioned a rival in my letters. This is him," Lance mentioned.

"Where are your parents, Keith? We can contact them for you. They must be worried," Mrs. McClain offered.

"I don't have a family, ma'am," Keith said softly. Shiro wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulders and gave him a small squeeze in reassurance.

"No family?" Mrs. McClain sounded horrified.

"No, ma'am. My mom left me, and my dad died years ago." Keith looked down, not wanting to see the looks in the parents' eyes. He knew being an orphan wasn't a good thing; being an unwanted child was worse. "Shiro was the closest thing I had to family."

"But now, we're all family." Hunk wrapped everyone up in a bear hug. His parents noticed that the orphan was in the middle. Their son was always so kind.

Lance laughed, warming his parents' hearts. "Okay, Hunk, buddy. Let go. We don't want to overwhelm our emo Paladin."

"No. It's okay. I like it," Keith said, softly, the last part even softer.

The parents were misty eyed. Their children had taken in an emotionally stunted orphan. Mrs. Holt looked around behind her daughter and her daughter's friends. "Katie, where are you five?"

Hunk released his friends, so Pidge could answer properly. Keith stayed really close to Hunk. Hunk noticed and wrapped his arms around Keith again, who leaned against him. Pidge gestured widely to the background in general. "We are in space, on the other side of the universe. We are part of a team fighting evil aliens bent on conquering the entire universe."

"We fly giant sentient robot lions, who protect us," Keith added.

"Especially Red, right, Keith?" Hunk hugged Keith a little tighter.

Keith blushed, but remained quiet. He wasn't about to tell the team that Red thought of him as her cub.

"Paladins! The solar flares are quieting down. We won't be able to hide our signal much longer!" Allura called out.

"Who was that?" Mrs. Shirogane asked.

"That was Princess Allura. This is her castle ship," Shiro answered his mother.

"We have to end this call real soon, but we'll call again when we can," Lance promised.

"We'll be waiting to hear from all of you, even you, Keith," Mrs. McClain replied.

"Yes, ma'am," Keith responded.

"Love you, Mama, Papa," Lance said.

"We love you, too, Lance."

"I love you, Mom, Dad," Hunk put in.

"We love you, Hunk."

"Okasan, aishiteru."

"Aishiteru, Takashi."

"I love you, Mom. We'll call as soon as we find another active star," Pidge stated.

"Love you, too, Katie. We're so relieved you are all still alive. Talk to you soon," Mrs. Holt answered.

Pidge turned off the connection. She had tears in her eyes as did Shiro, Hunk, and Lance. Keith looked uneasy around his tearful teammates. Shiro wiped his eyes. "That was more than I hoped for. I simply wished for your mom to deliver a message, Pidge."

"I'm going to start on a program to locate extremely active stars with large and frequent solar flares," Pidge said.

"I can help, Pidge," Keith offered. When Lance stared at his rival, Keith continued, "Your mom said she wanted to see everyone, including me, Lance. She doesn't seem to be someone I want to upset."

Lance laughed. "You don't know the half of it, Mullet!"

Fin


	81. Reality (Sexus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sendak retires to his room early, Haxus goes to check on him and finds a little kit. What is going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I don't know where this came from, but it's cute. It's Sendak/Haxus. Poor Haxus though! He must think he's going crazy.
> 
> Tags: Sexus, De-Aging, Kid Sendak

"Reality"

Haxus stepped onto the bridge to only see the sentries at their stations. Sendak was nowhere to be seen. The lieutenant was confused. Where was his mate? He left the bridge and headed for Sendak's quarters. Sometimes they shared a room, and sometimes they didn't. Last night, they didn't. Sendak had retired to his room early, and Haxus hadn't wanted to disturb his mate. He knocked on the door and called out, "Commander Sendak?"

When he received no reply, Haxus opened the door and entered. The second the door closed Haxus was tackled to the floor. He looked at what had landed on his chest. It was a Galran kit with fluffy ears that reminded him of his mate's. Actually, the kit on a whole reminded Haxus of Sendak, except for the bionic replacements his mate had. The kit actually had a missing eye and arm; neither of which seemed to bother him. The kit gave a chirp and snuggled Haxus. His next word came out with a breath. "Hax."

Haxus froze. Only Sendak called him that. He looked at the kit. "Sen?"

The kit purred in response. Haxus wrapped his arms around the smaller version of his mate and stood up. He carried him to their nest and sat down. Sendak had his face buried in the crook of his neck, breathing softly. Haxus held onto him as his thoughts ran wild. How did this happen? What was he going to do? Would Emperor Zarkon give a mission to them before this was fixed? Could it be fixed? Haxus really hoped that Sendak wouldn't be stuck as a kit. He wanted his mate back to normal, although this version of Sendak was adorable. He looked down at his mate. He hadn't moved in a dobosh. Had he fallen asleep that quickly? He rearranged his hold on the kit and realized he had indeed fallen asleep. Haxus stroked his mate's cheek fur. Had Sendak fallen asleep easily as a kit? He settled him into their nest and curled around him. They weren't needed on the bridge at that moment. He closed his eyes for a moment, but instead of opening them as he had intended, he had fallen asleep with his little mate.

When Haxus awoke, he was cuddled against a larger chest. His yellow eyes flew open to see his mate back to normal. He blinked rapidly several times. Did he imagine the entire episode? Was it just a dream, or did it really happen, and it just wore off? Sendak nuzzled Haxus in his sleep, a word escaping with his exhale. "Hax."

Haxus settled against his mate. It didn't matter what had happened. He was just glad he had his mate with him. "Sen."

Fin


	82. Attacked (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is practicing maneuvers with his Marmora blade when another Blade member attacks him. Keith's pack comes to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Hurt Keith

"Attacked"

Keith had his Marmora blade activated and was going through techniques with it. He was alone in the training hall at headquarters. Even though he trained alone when he was on the castle ship, he actually preferred one of the other Blades to practice with him. He caught the sound of the door opening, which caused him to grin while continuing his maneuvers. His curiosity at who joined him was almost too much, but he persevered. He soon wished he hadn't.

The other Blade was taller than Keith, but everyone was. He was also broader and had a tail. Keith didn't recognize him as he kept his mask on. Keith was nervous as the Blade pulled out his sword and faced him, his intentions clear. He wanted to fight him. Keith swallowed hard. His pack members didn't want him fighting the other members of their organization until he was older. Keith took a step backwards, not wanting to disobey his pack. The Blade didn't take the hint and charged at Keith with his sword aimed to inflict injury. Keith realized he had to defend himself or he would get hurt. He raised his sword to protect himself. He knew he wouldn't last long without injury; this was very similar to the trials, and he had a scar from that.

Kolivan was walking through the halls of his base. It seemed like he was just strolling through the base, but truthfully, he was looking for his kit. The clanging of blades caught his attention. His ears perked up. He always enjoyed watching his Blades practice with each other. Suddenly, his ears drooped as he remembered his kit telling him he was going to practice with his blade. Kolivan jogged to the training hall, hoping his kit wasn't practicing with an older Blade. He entered the training hall and saw his kit on the ground, blood seeping out of a wound to his left side. The other Blade stood over his kit, ready to deliver a worse wound. He immediately took charge of the situation.

He withdrew his blade and jumped into the fight. He stood over his downed kit, protecting him. The other Blade was surprised at Kolivan's intrusion. Kolivan knocked the sword from the Blade's hands easily. He sheathed his blade and knelt down in front of Keith, whose own blade was halfway across the hall. Keith looked up at Kolivan and whined. "I tried to leave. I didn't want to fight. He wouldn't leave me alone."

Kolivan fought the urge to growl. His kit had basically been attacked! He picked up Keith, another whine escaping the kit, and turned to face the other Blade. Surprisingly, the other Blade was being pinned to the wall by Antok, his claws digging into the other's shoulders and his tail wrapping around his neck. He heard Antok growl. "Do not ever touch our kit again, or I will take you out very, very slowly with my bare claws."

Convinced his message was received loud and clear, Antok released his hold, picked up Keith's blade, and made his way over to Keith, who whined in pain. Kolivan carried Keith to the med bay, Antok leading the way, opening doors and making sure the way was clear. They entered the med bay, and Kolivan called out, "Ulaz!"

The lavender colored Galra appeared, coming out of his office. He gasped when he saw Keith bleeding in his leader's hold. He hurried over, Kolivan slowly placing their kit on a examination bed. Ulaz carefully cut away the uniform from the wound. It wasn't entirely too deep, but it was an unusual shape. It seemed Keith hadn't been entirely able to block the attack. Ulaz cleaned the wound with some antiseptic compounds, eliciting a cry from the kit.

Ulaz winced. "I know it hurts, kit. I'm going to put a numbing agent on it, so it'll hurt less."

He applied the promised numbing agent and wrapped the wound with bandages. Antok was the one who picked up Keith, once approved by Ulaz. He nuzzled the kit, trying to ease his distress. "Can we take him to our nest?"

"Yes. That would be the best place for him. I will join you once my shift is covered," Ulaz replied.

Kolivan nodded. "Please hurry."

Antok carried Keith to their nest, Kolivan following. Thace looked up when they entered. He had been injured on a mission recently and was on leave to recuperate. "What happened to Keith?"

"He was attacked while in the training hall," Kolivan answered. Antok laid Keith next to Thace and entered the nest. Kolivan changed out of his blood stained clothes and pulled out sleep clothes for Keith. Thace pulled off Keith's workout uniform, being careful of the wrapped wound. He knew Ulaz had tended to their kit. Kolivan would allow no one else to take care of their kit's wounds. Keith helped Thace dress him in his sleep clothes. Once he was dressed, Kolivan, Antok, and Thace cuddled their kit. Keith nuzzled his pack, desperate for affection. Instead of wrapping his tail around Keith's waist (it might have irritated the wound), Antok stroked his kit's cheek with his tail. Thace nuzzled Keith's neck and purred to him. Kolivan stroked Keith's back.

The door opened, admitting Ulaz, who entered the nest. He slid next to Keith and started grooming his hair. Keith was still too keyed up after the attack to calm all the way down but was glad his side didn't hurt anymore. He still whined once in awhile and didn't want to leave his pack's side.

"Shh, kit. We know it was frightening. He won't hurt you again," Kolivan whispered.

"Why wouldn't he leave me alone?" Keith asked, a whine heard in his voice.

The four Galra shared a knowing look. They hoped their kit would never learn of some of their organization's members' opinion of him. Antok grasped Keith's chin with his tail, forcing him to look him in the eye. "Kit, some Blades do not like the fact that you don't look Galra. However, you deserve to be here. You underwent the trials and awakened your blade. Your mother is a Blade, and you are part Galra."

Keith sighed and nuzzled Antok, who returned the affection. Thace nuzzled Keith's neck, his purr heard in his voice. "You are also our kit. You belong here with us. Never doubt that."

Fin


	83. Hurt (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets hurt on a mission and just wants his pack to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Hurt Keith

"Hurt"

Keith limped his way to his pack's nest. His left leg hurt after the last battle with the Galra. He could hear Red growling in the back of his mind but didn't listen to her. She was insisting that he get it looked at, but Keith just wanted his pack. They weren't in the castle right now, but Keith knew they were due back soon. While he waited, he laid down in the nest, comforted by the scents of his pack. He closed his eyes, imagining that the four Galra were there with him.

Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz were on their way back to the castle ship and their kit. They were reluctant to split up on separate missions from their kit, but it was unavoidable since he was a Paladin. They docked their ship and went to their nest. They weren't surprised to see their kit lying there asleep, but the air was tinged with an unusual smell. Ulaz approached Keith and could immediately tell his left leg was injured. He gently pushed the pants leg up to get a better look at it. It wasn't broken or sprained. It simply appeared to have a couple of deep gashes.

A whimper escaped the kit's throat, causing all four Galra to look at him, but he was still asleep. Thace climbed into their nest, laid down beside Keith, and purred to him. "Our poor kit. This must be hurting him if he's whimpering in his sleep."

"I bet it's not hurting him half as much as being apart from us." Antok entered their nest, laid down next to their kit too, and nuzzled his neck, burying his face in the longer strands of hair. Kolivan also entered their nest and ran a clawed hand through Keith's hair in an attempt to comfort their kit as Ulaz wrapped his leg.

Keith whined in his sleep, a noise which made the hearts of the four Blades break a little. Ulaz finished wrapping Keith's leg and gently pulled his pants leg down. Antok sat up and pulled Keith into his lap, being careful of his left leg. The other three Blades gathered around Antok and their kit. Ulaz purred to Keith, Thace groomed their kit's hair, and Kolivan nuzzled Keith's neck. Keith visibly relaxed with his pack nearby. A sleepy chirp left him as he snuggled closer to Antok, causing the four Blades to smile at their sleeping kit.

Fin


	84. Board Breaking (Kallura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura finds Keith on the training deck, but he's not fighting against the gladiator, the drones, or any of the Paladins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is actually Kallura.
> 
> Tags: Kallura, Tae Kwon Do

"Board Breaking"

Allura walked onto the training deck and stopped short. There were four gladiators out, but they weren't attacking. They were each holding two two-inch thick wooden boards stacked together. One held them vertical, one held them horizontal, one held them at an upwards angle, and one held them to the side. In the middle of the gladiators was Keith dressed in white pants and shirt and a black belt. His eyes were closed and his breathing slow. He opened his eyes and, in the blink of an eye, broke all the boards with his bare feet.

She was impressed, having never seen these moves before. As he was inspecting the broken boards, she slowly walked forward, clapping. She knew better than to startle her Red Paladin, especially on the training deck. When he turned in her direction, she spoke. "Well done, Keith."

He stood up and shrugged. "Not really. My aim was a little off."

Allura was taken aback a little at his overly critical attitude. "Even if that was true, which I doubt, you were still amazing."

"You should listen to the princess, Keith." Both Princess and Paladin turned to see Shiro casually leaning against the rear training deck wall, dressed exactly like Keith. He straightened up and approached the duo. "I keep telling him that he's too critical of his skill; that he can't see how well he's doing."

Keith ducked his head slightly. "It's that mindset that allows me to improve quickly."

Shiro shook his head, sighing. "I'll set up some more boards for you."

As Shiro set up the new boards in the gladiators' hands, Allura stepped closer to Keith. "I have faith in your abilities. You should too."

She kissed his cheek before departing the training deck. Keith was frozen to the spot. Shiro noticed his friend's inability to move (and also the cause). He nudged Keith's shoulder hard, gaining his attention. He grinned cheekily. "You like her."

"Shut up, Shiro."

Fin


	85. Play Fight (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's pack doesn't like that he doesn't act like a kit should. Antok decides to change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit.
> 
> Tags: DoM

"Play Fight"

Keith was on the training deck...again, much to the Blades' displeasure. They wanted him to act more like the kit he was. He didn't eat much or play at all. He barely took naps! He sure was a stubborn kit. The four Galra watched from the observation deck as their kit trained with his bayard and his Marmora blade. He switched which blade was in which hand constantly, and his accuracy never faltered. It was impressive, but a kit shouldn't have that level of skill until he was almost an adult. Keith was barely older than a toddler in Galran terms. Kits Keith's age should be tumbling with older kits or their parents, not handling blades with deadly accuracy.

Antok grew tired of watching their kit practice with his swords. He left the observation deck and entered the floor of the training deck. His entrance was noticed by Keith, who deactivated his bayard. He slid it across the floor behind him; the weapon ended up coming to a stop right before it hit the wall. His eyes never left Antok as he readied himself to practice with the largest Galra of his pack...only Antok didn't draw his sword. He had his arms outstretched and was flexing his claws as if beckoning Keith closer. Keith sheathed his blade as he studied Antok's posture. If he didn't know any better, he would have thought Antok wanted Keith to tackle him. Keith cocked his head. Why did that sound like a great idea all of a sudden? "Come on, kit. You know you want to."

Keith actually did want to, and, since Antok wanted him to, he obliged. He grinned and flung himself at the large Galra's chest, jumping at the last tick, which effectively catapulted him over Antok's shoulders. Readjusting his body's position midair, Keith grabbed ahold of Antok's shoulders and tried to bring him down, using gravity to his advantage. It didn't work, but it did get Antok off balance. Keith landed behind the largest Blade and aimed a kick at his knees, which would have connected if Antok's tail hadn't tripped him, forcing him to land on his back. Keith backward rolled away from the tail's reach and popped to his feet again. The grin on his face was even bigger.

Antok turned around to face his kit again, his tail twitching in excitement. He knew he shouldn't be excited to participate in this childish activity, but seeing Keith loving every tick of the play fight got Antok more and more excited. Even though it had been several deca-phoebes since he had been involved in a play fight, Antok remembered the feeling their kit was clearly feeling. He flexed his claws in the kit's direction again, growling playfully.

Keith ran at Antok again but was snagged by his tail and ended up on his back again. This time though Antok gently pounced on him, pinning him to the mat with his claws. He brought his tail up and proceeded to tickle Keith with it. Keith started laughing and shrieking, thrashing about wildly in an attempt to escape the tickling tail. After a few doboshes, the tickling stopped, and Keith leaned against Antok, slightly gasping for air. Once Keith got his breath, he said, "That was fun. Can we do that again sometime?"

"Any time, kit. Any time."

Fin


	86. Little Keith (DoM, Thulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blades go looking for Keith and find him napping in their nest, but he looks a lot younger. He is a young kit again but doesn't remember the castle or the Paladins...or does he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a Keith raised by the BoM story. He considers Thace his Dad and Ulaz his Papa. Antok and Kolivan are also part of his family. Keith is about five for most of the story.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, De-Aging, Kid Keith, Amnesia

"Little Keith"

The Blades headed for their room. They hadn't seen their kit for a few hours; however, they knew he had gone to train after lunch. He should be done by now though. Maybe he went to go lie down. He was still just a kit, even though he was eighteen in human years, and kits needed naps. They entered their room and saw a little raven-haired boy curled up in their nest. He looked like Keith did at that age. Thace entered the nest and approached the Keith look-alike. He sniffed the boy and drew back swiftly.

"It IS Keith," Thace whispered, not wanting to wake the kit.

"What happened? He was older earlier today," Ulaz asked.

A chirp brought their attention back to their kit. Now, he was sitting up and looking at them. He cocked his head to the side. "Daddy, what's wrong?"

This shocked the four Blades, but they didn't show it. He hadn't called Thace that in several years. Ulaz approached the kit, who turned his head and raised his arms. "Papa!"

Ulaz scooped up their kit and buried his face in Keith's still long headfur. Kolivan, Antok, and Thace all crowded around Ulaz and Keith. Thace rumbled to Keith, who purred in return. Kolivan rubbed Keith's back, and Antok's tail stroked Keith's cheek. Keith loved his family, but this place wasn't the base he grew up on. Keith tried to decide which one of his family members would answer his question but couldn't come up with an answer, so he just asked, "Where are we?"

Kolivan plucked Keith from Ulaz's arms and settled him on one of his shoulders, remembering that was one of Keith's favorite places to sit. Keith grinned and wrapped an arm around the top of Kolivan's head to stay in place. "Kit, we are on the castle ship of Altea. Would you like to see it and the other people on the ship?"

Keith's purple eyes were wide. "I can meet the people?"

"Well, they've met you already, but I don't think you remember them."

"I want to meet them."

"Let's go then." Kolivan walked out of the room, Keith riding on his shoulder. The other three Blades followed their leader and kit.

He walked to the training deck and stood in the observation area. "This is their training area. They either train with each other or with robots."

"Cool!"

Kolivan walked out and headed for the lounge, figuring that's where at least some of the Paladins were. He was right. All four of the other Paladins were relaxing in the lounge. "These are four of the Voltron Paladins."

Shiro immediately looked up, hearing Kolivan's tone of voice. He spotted the little boy on Kolivan's shoulder. "Is that Keith?"

"Yes. This is our Keith." Kolivan patted Keith's leg.

The other three Paladins looked up at the boy. Lance stood up, approached the Blades, and stared at the boy. "Hey, Mullet."

Keith stared at the Cuban teenager, confusion coloring his eyes an even darker shade of violet. Then, a spark of recognition colored his eyes lighter. "Lance."

"You recognize him?" Antok questioned.

Keith turned to face the other three Blades, propping his elbows up on Kolivan's head. He held his own head up in his hands. "Somehow. Is this one of them that I met before?"

"You've met all of them before," Thace answered.

"Hey, Keith. Do you recognize me?" Shiro asked.

Keith looked at the Black Paladin. The metal prosthetic and the white forelock stirred something in the back of Keith's mind. His eyes lit up in recognition. He released his hold on Kolivan and jumped off his shoulder and onto Shiro. "Kashi!"

Shiro managed to catch the miniature version of the Red Paladin but not without ending back on the couch. "Whoa! Easy there, kiddo!"

"Sorry, Kashi." Keith looked down, contrite.

Shiro ruffled Keith's hair. "It's all right, Keith. You're certainly fearless; jumping from such a great height."

Thace chuckled. "He does that a lot. He jumped off Antok's shoulder one time."

"Fortunately, I caught the kit before he got too far," Antok said.

Keith stared at his family, then at the Paladins, and back again. He rubbed his temples. Shiro noticed his actions. "Something wrong, Keith?"

"My head hurts," Keith replied with a whine.

Thace immediately came over and scooped up his kit. "Let's go back to the nest, kit. You should probably sleep this headache off."

Keith simply laid his head against Thace's shoulder and softly purred to his dad. Thace carried his kit to the nest and laid him down. Keith was already half asleep by the time they reached the nest. Thace laid down beside his kit. He missed Keith being this small. He bent down and began grooming his kit. This action elicited a loud but content purr from the sleeping kit, causing Thace to smile while continuing to groom Keith. Once he was satisfied that Keith was soothed, Thace relaxed and held his kit while he slept.

It was a few vargas before Keith woke back up, but there was a different look in his eyes than before. He sat up. "What happened?"

Thace looked at Keith in concern. He still looked like a kit, but his voice had an edge to it he had heard from Paladin Keith. "Kit?"

Keith turned and saw Thace behind him, arms wrapped around him. "Dad, what's going on?"

Thace realized that Keith got his memories back. That was probably the cause of his headache. "We don't know, kit. We came looking for you and found you looking like a little kit, napping in the nest. You didn't remember the castle ship or the Paladins, or so we thought. You seemed to remember Lance and Shiro after a minute of interaction."

"Where's everyone else?"

"Probably still in the lounge."

Keith laid back down and snuggled into the nest. "At least I got my memories back." Keith yawned. "Maybe it's only a matter of time before I grow back up."

Thace ran a clawed hand through his kit's headfur as Keith's eyes closed, and he drifted back off to sleep. Half a varga later, Ulaz, Kolivan, and Antok came into the room. They saw Keith sleeping in Thace's arms. They entered the nest, and Thace softly told them, "He has his memories back. That was the cause of the headache. He was still tired, so I let him sleep more." Thace nuzzled their kit. "I do miss Keith being this small all the time."

"We all do, Thace. He was always wanting cuddles," Ulaz reminisced.

A whimper from their kit caused them to cuddle up next to him. Antok wrapped his tail around Keith's waist, Ulaz purred to him, Thace nuzzled his kit, and Kolivan rubbed Keith's back. Keith's purple eyes opened halfway and slowly fluttered closed when he realized his pack was there. He purred to his pack, content with the fact that they were there, even if he was still a little kit.

Fin


	87. Bonding Moment (Pining Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance says he doesn't remember The Bonding Moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This was requested by KlanceLover9000. This is the story behind Keith's comment in "Never Have I" about kissing a guy.
> 
> Tags: Pining Klance, Bonding Moment, Unconscious Lance

"Bonding Moment"

"Lance! Are you all right?" Keith knelt down next to his injured teammate and crush, holding out a hand.

The other teen gave a shaky smile, clasping Keith's outstretched hand. "We did it. We are a good team."

Keith smiled softly at him. He gently pulled Lance onto his feet. Lance swayed in place dangerously, worrying the Red Paladin. He scooped Lance up, cradling him in his arms. He kept an arm under his knees and the other one around his back. Lance had lost consciousness again but was still breathing, his head dropping to rest against Keith's shoulder. As he carried him to the infirmary, Keith looked at the slightly taller pilot. He had had a crush on him since their time at the Garrison but knew Lance had a rivalry with him. He'd never return his feelings, so Keith buried those feelings and distanced himself from the then cargo pilot. This was the closest he had been to Lance ever. He made it to the infirmary, and Coran helped him dress Lance in the white bodysuit necessary for the healing process of the cryopod. Then, Coran left to set the controls on the pod to work on Lance, which left Keith alone with Lance.

Keith scooped Lance back up into his arms, cradling him once again. It felt nice to have Lance in his arms, his head against his shoulder again. Knowing it wasn't a smart idea but also that he probably wouldn't get another chance, Keith lowered his head and kissed Lance on his soft lips. Unfortunately, there wasn't a response, but it was still nice.

Coran returned to the room and led Keith out to the pod room. They loaded the hurt teen into a pod and let the pod start the healing process. Keith stared at Lance there in the pod. Maybe he would remember the bonding moment and the kiss he gave him.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: We all know Lance says he doesn't remember The Bonding Moment. So, here it is. Expanded on, of course.


	88. Sojourn (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins get to visit Earth after defeating the Galra Empire, but Keith doesn't have anyone on Earth to visit. He goes to his shack. How do the Blades react when they find out their kit is an orphan and alone right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Visiting Earth, Post Series

"Sojourn"

"Really? We can visit Earth?" Lance almost couldn't believe his ears.

"Yes. We have won the war, and, even though you are still needed as defenders of the universe, a visit to your families is past due," Allura confirmed.

Excited chatter filled the lounge as Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Shiro all started talking about who they'd see out of their families and what they'd do once the reunions were over. Keith was the only one who was quiet until he asked a necessary question. "How long will we be on Earth?"

"Two movements unless there's an attack," Coran answered, twirling his moustache. Keith simply nodded, going quiet once again. Coran gave Keith a pat on his left shoulder as he left to man the bridge.

%%%

The Paladins were in their rooms, packing for their trip back to Earth. True, they didn't have much, but they brought enough empty bags to bring more clothes from home. They would take an Altean pod and drop off each other near their homes, so they wouldn't attract too much attention. Four of the five Paladins were beyond excited. Keith just smiled at their giddiness, allowing them to believe he was as giddy as they were.

Keith had a mostly empty duffle bag over his shoulder. He was glad that he managed to evade the questions of his ecstatic teammates and convince them to drop him off at his shack; that his family lived nearby. He stood in front of his shack. It was hard to believe he was back here after all this time. He pushed the door open and entered. Everything was as he left it, except it now had a layer of dust coating them. He sighed. If he was going to be there for two weeks, he might as well clean. As he dusted everything, he thought maybe he'd go for a ride later on.

%%%

Back at the castle, the Alteans and Blades were on the bridge. It was quiet in the castle. It was strange with the Paladins gone, and Allura couldn't help but say, "I wonder how the reunions are going."

Coran looked up from his control panel. "I'm sure there are many tears and happy smiles from everyone...except Keith."

Thace was confused. Why wouldn't their kit be happy? "Why not Keith?"

Coran stared at the violet furred Galra. He thought the Blades were close with Keith. "Didn't you know? The poor boy is an orphan and, from what he's told me, doesn't have anyone to come home to."

Kolivan was shocked. Their kit was an orphan? Why hadn't he said anything? "Where did he go?"

"There's a place out in the desert near the caves where they found the Blue Lion," Coran answered.

"How do you know so much about Keith?" Ulaz asked. "He doesn't talk to us about his past."

"He doesn't sleep well at night. He used to spend all his time on the training deck, but I managed to coax him out and sit with me on the bridge. Getting him to open up at all wasn't easy, but he realized he liked to talk to someone who wouldn't judge or pity him," Coran admitted.

Allura smiled. "That's why he's been less grumpy."

Thace bit back a whine. "Still, he shouldn't be alone."

%%%

The air rushed by Keith in gushes as he flew his hover bike through the desert. The wind whipped through his hair, keeping it out of his face. There was a big grin on his face for the first time since he had returned to Earth. He loved riding his bike. The maneuverability and speed reminded him of Red Lion; he was glad he was flying Red again. Him and Black were not a good fit; not like him and Red. Red was always so protective over him, even referring to him as her cub. He told her that he wasn't going to be around for two weeks, but he wasn't leaving her. She wasn't entirely happy. Neither were the Blades to be honest.

Keith didn't like being alone anymore. He didn't know how well he would sleep without his pack. He hoped he wouldn't call for them in his sleep. They seemed to know when he needed them. He steered his bike up the face of a mountain and then off the side twisting as he did, so he (and the bike) landed right side up and started back tracking. He was actually returning to his shack now.

At his shack, Keith had packed up what he wanted and sat down on his couch. He picked up a book and started reading it but couldn't keep his mind on it. After this entire time in space, he had grown accustomed to the noise, and now the silence was uncomfortable. Not for the first time, he wished he had someone with him. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Keith was confused and set the book down on his couch. Who would be knocking on his door? As far as he knew, only the other Paladins and Coran knew of this place, but only the advisor knew that was where he was going. He allowed the other Paladins assume that he had family he was visiting, so they wouldn't come calling on him there. He stood up, walked over to the door, and opened it. It was the four Blades! Keith could tell they were appalled at the size (or lack thereof) of his shack. Antok didn't even come to the door. The large Galra was near his hover bike. He stared at Kolivan, Thace, and Ulaz and couldn't believe they were there. He couldn't help the whine that escaped his throat. His pack came for him.

Thace swept Keith into his arms. "Kit, why didn't you tell us you didn't have anyone here?"

Keith nuzzled Thace. He knew Coran must have told them. He wasn't mad at the older Altean, because Keith shouldn't have hidden it from his pack. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to worry about me."

"We're taking you back to the castle, so you're not isolated," Kolivan stated. Keith wriggled out of Thace's arms and went over to his eldest pack member. He hesitantly nuzzled Kolivan. Keith was always slightly nervous about initiating cuddles with Kolivan. He seemed so formal and stoic. Why would he want a kit nuzzling him? Kolivan ran a clawed hand through Keith's hair, which comforted him immensely. After a couple of doboshes, the leader rearranged his hands and picked up their kit effortlessly. As they moved away from the door, Keith let out a whine, which stilled the Blades' movements.

"What's wrong, kit?" Ulaz asked.

"I left my bag." Keith tried getting down, but Kolivan refused to put him down, even going as far as to softly growl at him. Keith stopped moving, settling back into Kolivan's arms. Ulaz slipped into Keith's shack and swiftly located the bag. He noticed the book on Keith's couch and snagged it too. He carried the items out of the shack. When he reappeared, the group started walking again. Keith was happy to be with his pack; so happy he started purring.

The Blades heard their kit's purr and knew their decision to get their kit was the right one. They stepped into the Altean pod. Thace and Ulaz were in the front, and Antok and Kolivan were in the back with their still purring kit. He was still in Kolivan's arms, but Antok was close enough to run a clawed hand through Keith's hair. The ride back to the castle was quiet for the most part, aside from Keith's purring. Once they docked at the castle, the four Blades took their kit and his bag to their nest. Kolivan gently laid Keith down among the myriad of pillows and blankets. They gathered around the kit, rumbling to him. Antok had his tail wrapped around the kit's waist, Kolivan rubbed Keith's back, Ulaz nuzzled Keith's neck, and Thace started grooming their kit's hair. Keith was still purring throughout the affection he received from his pack. Without dislodging Thace's tongue from his hair, Keith returned Ulaz's nuzzles. After a particularly hard nuzzle, Keith felt Thace's tongue slide across his cheek. He froze, his purr stopping for a tick before it picked back up, louder than before. Thace continued to groom their kit as the other three Blades grinned.

Keith snuggled into the nest, getting comfortable and enjoying the grooming he was still receiving from Thace. Antok kept his tail wrapped around his kit's waist but also laid down beside him, causing Keith to snuggle the large Galra. Ulaz laid down on the other side of Keith, since Thace was seated near Keith's head. The lavender colored Galra continued to nuzzle his kit's neck, eliciting more purrs from him. Kolivan curled around his pack, making sure his hand was within reach of their kit. He gently ran his clawed hand through the black strands of his hair.

"You shouldn't be alone, kit. We're your family," Kolivan told him. He only received a purr in response.

Keith knew now that he never had to go back to Earth. There was nothing left on his home planet for him. Everything he needed was on the castle ship hiding on the dark side of the moon.

Fin


	89. Pregnancy (Sendak/Haxus/Morvok)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a very short domestic fluff between three Galra. Sendak/Haxus/Morvok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Sendak/Haxus/Morvok with a pregnant Sendak.
> 
> Tags: Sendak/Haxus/Morvok, Mpreg, Pregnant Sendak, Carrying Twins

"Pregnancy"

Haxus stared at his mate. He was sleeping again. He did that a lot lately, but he didn't blame him. It took a lot of energy to grow kits, and he was carrying two; one from him and one from their other mate. The door opened, and one of Sendak's ears twitched at the noise.

Morvok peeked into their room. "Is he okay?"

"Yes. He's just tired," Haxus answered as Morvok came closer.

Each one sat down next to the sleeping Commander. His prosthetics (arm and eye) had already been removed as it was uncomfortable to sleep with them on. They reached over and rubbed the belly housing the two kits. He was just showing as he was halfway through the pregnancy. A purr escaped Sendak at the affection, causing his mates to continue doting on him. Morvok nuzzled Sendak's neck, and Haxus groomed Sendak's fur. The volume of the purr went up. Haxus's and Morvok's hands were still on their mate's belly. Just then, they felt movement from their kits. The two Galra grinned as they felt their kits kick again. Another hand landed on theirs, causing them to look up. Sendak was awake, a soft smile on his lips. He carefully rearranged their hands. He positioned Morvok's hand on the opposite side and said, "Your daughter." He took Haxus's hand and placed it on the left side and said, "Your son."

The two kits kicked in response to the pressure, eliciting a grin from all three Galra. Even though they knew the pregnancy was only halfway done, they couldn't wait for their kits to arrive.

Fin


	90. Keep Away (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blades engage in an exercise in stealth and involve their kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a Keith raised by the BoM story. Keith is six in the beginning. RangerHorseTug suggested this ficlet.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Kid Keith

"Keep Away"

Keith was flat against the wall. He approached and peeked around the corner. No one was there. He grinned and scampered around the corner. He was good at this. His grin was even bigger, and he slid around the next corner without checking if the coast was clear. He was promptly tossed into the air, a squeal tearing from his throat. He had been caught!

He looked to see who had caught him. It was Antok! Keith pouted. Antok had snagged him with his tail. He had been tasked with evading capture but had failed.  "You had been doing well, kit. You just got cocky."

"Can I have another try?"

Antok hummed. Practice did make perfect. Just then, Thace ran by and managed to snag Keith, unwrapping Antok's tail, without breaking stride. Antok turned on the spot and gave chase. He was going to get back the kit, who was currently riding on Thace's shoulders.

Thace grinned as he held onto Keith's legs. He couldn't believe that maneuver had actually worked! His pride in his work didn't last long as he felt Keith being lifted from his shoulders. He skidded to a stop a few feet away. He looked to see Regris jump down with Keith in his arms. It was slightly comical given how young Regris was compared to the rest of the Blades.

He took off running, barely managing to avoid Antok. Unfortunately, Thace was not so lucky. Antok bowled him over. Knowing Thace couldn't see his expression, Antok allowed himself a smile. He called it payback for snagging the kit. Still, he helped Thace back to his feet, and they both took off running after the two kits.

Regris held Keith close to his chest. He had one arm under Keith's knees, and the other arm was around his back. He knew that had been luck. If anyone else had run by, he wouldn't have been able to snag Keith. Everyone on the base had different ways of holding him. He hadn't been aware that there were that many different holds. He was surprised that he hadn't run into anyone.

"Regris, what's going on?" Keith asked. He thought of Regris as his big brother.

"Don't worry, Keith. The entire base is engaged in an exercise in stealth."

"The entire base is playing a game?! With me?!" The younger kit sounded excited.

"Yes, kit." Ulaz made Regris stumble, which caused the older kit to lose his grip on his brother, who ended up over Ulaz's shoulder. Ulaz held onto Keith and ran.

Keith looked up from his position. He could see Antok, Thace, and Regris following Ulaz and, consequently, him too. He wondered who was going to get him next and how long this game was going to last. He didn't have long to wait. Ulaz came to a split in the hallway. He went left and as he passed a doorway, a pair of arms shot out and latched onto Keith's wrists. He was surprisingly easy to pull off Ulaz's shoulder. Keith looked up to see who was carrying him now. It was Kolivan! Keith had his arms around the leader's neck and his legs around his waist, while Kolivan had his arms wrapped around Keith's back to hold him in place as he ran. Keith grinned as his family chased after one another, all while trying to get him. He loved when they included him in their activities.

%%%

The Paladins had just finished a team training exercise when the five Blades who were on board rushed onto the training deck, Ulaz in the lead. The lavender colored Galra ran up to Keith and threw him over his shoulder and ran out without a word but with the other Blades following. Keith's expression clearly read "Whatever. I'm used to this, so I'm not embarrassed.'

The other Paladins were confused. What just happened? Shiro stopped the nearest Blade, who happened to be Thace and asked, " What's going on?"

"Just a stealth exercise. You are welcome to join, but be warned; we have had years of practice."

The Paladins decided to watch first before they made a decision (which was to just follow). They followed Thace out the door and watched as Keith was snagged by Regris, who carried Keith bridal style. He turned and ran in the opposite direction Ulaz had been heading in before turning down an adjacent corridor. Ulaz joined the other three Blades (and the four Paladins) in running after Regris (and Keith). Soon, Antok snatched Keith from Regris's grasp using his tail.

Keith was grinning by this point. It was just like when he was a small kit. The Blades were doing another 'exercise in stealth' as they called it. Keith smirked. He had learned later on that it really wasn't an exercise in stealth. It was actually just an excuse to relax and have fun; a chance to play. Keith's smirk turned back into a grin. His family acted like a bunch of kits when these chances came about, and he absolutely loved it.

Fin


	91. Knife and Sword (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins and the Blade of Marmora meet up at the Space Mall to exchange Keith, but the kit is nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Disclaimer: The sword and knife described in this chapter are real weapons. The specifications are listed online. If you wish to see what they look like, look them up.
> 
> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit.
> 
> Tags: DoM, BoM Keith, New weapons, Space Mall, Thace spoils Keith

"Knife and Sword"

Keith never thought he'd end up back at the Space Mall. Fortunately, Coran didn't force them into costumes. As long as they didn't draw attention to themselves, the Galra security guard should leave them alone. Keith also never thought the Blades would use the Space Mall even as a meeting location. As it turned out, Keith was visiting the Paladins, who were going to do some shopping when Keith was to return to the Blade of Marmora. When the Blades heard about the time line, they offered to meet them there at the Space Mall as they had some items to pick up.

He was glad that he was allowed to wander off by himself. He needed the alone time. He was constantly with someone, and, while he loved being with his pack and, to a lesser amount of time, the Paladins, he did want to be alone a little bit. He was just wandering the halls, not really looking at anything, until a glint caught his attention. He looked to his right and walked towards a store front. It displayed a large number of swords, knives, and other sharp and dangerous weapons. Entranced, he entered the store. The entirety of the walls were covered in display hangars, showcasing weapons, and there were display cases, also showcasing weapons. Two weapons in particular caught Keith's attention; one sword and one knife.

Keith leaned over the display case holding the sword and read the card detailing information about the blade.  - Honshu Boshin Katana (Modern Tactical Samurai/Ninja Sword), hand forged, angled pommel, length: 40 3/4 inches, remains razor sharp even after slicing through solid rock, no slip grip, ergonomic contours boost comfort & reduces fatigue -.

Right next to it in the next display case was a knife. It's card read: - Oversize Kukri Battle Knife, length: 11 1/2 inches, two tone finish on blade, partially serrated, rubberized handle offers firm and impact absorbing grip -.

Both weapons came with sheaths and were absolutely breathtaking, in Keith's opinion. He really wanted both. Unfortunately, he didn't have any Gak. Also, unfortunately, due to gazing longingly at the two weapons, he missed the meeting time with the Blades.

%%%

All five members of Keith's pack were waiting for their kit to appear. They hadn't been waiting too long, but they were getting worried. Their kit was good at being punctual. Suddenly, Shiro appeared alone. Kolivan noticed the approach of the Voltron leader. "Shiro?"

"Kolivan, my apologies, but we can't find Keith. We know he's still here at the Space Mall, but we don't know where he is exactly."

"Understood. Shiro, wait here in case he comes by. Antok, look in the east wing. Ulaz, look in the west wing. Thace, Regris, you two will look in the south wing. I will look in the north wing," Kolivan ordered.

The Blades split up and looked in their assigned areas. Regris knew why Kolivan didn't assign him to a location by himself. He was barely an adult, still a kit in some ways. He was also worried about Keith, whom he considered a brother. He looked at the stores on the right, while Thace looked at the stores on the left. As they passed the weapons shop, a flash of red caught Regris's attention. It was Keith! Regris's tail shot out and wrapped around Thace's wrist. The older Galra stopped in his tracks. Regris unwrapped his tail and pointed it in the direction of the store. "Look. There he is."

Thace sighed in relief. He pulled out his data pad and sent a message to Kolivan, Antok, and Ulaz, stating that they had found Keith. Once the message was sent, the two Blades entered the store and walked over to their pack member. Regris slid in next to Keith and wrapped his tail around Keith's waist. This move didn't startle Keith anymore. He got used to Regris doing that that all it took was a side glance to confirm that it was indeed Regris. "Hi, Regris."

"What are you looking at, Keith?"

Keith whined softly and gestured to the sword and knife he wanted. "I don't have any money, but this sword and this knife are amazing."

Thace looked at the weapons his kit had gestured to. The craftsmanship was exquisite for a non-luxite blade, and if his kit wanted them, Thace had no problem buying them for him. He signaled the shop keeper and said, "I would like to purchase this sword and this knife."

Keith looked up at Thace in shock. He hadn't realized the older Galra was there. Why was he buying the two weapons? Keith felt his face heat up as the realization dawned on him that Thace had heard what he had told Regris. He wasn't used to someone buying stuff for him.

The shop keeper said, "Your total is 900 Gak."

Thace handed over the money without a flinch at the price. The shop keeper packaged the blades in their sheaths and placed them in a cushioned box. The box was placed on the counter and slid towards Keith, who cautiously picked it up. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, young man. You're fortunate to have someone to indulge your whims."

Keith blushed a deeper red as Thace steered Keith out of the store by his shoulders. Keith looked up at Thace. "Thank you, Thace. I really do appreciate this."

"Think nothing of it, kit. You wanted them. They were well made and not too expensive. You are masterful with both your luxite blade and your Paladin blade. I have no doubt that these two blades will be easy for you to use as well."

Thace, Regris, and Keith made their way back to the meeting place. Keith was happily clutching the box containing the sword and knife as they approached the meeting place, where not only the remaining Blades were but the Paladins as well.

"Keith! Where have you been?!" Shiro exclaimed.

The smile disappeared from Keith's face at Shiro's tone of voice. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose track of time or make you worry."

Pidge noticed the change in Keith's attitude and adjusted her glasses. "What's in the box, Keith?"

Keith adverted his gaze. "Nothing important."

"C'mon, Mullet. Let us see! If it caused the great Keith Kogane to lose track of time, it's important," Lance jumped in.

Keith took a step back. "It's nothing."

Kolivan stared at the exchange between the Paladins and his kit. His kit was obviously reluctant to show what he was carrying, which had been the cause of the smile that had been on his face when he had approached with Thace and Regris. Kolivan approached Keith, placing a hand on his shoulder. "It was a pleasure seeing you Paladins again, but we must be heading back to our base."

Shiro nodded at Kolivan, who led Keith back to their ship with the rest of the pack following. Keith kept the box clutched to his chest as he boarded the ship. He sat down in between Regris and Ulaz in the back of the ship. Regris wrapped his tail around Keith's waist again. Keith leaned against Regris in an attempt to get some cuddles without having to talk. He didn't trust his voice at the moment. He didn't know why Shiro was mad at him, but he didn't like it. Ulaz noticed his kit's demeanor. He still seemed on edge, even after leaving the Paladins' presence. Maybe he could distract and calm down the kit. Ulaz reached over and petted Keith's hair. Keith calmed down a little bit but let out a whimper. Regris nuzzled Keith's neck, trying to calm down his brother. He purred to Keith, which caused the rest of the tension to melt away. Keith purred to his brother and father figure.

Ulaz continued petting Keith's hair but had to ask, "Can we see what's in the box, kit?"

Keith lightly nodded so not to disrupt Ulaz's petting. The youngest Blade opened his box. "It's a sword and a knife."

"Thace bought them for him," Regris added.

"Why did he do that though?" Keith asked with a whine.

"What's wrong, kit?"

"No one's ever bought me stuff, not that I remember anyway." Keith looked down.

"He wanted to buy them for you, Keith. He told you a lot of reasons of why."

"I wanted to spoil you, kit." Thace entered the back of the pod.

"Why?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Thace plucked the box from his kit's arms and carefully placed it on the floor. He reached out to pick Keith up, allowing Regris to unwrap his tail first. Thace easily picked up his kit and sat down with him in his lap. He nuzzled Keith's neck, rumbling to him. "Family provides for its members. Allow your pack to buy stuff for you, kit. We are your family."

Keith nuzzled Thace back and purred to him. He may not be entirely for the idea of being spoiled; he could concede that he will need some things, and his pack, no his family, will provide for him.

Fin


	92. Touch-Starved (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia finds out her son is touch-starved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia also makes an appearance as Keith's mother and pack member to Keith's pack.
> 
> Tags: DoM, BoM Keith, Touch-starved Keith, Krolia loves her son

"Touch-Starved"

"Yes, Keith. I'm your mother."

Krolia watched her son's reaction as she answered his half formed question. She knew there were several different ways he could react to this fact. She thought she was prepared for all of them, except for how Keith actually reacted. He slid next to her and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. He whimpered a little bit, and she responded by purring to him, hugging him back.

"I've always dreamed about meeting you, and now you're here."

"And I'm never leaving you again, Keith. You are my kit." She sniffed her son, breathing in his scent. Then, she caught the scent of five other Galra. "You have a pack on base?"

Keith nodded. It was a rather large pack, but he liked it. "Yes. Kolivan, Antok, Thace, Ulaz, and Regris are in my pack."

"I recognize everyone's name but Regris's."

"He passed his trials a few years before I took them. He's been like a brother to me."

Krolia grinned. She liked the members of Keith's pack. Kolivan and Antok were their leaders, but she had been like a daughter to them. She had been in the same initiate class with Thace and Ulaz, so they had become like brothers to her as well. "I can tell they care for you, kit."

Keith nuzzled his mom's neck instead of answering. She swept him up and sat down in the pilot's seat with her kit on her lap. He cuddled up to her chest and closed his eyes. Surprisingly, he fell asleep, listening to her heartbeat. Krolia carded her fingers through her son's hair, removing her hand when she reached a tangle. Keith whined at the lack of touch, moving his head in an attempt to find her hand again in his sleep. She quickly resumed petting his hair, keeping her fingers out of his hair to avoid tangles. Why was he so desperate for touch? She inhaled sharply at the implication. She continued petting her son's hair, thinking, 'Please, let me be wrong. Please don't tell me my son is touch-starved.'

%%%

Once the Galra fighter landed in the hangar on the base, Krolia carried out her son, who was still sleeping. His head was against her shoulder, and she nuzzled him every so often. She wasn't surprised to see the five previously mentioned Blades (she assumed the Blade she didn't recognize was Regris) waiting for them in the hangar. Thace and Ulaz rushed over to her, the latter of the two carefully checking her kit for injuries. Thace simply placed a hand on Keith's hair and nuzzled Krolia. "We've missed you, sister."

Krolia nuzzled Thace back. "It's been too long, Thace."

When Ulaz was done examining their kit, he placed a hand on Krolia's cheek. "Welcome home."

"Thank you." She looked at their leaders and was surprised to see Regris inches away from her face.

"Who are you?"

Before she could answer, Regris gave a squawk as Antok wrapped his tail around the younger tailed Galra and pulled him back. "Do not get into her face."

Krolia smiled. "I am Krolia, Keith's mother."

Regris looked at his brother in the other Blade's arms. "Is he okay?"

Ulaz nodded before Krolia explained, "He fell asleep in my arms on our way back home. He knows I'm his mother, just as I know you are his pack."

"We are your pack as well, Krolia," Kolivan added. "Let us go to the nest, and we can talk there."

"Good," she said as they all started heading in that direction. "I have some questions about Keith that need answering."

"We will do our best, but even we don't know everything," Thace admitted.

"Why not?"

"Keith doesn't like to talk about his past. What we gathered has been learned from watching his interactions with ourselves and others, from his body language, and from little hints that he himself has let slip," Ulaz answered.

Krolia once again nuzzled Keith's head as she entered the nest. She laid down with her pack curled around her and her son and breathed a sigh of relief. "It's been so long since I've been able to relax. Ranveig was obsessed with secrecy. It was only him and me on the base with a bunch of sentries."

She let out a purr as she felt a tongue run across her hair. She didn't have to see to know it was Thace who was grooming her. He often did that when they were younger, and it never failed to calm her down.

"You're here now, Krolia. You can relax," Antok told her.

She smiled and snuggled against Keith, who rolled over and buried his face into Ulaz's chest but kept his back pressed against his mother. Ulaz smiled at their kit and carefully bumped his forehead against Keith's head, earning a chirp from him. Krolia couldn't resist the urge to say, "Please tell me Keith's not touch-starved." She could feel the answer as the entire pack tensed up for a second. She let out a whine at the news. "How could this have happened? I wanted him to grow up away from the war, not away from love. What happened to his father? Did he abandon our son too? Did no one comfort him when he was hurt? Did he wonder if there was anyone who loved him? Did-" Krolia couldn't keep going as tears started trailing down her face.

Thace was alarmed at her words and tears. Krolia was usually so strong. Had he underestimated the love she had for her son? Even not seeing him for eighteen years had not dampened her instincts. He nuzzled her neck before continuing to groom her, hoping to calm her before she woke the kit. Ulaz reached out and stroked her hair where Thace wasn't grooming. He was careful not to nudge Keith. Antok reached around Thace with his tail and wrapped it around her waist. Kolivan rumbled to her. She had to calm down before she woke the kit.

A questioning sound alerted the entire pack to the fact that Keith was in fact awake. He was facing his mom once again. "Mom, what's wrong?"

Krolia pulled Keith closer to her chest. "My poor kit! I am so sorry I left you on Earth!"

Keith was confused. He looked over his mom's shoulder at Thace and cocked his head, silently asking for clarification. Thace sighed. "She just found out that you are touch-starved."

Keith understood that. The rest of the pack hadn't reacted much better, having taken him to the nest for almost an entire quintant of cuddles and nuzzles as if trying to make up for his past. He wiped her tears and said. "You couldn't have known Dad was going to die when I was six."

Krolia nuzzled her son. "What happened after his death?"

"I was bounced from Foster Home to Foster Home, never staying in one home for long. No one seemed to want me until I got to the Galaxy Garrison and met Shiro."

"Who's Shiro?"

"He's the leader of Voltron. I was one of the Paladins until I joined the Blade full time. I gained a pack, and now, I have you back. I am touch-starved, but I'm ok." Keith nuzzled his mom. "I really am okay."

Krolia's tears slowed as she heard her son's words. Yes, he was touch-starved, but things were looking up for him, and she had made a promise to him that she repeated. "I left you once. I'll never leave you again."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks who's finally here! Krolia makes an appearance. She will pop up from time to time in the following chapters. As always, I will make note of it in the beginning note section of the chapters she appears in.


	93. Workout (Shklance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro leads Keith to the gym on their rest day for a surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Shklance and inspired by SharkGirl's story titled "Gym Dates". You should check out her story. It's really good.
> 
> Tags: Shklance, Gym Rat Boyfriends

"Workout"

Keith followed Shiro into the gym. He was confused as to why they were going to the gym on their rest day and on a day when Lance wasn't there to join them. Lance was on a business trip to pitch the idea for a new aerial silk class and was scheduled to be back tomorrow. Keith loved to work out when Lance was there to spot him. Of course, he adored both of his boyfriends equally, but he was close with Lance. He had known Shiro longer, but Lance was closest in age to Keith.

Shiro led Keith into the weight room, and Keith was greeted by a surprise. Lance was in the room, lifting small dumbbells; one in each hand. Each dumbbell was easily twenty pounds. Keith's eyes lit up as they landed on the sight of his boyfriend. He waited until Lance put down the dumbbells down before he ran over, calling out, "Lance!"

Lance turned in time to catch the slightly shorter teen in his arms. "Hey, Keith. I missed you too."

"I thought you weren't due back until tomorrow," Keith mentioned.

"The meeting actually wrapped up sooner than expected, and I was able to catch an earlier flight back. I asked Shiro to convince you to come to the gym on your rest day."

"It didn't take much convincing," Shiro put in as he readied one of the weight machines.

Keith shook his head and stepped out of Lance's arms. He made his way over to the bench press area with Lance trailing behind him, completely content with spotting one of his boyfriends. He was happy the meeting took less time than originally thought. He missed his boyfriends too much. He watched as Keith loaded up the bar with the appropriate amount of weight. He took time out to admire Shiro as he worked out. He could lift more than Keith and Lance combined and could probably bench press both of his boyfriends. Lance smirked. That might be fun.

"You ready up there?"

Lance was jolted back to the matter at hand by Keith's voice. He smiled and replied in the affirmative. He really did love his boyfriends.

Fin


	94. Music (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith listens to music while practicing with his blade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit.
> 
> Tags: DoM, BoM Keith, Music

"Music"

Keith entered the training hall at headquarters. He had his Marmora blade and his tablet like device, which was a gift from Pidge. The resident tech genius of team Voltron had designed and built tablets for her teammates that had multiple functions similar to tablets back on Earth. Keith still kept his and usually only used it in his room or in the training hall. He had a music playlist full of energetic songs. He plugged in his earbuds and set the playlist to random. He unsheathed his blade and started going through techniques, unaware of when he started dancing rather than moving sharp and precise.

Keith's pack had come to watch their kit practice with his blade. They immediately noticed his movements were more fluid instead of the sharp and precise he usually preferred. Was he trying something new?

Thace noticed a white wire snaking out from his kit's pocket before splitting at his chest and each part going to his ears. "He has a wire going to his ears."

Ulaz looked over in concern before realizing what Thace meant. He had seen Keith wear the wire before. "The wire is called ear buds, according to Keith. He's listening to music."

All four left the observation deck and entered the main part of the training hall. Ulaz approached Keith and snagged one of the ear bud wires, successfully popping it from Keith's ear and startling the kit.

"Ulaz!"

"My apologies, kit, but you weren't aware of your surroundings."

"This wasn't an exercise where scenic awareness was crucial. I was just practicing what I could do with my blade."

"Speaking of which, your movements were more fluid and smoother than usual," Kolivan mentioned.

Keith blushed slightly. He hadn't realized he had started moving to the rhythm of the songs on his playlist. He glanced up through his fringe at his pack and offered a wry smile. "Oops."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: With the music Keith is listening to, I'm imagining like pop. I know most people label him emo and have him listening to MCR all day, but everyone has some songs that get them pumped to do whatever, and those songs aren't necessarily what people may associate with them. Some of the songs I was imagining for Keith were Dragon Soul (from Dragon Ball Z Kai [theme song]), Resonance (from Soul Eater [Season One opening]), Stray (from Wolf's Rain [Season One opening]), and Bet On It (from High School Musical 2). If you want to hear these songs, they are on YouTube.


	95. Handcuffed (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia is determined to never leave her son again and is willing to do anything to make it so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance, but it's barely noticeable. Krolia is in this story as well. However, this isn't like my other Ficlets where it could be taken seriously (or even potentially be canon). This is my keyboard being hijacked for almost an entire ficlet. This is all Krolia's doing.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Embarrassed Keith, Amused Kolivan, Determined Krolia

"Handcuffed"

"I'll never leave you again."

Keith hadn't thought Krolia- no, his mother would take her words so seriously. She had produced a pair of handcuffs from somewhere and literally handcuffed herself to her son. Keith didn't know what to say. He had reported to Kolivan with his mother handcuffed to him. To his leader's credit, he merely raised an eyebrow but made no comment as to his current predicament, merely suggesting he take a short vacation at the castle ship. Keith conceded but requested to call the Paladins first. Kolivan agreed.

Keith sat down in front of the communications monitor as naturally as he could. His left arm was stretched out to keep Krolia out of view until he could tell his friends about her. He contacted the castle.

"Castle of Lions, this is Red. Do you read?" Keith was glad he and Shiro had worked these code names out in advance.

"This is Black. Go ahead, Red. This is a secure channel." Shiro appeared on the screen before the camera widened to show everyone on the bridge. "Hi, Keith."

"Hey, guys. Kolivan suggested I take a little break and spend it with you guys. Is this a good time?"

"Of course! You know you don't have to ask if you can come. This is still your home too," Allura replied.

Keith ducked his head slightly. "I know, but there's a good reason why I did." Keith took a deep breath. "I found my mother."

"That's great, Keith. You should see if she can come with you," Shiro suggested.

"Well, that's the thing. She would have to come with me. It seems someone," Keith pulled his left arm into view, which brought Krolia into view as well, "thought it'd be a good idea to handcuff herself to me, so she would have to come with me."

The Paladins and Coran were speechless for a few reasons. One reason was because Krolia was beautiful; another one was because the family resemblance was obvious; and finally, because she thought handcuffing herself to her son was a good idea.

"Hello. I'm Krolia, Keith's mother."

"Hello. I am Princess Allura of planet Altea, this is my royal advisor, Coran, and these are the Paladins of Voltron."

"Keith's told me about you. Let me see. There's the strong leader, the Black Paladin, Shiro." She pointed at Shiro. "The genius tech wiz, the Green Paladin, Pidge." She pointed at the ecstatic girl. "The kind hearted, curious one, the Yellow Paladin, Hunk." She pointed at the large blushing teen. "And the keen-eyed Sharpshooter, the Blue Paladin, Lance." She paused as she pointed at Lance. "Oh, Keith, honey. You didn't say he was that cute. I can understand your crush now."

"Mom!" Keith cried out, hiding his red face in his hands. It had been a moment of weakness when his mom had rubbed behind his ears. Apparently, for Galra (even hybrids), the spot behind their ears was highly sensitive and had lulled Keith into a type of stupor where he told his mom about his friends and his crush on Lance.

"Aww, Mullet. Don't be shy. I like you too," Lance said. Keith chanced a look at Lance, who was actually smiling gently at him. "Let's end this chat and have our boy come home."

"We'll be there shortly." Keith ended the transmission and turned to look at Krolia, who was grinning at her son. "Why did you have to say that about Lance?"

"It didn't seem like you were going to, so I figured I would help out."

"I didn't need your help."

"Were you going to tell him on this trip?"

"Probably not."

"Then, you needed my help. Now, you two don't have to hide your crushes anymore."

Keith dragged his right hand down his face and asked, "Why do I have to be handcuffed to you again?"

"I already told you. I left you once. I'll never leave you again."

"Please don't keep us handcuffed forever."

"Not forever. Maybe for a deca-phoebe," Krolia joked, winking at her son, who missed it.

Keith's head hit the consol, and he groaned. Why him?

Fin


	96. Keith (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Krolia brought Keith with her when she left Earth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU, where Keith's dad dies before Krolia leaves, so she takes Keith with her when she returns to the BoM headquarters. This ficlet takes place after she returns and informs her leader about her kit.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Baby Keith, Pre-canon

"Keith"

"Krolia! Thank the stars, you're all right!" Thace exclaimed as he ran in. He stopped short when he saw the bundle in her arms. She was reclined on one of the examination beds, cuddling what seemed to be a pile of blankets. He edged closer and realized it was a kit. "Krolia?"

She looked up briefly from the tiny kit in her arms. "Thace, hi."

"Is that your kit?"

"Yes. This is Keith Akira Kogane, my son."

"Why is he here?"

"His dad died before I left, and there isn't anyone else who could raise him, so I brought him home," Krolia explained.

Thace's ears pinned back in worry. "How did Kolivan react?"

"Oh, he was quite furious at me, but for some reason, the second he saw Keith's face, his anger melted away. He actually asked to hold him. I think he's fond of our newest Blade."

"You intend to raise him as one of us?"

"Of course. It is part of him after all." Krolia looked at her sleeping son and nuzzled him gently, eliciting a tiny mewl from him as he shifted in his sleep. She purred to him, and he was lulled into a deeper sleep by his mother's purr.

Fin


	97. Stray (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia finds a captured hybrid and brings him to headquarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Krolia won't leave me alone. She keeps popping up with new scenarios. This one involves a very young Regris.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Kid Regris, Abandoned Regris

"Stray"

"Krolia, didn't Kolivan tell you "no more strays"?" Antok stared at the young tailed Galra in the Blade's arms.

"I couldn't just leave him! He was to be tortured, just for being a hybrid!" There were tears in Krolia's purple irised eyes.

Antok sighed. He and Kolivan had had several talks to and about Krolia's weakness for other hybrids. Being one herself gave her empathy towards other half-galra. Speaking of half-galra, Antok looked at the little kit snuggled in Krolia's arms. He had a tail, which was lazily swishing back and forth in the air. He couldn't see much of the kit due to him being turned into Krolia's chest. "May I see him?"

Krolia cautiously placed the kit in Antok's arms. The kit immediately turned his face towards the newcomer. Antok was glad for his mask as it hid his shock and dismay at the disfigurement the kit had already experienced. There was a slash mark across the right side of his face, barely missing his eye. One of his ear tips was ripped. It looked pretty fresh. It must have recently happened. "What's your name, little kit?"

"Regris, sir," the kit whispered fearfully.

"Well, Regris. You don't have to be afraid anymore. You are at the headquarters for the Blade of Marmora, and we will protect you."

Fin


	98. Movie Night (Team as Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk finds a new movie downloaded to the movie library. Who could have downloaded it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Disclaimer: I don't own Moana.
> 
> Author Note: I know Moana isn't the most perfect example of Polynesian culture, and the Paladins (except Shiro) are teenagers, and they may not like Disney movies, but sometimes Disney movies are a necessary thing.
> 
> Tags: Movie night, Team as Family

"Movie Night"

"All right! Movie night!" Hunk was excited as it was his turn to pick the movie. Pidge looked up from typing on her lap top. The screen obscured her smile. She liked seeing Hunk happy.

"Let me finish this last line of coding, and then, you can pick your movie." She quickly typed the line of coding and, once she was done, opened up the program where her movies were stored. She patted the spot next to her on the couch. "Have a seat."

Hunk sat down and leaned over to peer at the lap top. "Anything new?"

"I don't think so." Pidge clicked on the recent download file, and they saw a few new movies. It quite an eclectic selection of movies.

Hunk's eyes widened at one of the titles. "You downloaded Moana? I'm touched that you would download a movie that shows a bit of Polynesian culture."

Pidge readjusted her glasses. "I would like to take credit for downloading it, but I didn't."

"You didn't?"

"No, but other people have access to the movie library. Maybe one of our fellow Paladins downloaded it."

"Which one?"

"It doesn't say. Why don't we make sure all five of us come tonight?"

"How do we get Keith to show up? He's never shown up before."

"Maybe you should tell him that you'd like him to come."

"Why would he want a personal invitation?"

"He doesn't really understand social cues, right? Maybe he didn't know we wanted him to join us."

"Yeah. Yeah. I remember Lance trying to get him to do a team cheer for us, and he didn't get it."

"Yeah. He kept saying Voltron instead of just Tron!" Lance exclaimed, having heard Hunk's comment as he was passing by.

Pidge looked at Lance. "What was the cheer?"

Lance grinned. "I say Vol and you say Tron. Vol-!"

"Tron!" Hunk completed.

Pidge rolled her eyes. "Anyway, Lance did you download any new movies to the library?"

"Naw. I haven't had time, but I'd like to. Why are we talking about Mullet anyway?"

"We want everyone to be at movie night, including Keith," Hunk replied.

"Hmm. Yeah, he hasn't shown up before. I'll go tell him he has to show up!" Lance started to move to the door, but Pidge stuck her leg out and tripped him. He landed on the floor with an oomph.

"We actually want him to show up, so Hunk is inviting him," Pidge retorted. Lance picked himself up off the floor and stuck his tongue out at his teammates.

%%%

Hunk found Keith on the training deck. He knew he'd find their Red Paladin there. It was all Keith ever did. Hunk wasn't sure if he ever saw Keith relax. He was determined to see that tonight. He waited until Keith didn't call for the next training level and called out to him. "Hey, Keith!"

Keith turned with his bayard in hand. Seeing it was Hunk made Keith deactivate his bayard and head in his direction. "Hi, Hunk."

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" Hunk asked, fidgeting a little.

Keith noticed Hunk fidgeting due to nerves and tilted his head to the side. Why was Hunk nervous? Keith thought about tonight. Did he have any plans? "Not really. I might train some more, I guess. Why?"

"It's movie night tonight, and I thought you might like to join us. It's just us Paladins watching a movie in the lounge. It's my turn tonight, and I'd really like it if you were there too."

Keith was taken aback at Hunk's explanation. He didn't think the team (other than Shiro) cared about what he did. "Then, I'll be there."

Hunk lit up at Keith's agreement. "Thanks, man. It starts a varga after dinner. We usually take showers and show up in night clothes. It's a time to unwind and have a sleep over."

"Okay," Keith replied. Hunk started to leave when Keith asked another question. "What movie are we watching?"

"Moana." Hunk left without seeing Keith's grin.

%%%

After dinner, Keith hesitated outside the lounge, a bit apprehensive about going in. He had on the red Altean night clothes and the Red Lion slippers. He had seen Lance wearing the Blue Lion slippers and searched his room, looking for a red version and had finally found them not too long ago. He was startled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Shiro, who was wearing black sweatpants, a long sleeve black shirt, and Black Lion slippers. "Shiro."

"I didn't expect to see you here, Keith."

"Hunk made it a point to tell me he really wanted me here tonight."

Shiro looked down and gave a small laugh. "I guess we all have lion slippers."

Without explaining any further, Shiro pushed Keith into the lounge ahead of him. The scene in front of him was strange. The area between the couches was full of blankets and pillows. A large television screen was situated where it could easily be seen from anywhere in the mass of pillows and blankets. Lounging in said mass were the other three Paladins. Lance was applying a face mask, Pidge was still typing away on her lap top, and Hunk was fixing the position of some of the pillows. They looked up when the door swished open.

"Look who decided to join us," Lance called out. Keith blushed almost to the point of matching his clothes. "Hey! We do all have lion slippers!"

It was then that Keith realized the Garrison Trio were wearing lion slippers as well as their Altean night clothes. "I just recently found these."

Lance jumped up and grabbed Keith's arm, dragging him into the mass of blankets and pillows. "I'm finally going to get to put a face mask on you!"

"No. That's okay. I'd rather just sit and watch the movie Hunk chose and have a snack maybe," Keith denied. He looked around to see where Shiro was, so he could lean against his oldest friend when his gaze landed on a bowl of cucumbers. His eyes lit up slightly. He liked cucumbers. They were a good snack after a vigorous workout, and being nutritious was a plus in Keith's book. He reached out to snag a cucumber; only to have his hand slapped. He retracted his hand and glared at Lance. "You can't hog all of the cucumbers!"

Lance picked one up and replied, "These aren't for eating. They are part of my face routine."

"Why do you use them on your face? It seems like a waste of perfectly good cucumbers." Keith was confused.

"Let's just get the movie started," Shiro cut in. They didn't need Lance launching into a lengthy explanation. "Which movie did you choose, Hunk?"

"Moana."

"Huh. I didn't know it was out," Shiro replied.

As one the Garrison Trio turned to Keith, who managed to snag a cucumber slice. It was halfway to his mouth, when he realized the Green, Yellow, and Blue Paladins were staring at him in surprise. The hand holding the cucumber paused in its trek. "What?"

"You downloaded the movie?" Hunk asked, even though it was obvious.

"Yes."

Lance stared at his rival with his mouth hanging open. "You don't seem to be the type to like Disney movies!"

Keith stared back at Lance. "Who doesn't like Disney movies?" His face was red, and he popped the cucumber slice into his mouth. He mumbled, "Let's just watch the movie."

Pidge started it, and Hunk turned down the lights most of the way. Keith retreated to Shiro's side and settled in to watch the movie. Hunk realized that Keith most likely downloaded the movie for him. He wanted to do something for the Red Paladin, but what? He looked around quickly as the legend of Maui was being recounted and caught sight of the bowl of cucumbers he had cut for Lance. Honestly, he had cut too many for Lance to use, and Hunk had just found out that Keith liked them. Hunk slipped several slices out of the bowl and onto a small plate. He reached over and placed the plate on Keith's knee, not moving too fast to let Keith see him.

Keith looked at Hunk, then at the plate, and back again. Hunk could feel the question. He smiled. "As a thank you for downloading the movie. Lance didn't need all the cucumbers anyway."

Keith smiled back and picked up a slice. His eyes found their way back to the screen as he ate the cucumbers. He actually enjoyed this time with his teammates. He didn't know why Hunk had invited him, but he was glad he did, and he vowed to keep going to each movie night that happened.

Later that night, Allura checked in on the Paladins and was pleasantly surprised to see Keith sleeping with his teammates. Keith's head was against Shiro's shoulder, and Shiro's head was against Keith's head. Lance was lying on his back with his legs draped over the couch cushions. Allura wondered how he fell asleep in that position. Hunk and Pidge were curled on their sides with their backs touching each other. None of the Paladins were that far away from each other. Allura couldn't help but take a picture of the sleeping Paladins. (Whenever she was asked by allies [like the BoM] how the Paladins were doing, she showed that picture.)

Fin


	99. Mother and Kit (DoM, Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith rescues his mother. After a stressful mission, he relaxes with his mother in their nest but is overcome with an illness of some kind. Krolia has to ask the Paladins for help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is canon compliant in relation the deaths of the Blades. Krolia is here as Keith's mother. This could be considered Klance if you turn your head and squint. Otherwise, it's Lance just being concerned.
> 
> Tags: DoM, BoM Keith, Klance, Hurt Keith, Galra Keith

"Mother and Kit"

Keith expertly piloted the Galra fighter back to headquarters with his mom sitting beside him. He couldn't believe it. His first solo mission, and it was to save his mom. Did Kolivan know? He had to, Keith decided. That's why he warned Keith not to use his emotions. He was tired though (and maybe a little under the weather, if he was honest with himself) and yawned as he docked the ship.

"You fly well, kit," his mom complimented.

"Thanks. We have to debrief Kolivan now." Keith stood up.

Krolia followed her son down the ramp. It had been eighteen years since she had seen the base. She couldn't wait to see Thace and Ulaz. Maybe she'd even run into Antok! She was excited to see the older Galra that were like brothers to her. A smile crossed her face.

Keith looked at his mom as they walked into headquarters. There was a smile on her face. He wondered why. Krolia noticed her son staring at her. "What?"

"You're smiling."

"Yes. I can't wait to see Thace, Ulaz, and Antok. Have you met them yet?"

Keith ducked his head slightly. "I have had that honor, but we won't be seeing them."

"Oh? Are they on a mission?"

"No."

Krolia noticed the clipped tone of her son's voice plus the lack of explanation. "They're dead? All three of them?"

"Yes, Krolia. They died on missions," Kolivan answered.

Keith immediately straightened his back before bowing to his leader. "Mission complete, leader."

"Well done, Keith. Relax, kit. It's just family here now," Kolivan replied.

Keith cocked his head. "Family?"

"I apologize for not telling you sooner, kit, but Krolia is my daughter."

"Which makes you my grandfather," Keith finished, catching on.

Krolia walked over to Kolivan. "I missed you, Father. My mission was a success."

Kolivan swept Krolia closer and held her against his chest. "I missed you, daughter."

She pulled back slightly and jabbed her finger into Kolivan's chest armor. "What was the big idea sending my son to get me?"

"Our forces are spread too thin for us to spare anyone else. He had just come from a botched mission and was the only one available," Kolivan admitted.

Krolia nodded and stepped back. She brought Keith to her side. "May we be excused?"

"I would like to speak to Keith in private."

"I refuse to leave my son ever again, Father. If that's unacceptable, we will leave the Blades." Krolia held her head high.

Kolivan didn't doubt his daughter's sincerity or will to follow through. "There's no need for threats, Krolia."

"It's not a threat, but a promise if you try to separate my son from me."

"Very well. However, Keith looks exhausted. Go rest, and we will talk later." Kolivan dismissed his family. He was relieved that they were both alive.

Krolia led her son to her room. She noticed it was as she left it, nest and all. She replaced the blankets and pillows before she pulled her son into the nest. She nuzzled her son's neck, getting him to relax. Krolia held Keith in her arms. She was finally reunited with her son, who had fallen asleep. They were back at headquarters, and she was having some quality time with her son finally. He had so many of her features. His eye color and his hair were very similar to hers. As she gazed at him, he let out a series of coughs. She frowned. She was afraid of that. Keith was sick. She ran a hand through his hair. "Shh, Keith. It's okay."

His eyes opened halfway. There was a glazed quality to them. "Mom?"

She pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Yes, Keith. I'm here. I'm never leaving you again, kit."

Keith snuggled into her arms before coughing again. She wanted to get him some help but didn't know who could help. Just then, there was a knock on the door. Keith coughed again, but Krolia answered, "Come in."

Kolivan entered. He frowned when he heard Keith coughing. "Is he ill?"

Krolia bowed her head to their leader. "I believe so, Father."

He knelt down and placed a hand on Keith's hair. "The Paladins may be able to help him."

"May I contact them?"

%%%

"We're receiving a message with a Blade of Marmora emergency code," Coran announced.

Shiro, Allura, Lance, Hunk, and Pidge all looked towards the view screen, where an unknown Blade member appeared. It was obvious she was holding something in her arms. "Paladins, please. I need your help."

"We are ready to assist the Blade of Marmora. May we know your name?" Allura answered.

"I am Krolia. I was on a deep cover mission until recently when I was retrieved by a fellow Blade, Keith."

"Where is he?" Shiro asked.

The camera panned back to show Keith in Krolia's arms. His face was flushed, and he let out a couple of coughs. Lance nearly jumped out of his seat. "Keith!"

Keith raised his head slowly at his teammate's voice. "Lance?"

"Hey, buddy. You look like you need some TLC," Lance replied.

Keith coughed again and let out a tiny chuckle. "Yeah. I guess."

Krolia rubbed his back. "May I bring him to you? I don't know how to care for my son after being away for all these years."

"Your son? You're Keith's mom?" Hunk questioned.

"Yes. I'm Keith's mother," Krolia replied. "Please, may we come?"

"Yes. Of course," Shiro responded.

%%%

A Marmora shuttle landed in the hangar. Krolia picked up Keith and carried him out of the shuttle. He curled into her chest. She purred to him as she carried him over to the Paladins, who came to meet them. The one in a green jacket rushed over. "Keith? Buddy?"

Keith let out a whine. Krolia responded with a purr and nuzzled his head. "It's okay, kit. Your friends are here, and I'm not leaving you."

"Mom." Keith buried his face into her chest.

Krolia looked up at the Paladins. "Where do I take him?"

The Princess stepped forward. "We can take him to the infirmary."

Krolia nodded and followed the Paladins, walking next to the largest one. "How do you know Keith?"

"We were with him when he found the Blue Lion. He was our Red Paladin until he left us to join the Blade of Marmora full time."

"So, you're his friends?"

"I think so."

Krolia entered the infirmary and laid Keith on the bed. She stayed near Keith's head, nuzzling his hair, which allowed him to know she was still there. She continually whispered, "It's okay, kit. I'm here. I'm never leaving you again."

"Quiznack! What's that on his face?" Lance exclaimed.

Krolia looked at her son's face and was astonished to see markings similar to hers on his face. They seemed to be a brighter purple, but that could be because of his skin color. She traced one of them, and Keith leaned into her touch with a whine. She sighed in relief as she realized why Keith was ill. He was developing some Galran features, and his hybrid body didn't know how to deal with them manifesting. Krolia leaned down and nuzzled her kit's face. She felt him nuzzle back and heard him softly purr to her. She scooped him up and purred back to him. He curled into her chest, relishing in her proximity.

"What is going on?" Shiro asked.

"What the quiznack? Is Keith turning purple?" Hunk questioned.

"I know why he's ill now. His Galran features are manifesting, and his body doesn't know how to deal with them. He needs constant touch to help deal with the pain of his emerging features." Krolia looked to the Paladins. "Is there a room we could borrow, so I don't have to pilot our shuttle while Keith is like this?"

"Of course!" Coran exclaimed. "Follow me. I'll show you the way!" Krolia carried Keith as she followed the older Altean. He slowed down and walked next to her. He cautiously placed a hand briefly on one of Keith's knees. "He's going to be all right?"

Krolia was touched at the adviser's concern. She smiled at him. "Yes. He will be just fine. He's strong."

"I wonder what features he'll develop."

"I suspect he'll only develop a few and closely resemble me."

Coran nodded and gestured to a door. "This is one of the larger rooms. It has a wider bed, so you'll be able to help Keith."

"Thank you. I appreciate this," Krolia said.

"Think nothing of it. We are allies in this, and Keith is like family to us as well. I'll leave you two to rest." Coran placed a gentle hand on Keith's head. "Get better, number four."

Krolia watched Coran leave before she entered the room. She saw a large bed with lots of blankets. She struggled to create a nest but managed it without putting her son down untill she was done. She laid him down and entered their temporary nest. She nuzzled his hair. "You're fortunate to have such a large family, kit."

Fin


	100. Conversation (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and the Blades have a conversation in Galran, which confuses the Paladins and Alteans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. RangerHorseTug suggested this chapter.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Galra Keith

"Conversation"

Keith was reclined on the couch in the lounge with his eyes closed. He could've been on the training deck, but the Blades forbade it. They seemed to think he trained too much, because they considered him a kit. At first, it really irked Keith to be considered a child, but that was before he knew what being a kit entailed. He still got to go on missions and train, but he also got to nap, play fight, and eat more. He didn't do the last two as much, but it was better than before, according to the Blades. Thinking of them made Keith smile. They were family to him; a pack they called it. He got what he referred to as pack time. Whenever he went to their room, he could count on whoever was in there to give him some sort of affection. Each of the Blades did something different. Thace tended to groom his hair, Ulaz was content to pet his hair, Antok would wrap his tail around Keith's waist, and Kolivan would rub his back. No matter who it was, Keith would always end up in their lap, purring.

Speaking of which, Keith felt the claws in his hair and the beginnings of his purr. He cracked an eye open and spotted not only Ulaz but his entire pack nearby. He opened the other eye and carefully cocked his head, making a questioning sound. He received a rumble from Thace in reply. Keith fought the urge to roll his eyes. Of course the violet furred Galra would suggest Keith go back to the nest for a nap. Keith pinned an irritated look on Thace and gave an annoyed rumble. Antok smacked Keith upside the head with his tail and growled softly. Keith hung his head slightly and whimpered at Thace in apology. Thace rumbled again to his kit and scooted closer. Keith leaned over and reclined against Thace, allowing his access to his hair, which Thace almost automatically started grooming. Keith closed his eyes, and his purr started back up. Kolivan gave a small chuckle at Keith's reaction. Keith didn't even crack an eye but did give a whine before going back to purring at the affection. Kolivan patted Keith's leg and hummed. Keith understood his humor now. His reactions were pure Galran kit instincts.

He didn't notice when his friends started coming into the lounge. He simply kept talking to his pack in purrs, whines, whimpers, and questioning noises, while they responded with rumbles, soft growls, and hums. The four Paladins and two Alteans were confused. What was going on? Lance spoke up, unknowingly interrupting the conversation. "Dude, what was that?"

Keith's purr stopped, and he growled softly at the interruption. Antok's tail smacked Keith again, but this time Keith let out a small hiss in response. The Blades (including Keith) froze as Keith had never hissed before. He slowly turned to look at his pack and whined in apology. Ulaz rumbled to him in forgiveness, but there was a bit of warning to his tone. Keith nuzzled him before turning to his friends. "I'm sorry for growling, Lance, but you shouldn't interrupt a conversation."

"You weren't talking."

"Of course we were."

"Is that what that was? The purrs and other cat noises?"

"That's how Galra communicate with each other, especially their pack members. Other races don't understand this is part of our language," Kolivan explained.

Keith's eyes widened. "That's why people don’t understand me much and why I'm considered a loner. I communicate with body language most of the time."

Lance laughed. "That's why you didn't understand the team cheer."

"No, it's stupid. Why wouldn't I just say Voltron? It's so much faster. One person says it, right? Done. I say Voltron, and then the chant is over. It doesn't have to be complicated!" Keith exclaimed. Ulaz petted his hair and gave him a small lick on one of his cheeks, causing Keith to calm down.

"It's not complicated. It's a two part cheer," Lance argued.

"Let's not get into this again," Hunk put in.

"Besides, I don't think there's anyone who doesn't know Voltron," Shiro added.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Yes, I quoted Keith's vlog about the team cheer!
> 
> I have reached 100 chapters! I have received so much love from this fandom. Thank you all so much! I will continue to give you all chapters so as long as I have inspiration and ideas. If you want to see me write something specific, let me know in the comment section of any chapter and I will respond back. When I post something that you requested, I will let you know. Also, I post in order of completetion, so if you have requested something and haven't seen it yet, please be patient. Sometimes inspiration strikes on some Ficlets harder than others, but I will get there.


	101. Inadvertent Rejection (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith develops Galran features before visiting his friends at the castle. When they don't recognize him, they run him off. Hurting emotionally, Keith runs back to his pack, who don't take kindly to the Paladins' reactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia also makes an appearance as Keith's mother and pack member to Keith's pack.
> 
> Tags: DoM, BoM Keith, Galra Keith

"Inadvertent Rejection"

Krolia sat beside her kit, who was in a medically induced sleep. His Galran heritage was finally showing itself. Unfortunately, the presentation was quite painful. The pack couldn't stand seeing Keith in so much pain, so Ulaz decided to put Keith in a medically induced sleep. Someone was always with Keith, so when he awoke, he wouldn't be alone.

Keith didn't look full Galra, but no one expected him to. He had pointed ears like his mom, fangs, and patches of light purple fur. His eyes were the same as always, violet irises and white sclera. Markings exactly like his mom's also appeared on his face.

Krolia smiled at her son's new looks. She hoped her son's friends at the castle would like his new looks. He was due back at the Castle of Lions soon. It was the first time she wasn't going with him, and she was a little nervous. She hoped everything would turn out all right.

%%%

Keith stumbled out of the Marmora shuttle, tears in his eyes. Since no one was expecting him back an hour after he left, the hangar was empty. A whine escaped his throat as he ran down the corridor and to his pack's room. He opened the door and dove into the empty nest. He let his tears flow and didn't stop the whines leaving his throat. He couldn't believe his friends had rejected him just because he looked more Galra than he had before.

%%%

Regris was a little tired. Being barely an adult allowed him certain things kits did like taking naps. He paused outside the pack's door; a scent catching him off guard. It was Keith's scent, and it was fresh, but wasn't he with the Paladins? He quietly opened the door and had to bite back a whine at the sight of his pack brother curled up in their nest with tears pouring down his face. He was even softly whimpering in his sleep. Regis slipped out his datapad and sent a group message to his pack. It simply read 'Nest. Now.'

Regris put his datapad on the table and crawled into the nest. He wrapped his arms around his brother, his tail curling around one of Keith's legs. He held him until the rest of their pack arrived. Krolia was the first to enter the nest at the sight of her kit. She nuzzled Keith's neck. "Oh, kit. What happened?"

Thace was next. He sat down near Keith's head. "Wasn't he with the Paladins?" he asked before he bent down and groomed Keith's hair.

Antok slid in behind Regris, his tail wrapping around Keith's waist. "He was. Why is he back so soon?"

Ulaz sat down beside Thace, running his claws through the longer strands of Keith's hair. "What could've happened to make him return in such a state?"

Kolivan had to restrain himself from going to the Castle of Lions and knocking some Paladins around the training deck. He settled for sliding in behind Krolia and laying a clawed hand on Keith's shoulder. It disturbed the entire pack that their kit was in tears after only spending a short amount of time with the Paladins. Fortunately, they knew how to calm down their distressed kit, and they just had to wait until he woke up to get answers.

Regris and Krolia continually nuzzled Keith's neck, and when Keith's tears eventually stopped, Thace licked the tear tracks off his kit's cheeks before returning to his hair. Subconsciously feeling his pack around him caused Keith to stop whimpering, which was a relief to the Galra. Krolia softly purred to her kit, trying to calm him down even more. Realizing he was safe back at headquarters, Keith slowly opened his eyes. He saw his pack surrounding him; Regris, Thace, and his mom being the closest. He grasped onto Regris and gave a small whine.

Regris looked down at Keith. "Keith, what happened? Why aren't you with your friends?"

"The-they d-didn't want m-me around anymore. S-said I w-wasn't Keith anymore. I came back home right after that."

Krolia nuzzled her kit's neck, paying special attention to his purple marking. "Oh, kit. That was horrible and wrong for them to say. Of course, you're Keith. I knew I should have gone with you."

The four eldest Galra in the pack were incensed at the Paladins' insensitive words. It took a lot for them to not growl or storm out of there to seek out the castle ship. There was time for that later though. Their kit needed them right now. Antok tightened his hold on the kit's waist. Keith felt the increased pressure and glanced over Regris's shoulder at the older tailed Galra. He wasn't wearing his face mask, which Keith was used to. Antok never wore it when he was in the nest.

Regris saw Keith looking at Antok and knew what Keith wanted. Regris tightened his hold on Keith and rolled him over so he was between himself and Antok. Regris then unwrapped himself from around Keith, so Antok could pick up the kit. Antok did indeed pick up Keith and hold him in his lap. The other Blades rearranged themselves to accommodate the new arrangement. Krolia was still quite close to her kit's head, but Kolivan was right next to her. Thace and Ulaz were near Keith's legs, which left the spot near Keith's feet for his pack brother.

Keith looked around at his pack and gave a small smile. He was glad he was home. He didn't want to think about the rejection he experienced back on the castle ship. Kolivan reached out and ran a clawed hand through Keith's hair. "Kit, we have to have a talk with the Paladins about their treatment regarding you."

"We won't let them get away with hurting you, intentionally or not," Thace added.

"You don't have to be there for the conversation, kit. It will be up to you," Krolia told him. "If you want to avoid it, one of us will stay with you."

Keith looked at each of his pack members and could tell the were all upset at the Paladins' treatment. He did want answers though. He took a deep, steadying breath and looked up at Kolivan. "I will be there."

%%%

The seven Blades crowded around the communications array. Keith wasn't in view at first. He was in Krolia's arms, a little off to the side, with Regris nearby. They were going to stay that way until the conversation got going and the camera angle was adjusted to accommodate all seven of them. For now, though, it was only Kolivan and Ulaz in view. Antok and Thace were on the other side of the chairs.

"Kolivan, Ulaz, hello," Allura greeted.

"Allura, please gather the Paladins. We have important matters to discuss," Kolivan said, his tone cold and short.

It only took a couple of doboshes for everyone to appear. Ulaz took that time to widen the camera angle a little to include Thace and Antok, but not enough to show Krolia, Regris, or Keith.

"Kolivan, what is the important issue?" Shiro asked.

Ulaz resisted the urge to growl at Shiro. He had trusted the human, and now, he had hurt his kit. "It involves your treatment of Keith."

"We haven't seen Keith for several months," Shiro said.

"Though, we just had a Galra who tried to pass himself off as Keith. He was probably just trying to sabotage the castle," Lance casually brought up. "We managed to run him off."

Antok couldn't help but growl at the admission. "Did it ever occur to you that that was Keith?"

"Keith doesn’t look Galran!" Lance shot back, defensive.

"His Galran features manifested a few quintants ago!" Thace growled.

Kolivan widened the camera angle to include the other three Blades. Keith stayed in his mother's arms, half scared of more rejection from the Paladins. Krolia tightened her hold on her son, feeling him shake slightly.

"That's not Keith. Keith doesn’t let anyone hug him like that," Lance pointed out.

"He does when it's his mother," Krolia snarled.

Pidge adjusted her glasses. This situation was new to her. She had been out of the castle until just a couple of doboshes before the princess called this meeting. She stared at the new Galra. She definitely saw Keith in this Blade. She grinned cheekily at him. "Purple is so not your color, Keith."

Keith whipped his head around fast upon hearing Pidge's voice. She was the only one he hadn't seen at the castle. He allowed himself a tiny smile. "Is too."

"What are you talking about, Pidge?  That's not Keith," Lance insisted.

"Come on, Lance. Weren't you the one who said you'd recognize that mullet anywhere?"

Lance studied the new Galra and tried to look past the purple fur, pointy ears, and strange purple marking on his face. He eyes widened as he suddenly saw Keith in there. "Quiznack! Keith, I'm so sorry!"

"Took you long enough, Sharpshooter. Maybe you need to get your eyes checked," Keith replied from his mother's arms. He wasn't going to move just yet.

Shiro's eyes widened slightly. "That's Keith all right. He wouldn't miss a chance to banter with Lance."

Allura still wasn't convinced. "If you're Keith, tell me what happened when we went off on our own while the team was on Taujeer."

Keith looked Allura in the eyes and replied, "I tried to convince you that not all Galra were on Zarkon's side. When we got the call from Coran later on, I pushed the modification Pidge added, and the pod exploded. Fortunately, I was able to catch you after we were ejected into space. We were attempting to make our way to Taujeer, when Red found us."

Allura stared into the violet eyes of the Blade member, scarcely able to believe her ears. "It really is you, Keith."

"Of course, it's Keith. He's still the same person," Regris retorted, unable to stay quiet around the people who inadvertently hurt his little brother.

"Keith, man, we're really sorry," Hunk apologized.

Keith surveyed his team. Hunk was near tears, Allura still looked gobsmacked, Lance was surprised, and Shiro looked apologetic, but Pidge was grinning. As a matter of fact so was Coran. "I told them it was you, number four, but they didn't listen to me."

Keith stepped out of his mother's arms and walked over to Kolivan, who actually pulled his kit onto his lap. The other Blades crowded around Kolivan and Keith.

"Please come back, Keith. We miss you being around, " Shiro said, finding his voice.

Keith paused for a tick before shaking his head. "Not right now. It might be awhile. Your rejection really hurt, even though it wasn't intentional. I'll let you know when to expect a visit; just know, it won't be for awhile."

Kolivan ran his claws through Keith's hair. He could tell this was rough on the kit. He needed both his team's and his pack's acceptance and affection, and the rejection he experienced had a major negative impact on him.

"We understand, Keith. We are really sorry and will wait to hear from you," Allura responded.

Keith nodded and turned off the communication array. He leaned back against Kolivan with a whine. Krolia placed a hand on her son's cheek, rubbing one of his marks. "We are proud of you, kit. You were very brave, confronting the Paladins."

Keith nuzzled his mom's hand. "It was hard."

"Let's go back to the nest, kit." Kolivan stood up, scooping Keith up in his arms. Keith's head laid against Kolivan's shoulder. Kolivan had one arm around Keith's back, and the other one under the kit's knees. He held his kit close and carried him back to their nest. He laid him down among the pillows and blankets. Keith snuggled further into the nest, breathing in the scents of his pack. He let out a very content purr. His pack curled around him, doting on him. Keith closed his eyes, not falling asleep but simply enjoying the affection. Even though the rejection from his team stung, his pack was there for him.

Fin


	102. Irreversible (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deaged Keith with Krolia to take care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia also makes an appearance as Keith's mother and pack member to Keith's pack.
> 
> Tags: DoM, De-Aging, Kid Keith, BoM Keith

"Irreversible"

Krolia was sitting beside a bed in the infirmary with her head in her hands. How could that mission have gone so horribly? Her son, her kit had run into a toxic liquid that reverted him to a little kit. He was about four in human years and didn't remember anything. He did remember his pack members though. He had clung onto consciousness until after he saw all of his pack. He had said each of their names before passing out. Ulaz had taken him to the infirmary and ran tests on him. He relayed the diagnosis that there was nothing they could do to reverse their kit's condition. He just had to grow up like he had done before, but this time, Keith would grow up with the Blade as a member of a pack with a mother who loved him.

"Mama?"

Krolia turned to look at her now awake kit. "Yes, Keith. I'm here."

Keith let out a whine and held his arms up. Krolia swept him up into her arms and nuzzled him. "Don't leave again, Mama."

"Don't worry, kit. I'll never leave you again."

Keith nuzzled his mom back and gripped her tightly as if to make sure she didn't disappear. Krolia smiled at her kit's actions and purred to him, allowing him to calm down a little. He laid his head on her shoulder, his face almost buried in her hair, her scent placating him. His eyes were starting to slide closed until someone entered the room. Keith's eyes popped open, when the Blade started talking.

"How's Keith, Kro-" Thace was cut off by the little whimper that escaped the little kit in Krolia's arms.

Krolia hissed at Thace. "Do be quieter, Thace. Keith is still tired. I don't care how close of a sibling bond we have, if you disturb my kit again, Kolivan is going to be down a Blade."

Thace took a step back. It wasn't his intention to disturb the kit. He was very close to Keith, but he knew kits preferred their biological parents over other relatives in terms of comfort. Right now, Keith was just a little kit who needed his mom.

Krolia stroked her kit's back. "Shh, Keith. It's okay. Mama's here. Go back to sleep, kit."

Keith's eyes slid closed as he snuggled against his mom's neck. He fell back asleep, giving soft purrs as he breathed in his mom's scent. Krolia smiled again. It didn't bother her as much that her kit was stuck being a little kit again. He would grow back up knowing his heritage and with both a pack and a mother.

Fin


	103. Battered and Bruised (Heith, Broganes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk likes to take care of his team. Some need it more than others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is either Heith (if you turn your head and squint) or just Hunk being the awesome kind soul that he is. This is also broganes.
> 
> Tags: Heith, Broganes, Hurt Keith

"Battered and Bruised"

It was a dull day in the Castle of Lions. All of the Paladins were in the lounge. Keith had been dragged there by his adoptive brother as he had been on the training deck since breakfast and had missed lunch. Fortunately, Hunk had come prepared with fresh fruits and vegetables that he had recently learned Keith liked. Hunk loved to keep his kitchen stocked with food his team liked. He kept chocolate on hand for Pidge during her monthly cycles and peanut butter because he valued his life. He learned Shiro liked sushi, so he made sushi every couple of days (so they would be fresh for the overworked Paladin). Hunk knew Lance adored everything he made, so he just made extra of whatever he cooked, so the Cuban teen could eat whatever he wanted. Keith had been the hardest one to open up. He had been dismissive about favorite foods until Shiro needled him into admitting his love of fresh fruits and vegetables, especially cucumbers, watermelon, grapes (seedless, any color), and apples. Hunk knew cucumbers and watermelon were the best snack for a post workout Keith. When Shiro had drug a post shower Keith in, Hunk already had a plate with sliced cucumbers and a huge piece of watermelon on the plate. The second Keith's purple eyes landed on the plate they widened in surprise. Shiro noticed his attention was on the plate and released his hold on his brother's arm. Keith wordlessly sat down near the plate and picked up a cucumber slice. He nodded his thanks to Hunk, who beamed in pride of a job well done, before shoving the slice into his mouth.

"Now that Mullet is here, what are we going to do?" Lance asked from his position, which was upside down on the couch. His legs kept bouncing alternating between them, which annoyed Pidge, who had been typing on her laptop as usual. She grumbled under her breath and shoved Lance's legs off the back cushion of the couch. Unfortunately, his long legs ended up being pushed into Keith's side. He ended up sprawled over Hunk's lap. He simply laid there uncharacteristically. Hunk looked at where Lance had inadvertently kicked and was surprised to see Keith's black T-shirt was wet and the spot was slowly getting bigger. Hunk gingerly put a fingertip to the spot, using the barest hint of pressure before pulling his finger back. He looked at his finger and gasped. It was red. Keith was hurt! "What the quiznack? Keith!"

Hunk's cry drew the attention of the rest of the Paladins. Hunk stood up, taking the shorter teen along for the ride. He swiftly exited the lounge with the other Paladins at his heels. The group entered the infirmary, Coran and Allura joining them mere ticks later having been alerted by Shiro via his comm. Hunk and Shiro changed Keith's clothes into the white bodysuit that was supposed to promote healing within the cryopod. It was also the first time they got a good look at the Paladin's wound. It looked like a fresh stab wound. They couldn't tell how deep in was nor could they not see all the damage that littered the teen's body. There were a lot of bruises on his torso that were in varying states of healing. Any skin that was routinely covered by clothing was marred by some injury, whether it was cuts, bruises, gashes, or scars. Hunk had never seen someone so beat up and yet acted as if they didn't hurt. Fortunately, Coran had the healing pod calibrated for the Red Paladin's hybrid body, and they loaded him in and closed the door.

Hunk and Shiro stared at Keith's still form. Hunk wasn't sure he had even seen Keith be that still. Quiet? Yes (unless he was around Lance). Still? No, not even when he's resting...well, Hunk hadn't even seen him rest. Surely he had to get sleep some time, right? Hunk leaned a little closer to the pod door, in order to see Keith a little clearer. There were dark circles under the hurt teen's eyes, which seemed to suggest the exact opposite.

Hunk's attention was stolen away when he saw Shiro sit down heavily out of the corner of his eye. He sat down next to his leader. "Shiro?"

"Why didn't he say anything? He does this all the time apparently. Why didn't I notice? What kind of brother am I that I can't notice when my little brother is hurt?"

Hunk laid a gentle hand on Shiro's shoulder. "You are the best brother Keith could have. You are attentive and yet know when to back off. You see all of his faults and his merits as well. You know what he's capable of and what he needs to work on. You know when he's pushing himself too hard and when he's...well, he doesn't slack off, does he? He is a hard guy to read, and he doesn't talk much, unless Lance is around. You are doing the best you know how to do. We all are."

Shiro looked Hunk in the eyes and smiled at the Yellow Paladin. "Thanks, Hunk. That does make me feel better."

Hunk gave Shiro one of his patented bear hugs. "The advice comes with one of these. Lance always says the two go hand-in-hand."

Shiro let out a chuckle as Hunk squeezed. "Lance seems to know what he's talking about. The hug feels like advice for the body. Maybe Keith should get one of these."

The two Paladins looked at the cryopod housing their teammate once more. Once Keith was released, he was sure to be monitored a little more closely by not only Shiro but by Hunk as well.

Fin


	104. Truth or Dare (Shatt, Allurance, Kidge, Thulaz, DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins and Allura play truth or dare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived (but are not present in the story; only mentioned). This is Shatt (only mentioned), Allurance, Thulaz (only mentioned), and Kidge. It is also Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora, specifically Thace and Ulaz.
> 
> Tags: Shatt, Allurance, Thulaz, Kidge, DoM, Truth or Dare

"Truth or Dare"

"Shiro, truth or dare?" Pidge inquired.

"Hmm. Truth."

"Do you have a crush on my brother?" Pidge asked with a wicked grin on her face.

Shiro's face turned red, and he turned his head and coughed. "Yes."

Pidge fist pumped. "I knew it!"

Shiro ignored Pidge's outburst and asked, "Hunk, truth or dare?"

"Uh, I'd rather not make a spectacle of myself. I'll take truth."

"What is your dream job?"

"Aw, that's an easy question. I'd like to be a world renowned chef and have people cross the universe to taste my food. I would also have a table reserved for my best friends in existence."

Lance wiped a pretend tear from his eye. "That's beautiful, Hunk."

"Thanks, man. So, Keith, truth or dare?"

Keith looked up from polishing his Marmora blade, which was in short sword form at the moment. "Who says I'm playing?"

"I did," Lance replied. "Now, answer the guy's question."

"I never agreed but whatever." Keith continued polishing his blade. "Truth."

"Aside from Red, what is your favorite way to travel?"

"My hover bike," was the curt reply. The team waited to see if he would elaborate but were ultimately disappointed when he remained quiet.

"Uh, Keith. Now, you have to ask someone 'truth or dare' and then either come up with a question or an action for that person," Lance said.

Keith huffed. "Well, if you're so eager, Lance, truth or dare?"

Lance grinned. "I'm getting bored with all these truths, so I pick dare."

Keith sheathed his blade, having finished polishing it. "Kiss your crush on the lips."

Lance blushed but walked over to Allura and gently cupped her chin. He gave her the barest hint of a butterfly kiss, not wanting to give her a reason to pin him like she had when they first met.

Allura was pleasantly surprised when Lance gave her a light kiss. She blushed and responded back, putting a bit more pressure into the kiss. Lance was shocked but hid it well. His not-so-secret crush on the princess wasn't unrequited after all! He pulled back and sat down next to her. He laid a hand on top of hers and continued the game. "Pidge, truth or dare?"

Pidge's gaze never left her laptop as she typed on it. "Truth."

"Bo-ring. If you weren't a Paladin, what would you do?"

Without missing a beat, she replied, "I'd create a bunch of robots and make a ton of money and not have to interact with people." The other Paladins and Princess stared at the resident tech wiz. She noticed their concerned looks. "What?"

"The ease you answered that question with concerns me, Pidge," Lance responded.

"It's the truth," she stated. "Princess, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Which one of the Blades do you like the most?"

"Thace."

Keith perked up at the name of one of his dads and stared at the princess. Did Allura just insinuate she had a crush on one of his dads? He growled at the idea of Allura breaking apart his dads. "Thace and Ulaz are together."

Realizing how her comment sounded, Allura quickly added, "Thace is the most companionable of the lot, so that's why it would be him. I would never break Thace and Ulaz apart." Keith stopped growling and lowered his gaze. The game had come to a halt for a half a dobosh, before Allura continued. "Keith, truth or dare?"

Keith looked up, purple meeting blue. "Dare."

Her eyes widened. Obviously, she hadn't been expecting him to choose dare. Noticing her plight, Lance leaned over and whispered a suggestion into her ear. "Sit next to the person you have a crush on."

"That's not what I said!" Lance exclaimed.

"I know," Allura said simply.

Everyone watched as Keith stood up and walked over to Pidge and sat down next to her. The Green Paladin's eyes left her screen and locked onto his face. "Keith?"

Keith smiled at her confusion. "Pidge, truth or dare?"

"D-dare," she stammered out, a little flustered by his proximity.

He leaned closer. "I dare you to kiss me."

She smirked and closed the distance between their lips, ignoring the cat calls from Lance.

Fin


	105. Doctor Keith (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith learns how to tend to injuries sustained on missions from the best doctor he knows. Ulaz loves how eager his kit is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Disclaimer: I modified a conversation from Disney's The Lion King and used it in the beginning of the ficlet. I couldn't help it, so I don't own The Lion King. I do own two Blades mentioned in the beginning by the names of Droliar and Malier.
> 
> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora. Even though all four are raising Keith, the parings are Thulaz and Antolivan (I think that's right [Antok/Kolivan in case I'm wrong]). Keith is about six in the beginning of the ficlet. RangerHorseTug suggested this chapter.
> 
> Tags: DoM, BoM Keith, Kid Keith, Paladin Keith, Doctor Keith, Hurt Pidge, Helpful Keith

"Doctor Keith"

Keith couldn't sleep. Today was the day he had been waiting for. The whole month he had spent a week with one of his dads, trying to help them do their job within the Blade. He had followed Thace around in the communications room and had been relatively bored, because he didn't understand the computers.  Kolivan was next, and Keith didn't like it. To the kit, it was a lot of standing and listening. Antok had taken the kit to his class of trainees that needed taught. Keith did like it as Antok let him help rate the groups (Antok only let him announce the ones he agreed with).  Now, it was Ulaz's turn. He got to help Ulaz in the med bay.

He was excited! He couldn't wait any longer. He got dressed and scampered into Ulaz's and Thace's room. The two Galra were curled around each other, still sleeping. Keith knew Thace had the day off, so he didn't really feel bad about what he was about to do. He crouched down and pounced on top of the two Galra. "Papa! It's time to go to work!"

"Your son is awake," Thace mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Before daytime, he's your son," Ulaz retorted with his eyes still closed.

Throughout their tiny conversation, Keith kept repeating, "Papa. Papa. Papa. Papa. Papa. Papa. Papa. Papa. Papa."

Ulaz cracked an eye and peered at his kit, who was pouting. He sat up and dragged Keith into his arms. "It's all right, kit. I know your excited, but let's be quiet, so your dad can go back to sleep."

"Okay," Keith whispered, nuzzling Ulaz.

Thace lifted an arm in their direction and mumbled into his pillow, "Much appreciated."

Keith helped Ulaz pick out his clothes, after which Ulaz scooted Keith out the door, so he could get dressed. Ulaz kissed Thace before leaving the room. Once out in the hall, Ulaz got a good look at what his kit was wearing. It was a miniature version of his uniform. Ulaz smiled at his kit and made a mental note to thank Antok as the huge Galra loved to make clothing for their kit.

Keith was bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Are you ready, Papa?"

"Ready. Let's go, kit." Ulaz led Keith to the med bay. There was so much to do that day that Ulaz was actually grateful that Keith was with him. He could give the kit some simple tasks to do for him while he treated some seriously hurt Blades who had been exposed to some strange radiation (but were no longer contagious [if they were, Ulaz wouldn't have let Keith within hearing distance of the doors]) and who had stayed for overnight observation. In fact, the kit could probably run security at the door to make sure only pack members were permitted or maybe Keith would want to clean instruments and put them away afterwards or... "Keith!"

Keith backed away from the pod, containing one of the more seriously hurt Blades. "I'm sorry, Papa, but the pod beeped. I was reading the panel, and it's about to open."

Ulaz froze for a tick before rushing over and making it in time to catch the half-conscious Blade. "Keith, get Droliar's pack. They should be at the door."

As Keith hurried to the door, Ulaz laid Droliar on the examination bed. He looked better than the previous quintant, which was good. He did lose quite a bit of fur though, but it would grow back. Several Blades rushed over and, upon seeing their pack member recovering but alive, hugged Ulaz. Malier hugged Ulaz. "Thank you for saving my mate. Our little kit won't have to grow up with only a memory of her father."

Keith peeked around the legs of the adults and saw a kit a little younger than him, trying to peer over the bed. Keith carefully picked up a stool and made his way over to her. He placed the stool nearby and said, "Here. Now, you should be able to see your dad."

The adults watched as Keith helped the little girl climb onto the stool to make sure she wouldn't fall. Malier whispered to Ulaz, "Your kit is such a good helper and a cutie too."

"Yes. He was actually the one who alerted me that the pod was about to open. I forget that he has helped here before."

"I was worried about bringing our little kit here; that maybe seeing her father like this would be frightening,  but your kit is helping her not be scared."

Ulaz and Malier watched as Keith explained very simply about what they could do (not much but kits have a big imagination) about the fur loss. The two were throwing ideas back and forth, each more outrageous than the last, until they dissolved into fits of mostly quiet giggles.

Ulaz smiled and started making his way around to his other patients, unaware that he had a little shadow with a bag full of instruments he knew his papa used and a tablet ready for taking notes. Ulaz had a tendency to speak his findings out loud in hopes that he would remember them. He was examining a particular burn on a patient's arm and was reaching for his magnifying glass which he found on the tray nearby. How had it gotten there? "Patient's burn will result in no less than 20% temporary fur loss. Recovery rate 100%. Expected recovery time 2 quintants." He set the magnifying glass back on the tray before moving along to the next patient.

Keith tapped the notes for his Papa and put the magnifying glass back in the bag. He gave the Blade a thumbs up and a bright smile before hurrying after Ulaz. The Blade grinned at the little hybrid. It was cute the way he was helping his father.

Ulaz went to examine the next Blade, who had been the furthest from the radiation. He reached for his lightstick but couldn't find it. The recovering Blade pointed at the space just behind Ulaz's elbow. Ulaz turned and saw Keith holding it up for him. "How long have you been following me, kit?"

"Since you started your rounds. I gave you instruments and took your notes." Keith held up the tablet. He gave a shy smile. "I learn a lot from you, Papa."

"Would you like to actually learn how to help hurt Blades?"

Keith's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

%%%

Keith spent every waking minute he was allowed (he still needed to act like a kit) with Ulaz, learning how to wrap injuries, set broken bones, how to make and use a splint, and other such useful techniques used in the field. Every Blade that saw Keith helping Ulaz or treating them himself had a smile on their face at how helpful the little kit was. The med bay used to be gloomy until Keith started helping more often. He could be seen helping hurt Blades into pods or onto examination beds or cheering up pack members of a recovering Blade or checking the status of injuries of Blades who had to stay overnight.

As Keith grew up, he earned the role of field medic for any mission he was sent on. Eventually, he was sent for his first solo long term mission: attend flight school on a primitive world that didn't believe in life outside their little system and gather information about their lives. Keith hadn't been very excited but went anyway. He was surprised how well he fit in with the aliens appearance wise. He even developed a close relationship with a couple of boys. One was older than Keith and felt like a brother to him. The other one was slightly younger than Keith, and, even though Keith was trying to be mentoring to him, the boy turned it into a rivalry.

From there, things snowballed pretty fast. Keith's brother figure was presumed dead and Keith was kicked out of the school. Feeling like he failed his first mission, Keith wandered the desert until he felt drawn to a series of caves. He spent the next deca-phoebe examining the caves. Then, he spotted a ship crash landing. The next series of events happened in the blink of an eye. One dobosh he was rescuing Shiro, and the next he was the Red Paladin of Voltron, and they were trying to free the universe from Zarkon's evil rule.

The battles in their lions were pretty awesome, but nothing beat hand-to-hand combat. Unfortunately, his teammates weren't as good as he was. A cry from the Green Paladin caught Keith's attention. With a battle cry worthy of any Galra, Keith cut down every sentry between him and the downed Paladin. Hunk and Shiro were guarding Pidge as Lance fretted about her injury. Keith shoved Lance aside, announcing, "I got this."

He examined her leg, and, to his relief, it didn't go all the way down to the bone. He grabbed a roll of gauze from his pack and wrapped her leg, removing the armor from her leg to do so. Lance gawked at his rival's level of skill in wrapping their teammate's leg. "Where'd you learn how to do that?"

"My father taught me," Keith replied. He had previously told his team about being raised by a secret organization of rebel Galra but didn't give them any locations. He knew the Blades had to approach them first. What he didn't know was that Ulaz had already made the first move. Now, it was up to Shiro to remember it.

Fin


	106. Twins (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia returns to the Blade of Marmora headquarters but not alone. She has her kits with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note:  Krolia, Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Kolivan are pack mates. Acxa and Keith are fraternal twins and Krolia's kits. The twins are a month old in this chapter.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Baby Keith, Baby Acxa, Pre-canon

"Twins"

Krolia peered at the large basket placed near her feet. In it were her two kits, curled around each other, sleeping. It was hard to believe they were twins, when they looked completely different. The girl looked like her, and the boy looked like her late mate. She allowed a tear to fall in remembrance of the twin's father, who died, prompting her departure. She had to leave Earth and go back to headquarters with her two kits.

She did have good standing in the Blades, so she hoped that would help her return. She was nervous the closer she got to the base. A whimper came from the basket. She leaned down and lightly dragged her claws down both of her kits' cheeks and purred to them. Keith nuzzled his head against his sister's chest. Krolia leaned down even further and licked each of her kits' cheeks, effectively soothing them.

The console beeping drew her attention. She had set the computer to search for the Blade of Marmora emergency channel, and it located it. She opened the channel and said, "This is Violet Blade asking for entrance."

Static filled the channel before she heard a reply. "Violet Blade, this is Lavender Blade. Entrance permitted."

Krolia's heart leaped in joy. She recognized the code name of the Blade that had answered her, Ulaz. She quickly piloted her ship between the black holes and the blue star. She landed her ship in the hangar and powered it down. She located a small hover board and loaded the basket on it. She slowly pushed her kits down the ramp. She noticed a couple of Blades waiting to greet her looking confused at the basket.

"Thace! Ulaz! I'm so happy to see you!" Krolia hugged the two Galra who she considered brothers.

Thace nuzzled his sister's neck and breathed in her scent. "Krolia, we missed you so much!"

Ulaz was on her other side, licking her cheek stripe. "Krolia, I couldn't believe you are finally back."

"I'm not alone. I want you two to meet your niece and nephew, Acxa and Keith."

The two Blades approached the basket and peered in. There were two kits that made Thace ask, "Are they yours, Krolia?"

"Yes. These are my kits."

"Kits?" a voice spoke up from the doorway.

All three Blades looked up and saw Kolivan and Antok. Thace, Ulaz, and Krolia bowed to their leaders. When they came closer, the formality melted away, and the pack mates scented each other. Krolia brought her pack over to the basket. She lifted Acxa up and placed her into Kolivan's arms. "This is Acxa." She picked up Keith and put him into Thace's arms. "This is Keith." The four male Blades looked at the two kits who were waking up. The kits had one thing in common, their eye color. They both had their mother's purple irises.

Kolivan looked at the little kit in his arms. She looked very similar to Krolia, but her fur was a slightly different shade, closer to blue. He bent down and gave the little girl a sniff. She smelled like Krolia, which was wonderful.

Thace looked at Keith. He looked one hundred percent different from every single Blade member. Keith looked at Thace, who bent his head down and nuzzled the tiny kit. Keith gave a smile and attempted to nuzzle Thace back.

Kolivan approached Thace and was surprised when Thace put Keith into Kolivan's other arm. The leader looked at the two kits. "Welcome to your new home, Acxa and Keith."

Fin


	107. Neglected (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's pack has to go on a mission and leave their kit in the care of another Blade member. However, that Blade doesn't realize that, even though Keith is a hybrid, the kit has the instincts of a full blood Galran kit. What happens when Keith's pack returns?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Disclaimer: I do own the Galra named Veluk.
> 
> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM. He is seven in this ficlet.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Kid Keith

"Neglected"

Keith knew he was too old to be this much of a mess, but he couldn't help it. He was curled up in his pack's nest, whining and sobbing. Tears were slipping down his cheeks, and he made no move to stop them. His entire pack had gone on a mission, and Keith was left by himself for three quintants. Oh sure, there was someone watching him, but cuddles weren't offered. So, Keith had been without affection for the entire time his pack was gone. His kit instincts had taken control a few vargas ago, and he had begun calling for his pack.

%%%

Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz disliked the fact that they had to leave their kit behind while they were on a mission. Not that they wanted him on the mission with them! No, it was more the fact that all four of them had to leave. Their kit was left with a fellow Blade, who assured them that their kit was in good hands. So, when they heard their kit calling for them, they were confused. Nonetheless, they hurried to their nest and saw their seven deca-phoebe old kit curled up in their nest, whining and sobbing. They quickly entered the nest, approaching their kit carefully. His head shot up at their approach, his black headfur a mess and his purple eyes puffy. He held his arms out to them and whined again. Kolivan was the one to reach him first and pulled him into his lap with the other three pack members crowded around.

Kolivan ran his claws through the kit's headfur. "It's all right, kit. We're here."

Antok wrapped his tail around Keith's waist. "We've got you, kit."

Thace nuzzled his kit's neck, purring to him. Ulaz rubbed their kit's back. "You're safe, kit."

Surrounded by and being doted on by his pack did wonders for Keith's instincts. He was very content lying in Kolivan's arms. His tears and whines stopped a dobosh after he was picked up. After a little while, he began to nuzzle Thace back, purring to his whole pack.

"What happened, kit? What had you so distressed your instincts took over?" Ulaz asked, still rubbing Keith's back.

"I was alone for the whole time you were gone."

"Alone? Where was Major Veluk?"

"He checked on me, but I didn't get to cuddle with him. It was a long three quintants, but I'm so glad you are back!" Keith snuggled further into Kolivan's arms, happy that his pack was back.

The four Blades were not happy. Their kit was hurt by a fellow Blade. Whether it was intentional or not didn't matter. They would not stand for it. It took several vargas for even one member of the pack to slip away. However, Kolivan was stuck. Their kit apparently decided that the best way to keep their leader with him was to have a death grip on his braid. Kolivan wasn't even able to move his head much due to Keith's grip. They couldn't even pry the kit's fingers away from the braid, and they didn't want to use too much pressure as his fingers were more fragile than their claws. Fortunately, the organization's members were used to taking orders from Antok when Kolivan was unavailable. Thus, Antok was the one who had to leave the nest. At least, the kit was sleeping soundly now, and Antok needed an outlet for his anger.

He slipped out of the nest and into the hallway. The door closed behind him, and he allowed his icy demeanor to show. He was only warm and caring to his pack mates, especially their kit. To all the other Blades, Antok was silent, cold, and deadly. It didn't take long for him to find Major Veluk. He was in the mess hall, just finishing the late meal.

"I see you have returned, sir. I was just about to go check on the kit-" Veluk was cut off when Antok slammed him into the floor, twisting his arms behind him and pinning him with a knee.

"You were supposed to be caring for the kit, not merely checking on him. He needs affection just like any other kit."

"He was fine. His mixed heritage should have canceled out any Galran kit needs," Veluk wheezed as his breath was being forced out of him by Antok's weight.

Antok leaned down so his face mask was near Veluk's ear. "That is not the case. You hurt my pack's kit. You are confined to your quarters until Kolivan decides your fate. He will be the one to deliver your punishment; however, a distraught kit is clinging to him."

"Antok?"

Antok's head shot up at the sound of Keith's voice. Standing there next to the rest of his pack was the kit in question. Kolivan's hand was on one of his shoulders, and Ulaz's was on the other one. Thace had a hand on the back of his neck (comforting, not tight). Keith's eyes were still a little red and puffy, but he looked better. Antok released Veluk, stood up, and went over to their kit. He ruffled his headfur. "Kit."

Keith reached out to him, and Antok scooped up his kit and took him out of the mess hall, leaving Veluk in the capable hands of his pack. Thace grabbed Veluk by the back of the uniform. "Let's go."

They marched him to the training hall. Ulaz wasn't one for physical violence. He was merely there to ensure Veluk didn't die and to make sure there was something for Antok to deal with when he got to him. Ulaz settled against the wall and watched Thace and Kolivan fight Veluk with their blades. His two pack members were incredible fighters without their blades; with them, they were frightening. It was a good two vargas before Veluk had fallen to their blades. He wasn't dead, but by the time Antok was finished with him, he would wish he was.

The pack left the training hall and headed back to their nest. The scene that greeted them was heart warming. Keith was nuzzling his face against Antok's neck, purring, and Antok was scenting their kit, his tail wrapped around his waist. The rest of the pack joined them, adding their own scents to their kit as well. Keith may not be able to smell it, but the entire base will know that Keith was their kit by scent alone.

Fin


	108. Mates (Sexus)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sendak receives a transmission from another Galra commander. Haxus despises these transmissions for a couple of reasons. First and foremost was the stress it puts his mate under.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: It's another Sendak/Haxus chapter. Their professional life and personal life are complete opposites as to who's in charge.
> 
> Tags: Sexus, Haxus-centric

"Mates"

Haxus suppressed a growl. He hated the transmissions from other commanders. His mate was allowed to stand being the same rank, but he had to kneel, being a lieutenant. Without moving his head, he snuck a peek at his mate. He was standing so close Haxus could smell both of their scents on his fur. It made him want to puff up his chest. The fact that he claimed one of the fiercest commanders of the Galra Empire as his was an accomplishment, but, alas, the Empire looked down on relationships between officers of the same fleet. Fortunately, Sendak had such high standing that his request of having only sentries to aid himself and his lieutenant didn't raise any alarms. Haxus enjoyed the little affections he gave his mate when they were on the bridge, but he enjoyed it even more when they were alone.

After another half a varga, the transmission ended. Haxus rose to his feet, knees a little sore from kneeling for so long. Haxus laid a gentle hand on Sendak's right shoulder and found it extremely tense. He gently tugged his mate off the bridge and to their room. He helped him take off his prosthetic arm and take out his eye replacement. They both took off their armor before entering their nest. Haxus rubbed Sendak's shoulders to relieve the tension there, which caused Sendak to purr. Haxus smiled at his mate's actions. No one would guess that one of the most feared commanders was actually a big softie behind closed doors. After the massage, Haxus layed Sendak in their nest and curled around him, bringing him to his chest.

Sendak buried his face in his mate's neck, breathing in the unique smell of his mate. Not for the first time, he was glad he requested no other Galra be stationed on his ship. He could be covered in his mate's scent, and the sentries wouldn't notice. They don't notice the little affectionate gestures Haxus gave him either. He enjoyed the freedom being away from Central Command afforded him. His thoughts remained on Haxus as said Galra reached up and lightly rubbed his fluffy ears. He purred even louder. It was so soothing to him that he actually drifted off to sleep.

Haxus noticed the even breathing of his mate and switched from rubbing his ears to stroking his fur. His mate had to project a strong personality, while, in truth, his personality was more reserved and quiet. He did enjoy the combativeness of battle but reveled in the aftercare in the privacy of their room. Haxus was the one with the strong personality, but to the other Galra in the Empire, he had to act more reserved and follow Sendak's orders. That last part was easy. He would follow his mate to the ends of the universe. He knew his mate wouldn't order him to do something he was incapable of. They knew each other's limits. It was something very few commander/lieutenant teams accomplished. No one could guess that it was more from being mates than from being a great team.

Fin


	109. Exhaustion (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan is overworked and exhausted. What will his pack do when they find out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit.
> 
> Tags: DoM, BoM Keith, Exhausted Kolivan

"Exhaustion"

Kolivan was exhausted. The meeting just seemed to drag on forever. The reports from various Blade members were blurring together. Would it be looked down upon if he sat down? Probably not, but his pack would be concerned. His kit would definitely draw attention to him as he wasn't one for following orders. His eyes instinctively found each of his three pack members that were in front of him. Thace, Ulaz, and Keith were standing next to each other, and he knew Antok was behind him. Maybe he could lean back and rest against him? No. That would be even worse. He tried to keep his focus on the reports being given, but it was very hard. He hoped the meeting wouldn't last much longer.

%%%

He was able to dismiss the meeting not too long after, thankful his voice didn't give away his exhaustion. He had several tasks to attend to today before joining his pack in their nest. With tablet in hand, Kolivan walked down the corridor in the direction of the training hall. He had to oversee the new recruits. They were going to be running a mission simulation to test their reaction time.

Kolivan turned the corner and ran directly into Thace. The leader dropped his tablet, but fortunately, Keith caught it before it hit the floor. Antok quickly steadied both Thace and Kolivan before either fell over. Thace immediately regained his footing, but Kolivan leaned against Antok a tick too long before standing on his own. "My apologies, Thace."

"It's all right, Kolivan. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Of course. Where is my tablet?"

Keith held it up. "I caught it before it fell."

Kolivan took the tablet and petted Keith's hair. "Thank you, kit."

Keith purred at the affection. Ulaz looked at Kolivan closely. "Leader, you don't seem okay."

"What are you talking about, Ulaz? I'm fine," Kolivan denied, still petting Keith's hair.

Ulaz sniffed in his direction. Kolivan smelled different, and Ulaz knew that smell. Keith used to smell the same way until he gave into his kit instincts and started napping. Kolivan was beyond tired. "No, Kolivan. You're exhausted."

Keith looked up at Kolivan through his fringe and whined. One of his pack members was tired? "Is that true?"

Kolivan looked at Keith and couldn't bring himself to lie to his kit. "Yes, kit, but there are things I must attend to."

"Nope. You're coming with me." Keith grasped his arm and attempted to drag their leader to the nest.

Antok chuckled at Keith's pathetic attempt to drag Kolivan off to their nest and picked up their leader. "Antok!"

"Relax, Kolivan. You need to rest," Antok replied as the group made their way to their nest.

Everyone entered their nest with Kolivan in the middle. Keith was sitting by his head and undid his braid to run his fingers through the white strands. It felt so good Kolivan couldn't help but purr to his kit. Keith smiled, purred back, and continued his action. Antok cuddled up next to Kolivan and nuzzled his neck and face. Careful not to disturb Keith, Kolivan returned Antok's nuzzles. Antok wrapped his tail around Kolivan's waist in a type of hug. Ulaz rubbed Kolivan's back, purring to their leader. Thace locked eyes with Keith, who nodded. Thace took Keith's place at Kolivan's head and started grooming him. Keith carefully crawled on top of Kolivan and laid on him, still purring. Kolivan lifted a hand and started lazily petting Keith's hair. It was so soothing that Kolivan found himself drifting off, lulled to sleep by the purrs of his kit and Ulaz. Once Ulaz, Thace, and Antok realized Kolivan fell asleep, they looked at Keith and realized he too was asleep. Well, they had been heading back to the nest when they ran into Kolivan. The meeting was boring to Keith, and he was tired, so he was going to lay down for a nap. Ulaz, Thace, and Antok had accompanied him many times for a couple of reasons. At first, it was to ensure he actually took a nap, but now, it was to help him rest. He was rather restless when he fell asleep alone, so they had come to lay with him and soothe him until he fell asleep. It seemed that they had to watch over Kolivan as well. He didn't seem like he knew how to relax. The pack knew how to ensure its members took care of themselves.

Fin


	110. Red and Keith (Mama Red Lion, Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets overwhelmed being couped up in the castle too long. Red tries to take care of her Paladin, her cub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This could be Klance if you turn your head and squint.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Mama Red Lion, Exhausted Keith

"Red and Keith"

Keith was miserable. He wanted to be on the training deck, but Allura had locked it! He tried to go out with Red, but his lion kept her barrier up. She didn't shut him out completely though. She spoke telepathically to him, her voice accompanied by a purr. "You need rest, cub."

"I'm fine, Red."

"No, cub, and don't try to fly with Black. She won't be as nice as I am."

Keith groaned and pleaded with her. "Please, Red. I need to get out of the castle for a little bit."

"Sorry, cub. You are exhausted. If you do not rest, you are going to fall unconscious. You need to take care of yourself."

"I can't. I don't deserve-" Keith was cut off when Red lowered her barrier and knelt down.

"Get in here," Red growled.

Keith climbed into Red's mouth and sank into the pilot's seat, gratefully. He pulled his legs up onto the seat and wrapped his arms around them. Red lowered the lighting in the cockpit a little, trying to soothe him. He laid his head down on top of his knees and tried desperately to hold his tears in. When Red purred to him, Keith lost the fight, tears coursing down his face. Red felt bad for her Paladin. He didn't feel like he could talk to the other Paladins about anything. Everyone thought he was always on the training deck, but that was only partially true. He spent half of his time on the training deck; the other half he was with her. Sometimes they talked; sometimes he let her into his mind, letting her see and feel things he either couldn't bring himself to verbalize or didn't know how to verbalize. This was the reason they had such a strong bond. Red loved him like he was her own cub, which was why she called him that. She was exceedingly pleased that he was back to being her Paladin. She liked Lance well enough, but he was so mouthy and acted so...different from Keith.

Speaking of Keith, he was shaking now, tears still streaming down his cheeks. She lowered the lights all the way down, a little at a time as not to overwhelm her beloved Paladin. She kept her purring to a soft, comforting rumble. She felt him finally drift off to sleep. It was far from a restful sleep though.

%%%

Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Allura, and Coran were gathered around the table for dinner. Hunk had prepared seven plates without even considering someone hadn't even shown up as he was wont to do. The full plate sitting in front of an empty seat bothered Shiro on multiple levels. Why hadn't Keith shown up? He couldn't be on the training deck, and all of the lions were in their hangars, so what was he doing? He looked at the others and noticed that they kept glancing at the empty seat next to Lance. Lance kept putting a hand on the seat of the chair like he was expecting Keith to be there. The longer they were in space the more touchy feely Lance became with the entire team, even Keith. Shiro finished his food and announced, "We should go find Keith."

"I can scan the entire castle in an instant and see where he is," Allura offered. Shiro nodded, and Allura left the dining room. It didn't take long for her to report back to them. "He's apparently in Red Lion."

"Lance, since you have a bond with Red, why don't you see if you can at least check on him?" Shiro suggested.

With one last look at Keith's empty chair, Lance left the dining room. He was worried about his teammate. He didn't eat much, didn't sleep well, and trained too much. His rival (who wasn't much of a rival anymore) didn't take care of himself. How did he survive all alone in the desert for an entire year? He entered Red's hangar to see his secondary lion online with her particle barrier up. He cautiously approached the lion. "Hey, Red." He knocked on the barrier and got a slight shock (something akin to a static shock). "Red?"

"I'm sorry, but Keith is my priority," Red spoke into Lance's head.

"Is he all right? He missed dinner, which means he might not have eaten all day."

"He needed sleep more."

"He's napping?"

"Yes."

"Can I see him?" Red sent a mental image of Keith curled up in his seat sleeping to Lance. He smiled slightly but noticed the tear tracks on Keith's cheeks. "Sleep well, buddy."

Fin


	111. Water Balloons (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thace takes Keith to the training hall for some fun. The young kit enjoys the afternoon with his pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM. He is five in this ficlet. This is Thulaz and Antolivan. Regris is just a few years older than Keith and is considered Keith's brother.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Kid Keith, Kid Regris

"Water Balloons"

"Keith! Slow down!" Thace ran after the scampering kit.

"Keep up, Daddy!" the five deca-phoebe old kit called back as he ran into the training hall. "I win!"

"It wasn't a race, kit."

"You're only saying that 'cause you didn't win!" Keith grinned at his dad. The tick Thace said they were going to the training hall he ran to get there. The list of options of what they could do was endless. There was a few large buckets in the training hall filled with...balloons? Keith edged closer to one of the buckets and carefully poked one of the balloons. Something sloshed inside of it. Keith looked up at his dad in askance.

Thace grinned. "They're called water balloons. The object is to either hit as many Blades as you can or avoid being hit yourself."

Keith's eyes sparkled like amethysts at Thace's description. He was pleasantly surprised when the rest of his pack showed up in the training hall. No one was wearing their armor or masks. Everyone was in comfortable clothing.

Regris lifted a water balloon carefully with his tail and grinned. "Every Blade for himself!" he cried as he launched it in Antok's direction. Antok managed to dodge the projectile and threw one of his own. He actually got Kolivan with it. As the water soaked into Kolivan's fur, Antok smirked. Kolivan gave his mate a grin and grabbed a water balloon. His eyes lifted to the rest of his pack and threw it in the direction of Thace and Keith.

After that, it was a free for all. Water balloons flew through the air. It was mate vs. mate and pack member vs. pack member. Regris used his tail and lobbed water balloons at everyone (except Kolivan). Antok had no qualms about soaking his mate (or anyone else for that matter). Ulaz threw water balloons at everyone, especially his mate and kit. Thace seemed to delight in throwing water balloons at either of the pack kits. The squeals of laughter from the kits were pleasing to the rest of the pack. Keith actually managed to hit every member of his pack several times. He scampered between the adults and his brother, throwing balloons and squealing when he got hit.

When the balloons were gone, the six pack members made their way back to their nest; the two kits snuggled into the arms of one of soaked Blades. Keith laid against his daddy's shoulder, half asleep after expending a lot of energy that afternoon. Thace purred to his kit. Regris was tucked into the arms of their second-in-command, his tail hanging down and lazily twitching in midair. He was content to lay against Antok's shoulder. They made it back to their nest and changed their clothes, starting with the kits. Once dry, Keith and Regris were laid in the nest, and they curled around each other, Regris's tail wrapping around Keith's waist. The older Blades changed into dry clothes and laid down with their kits. Ulaz laid down beside Keith, and Thace snuggled his mate from behind. Kolivan and Antok were on the other side of Regris with Antok between the kit and the leader. Antok wrapped his tail around his mate's waist. Kolivan nuzzled Antok's neck. "This was a brilliant idea you had, my mate."

"I agree. I enjoyed seeing my stoic mate acting like a kit."

Kolivan hummed and tickled Antok's tail, which caused the second-in-command to smack him with the offended appendage. Kolivan huffed and snuggled into Antok's back. It was fun, and Kolivan would be willing to participate in more activities like this if they would be even half as fun.

Fin


	112. Mask (DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After training, the Paladins walk into the lounge and see a Galra most of them don't recognize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is Thulaz and Antolivan.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Antolivan

"Mask"

It had been an exhausting team training session. Everyone decided that after a shower they would meet back in the lounge to relax. Keith was persuaded by Shiro to join them as the Red Paladin had been reluctant to just show up.

When they entered the lounge, they saw a Galra sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. Shiro, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk didn't recognize the Galra. He had a scar matching Kolivan's except it was across his left eye and had the same fur color as the leader. He had large furry ears and a strip of white fur on the top of his head, much like Ulaz. Who was he?

Keith, on the other hand, chirped when he saw him and cuddled up against him. The Galra wrapped his tail around Keith's waist without opening his eyes. Shiro's eyes widened as he realized who the Galra was. It was Antok! He had never seen Antok without his mask on. He wasn't horribly disfigured, so why did he wear his mask all the time?

Then, Kolivan, Thace, and Ulaz showed up. The tick Kolivan saw Antok he had a soft smile on his face and sat down next to his mate. Thace and Ulaz sat on the other side of Keith, cuddling each other. Keith continued to cuddle Antok, who finally opened his eyes. He kept his tail wrapped around his kit's waist, but he raised a hand and stroked Kolivan's headfur. Kolivan purred softly.

The Paladins watched in amazement. They hadn't seen Kolivan and Antok so intimate before. Did they even know the Paladins were there? Somehow, Shiro doubted it, and it didn't seem right to see that. Shiro leaned forward and whispered, "We should go."

"Are you kidding? This is gold!" Lance stage whispered back.

"It's not right to witness something so intimate," Shiro breathed.

"It's beautiful actually," Hunk muttered. "To see another side to this warrior race."

Shiro looked at the cuddling Galra on the couch. It was true. Still, Shiro felt like an outsider, intruding on a family type setting, but it was nice to see this side of their allies.

Fin


	113. Blind (DoM, Broganes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith comes back from a battle blind. He has to rely on hearing, scent, and touch until a pod is reconfigured for his hybrid body. The Blades are horrified and cuddle and snuggle him in the meantime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Keith and Shiro are adoptive brothers.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Broganes, Blind Keith, Shiro is Pack

"Blind"

Keith sat back in Red's pilot seat and let her guide them home. It wasn't like she was going to let him fly blind anyway. He curled up in the seat and whined. He couldn't see anything and wanted his pack. Even though he couldn't see, the video feed for the com system popped on, and Shiro stared at the Red Paladin. He felt bad that Keith got caught in the light blast from the explosion. It messed his sight up badly, but fortunately, the cryopods could fix the issue.

"Keith, it's Shiro. I know you can hear me, buddy. It'll be okay once we get back to the castle."

Keith whined again. "I want my pack."

"Okay. Once we're back at the castle, we'll have Coran reconfigure one of the pods for you, and I'll guide you to the Blades."

Keith gave a tiny smile. "Thank you, Shiro. Take us home, Red."

When Red Lion landed, Keith didn't attempt to leave the cockpit until Shiro got there. Shiro entered the lion and called out, "Keith, I'm here to help you."

Keith stood up and kept his hands on his seat until Shiro put his hands on top of them. Keith withdrew his hands one at a time and placed them on Shiro's arms, sliding them up until he reached the Black Paladin's shoulders. "I'm ready, Shiro."

Shiro wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulders and led him out of his lion. He was immediately surrounded by the other Paladins. They all started talking at once, overwhelming the hurt Paladin. Keith started breathing erratically, and Shiro gently pulled off Keith's helmet. The unfocused violet eyes shocked the other Paladins into silence.

Lance gently laid a hand on top of one of Keith's. "Keith, can you see?"

Keith whined softly. "No."

"Hunk, Lance, and I will go help Coran prepare a pod," Pidge said, dragging the Yellow and Blue Paladins with her.

"Kolivan?" Keith asked, hoping the leader was in the hangar.

"Yes, kit. I'm here. Your whole pack is here."

Keith whimpered, and Shiro led Keith over to the Galra. Keith fell into Kolivan's arms. The leader looked at his kit and was confused as to the condition of his eyes. They were unfocused and had a glazed quality to them, giving the purple eyes a dimness they normally didn't have. "What's wrong with your eyes, kit?"

Keith whined. "I can't see, Kolivan! I'm blind!"

Thace whined at the news. Keith turned his head towards Thace, having determined where he was due to his hearing. "Kit."

Keith felt himself get picked up and immediately put his hands on the chest of whoever was holding him. His hands slid up until they reached the face, or in this case face mask. Keith lowered his hands and relaxed against the Galra. "Antok."

"I'm taking you back to the nest until the pod is ready for you, kit."

"Is everyone coming?"

"Of course, kit. We wouldn't leave you alone in your condition," Ulaz replied.

Keith raised one of his hands and immediately felt three hands on his. All three had claws, so Keith knew it was his pack. Keith allowed his hand to fall back to his lap and snuggled against Antok, who rumbled to him and carried him to the nest, the rest of their pack following.

Antok laid Keith in the nest on his side, and the hurt kit was surrounded by his pack. Thace was by his head, grooming his hair. Keith knew it was Thace, because Thace loved to groom his hair and Keith could feel his fur when his chin or cheek bumped his forehead. Ulaz was also near his head and nuzzled his neck. Keith could smell the hint of lavender the pale Galra always had hanging around him. Antok had his tail wrapped around his waist and was cuddling Keith close to him. Keith had his face buried in Antok's fur. It blocked out any light, so Keith could pretend he could still see, and his nose was filled with the scent of luxite. With the positions of those three, that meant Kolivan was rubbing his back. Keith smiled. The leader of the Blade of Marmora loved to rub his kit's back, easing the tension that found its way into his back (usually from training too much).  Purring also reached Keith's ears. There were three distinct purrs. Thace wasn't purring; he usually didn't while grooming Keith's hair. Antok's purr was a low rumbling that originated in his chest. Kolivan's was a soothing mid-range purr that immediately put Keith at ease. Ulaz's was a softer, lighter purr that offered protection from everything. Feeling, hearing, and smelling his pack all around him soothed the distressed kit to the point where he returned the purrs with his own. His was definitely a kit's purr. It was a higher pitched (but not screechy) version of Kolivan's purr. The pack adored their kit's purr. It told them several things about their kit; how he was emotionally, if he felt safe, if he felt happy, if he felt a member of the pack needed soothing.

Without dislodging Thace's tongue from his hair, Keith turned his head and returned Ulaz's nuzzles. After a particularly hard nuzzle, Keith felt Thace's tongue slide across his cheek. He froze, his purr stopping for a tick before it picked back up, louder than before. Thace continued to groom their kit as the other three Blades grinned, still purring.

They stayed like that for hours until there was a knock on the door. Ulaz called out, "Come in."

Shiro eased the door open. "The pod is ready for Keith."

Keith's head shot up. "Shiro?"

"Yes, Keith. It's me. Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?"

"I want everyone to take me."

"We know you want your brother, kit. Come here." Antok scooped Keith up into his arms and carried the injured kit to the infirmary, the other Blades following after they gathered extra blankets and pillows.

Shiro followed a tick later. He looked curiously at the armfuls of bedding. What were they doing with that? "Ulaz, what are you planning to do with the pillows and blankets?"

"While Keith is in the pod, we will have a temporary nest nearby. It is our nature to wait for a pack member to be healed."

The pack (and Shiro) made it to the infirmary and helped Keith dress in the white bodysuit necessary for the healing process of the cryopod. Shiro led Keith into the pod. "We'll be here when you get out," he told him before the semi-clear front of the pod appeared.

The Blades set up their temporary nest mere feet away from the pod Keith was set up in. Ulaz tugged Shiro into the nest, stating, "You are Keith's brother, so that makes you pack as well."

Shiro thought about that. It was true that they were brothers, but did that give Shiro the right to be in the nest? Since none of the others protested, Shiro relaxed against Ulaz and waited for Keith to be released.

%%%

Keith stumbled out of the pod and was caught by Ulaz and Thace. Keith looked around widly, and the Blades were concerned that his eyes were still damaged.

"Kit, are you okay?" Thace asked.

Keith looked up at the Blades and said, "I can see again."

The pack looked into the beautiful, vibrant purple eyes of their kit. Keith immediately latched onto Kolivan, wrapping his arms around the leader's neck. Kolivan petted Keith's hair. The entire pack was glad the kit was better.

Fin


	114. Overprotective Dads (DoM, Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith undergoes a physical transformation after he finds his mate. The four Blades are overprotective over their kit. Established Klance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This is established Klance with Dads of Marmora. RoseRozu suggested this chapter.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Klance, Galra Keith, Overprotective Dads

"Overprotective Dads"

Keith wrapped his blanket around him tighter. He hated this. His pack told him once he found and accepted his mate, his Galran features would appear. Fortunately, he only had a couple of features; black ears that matched his hair and a long, thin, violet purple tail that ended in a black tuft. Unfortunately, it was a painful process. He had to wear a long T-shirt/nightgown type of clothing so as to not irritate his developing tail. Keith stayed in his room for the two days it took for his features to come in. He only allowed his pack and his mate to come see him.

Speaking of his mate, he walked in. "Hey, Kitty Cat."

Keith groaned at the nickname. It was better than Mullet, he guessed. "Hey, Lance."

Lance sat down and reached over to rub the other's ears. Keith closed his eyes and started purring. Lance smiled at Keith's reaction. It was like he was a giant cat, hence the nickname. It was very obvious that Keith enjoyed his ears being rubbed. "You're my sweet Kitty Cat, aren't you?"

The purr went up several notches in loudness in response. Keith couldn't help it. He was a mess at Lance's sweet talk, especially if he was getting affection at the same time. Keith opened his mouth to speak, and his purr could be heard in his voice. "Lance."

"What is it, Kitty Cat?"

"I'm ready to get dressed and leave the room."

Lance grinned at the admission. He knew his mate would have to get accustomed to his new features before he would be comfortable leaving his room, or at least that's what Kolivan, Antok, Ulaz, and Thace told him. The four members of the Blade of Marmora were like dads to Keith, which prompted Lance to dub them the Dads of Marmora (not that he said that in front of them [or anywhere within earshot of them, which was hard due to their sensitive hearing]). "Well, let's get you dressed then!"

Keith's pants had to be modified to allow the tail to be free. Antok had taken care of that, which surprised Lance (though it shouldn't have surprised him had he actually thought about it). He helped Keith get his pants on, specifically maneuvering his tail through the new hole. The tail twitched and looked too irresistible for Lance not to mess with it. He tickled Keith's tail, causing the part Galra to softly smack him with the offended appendage. "Stop it, Lance," Keith said with no real heat behind his tone.

Lance grinned and did as his mate requested. It was nice to know that the part Galra's tail was ticklish. Lance let Keith finish getting dressed without any help or hindrance on his part. When the Red Paladin slipped on his signature red jacket and placed his knife sheath on his utility belt, Lance went to walk out the door. Lance looked over his shoulder to see if Keith was following him, and when the door opened, he made to walk out but ran into an immovable obstacle. Lance nearly fell backwards, but a clawed hand stopped his fall. The Blue Paladin looked up to see Thace preventing his fall. Lance corrected his stance, which Thace noticed, prompting him to let go of Lance's arm.

Keith made it to Lance's side. He chirped to get Thace's attention. The violet furred Galra turned to his kit and ruffled his hair. Keith purred at the affection and leaned into the touch.

"Did you need something, Thace?" Lance asked.

Still ruffling Keith's hair, Thace replied, "I was originally just going to visit the kit, but seeing as you two are on your way out, I'll go inform our pack that Keith is done with his transformation and recovery period."

Thace removed his hand, and Keith moved closer to Lance. Thace placed his hand on Lance's shoulder. He looked him in the eyes. "Keith will be quite affectionate for awhile. Do not push him away or deny him. You will regret it if you do. The entire pack will fight to get their claws on you if you hurt him, mate or not."

Lance gulped. He knew the threat would be followed through without hesitation, and he wouldn't be killed, but he would wish he had been. The Dads of Marmora were quite over protective of their kit. Lance did fall under that protection but only from outside forces, but Keith was protected from threats, both internal and external. Lance nodded his understanding. "I won't hurt him. I couldn't."

"Good." Thace left to find the rest of their pack.

Lance and Keith left the room. "Where do you want to go?"

"Training deck?" Lance gave an unamused look to his companion. Keith looked up at him through his fringe and grinned. "Just kidding. I'm hungry."

"Kitchen it is then. We missed breakfast, but Hunk will have undoubtedly made extra, so there are leftovers for us."

Surprisingly, the kitchen wasn't empty. Ulaz was there. He seemed to be looking for something...or was inspecting the food stores. Keith noticed him and slid in next to him. "Hello, Ulaz."

"Hello, kit." Ulaz nuzzled Keith's head, Keith returning the nuzzles. "I'm glad to see you out of your room. Are you hungry?"

Keith nodded. "That's why Lance and I are here."

Ulaz looked at Lance, who took this time to rummage through the refrigerator to find the breakfast leftovers. He watched as Lance pulled out several containers and nodded. He was satisfied that Lance seemed to be taking care of his mate's needs. He wouldn't hesitate to step in if his kit needed something his mate wouldn't or couldn't provide though. "We seem to be in luck. There's several types of food goo. It seems Hunk was experimenting again."

All of a sudden, Lance had an irritated Dad of Marmora in his face. "Our kit needs real food, not that pile of mush."

Lance backpedaled a little. "Uh, there might be something else. Let me look."

Lance put the containers of food goo back in the fridge and looked around for anything else. He also took this time to calm his nerves. Who knew Ulaz could be scary?

Fortunately for Lance, he found some off color pancakes, which the overprotective Ulaz approved of. Keith and Lance ate in relative silence. When they were almost done, Ulaz spoke up. "When you are done, Kolivan wants to see you two."

"Where is he?" Keith asked.

"He's in our room. He apparently hasn't been sleeping  lately, so we have confined him to the nest," Ulaz answered. Lance wanted to snicker at the idea of the war hardened Leader of the Blade of Marmora confined to the soft nest, but he valued his neck.

The second the two Paladins were done Ulaz pulled them into an embrace and ushered them out the door. Lance was walking next to Keith, and he kept looking at the other's tail. He wondered what Keith's reaction would be to a little tug. Lance pulled on Keith's tail, and Keith let out a hiss. Lance was surprised and let go. When he got pinned to the wall by an angry, growling Antok, he shouldn't have been surprised. "Do not hurt our kit. His tail is sensitive, since it is new."

Lance gasped for air, for his breath was forced out of him when he got pinned. Keith was at Antok's side, giving a purr to the older Galra. The large Blade looked at his kit and dropped Lance. Fortunately, Lance landed on his feet. Antok gently grabbed Keith's tail and looked it over for injuries. The two Blades quickly conversed in soft rumbles and questioning noises. Apparently satisfied with whatever they were discussing, Antok released Keith's tail and escorted the two to their nest. Antok stayed outside while they entered the room.

Once they were inside, Keith saw Kolivan on his data pad in the nest and entered the nest. He crawled over to Kolivan and sat down next to him with a chirp. Kolivan set aside his data pad in favor of running his claws through Keith's hair, causing Keith to purr. Kolivan noticed that Lance hadn't entered the nest yet. "Lance, kit, come here."

Lance blushed slightly as he entered the nest. Of all of the Dads of Marmora, Kolivan was the only one that called him a kit too. He sat down next to Keith and jumped slightly when he felt something wrap around his waist. He looked down, saw Keith's tail, and calmed down a bit.

"It's just Keith's tail. Wrapping it around someone's waist is a sign of affection," Kolivan told him.

Lance patted the tuft of Keith's tail gently. He was still nervous around the Leader of the Blade of Marmora. Keith, still enjoying the affection he was receiving, asked, "Was there a reason you wanted to see us?"

"The pack decided I wasn't rested enough, so I'm confined here. I'm sure you have seen my guard. I was hoping you would stay here with me. I know you just finished your recovery period, but you could probably use some rest that isn't interrupted by pain."

Keith smiled. "I would like that. Right, Lance?"

"Right, Kitty Cat," Lance replied easily.

Kolivan growled at Lance. "What did you call my kit?"

Lance gulped once again before replying, "Kitty Cat."

"Kolivan, it's not a bad thing! I actually like it," Keith interrupted.

Lance looked at his mate in shock. He actually liked the pet name? Then, Lance's expression melted into a smile. He wrapped his arms around Keith before he gently started rubbing his ears. Keith closed his eyes and started purring. He was happy to be with his pack and his mate.

Fin


	115. Pack and Paladins (DoM, Antolivan, Thulaz, Regeith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins react to having five Galra living aboard the castle ship. Sequel to "Pack"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This sequel to "Pack" was suggested by RangerHorseTug. This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith is raised by the Blade of Marmora. It is also Thulaz, Antolivan, and Regreith.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Antolivan, Thulaz, Regeith, Nest building

"Pack and Paladins"

Keith was exceedingly happy yet nervous at the same time. His pack was coming back with him to the castle ship. He was worried about everyone's reaction (Allura's mostly) to their presence at the castle. At present though, they were filing into Red, who was purring so loudly at this turn of events Keith was positive his pack heard her. His suspicion was proven correct when Regris asked, "Who was purring?"

Keith grinned. "That was Red. She is happy that you are coming back with me."

"Your lion is happy?" Regris was a little skeptical.

"Your mate needs to believe in magic, cub."

Keith chuckled. "He's a tech wiz like Pidge."

"Maybe they would get along?"

Keith shrugged. "Maybe."

The Blades just watched the conversation their kit was having with his lion, even though it appeared to be one sided. The grin their kit had on his face proved once again that their decision to go with him was the correct course of action. Once they entered the lion's cockpit, they encountered another issue. The cockpit was kind of small. Regris sat down in the pilot's seat and pulled Keith onto his lap. The other four just positioned themselves around the seat as best they could. It was crowded, so Thace pulled Ulaz into his arms and held him against his chest. It gave a bit more room for their leaders, and Thace loved having Ulaz extremely close. It was a side effect of them being undercover at central command. Even though they were listed as mates, they were still in different areas.

Regris grinned as Keith wriggled a little on his lap, trying to get comfortable, and wrapped his tail around his waist. Feeling his mate's tail caused Keith to let out a content purr. He gripped the controls and flew Red out of the base. The castle ship was near Olkaria, so it was a bit of a ride; one where Keith didn't mind the trip as his pack was with him. When they were close, Keith hailed the castle but audio only. "Castle Control, this is Red Lion. We have company with us."

"Red Lion, we received you. Your hangar is open. Join us on the bridge with your guests," Shiro's voice was heard. Ulaz grinned. He liked the human he helped rescue.

"Understood. Red out." Keith deactivated the com system. He piloted Red into her hangar, and she knelt down so her Paladin and his pack could leave. Regris unwrapped his tail to allow Keith to leave. "I want to change out of my armor before we go to the bridge."

"We will stay with you, kit," Thace stroked Keith's hair once before Keith led the Blades to his room. All five entered, and the Blades were appalled at the tiny size of their kit's room. Regris let out a whine, to which Keith cocked his head. "What's wrong?"

"Your room is tiny," Regris replied.

Keith looked around as he took off his armor. "It's the same size as everyone else's."

"We'll need to request a much larger room," Thace replied.

"I don't know if there are any." Keith slipped his signature red jacket on, clasped his utility belt around his waist, and attached his knife sheath. "I'm ready."

The Galra walked out of Keith's room and down the corridor, heading for the bridge. Kolivan and Antok were in the lead, followed by Thace and Ulaz. Regris and Keith were in the back. The tick they entered the bridge Shiro called out, "Ulaz! It's good to see you."

Ulaz walked over and clasped hands with Shiro. "Hello again, Shiro."

"Keith? Is this why you only activated your audio?" Allura asked.

"Mostly."

Kolivan approached the princess. "Princess Allura, it's good to see you again. My fellow Blades and I are going to be staying here for a long time."

"Why?"

"It's an opportunity to spread out our forces and join with Voltron and the freedom fighters."

"It also gives us more time with our kit," Thace added. "However, we need a large room as the six of us will be sharing the room."

"Six?" Lance spoke up.

"Kolivan, Antok, Thace, Ulaz, Keith, and me," Regris explained.

"Why do you need to share? We have plenty of rooms. You each can have one," Allura offered.

Ulaz shook his head. "Once they bond, mates cannot be apart for long, or they will be in physical pain. That's why Thace and I were at high command at the same time. The records we brought indicated we were bonded mates. All Galra who have mates are afforded this basic necessity."

"Mates?" Pidge asked, looking up from the display surrounding her Paladin seat.

"Keith is my mate," Regris said, wrapping his tail around Keith's waist.

Keith surprised the rest of the Paladins by simply laying his head on Regris's shoulder. "Galra are pack oriented beings by nature. We sleep in a group, so a large room is a necessity." He locked eyes with Allura. "Please, Princess. This is important to us, to me. I know we didn't get along great at the beginning, but please let me have this one thing."

"Of course, Keith. You're like family to us. If it's that important to you, then consider it done." Allura turned to Coran. "Coran, please set up one of the large rooms for Keith's pack."

"Yes, Princess," Coran answered the princess. Then, he saluted Keith before he turned and left the bridge.

Shiro stared at the five Galra who were standing close to the person he considered a brother. He only really interacted with Kolivan and Ulaz before. He didn't really know anything about the other three except what Keith told him and what he just learned. He could get used to the Blades being on board the ship. It would be good to have some allies nearby to help with the war.

Lance didn't know what to think. He was fine with the Blades as allies, but how would he like being in the same living space with them? He figured he probably wouldn't get much time on the training deck, which was a plus in Lance's book. Less training and more down time? Maybe living with the Blades was a good thing.

Pidge went back to typing on her display screens and didn't give much thought about the Blades until Regris stood next to her. "Is that an algorithm for locating the Empire's ships?"

"Yes. It predicts the most likely location for attacks."

"And it's organized by color. Ingenious."

Pidge grinned. "I like you."

Hunk was a little nervous. It wasn't the Blades themselves; it was what to serve them at meals. Could they eat anything he cooked for the Paladins or did they have special dietary needs? He had a feeling he was going to be having a food conversation with either Keith or one of the Blades. Thace maybe? He did seem more approachable than most of the others.

Coran made it back to the bridge and beckoned Keith, who came over. "I found a large room near the rest of the Paladins. If you follow me, I can show you where it is."

Keith nodded and motioned for the Blades to join him. "Coran found a room."

"Lead the way," Thace said.

Coran led the six Blades to the largest room he could find, which was just big enough. Keith peeked into the room and noticed two easy to solve (he hoped) problems. He turned to Coran and asked, "Are there any extra pillows and blankets?"

"How many do you need?"

"A lot," Keith replied just as Regris joined his mate outside.

He added, "All of them."

Keith playfully jostled Regris. "We don't need all of them."

"We may." Regris gently jostled Keith in return.

"I will see how many I can find." Coran left, and Keith and Regris entered the room again.

They joined their pack in constructing the nest. When Coran returned with more pillows and blankets, he was able to see the partially constructed nest and how happy Keith was that his pack was there with him. Coran knew from centuries dealing with Galra (even before the war) that packs were vital to the well being of individuals. He was glad that their Red Paladin was able to find his pack and even moreso that his pack was willing to stay with him away from their base.

Fin


	116. Lions (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds a new store at the Space Mall and buys something for each Paladin and the Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This takes place after Season 3, but Shiro is the real Shiro and the Paladins are back to flying their original lions, and Allura is back to flying the castle. It could be Klance if you turn your head and squint or just flirty Lance.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Voltron Toys, Amused Lions

"Lions"

Lance was whistling when he exited the pod, a large shopping bag swinging in his hand. He had just returned from a trip to the Space Mall with Coran. None of the other Paladins wanted to go to the Space Mall aside from Hunk, who spent all his time at the Food Court cooking at Vrepit Sal's.

Lance had gone shopping and found a store that sold Voltron merchandise. Lance was excited. He found miniature replicas of the robot lions and had to buy them. He entered the bridge. Sitting in their seats were the other three Paladins. "Hey, guys! Never fear! Your cool, ninja Sharpshooter has returned!"

"Welcome back, Lance." Shiro turned and looked at the Blue Paladin. Keith rolled his eyes at the returning Paladin's ego. Pidge didn't even look up when Hunk and Lance returned with Coran.

"What did you buy? Allura asked from her place.

Lance grinned bigger. He set the bag down. "I found a new store at the Space Mall. It sells Voltron Merchandise!" He fished out a package that showed a large Black Lion. He held it out to Shiro. "I bought it for you."

Shiro took the lion and looked it over. "Thank you, Lance."

Lance approached Keith, pulling out two packages. "I bought Red and Black for our current Red Paladin and former Black Paladin."

Keith, surprised, took the offered lions. "Thanks, Lance."

Lance winked at him. "Don't look so surprised, Mullet. You were a good Black Paladin, just not as good as Shiro! Besides, you make a better Red Paladin."

"Don't sell yourself short, Lance. You were an awesome Red Paladin. You were and still are my impulse control," Keith responded.

Lance walked over to his chair and set down a copy of each of the Red and Blue Lions. He pulled out another Blue Lion. He approached the princess. "In honor of the true heart of Voltron, this is for you, Allura."

"Thank you, Lance."

Lance walked over to Hunk's chair and pulled out a Yellow Lion. "Hey, pal! I found Yellow for you and look, she's even got the armor!"

"Thanks, Dude!" Hunk took the lion, swept Lance closer, and gave him a big bear hug. "You're a good friend!"

Once Hunk released him, Lance made his way to the resident tech genius. "Hey, Pidge. I got you Green."

Pidge looked up from her screens to see the package holding a Green Lion. She accepted the lion. "Thank you, and for the record, you are not cool or a ninja."

"Hey!" Lance squawked. He retreated to his seat, and, for the next several doboshes, the only sound on the bridge was the sound of ripping cardboard and the squeak of plastic.

Shiro set his Black Lion on his consol. Keith had his Black and Red on his lap. Lance managed to get his Red and Blue to stay on his shoulders. Hunk tucked Yellow into a pocket in his vest. Pidge strangely had Green on her head. Allura had her Blue standing on the platform next to her. It was cute. When the Paladins went into battle, the little lions went into the real lions with them. Black seemed amused by her smaller counterpart. Red was more pleased with her Paladin's happiness than the appearance of the small lions. Blue was positively purring with the little counterparts of her and Red. Green was curious if her counterpart did anything special. (Pidge showed her the "vine canon" causing the lion to laugh.) Yellow liked her counterpart, especially since Hunk seemed to be making sure it stayed safe during the battle. After the battle, the Paladins took the little lions to their rooms, after promising their lions to bring them back for the next battle.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: When Keith left for Blade of Marmora missions, the Blades noticed Keith had tiny versions of the Black and Red lions with him. They didn't want to embarrass their newest recruit, so they didn't ask why.
> 
> Yes. Lance bought everyone the legendary version of their lion(s).


	117. Relaxtion (DoM, Thulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia finally gets to relax at headquarters after reuniting with her kit and her pack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia is there as Keith's mom and part of his pack. This is also Thulaz.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, BoM Keith

"Relaxation"

Krolia laid down in the nest. She was alone at the moment but didn't care. She had been unable to rest when she was under the leadership of Warlord Ranveig. She had been without her pack and had recently left her kit. She closed her eyes, willing thoughts of those times away. She was home and with her pack and, more importantly, her kit. Her little Keith, who wasn't a baby anymore, was a Blade. At least when he wasn't on a mission, he acted like a kit. He played with their pack members and napped, but he didn't eat much. She was happy that he was being taken care of after being discovered as an abandoned touch-starved kit. She whined at the thought of her sweet boy being touch-starved.

Suddenly, she felt a smaller body press up against her. Her nose was filled with the scent of cinnamon and chocolate. She buried her nose in the scent of her kit, who nuzzled her neck. "Mom."

She opened her eyes and cupped her son's cheeks. Something on his right cheek caught her attention. She rubbed her left thumb across a mark on his cheek. It looked like part of his heritage had finally shown up. He had part of her markings; one purple cheek stripe. He nuzzled her left hand as she rubbed his new mark. Keith purred to his mom as she pulled him closer. She sighed and purred back to him. He closed his eyes and snuggled into his mom's arms. She smiled. It appeared to be Keith's nap time. She laid her head on top of her kit's messy hair, relaxing to the point that she fell asleep as well; both her and her kit were still purring in their slumber.

Thace and Ulaz stood in the doorway to their nest, staring at their pack sister and kit. Both were sleeping, purring, and looking completely relaxed. Thace whispered to his mate, "It's been too long since Krolia looked that relaxed."

"It's been too long for any of us, Thace." Ulaz nuzzled Thace, who wrapped his arms around his mate and dragged him into the nest, careful not to disrupt the two sleeping pack members. Ulaz laid in Thace's arms as the violet furred Galra groomed his mate and purred. Sometimes, relaxing was necessary, even if there was a war to be fought and won.

Fin


	118. Suffering (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia realizes her isolation on Ranveig's base did more damage to her than she originally thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia is here as Keith's mom.
> 
> Tags: DoM, BoM Keith, Touch-starved Keith, Touch-starved Krolia

"Suffering"

Keith purred to his mom as she pulled him in close. She needed the close contact as much as he did. They both had eighteen deca-phoebes of neglect, and Krolia was just coming to terms for what that meant for her. She thought staying in the headquarters off of missions would help, but she was still suffering. Every time Keith came to the nest for his nap, Krolia was there. She held him as he slept. Slowly, she was getting better, but she knew she needed affection from the rest of their pack.

So, that night when the rest of the pack came in from their duties, she all but jumped onto Thace. He caught her easily but was confused as to her reasons. "Krolia?"

She nuzzled his neck and gave a soft whine. Thace carried her back to the nest. He laid her down and started grooming her headfur. Ulaz nuzzled her purple mark, eliciting a purr from her. Her two pack brothers continued doting on her as her son laid in her arms, snuggling against her chest. Hands rubbing her back felt extremely good, and a glance over her shoulder told her it was her pack leader who was rubbing her back. The leader of the Blade of Marmora loved to rub her back, easing the tension that found its way into her back. Pressure around her waist told her that Antok had wrapped his tail around her waist in a type of hug. It warmed her heart that her pack fathers, pack brothers, and her kit were there taking care of her after so many deca-phoebes of neglect.

"Krolia, you have the same needs as our kit. After eighteen deca-phoebes of neglect, you are like our kit again. Do not worry, your pack will take care of you," Kolivan assured her. Krolia smiled and purred to her pack leader, glad to be allowed to need the same amount of affection as her kit.

Fin


	119. Run Down (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is sick, and his entire pack takes care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. Acxa is also here as Keith's twin and pack member.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Acxa is Keith's twin, Pack Cuddles, Sick Keith

"Run Down"

Keith whined, curling himself into a ball. He disliked being sick, and, while it didn't happen often, when it did, it felt like he had been run over by a semi (trailer and all eighteen wheels). He knew his whines were sure to attract someone from his pack; the person he really wanted though was his mom. He found out recently that he had different whines for each of his pack members. He usually didn't call for one specific pack member; as long as someone came, Keith was glad. At this moment though, Keith really wanted his mom. He laid his head down on a pillow, closed his eyes, and let out a whiny mewl, a little kit sound that called for blood relatives (usually parents or siblings). Keith waited a dobosh before calling again and repeated the process until the door opened. Keith blearily opened his eyes, but it wasn't Krolia in front of him. It was his twin sister, Acxa. She knelt down next to him in the nest. "Oh, Keith. You're sick, aren't you?"

Keith whimpered as he nodded his head. "Where's mom?"

Acxa nuzzled her brother's head gently. "She'll be here soon. She is on the other side of the base. It's the furthest she's allowing to be sent with us by her side."

Keith held his arms out to his sister, and she scooped him up and held him, letting him rest on her lap and lay his head against her shoulder. She was taller than he was but not much bigger. She still was able to hold her twin due to him taking after their father. Keith had his eyes closed again and continued to whine, but at least, it was quieter. Acxa hoped their mother was almost there.

Just then, the door opened, and standing there was Krolia. She dashed over to the nest and entered it. She sat down next to her kits and took Keith from his sister. She knew her youngest kit just wanted her. He was sick, and all sick kits want their parents. She nuzzled his head and cradled him close. "Kit."

Keith's purple eyes fluttered open halfway, enough to know his mom had ahold of him. He closed his eyes and snuggled against her with a whimper. Acxa drew closer as the whimper was directed at her. Her twin still wanted her nearby. She carded her claws through her brother's black hair. "Keith."

The door slid open again, but instead of someone entering, Thace and Ulaz stuck their heads in as if to check on Keith. They saw the little family doting on the youngest kit. Their pack was quite large with three kits (two young kits and one kit that was basically an adult but still got to indulge in kit instincts [like napping]) and five adults, but the kits loved having so many adults around. It helped since one kit was actually touch-starved and abandoned (unintentionally).

Everyone had heard Keith's whine but knew it was for Krolia. Even though they weren't blood related, Thace and Ulaz still went to check on the kit. They weren't surprised to see Acxa there with her brother. They didn't want to intrude on the scene until they heard another whine from their kit. Their eyes found his, which were half-open and locked onto theirs. That whine was for them. They entered the room first and then the nest. They didn't take Keith from Krolia's arms. It would have been a huge mistake if they had. He had called for her first and wanted her most of all. Next was Acxa, then them.

An idea struck Ulaz. "Kit, don't you want everyone?"

"Don't want to bother leaders," Keith said breathlessly. He was too sick to worry about proper sentence structure. "Too busy."

"They're never too busy to help take care of a sick kit," Thace assured him, purring to his sick kit.

Keith let out another whine that brought both Kolivan and Antok running. They entered the room and climbed into the nest. Everyone rearranged themselves to get a hand (or tail in Antok's case) on Keith. Krolia laid down with Keith on top of her on his right side. Antok had his tail wrapped around Keith's waist, and Acxa was between Antok and Keith, her arms wrapped around her twin's left arm. Thace and Ulaz were seated at Keith's head. Thace groomed Keith's hair, while Ulaz nuzzled his neck. Kolivan was rubbing Keith's back gently. Only one pack member was missing. He was on a mission but was due back any dobosh.

A tick later, Regris walked into the room, having just gotten back. He took one look at the nest and entered it as well. There weren't many spots left where Regris could go, so he sat between Antok's legs and Acxa's legs and leaned over the elder twin's legs to nuzzle Keith's legs.

Keith's eyes fluttered open and, even though he couldn't see everyone, he could feel everyone. He could feel himself lying on his mom, her fur felt good against his cheek. He saw his sister right next to him and Antok just behind her. Regris was a little further down. Keith could feel someone grooming him and knew it was Thace as the violet Galra loved to groom his hair. There was someone nuzzling his neck, and someone else rubbing his back. He knew which Blade was doing what. Just like Thace loved to groom him, Kolivan loved to rub his back. Keith found it rather soothing, and the leader knew that, which meant Ulaz was nuzzling Keith's neck. He had his entire pack there with him to take care of him when he needed it, and that's what he needed most of all.

Fin


	120. No Guarantee (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is Kolivan's reaction when he realizes how close he was to losing his kit on the mission during the Kral Zera?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is canon compliant, except for Kolivan's treatment of Keith.
> 
> Tags: DoM, BoM Keith

"No Guarantee"

"Headquarters. This is Ilun and Vrek. Do you copy?"

"Kolivan here. Where is Keith?"

"He's not here," Vrek said.

"He most likely got caught in the blast," Ilun replied.

Kolivan growled at his two Blades. "Bring him-"

Another com system activated, showing Keith. "Hey, Kolivan."

Kolivan held a finger up to Keith's screen. "Ilun, Vrek, report back immediately." The leader turned off that screen before turning to Keith's. "Kit, what happened?"

"The plan had to change, because Shiro and Lotor showed up, but Ilun and Vrek wouldn't help me and told me that if I didn't come with them, I would die."

Kolivan growled again. He knew having his kit going on missions was dangerous, but having so few Blades made it necessary. "Kit, do you need a ride back to Headquarters?"

"No. I have a ride."

Keith stepped to the side a little, and Lance leaned into the frame. "Hi, Kolivan. I've got Keith in Red. I'll give him a lift back to your base, if that's okay."

"Very well, Paladin. I will see you soon, kit."

Keith deactivated the com system and leaned back against the side of the pilot's seat. Lance looked at his friend. "Are you all right, Keith?"

"Yeah. Just get me to headquarters, Lance." Keith walked over to the side of Red's cockpit and sat down with his back to the wall. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. He wasn't asleep. He knew he couldn't sleep without his pack...even though his pack was just him and Kolivan. Behind closed doors, Kolivan was gentle with Keith. Keith knew any biting comments directed at him in public weren't to be taken personal. He tried to follow Kolivan's orders to make his leader proud of him. He just wished he was successful all the time.

%%%

"You were willing to let a fellow Blade die?!"

"He was deactivating explosives, sabotaging the mission!"

"Our allies were in the blast radius! He was trying to save lives, which is commendable!"

"Leader!" Keith stepped into the room, dropping down to one knee with a fist across his chest, his head bowed, and his eyes closed.

"Rise, Keith. Welcome back." Kolivan turned to the two Blades he was reprimanding. "You two are restricted to less crucial missions. Dismissed!" Ilun and Vrek exited the room as Keith stood up. Once they left, Kolivan walked over to Keith. He started looking him over for injuries. "Are you injured, kit?"

"No, I'm fine." Keith hesitantly nuzzled Kolivan, who nuzzled Keith back. Keith relaxed against his leader and softly purred to him.

Kolivan heard his kit's purr and was glad he was back. The leader scooped up his kit and carried him to their nest. It wouldn't be long before another mission needed carried out, but Kolivan wanted to spend all the time he could with his kit. He could've lost his kit due to the actions of two of his Blades. He held Keith close to him, making sure he knew he was okay. He stroked his hair, making the kit purr louder.

Keith knew his near-death experience rattled Kolivan. After so many Blades had died, Kolivan didn't want to lose him too. He knew his leader had been close to Ulaz, Thace, Antok, and, to a lesser extent, Regris. Losing Keith wasn't an option to Kolivan. Keith snuggled further into Kolivan. Tomorrow may not be guaranteed, so Keith was going to enjoy cuddling with his pack.

Fin


	121. Affection (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little kit Keith seeks out Kolivan for some affection. He's in a meeting, but that doesn't matter when his kit needs affection.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM. Keith is about three in this story.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Kid Keith, Pack Cuddles, RIP Kolivan's braid

"Affection"

Keith slunk through the halls. He wanted one of his dads. He had tried Ulaz, but he was extremely busy in the med bay fixing Blades that had gotten caught in an explosion. Thace was out on a mission. Antok was training newer recruits. Normally, he could lay against Antok's back, but Antok was being more hands on during this lesson. That left one dad: Kolivan, but the leader was in a meeting. Normally, Keith wouldn't bother his leader during a meeting, but he needed some affection. He quickly and quietly made it to the meeting room and opened the door. He dashed over to Kolivan. Fortunately for Keith, Kolivan was sitting down. Keith chirped and leaped up onto Kolivan's lap. He curled up and purred softly.

Kolivan noticed the door opened but didn't see anyone come in. He continued listening to the reports from his Blades. He was slightly startled to hear a chirp and feel a slight weight on his lap. A quick glance down revealed his kit curled up on his lap, purring. His right hand drifted down and automatically started petting the kit's headfur. He continued listening to the reports as his kit soaked up the affection being given.

After the meeting, Kolivan stayed in his seat with the kit still curled up on his lap, but now Keith was asleep. It disturbed Kolivan slightly that a kit Keith's age was left to wander the base on his own. He was grateful that he found his way to him. He knew Thace was on a mission and Antok was training new recruits. Wasn't Ulaz supposed to be watching the kit? Oh, wait. The reports mentioned injured Blades, so the doctor would be patching them up. Was there truly no one watching the kit? Kolivan scooped Keith up into his arms and repositioned the kit, so he could easily carry him and fulfill his duties as leader. Keith's head was against Kolivan's shoulder, and each arm was place on either side of Kolivan's neck. Keith was small enough that it only took one arm for Kolivan to safely support him. During the repositioning, Keith whined a little, his purr stopping. Kolivan rumbled to him, conveying the idea of safety and that he was staying with him. Keith's whine stopped and was replaced with the soft purring of a sleeping kit. With his kit secure and his data pad in his free hand, Kolivan left the meeting room.

The rest of the base was treated to the sight of their leader carrying around the little kit of his pack. No one was going to comment on how cute it was, especially since said kit had a death grip on Kolivan's braid.

Fin


	122. Finding It Hard To Sleep (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan suffers from nightmares, even when he was a kit. Fortunately, Antok knows how to comfort his best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Kolivan and Antok are just kits in the beginning section. After the %%%, it is the present time, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith and Regris their kits.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Nightmares, Pack Cuddles

"Finding It Hard To Sleep"

Kolivan sat upright, gasping for air. A whine escaped him. The nightmare was horrible. He knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep alone. He snagged a blanket and padded down the hallway. He slipped into the second room on the right. There on the bed was his best friend. He dove into the bed, wanting the comfort his friend provided.

Antok had been sleeping peacefully until he was jolted awake by someone diving into his bed. He opened his eyes and saw his best friend, Kolivan, cuddled up next to him. "'Van?"

"Antok," Kolivan whimpered, burying his face into his friend's fur.

Antok stroked Kolivan's headfur and wrapped his tail around his waist. He felt Kolivan shaking slightly, so he purred to him, trying to calm him down. "Go back to sleep, 'Van. I'm here."

Kolivan shook his head against Antok's chest. He didn't want to go back to sleep if the nightmare would come back. Antok purred to him, comforting his best friend, and started grooming his headfur. Kolivan stopped shaking and relaxed against Antok after several doboshes. Kolivan's eyes slid closed as Antok kept grooming him and purring to him as well. Once his breathing evened out, Antok stopped grooming his best friend and settled back to sleep.

%%%

Kolivan's eyes flew open, and he sat up. His pack members were all still sleeping. His eyes instinctively sought out the two kits. They were there in the middle of the nest, curled around each other, sleeping peacefully. His nightmare was horrible and involved the death of his kits. He wanted to curl around his kits, to ensure the nightmare wouldn't return. However, Ulaz and Thace were behind Regris, and Antok was between him and Keith. He moved from his spot behind Antok and went to sit at the kits' heads. He reached out and gently ran his claws through their headfur. He smiled when he received sleepy purrs from them in return. His kits always loved when he did that.

"Kolivan?"

Kolivan whipped his head around and saw Antok sitting up. He scooted back and patted the spot between him and Keith. Kolivan grinned and slid into the spot vacated by his pack member and best friend. He curled around his youngest kit and stretched out  hand to rest on Regris. Antok wrapped his tail around Kolivan's waist and nuzzled his neck.

"Antok."

"Another nightmare, 'Van?"

"Yes. Involving the deaths of our kits."

Antok squeezed his leader's waist. "It'll be okay, 'Van. They are right here," he said before beginning to groom his best friend.

"Kolivan?"

The leaders looked at Keith, who had his eyes halfway open. Kolivan gently nuzzled the kit's head. "Yes, Keith?"

"Is everything all right?" Keith asked, returning the nuzzles.

"Yes," Kolivan said.

"No," Antok replied at the same time. At Keith's raised eyebrow, Antok continued, "Kolivan had a nightmare."

Keith turned over to face the leader and buried his face in Kolivan's fur. After a tick, Regris made a questioning sound at Keith's movement. He opened his eyes and saw Keith and Antok cuddling Kolivan. He scooted over, and Antok reached over and pulled the older kit on top of Kolivan. Noticing the group had shifted away from them, Thace and Ulaz moved over so they were cuddling Keith. Kolivan sighed as he felt his pack all around him, especially his kits against him. Their presence eased his mind, and he was able to drift back off to sleep.

Fin


	123. De-Aged Regris (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blades wake up to find Regris has been temporarily deaged into a young kit. Regris spends the whole day with Keith, getting to act on any kit instinct that appears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith and Regris their kits. This was requested by ScarletRibbons.
> 
> Tags: DoM, De-Aging, Kid Regris, BoM Keith, Big Brother Keith

"De-Aged Regris"

Keith had always been an early riser, even when he went to bed late. Even now, his pack made sure he and Regris went to bed at a reasonable time, seeing as they were both considered kits by their pack. He also found he loved sleeping curled around his brother. Regris was an awesome brother to Keith, showing him a little bit of what kit behavior was like. However, Regris was the complete opposite of Keith. Regris liked to sleep in, where Keith liked to get up early.

Ulaz also got up early. Not only for his job, but also to make sure Keith didn't try to train on an empty or extremely full stomach. It was an early morning like all other mornings until Keith opened his eyes. There curled up with him was a small tailed Galra kit. His little tail was partially curled around Keith's waist like Regris would always do at bed time. Keith stared at the tiny kit. He looked familiar, but as far as Keith knew, there weren't any other kits on the base other than himself and Regris. So, was it possible that this was Regris?

Keith felt Ulaz move against his back and a whisper in his ear. "Are you awake, kit?"

Keith craned his neck back to look at the pale Galra. "Ulaz, I think we have an issue. Look in front of me."

Ulaz peered over Keith, and his eyes widened in surprise. "Regris?"

"So, it is Regris? What happened? Why is he a little kit?"

Ulaz sat up, which upset Antok, who had been sleeping behind the doctor. "Be careful, Ulaz. Some of us do not have to be up yet," he hissed.

"Sorry, Antok, but we have an issue."

"What issue?"

"What's going on?" Thace asked with a yawn.

"Regris is a little kit again," Ulaz replied.

Everyone looked at the little kit who was still cuddled up between Keith and Kolivan. Keith carefully unwrapped Regris's tail from around his waist, causing Regris to whine and roll over in his sleep to bury his face in the fur of the closest pack member. The whine jolted Kolivan awake the instant he heard it. He looked at the little kit trying to go back to sleep. "Regris?"

Regris opened his eyes blearily, rubbing one of them roughly. "Why are we all up so early?" he grumped.

Keith couldn't help himself when he saw his brother looking so adorable. He scooped up Regris and settled him onto his lap. He started petting his headfur like the adults love to do to him. At first, Regris though it was Antok that had picked him up, but when he saw all four elder Galra gathered around, he realized it was his brother. He looked over and instead of seeing Keith's face, Regris was facing his chest. The confused kit looked up and saw his brother's face. Keith could tell Regris hadn't put the pieces together yet. "Regris, you're a little kit again."

"What?" Regris looked down at himself, his tail swishing in alarm. Keith wrapped his arms around his brother, comforting him by nuzzling his head. Regris half-heartedly nuzzled his now older brother back. Regris caught Ulaz's eyes. "What's going to happen now?"

"Well, I'll run some tests and see if we can determine what happened and what can be done to reverse it. After that, it will be time for breakfast and then, a little break before any activity can start." Ulaz slid out of the nest and got dressed in his uniform sans mask. "Come on, kit."

Ulaz held his hands out for Regris to come to him. Keith reluctantly let his brother go. Regris jumped into Ulaz's arms and nuzzled his neck. Ulaz smiled. He missed having a little kit around. Keith eyed the duo. "Ulaz, do you want some help?"

"Only if you want to, kit."

"I want my brother there," Regris piped up.

Keith and Ulaz looked at the little Blade. Keith smiled. "Let me get dressed, and I'll join you."

Keith threw on his casual clothes (black shirt, black pants, red and white boots, red and white jacket, and utility belt) and walked over to his pack members. Regris chirped as Ulaz and Keith walked out of the room.

Ulaz set Regris on an examination bed and left to get his instruments. Keith stood close to his pack brother. When Ulaz returned, he started asking routine questions. "Does anything hurt?"

"No."

"Does anything feel strange?" Ulaz shined a light in Regris's eyes.

"Aside from being smaller than my brother, no."

"What was the last thing you remember before waking up this morning?" Ulaz felt Regris's chest and around his back, checking his ribs.

"Um." Regris thought for a moment, his tail tapping the bed. "Curling up with Keith."

"Before that?"

"I was telling Keith about the survey mission that I just got back from. Kolivan had told me it was a desert planet, but there were these strange flowers everywhere."

"Flowers?" Ulaz looked up at that.

"Yeah. I thought it was strange, because Kolivan's intelligence is never wrong."

"What do they look like?"

"They had blue stems and the orange petals bloom at a downward angle."

"Blue stems and orange petals?" Ulaz sounded like he was faraway.

"Yeah. Ulaz? What's wrong?" Regris looked at the doctor.

"You touched one of the flowers, right? Which part of you touched the petals?"

"My tail brushed one of the flowers when I was observing them."

Ulaz grabbed Regris's tail and examined it. Fortunately, there was no trace of the petals or pollen left on his tail. Ulaz sighed in relief. "That flower has not been in bloom since the Empire began. It has rejuvenating properties for Galra. Fortunately, the properties only last one quintant. Kolivan will need to be informed about the flower's reemergence. For now, Regris, you are excused from missions for the day. Seeing as you are physically a kit, you will have kit instincts and behavioral responses. You will behave like a little kit. You will need one of us with you at all times today. Who would you like?"

"Keith."

After Regris's examination was over, the little kit climbed up Keith's back and sat on his brother's shoulders. Keith immediately held onto Regris's legs, so the now younger kit couldn't fall. Regris buried his face in Keith's messy hair, soothed by his brother's scent. Being the younger brother was weird, but on the bright side, he could give in to his kit instincts and play and nap all day. He purred as he thought of playing with Keith all day.

Keith smiled as he carried Regris down to the mess hall. He didn't know he had the instincts of a big brother until now. Regris was just so adorable that Keith couldn't help but dote on him. Keith felt Regris's purr as the kit had his face buried in his hair. When they reached the mess hall, Keith rubbed one of Regris's legs. "Hey, buddy. What do you want to eat?"

Regris picked up his head and looked at the choices. It was the usual spread. He shrugged his shoulders before laying his head back down on Keith's hair. "What ever you pick for me is fine. I'm not picky."

Keith picked up two plates and piled food on the plates, making sure there was a variety of foods. As he was making his way down the table, a large Blade bumped Keith by accident, causing Regris to almost fall off. Regris curled his tail around Keith's bicep to keep from falling, and Keith let out an irritated hiss as he held onto Regris's legs. The large Blade was startled to hear such a protective sound from the youngest Blade. Then, he saw the little one on his shoulders.

"My apologies. I didn't see the little one."

"Be more aware of your surroundings then," Keith huffed.

Thace came up behind the kits. "Here, Keith. Do you want me to take the kit or the plates?"

"The plates please. My brother doesn't want to let go," Keith rubbed Regris's legs. Regris buried his face in Keith's hair again and let out a whimper. Keith left the line and sat down with his pack. He carefully unwrapped Regris's tail from his arm and lifted the kit off of his shoulders and onto his lap. He nuzzled his slightly shaking brother and purred to him. "It's okay. You're safe. I've got you."

Regris reached up and nuzzled Keith's neck with a whimper. Keith rubbed his back in soothing little circles and kept purring to him until Thace arrived with the plates of food. Keith gently nudged Regris's head with his until the kit turned around and saw the food. He sat down on Keith's lap as the older kit pulled the plate closer so his brother could reach. The two kits were so absorbed with each other and the food that they drowned out all other conversations even the ones closest to them.

The other Blades had noticed the exchange between the newest Blade and one of their most accomplished members. It wasn't everyday that someone hissed, let alone it be the member that didn't look Galra. It was then that they noticed the tiny kit riding on his shoulders. Their leaders' pack had another kit?

"Leader, is that a new kit?"

"No. That's Regris. There was a minor incident on the last mission he went on. However, it is temporary and will only last the quintant," Kolivan answered.

"He's adorable!"

"I wouldn't get too close. The other kit is very protective of him."

"The two of them together are so sweet."

"Do not bother the kits," Ulaz warned.

"Yes, sir." The Galra that had gathered around the highest ranking Blades dispersed pretty quickly after the warning.

Kolivan, Antok, Ulaz, and Thace watched their two kits interacting. Today was going to be very interesting. With Regris behaving like a little kit, would Keith give in to his kit instincts or would his big brother instincts win out? The adults decided they would check on the kits throughout the day.

After breakfast, Keith carried Regris back to the nest to allow their stomachs to settle. Regris laid on Keith's back while the older kit laid down in the nest. Regris yawned and snuggled further into Keith's back. Keith's eyebrows raised dramatically. Was Regris tired already? Keith knew that the younger the kit the more they nap, but seeing it first hand was different from hearing about it. It seemed like Regris had decided that he was going to nap on his brother's back. Well, that was one way to make sure Keith wasn't going anywhere. When Regris started softly purring, Keith knew he was stuck. There was no way he was going to do anything while there was a sleeping kit on his back. He closed his eyes. He might as well take a small nap as well. It wouldn't do good if his energy flagged while watching his possibly energetic brother. Keith drifted off to sleep, softly purring as well.

Ulaz was the first one to check on the kits. He was only mildly surprised to see both of them asleep. He figured neither of them knew the little incident in the mess hall had their adrenaline levels up, and when those levels dropped, it caused them to tire out. The positioning was adorable though. Ulaz pulled out his tablet and took a few pictures. He shared them with the other pack members. He even sent them to Keith's and Regris's tablets. Ulaz left the room and went towards the med bay to start his workday.

A few vargas later, Keith woke up to Regris nuzzling his face. He nuzzled him back as he opened his eyes. Regris chirped at Keith, who smiled at him, before he started tickling the younger kit. Regris shrieked and laughed as he squirmed away from the tickling fingers. Regris was perched on the edge of the nest for a tick before he launched himself back at Keith, trying to tickle the older kit. Keith simply held Regris at arm's length, until the sly kit brought up his tail and tickled Keith's side. Keith started laughing and shrieking, thrashing about wildly in an attempt to escape the carefully tickling claws and tail. Even during that, Keith still managed to keep tickling Regris. Neither of them noticed when Thace stopped by and took even more pictures of the two of them playing in the nest. Thace shared the pictures with his pack, but he stayed nearby as it was near lunchtime. He was going to let the two kits eat in the nest to avoid another scene like at breakfast.

Once the two kits were done, they laid in the nest, trying to catch their breaths. Thace entered the room. "Keith, Regris. It's lunchtime, but how would you like to eat here instead of the mess hall?"

Regris let out a little whine. "Can everyone join us?"

Unable to deny the kit, Thace replied, "I will let everyone else know."

The two kits watched as Thace left the room. Regris launched himself into Keith's arms. Keith easily caught his brother. They nuzzled each other until the rest of the pack came in with plates of food. Regris settled himself on Antok's lap for the meal. Keith sat down next to Antok. The other three were facing them, all of them enjoying the quiet meal. Regris would once in awhile sneak food off of Antok's plate when he thought no one was looking.

Lunch passed without much notice. Regris lounged in Antok's lap, while Keith leaned against the large Galra. Antok grinned as he had an idea. He maneuvered his tail to dangle in front of Regris's face. When the young kit reached up to bat at it, he moved it into Keith's field of vision.

Keith saw something dangling in front if his face. He swatted at it. It swung back into his field of vision, and his eyes widened slightly. He raised his hand and batted at it repeatedly.

Antok smirked as Keith and Regris both batted at his tail. He thought that might happen. Kits love to bat at dangling things, and Keith and Regris were kits. He let them bat at his tail during their rest period as it wasn't a strenuous activity. Once the half a varga period was over, Antok moved his tail away from the batting kits. Since he still had their attention, he said, "Keith, why don't you play fight with Regris?"

Regris grinned and jumped onto his brother, climbing onto his shoulders. Keith grinned as well and stood up, making Regris giggle. He carried his brother to the training hall and set him down. The two kits adopted a fighting stance and circled each other, Regris's tail wagging in excitement.

Regris darted forward but at the last dobosh tucked and rolled between Keith's legs. He ended up behind his brother and rolled back up onto his feet. He immediately jumped onto Keith's back and tried to yank him down. Keith grinned and gently flipped his little brother off of his back. Regris scrambled back to his feet.

Keith flung himself at the little Galra, jumping at the last tick, which effectively catapulted him over Regris's shoulders. Keith landed behind the smallest Blade and aimed a kick at his knees, which would have connected if Regris's tail hadn't tripped him, forcing him to land on his back. Keith backward rolled away from the tail's reach and popped to his feet again. The grin on his face was even bigger.

The back and forth play fighting continued on until dinner time. The two kits didn't notice that Kolivan had appeared during their play fight and took pictures that were shared with the pack.

Dinner was once again eaten in the nest. Regris sat in Kolivan's lap, slowly eating. Keith was leaning against Thace, half dozing. Neither of the kits got an afternoon nap, and now, they were suffering for it. Kolivan managed to get Regris to eat most of what was on the plate as Thace did the same with Keith. Once the kits ate a decent amount of food, they laid down in the nest, Regris curled up in Keith's arms. "I'm glad I was the younger brother for the day."

"You taught me a lot about kit instincts. I didn't know I could take multiple naps or request to eat in the nest if there were too many Blades in the mess hall. Play fighting all afternoon was enjoyable too. I thought I would rather be training, but I was wrong," Keith murmured into Regris's headfur.

Thace ran his claws through Keith's hair. "You can do those things, kit, whenever you want to. You don't have to wait for the want to build up into a need before you act on it. We would be delighted if you acted more like the kit you are."

Keith purred at the affection from one of his pack members. Ulaz leaned over and nuzzled both kits. "Get some sleep, kits. You both need an early bedtime since you missed your afternoon nap."

Regris dropped off very quickly, Keith following soon after. The adults of the pack lounged in the nest, watching over their kits until they too fell asleep.

The next morning, Keith cracked an eye open and saw to his delight that Regris was back to normal. He grinned sleepily at his brother being older once again. Remembering what Thace told him last night, Keith snuggled further into Regris's embrace and decided to sleep in for a change.

Regris smiled as he felt his little brother snuggle into his embrace. Him teaching Keith about how real kits act was a good thing and had been fun. Regris wrapped his tail around his brother's waist and went back to sleep.

Fin


	124. Spa Day (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finally convinces Keith to do a spa day with him. The Blades don't know what a spa day is. "What is a spa day, and what do you make it sound like we need to rescue our kit?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Spa Treatment, Lance has a steady hand

"Spa Day"

"All right, Mullet! It's your turn for a spa day!" Lance appeared next to Keith on the training deck, making him jump.

"What?" Lance grabbed Keith's arm and literally dragged him out of the training deck. "Lance, my pack won't know where I'm at, and they'll tear the ship apart to find me."

"I'll tell them while you get ready." Lance led him into his room.

"Get ready?"

"Yes. You need to get undressed and put on this robe." Lance handed him an off white robe.

Keith took the robe and looked at Lance. "How undressed do I have to be?"

Lance shrugged. "Eh, whatever you feel comfortable doing." Keith nodded and took off his jacket and his utility belt. Seeing Keith following his directions, Lance turned to the communications screen everyone had in their room. His fingers paused over the panel. He had to input the room number of the Blades, but he didn't know the room number. "Uh, Mullet-"

"116." Keith slipped off his boots and took off his fingerless gloves.

"Thanks." Lance inputted the room number and was able to connect with the room. It took a couple of ticks before Thace appeared on the screen. "Hi, Thace."

"Hello, Lance."

"Keith wanted me to let you know that he is with me in my room. It's his turn for a spa day."

"What is a spa day, and what do you make it sound like we need to rescue our kit?"

%%%

"Are you sure we need to rescue our kit?" Ulaz asked.

"No, but how Lance described spa day didn't sound like something Keith would enjoy," Thace replied. The entire pack had decided to go see if they needed to save their kit. As they neared Lance's room, they could make out a conversation between Keith and Lance.

"I wanted to eat those!"

"They're not for eating, Mullet! They are part of my face routine."

"Why do you use them on your face? That's a waste of a perfectly good cucumber!"

The four Blades looked at each other before Kolivan knocked on the door. Lance opened the door, dressed in a fluffy off white robe with Blue Lion slippers on his feet and a white paste on his face. Beyond him in the room was their kit dressed in a similar fashion (minus the slippers). It was also obvious that Lance had painted their nails different colors. Keith's nails were red, while Lance's were blue.

"Hi, guys," Lance greeted brightly. "What's up?"

"We came to check on Keith," Thace said.

"Well," Lance began, sweeping an arm in Keith's direction. "You can see he's fine."

"I mostly certainly am not! I'm in the grip of a mad man!" Keith retorted.

"Kit, do you want to leave?" Ulaz asked.

Just then, a timer went off, and, without another word, Lance grabbed Keith by the arm and dragged him to the bathroom. The Blades cautiously entered the room, unsure of Lance's actions. They saw their kit's jacket, utility belt (knife and sheath included), gloves, and boots in a neat pile near the bed, where he had been sitting prior to getting dragged to the other room. Thace picked up Keith's things as they heard their kit cry out, "Finally!"

The second Keith stepped out of the bathroom sans robe Antok picked him up, flung him over his shoulder, and left Lance's room with the other three following in his wake, leaving behind a slightly confused Lance, who called out, "I wasn't done with him!"

All he got was a gruff response of "Yes, you were," but Lance wasn't sure which Blade said it.

The Blades entered their room and deposited their kit in the nest. He sat there until his pack entered the nest. He leaned against Antok, who pulled him onto his lap. Keith turned so his face was buried in Antok's neck. Antok nuzzled Keith's head and wrapped his tail around their kit's waist. Kolivan rubbed Keith's back, Thace groomed the longer strands of Keith's hair, and Ulaz nuzzled Keith's neck. Keith purred at the attention he was getting. "Thank you for getting me out of spa day. I don't think I could have handled much more."

"You're welcome, kit. Your nails do look nice with the color on there," Antok replied.

Keith brought his hands up to examine Lance's handiwork. It was a great job. "It shouldn't be that surprising, since he has such a steady hand with his bayard." Keith let his hands drop and snuggled further into Antok's chest. "Maybe I'll let him paint my nails again sometime."

Fin


	125. Earth Stuff (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Keith offers to pick up something for his mom from Earth, Krolia's learns their pack had never been to Earth. Keith returns with a few Earth foods (and drink), and since it's their kit offering them this stuff, the pack can't refuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Alcohol, Jerky, Chips, Candy, Soda

"Earth Stuff"

"Hey, Mom. The Paladins and I are making a pit stop at Earth. Is there anything you want?"

Krolia's eyes lit up. "Can you get some sodas? I miss the caffeine."

"Sure. Which one?"

"At this point any will do. It's been so long."

"What's been so long?" Thace walked in with Regris trailing behind him. "Hey, kit."

"Hi, Thace. Hi, Regris," Keith greeted.

Regris's tail thumped the floor in excitement at seeing his pack brother. "Hi, Keith!"

"Keith's stopping at Earth and picking up supplies," Krolia answered. "Is there anything you want?"

"Mom, they haven't been to Earth. They don't know what's there."

Krolia looked partially scandalized and looked back at her son. "Kit, get a large selection of stuff. It's time we educated our pack."

Keith saluted his mom and terminated the link.

%%%

A few quintants later, Keith walked into his pack's room with several bags full of stuff from Earth. Krolia got up and helped her son get the stuff into the room. She peered into a couple of the bags, and her eyes widened.

"How did you get alcohol, kit? Did they lower the age limit?" Krolia asked, astonished.

Keith blushed a little. "No. It's still 21. Shiro bought it for us. Mostly you guys. My entire team bought food for you to try."

Keith pulled out several bags full of different types of Earth food. There were several different brands and flavors of chips (Lance's suggestion), different candy bars (Hunk's contribution), and several bags of jerky (Pidge's request). Regris picked up a candy bar in a blue wrapper. "What's this?"

"It's chocolate. It's good. Try it."

Regris eyed the candy bar dubiously but did as Keith suggested. His eyes widened in surprise, and he had to fight to keep the purr out of his voice as he said, "This IS good!"

Krolia grabbed a glass and poured herself a generous portion of the soda she asked for. She took a drink and sighed. "That's just as good as I remembered it." She started unpacking all of the bags Keith had brought. The items brought back fond memories of Keith's dad, which put a smile on her face. She grabbed a bag of spicy barbecue chips and faced her son. "These were one of your dad's favorites."

Keith blushed lightly. "I remember. That's why I got that specific flavor. The other flavors of chips were what Lance chose."

"Lance is the one who used to pilot the Blue Lion but now flies the Red Lion, right?" Krolia asked.

"That's right. Here, everyone should try this stuff," Keith insisted, passing out treats to everyone. Since it was Keith who suggested it, the Blades couldn't deny their kit and tried everything he gave them.

%%%

Keith grinned like a maniac as he sent the encrypted video to Shiro's tablet. Shiro insisted on seeing a video of the Blades drunk as payment for buying the alcohol even though Keith warned him it may not happen. Keith was pleasantly surprised and armed with his tablet when it did. He was under no delusions that he wasn't in for a rough day tomorrow or whenever the Blades felt better (he had no idea if they would suffer from hangovers). Being their kit didn't save him from punishment for 'stupid choices,' and Keith was sure getting the four highest ranking Galra in the organization and two other members of their pack drunk was considered a 'stupid choice' by others (not by him [he found it _hilarious])._ Either way, it was worth it.

Fin


	126. Lone Kit (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Galra find out about Keith being labeled the loner and how he’s always alone, and his pack just... freak the fluff out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This was suggested by RangerHorseTug.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Galra Keith, Hybrid Keith, Labels

"Lone Kit"

It was a relatively quiet day at the Castle of Lions, and all of the Paladins, Alteans, and Blades were gathered in the lounge. Pidge was typing something on her lap top, muttering under her breath. "Shiro...leader, Keith...loner, me...brain, Hunk...nice one, Coran...wise old guy, Allura...decision maker, Lance...goofball."

Lance overheard her. "Hey! I'm not a goofball. I'm the cool, ninja, Sharpshooter! You know that!"

"What were you saying, Pidge?" Shiro asked.

"Oh, I was saying what everyone's thing is. Shiro's the leader, Keith's the loner, I'm the brain, Hunk's the nice one, Coran's the wise old guy, Allura's the decision maker, and Lance is the goofball."

A whine from the assembled Galra disrupted the conversation. "What do you mean by Keith's the loner?"

"Keith's always training by himself, and he doesn't spend time with the rest of us," Pidge answered.

"He's always alone?" Kolivan asked.

"Yes," Hunk replied.

Keith knew the Blades finding out he was a loner wasn't going to end well. He had found out that Galra were pack oriented beings by nature, which was one reason the Blades had him as part of their pack. Another reason was that he was only eighteen. Yes, he was considered an adult on Earth, but since he was also part Galra, they considered him a child, a kit. According to them, a kit should never be alone.

A soft growl was the only warning before he was scooped up and put between Thace and Kolivan. The Paladins and Alteans stared in shock as the Blades rubbed their faces against Keith's head and had their hands on some part of Keith's body. Antok had his tail wrapped around Keith's waist, Kolivan had one of his hands on Keith's shoulder, and Ulaz had a hand on Keith's knee, while Thace had a hand running through Keith's hair.

The Paladins and Alteans had never seen Keith react so calmly to people in such close proximity to himself. No, calmly wasn't quite the right word. It was more accepting...wait! Was Keith purring?

Keith was only slightly surprised by the public cuddles. Given what the Blades just found out about him, he knew he was in for pack cuddles, but pack cuddles were private, or so Keith thought. However, it didn't seem to bother the Blades that the Paladins and the Alteans could see them. Thace's hand running through his hair felt really good; so good that Keith couldn't stop the purr rising in his chest. He purred loudly and nuzzled Kolivan, who rumbled to his kit.

"Kit, you shouldn't be alone. It's not healthy for a Galra, even a hybrid," Antok murmured to him. "I would know."

Keith stopped purring long enough to give a soft whine at Antok before purring again. Antok placed a large hand on the back of Keith's neck and gave a light squeeze to the sensitive area, eliciting a louder purr from the kit. Keith whispered, "It's not just my fault. The other Paladins don't want to train as much as I do."

Ulaz let out a little growl. "Kit, you train too much. You need play time and rest time as well."

Keith let out another soft whine. "It's a tough habit to break."

"It's regrettable that it became a habit at all," Kolivan responded, nuzzling Keith's head gently.

"Maybe you all could help remind me," Keith said, almost shyly.

"We would be glad to help too," Shiro put in.

All five Blades yelped in surprise. They had forgotten about their audience in their attempt to help their kit.

The Garrison trio's giggles were poorly hidden. Hearing the battle hardened Blades yelp was cute. Keith had also jumped in surprise, actually ending up in Kolivan's lap. Keith blushed and tried to slide off his leader's lap, but Kolivan wrapped his arms around Keith and gave him a tight squeeze before allowing him to slide off.

Keith looked at the Paladins and saw that they were understanding and not about to use this new information against him (except for Lance but it wasn't malicious, just teasing). He grinned at them and leaned against Thace. He could get used to both his team and his pack looking out for him.

Fin


	127. I Swear (Thulaz, Antolivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan perform a bonding ceremony for Thace and Ulaz and gets reminded of his own bonding with Antok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Disclaimer: I don't own the song "I Swear". The version I'm using is the one performed by the group All 4 One.
> 
> Author Note: Even though I am using song lyrics, the characters are not singing. I'm just using the words. This is established Thulaz and Antolivan.
> 
> Tags: Thulaz, Antolivan, Pre-canon, Song lyrics, bonding ceremony

"I Swear"

Thace and Ulaz stood before Kolivan. Their bonding ceremony was a very private affair. Antok, as second-in-command and Kolivan's bonded, stood behind and to the side of Kolivan. Thace and Ulaz turned to face each other. Thace started.

"I swear by the moon  
And the stars in the sky  
And I swear like the shadow that's by your side.  
I see the questions in your eyes.  
I know what's weighing on your mind.  
You can be sure I know my part  
Cause I stand beside you through the years."

"You'll only cry those happy tears,  
And though I make mistakes  
I'll never break your heart.  
And I swear by the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there.  
I swear like the shadow that's by your side." Ulaz picked up the vows.

"I'll be there for better or worse  
Till death do us part  
I'll love you with every beat of my heart  
And I swear," Both Thace and Ulaz spoke in unison, clasping their hands together.

The tick the words left the bonded-to-be couple's mouths Kolivan was strongly reminded of his own bonding ceremony with Antok.

"I'll give you every thing I can.  
I'll build your dreams with these two hands.  
We'll hang some memories on the walls." Antok laid his claws on top of Kolivan's.

"And when," Kolivan started.

"And when," Antok repeated.

"Just the two of us are there  
You won't have to ask if I still care  
Cause as time turns the page  
My love won't ever age at all," Both Kolivan and Antok spoke in unison.

"And I swear," Kolivan began.

"I swear," Antok echoed.

"By the moon and the stars in the sky I'll be there," Kolivan continued.

"I'll be there," Antok repeated.

"I swear," Kolivan said.

"And I swear," Antok copied.

"Like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there," Kolivan added.

"I'll be there," Antok echoed.

"For better or worse,  
Till death do us part I'll love you  
With every beat of my heart and I swear," Both finished together.

Even as Thace and Ulaz reached the last section, Kolivan could still see Antok and himself doing the same.

"I swear," Thace/Kolivan started.

"I swear," Ulaz/Antok echoed.

"By the moon  
And the stars in the sky I'll be there," Thace/Kolivan said.

"I'll be there," Ulaz/Antok repeated.

"I swear like the shadow that's by your side  
I'll be there," Thace/Kolivan started.

"I'll be there," Ulaz/Antok copied.

"For better or worse," Thace/Kolivan continued.

"Better or worse," Ulaz/Antok echoed.

"Till death do us part I'll love you  
With every single beat of my heart  
I swear," Thace/Kolivan added.

"I swear," Ulaz/Antok repeated.

"I swear." Just as Thace said the last line of the vows Kolivan was brought back to the present and the newly bonded couple in front of him. They presented their luxite blades in their dormant forms to Kolivan, who wrapped a cord around the two knives. Then, Thace and Ulaz activated their blades simultaneously. The two blades shifted to their awakened forms. The energy from the two blades merged together, so when one was being used, the other blade would grow warm and could be used to lead the owner to his bonded.

Once the light from the merging disappeared, Kolivan unwrapped the cord, and Thace and Ulaz sheathed their blades. Kolivan placed a hand on one of Thace's and the other on one of Ulaz's and brought their hands together, clasping them and encasing their joined hands in his. "Congratulations on your bonding."

"Thank you, sir." Ulaz was the first to respond with Thace following a few ticks later.

"You may have your requested movement off your duties," Kolivan informed them.

Both Thace and Ulaz smiled and bowed to their leaders before leaving the room. Antok removed his mask and walked up behind Kolivan. He wrapped his tail around his mate's waist and his arms around his shoulders. He also nuzzled Kolivan's neck. "That was a wonderful ceremony."

Kolivan relaxed against his mate. "It reminded me strongly of ours."

Antok leaned forward and kissed Kolivan, their swords glowed briefly in response to the kiss.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. I am going off grid until Monday. Starting mid afternoon today, I won't be replying emails until Sunday night or posting until Monday morning. I am not abandoning this series of ficlets. It will just be a couple of days that I will be gone. See you loyal readers then.


	128. Losing Sight of Keith (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thace was supposed to be watching his kit. How did he lose him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I'm ba-ack! Here's a BoM raised Keith story for you loyal readers to enjoy! This is Keith raised by the BoM. Keith is three in this ficlet.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Kid Keith, Protective Antok, Panicked Thace

"Losing Sight of Keith"

"All right. I'm finally done with the maintenance on the communications...Keith? Kit, where'd you go?" Thace slid out from under the communications table where he had been fixing the problem of the array wiring. He stood up and looked around the room, but there was no sight of his little kit. Where could he have gone?

Thace walked into the med bay none too calmly. Spotting Ulaz entering his office, Thace rushed over, hoping to find Keith sitting in the office. When he reached the door, his ears drooped. Keith wasn't there. Ulaz turned around and jumped slightly at the appearance of the other Galra. "Thace! My stars! What are you-are you all right?"

"I don't suppose our kit is under your desk." At Ulaz's head shake, Thace whined. "I lost our kit!"

"How did you lose him?"

"I had to fix the communications array wiring, and when I was done, he was gone!"

"He has to still be on the base somewhere. We just have to search everywhere."

Ulaz and Thace left the med bay in search of their kit. They checked every room they passed as they made their way to the training hall, Keith's favorite room. They hoped to see a scampering kit chasing his favorite ball or hear him whooping with joy as he tumbled with his pack brother, Regris. Unfortunately, the training hall was full of Blades practicing with their blades. Thace's ears pinned back with worry. Keith definitely wasn't there.

"Thace? Ulaz?" The two Galra turned and saw Antok coming towards them. "What's wrong?"

"You haven't seen Keith recently, have you?"

"You lost our kit?" Antok was incredulous.

"I took my eyes off him for like five doboshes!" Thace exclaimed.

"You lost my kit." Antok wasn't snarling, but Ulaz could tell he was close. He loved their kit a lot. Usually, the kit could be seen hanging on the second-in-command's tail or laying against his back held in place by said tail.

"We're trying to find him," Ulaz placated.

"When you do so, I will take him," Antok ordered. His tone left no room for arguments.

Thace and Ulaz beat a hasty retreat, eager to both leave Antok's presence and to find their kit. "Where could he be? He's so small! A tiny kit could get lost in a base as large as ours! He could be in the vents or-"

"Thace! Calm down." Ulaz stopped and pulled Thace to him. He wrapped his arms around him and petted his headfur. "Keith is just fine. We will find him, and you'll see all your worrying was pointless."

"I hope so."

"I know so. Let's check with Kolivan. Maybe he's seen our wayward kit."

The two Blades made their way to their leader's office, where he spent his time when he wasn't leading strike teams or having meetings. Strangely, Kolivan wasn't sitting at his desk but was sitting in a comfortable chair with their three-deca-phoebe-old kit in his lap. He was reclining against their leader's chest, sleeping.

"Keith? Kolivan, how long has Keith been here?" Ulaz asked.

"Thace, Ulaz. Keith came to see me about a varga ago, but he grew tired. He needed a nap."

"Let me take him back to the nest." Thace started walking towards them.

"You can leave him here. He needs rest."

"Antok wants to see him. We ran into him while we were searching for Keith," Ulaz mentioned.

"He's with me right now. He can have the kit later."

Thace and Ulaz exchanged a look before Thace said, "Kolivan, you can tell Antok that you are keeping his kit."

Fin


	129. Sore Throat (Broganes, Team as Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith with a sore throat (really bad, like can't talk except for raspy voice [which makes everyone cringe] and only a couple of syllables at a time) and uses sign language and notes to communicate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Disclaimer: I don't own any of the movies or TV series Pidge lists in this ficlet. They are real TV series and movies though.
> 
> Author Note: This is Broganes.
> 
> Tags: Broganes, Team as Family, Sick Keith, Sign Language, Blackmail

"Sore Throat"

Keith woke up at his normal time of five o'clock in the morning for his usual training, but he was feeling off. His throat felt scratchy and like it was on fire. Training didn't sound like a good idea to the Red Paladin. He decided to forgo his training and went back to sleep. Hours passed before Keith woke back up, but his throat didn't feel any better. "Might as-" Keith started to say but stopped at the sound of his voice. It was raspy and grated on his ears. He decided not to talk until his throat felt better.

He figured he would put in an appearance at breakfast. He thought he should be able to get a soothing cup of tea.  He got dressed in his usual black shirt and pants. He clipped his utility belt around his waist. He slipped on his boots and attached his knife sheath to the back of his belt. He walked down to breakfast while putting on his signature red and white crop jacket. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked into breakfast.

Lance noticed his entrance and his attempt to get his hair to behave somewhat. "Don't try to get that mullet of yours to behave. It won't work."

Keith ignored Lance's barb, glaring at his supposed rival as he walked into the kitchen. He prepared a large cup of tea and put some honey in it, making sure it dissolved completely. He wrapped his hands around the cup, one around the handle. He inhaled the scent and the steam as he walked into the dining room. He sat down next to Shiro. He took a drink.

"Keith? You normally say something. Why didn't you say something?" Keith just took a drink of his tea and didn't say anything. "C'mon, Mullet. Say something," Lance goaded.

"You...don't...want me...to talk," Keith rasped out.

"Keith! Oh my goodness! What happened to your voice? No, no. Don't talk!" Hunk rambled when Keith opened his mouth to reply.

Keith locked eyes with his adoptive brother and brought his hands up. He quickly signed to Shiro what happened that morning.

Lance stared at his rival in astonishment. Was that sign language? Lance didn't understand a single sign Keith used, so he waited for Keith to stop signing before saying, "What did he say, Shiro?"

"He said he woke up this morning like this and decided to get more rest instead of training but it didn't help." Shiro brought up his hands and signed back to Keith but speaking for the comfort of the rest of the other Paladins. "It was smart of you not to push yourself, Keith. Thank you for taking care of yourself." Shiro thought for a tick before adding. "I think I have an idea. Stay here, Keith."

Shiro left the room, earning a head cock from his brother. Lance looked at the door, then at Keith, and back again. "Where's he going?"

Keith just shrugged his shoulders. He didn't know what his brother had in mind. When Shiro returned, he sat back down in his seat.

"Here, Keith." Shiro slid a purple notebook and black pen over to the ill Paladin. "Now, we can still get your input without having to translate your signs."

Keith grinned and signed 'thank you' to his adoptive brother. He picked up the pen and opened the notebook. He uncapped the pen and wrote 'Property of Keith' on the inside front cover. His hand moved over to the lined paper inside and he wrote 'Can I go train now?'

He turned the notebook in Shiro's direction. Shiro turned his head and read his question. "Hmm. I guess so, but please don't spend all of your time in there."

Keith signed 'thank you' and closed the notebook and capped the pen. He took them with him and went to the training deck. He laid the notebook, pen, and his jacket on the sidelines. He unsheathed his Marmora blade, which morphed into its short sword form, and activated his bayard. He held his Marmora blade in his left hand and his bayard in his right hand. "Start...training...level...one." Strangely, the computer didn't respond. "Start...training...level...one." Once again, there was no response from the computer. "Start...training...level...one." Hot tears of frustration appeared in his eyes.

"Start training level one," a voice called from the doorway. Keith chanced a look to see who came before the gladiator dropped down. To his surprise, it was Pidge!

He didn't get a chance to do much other than register his surprise with a raised eyebrow before getting to the training. Pidge sat down next to Keith's pile of stuff. She noticed he was completely focused on his training, so she slipped the notebook into her lap and opened a pack of stickers Hunk had found. She put Red Lion and Black Lion stickers on the cover. She flipped the notebook over and put the remaining Voltron lion stickers on the back cover. She looked up to see what Keith was up to and saw him finish off the gladiator. He swiped at his sweaty bangs and looked over at her, expectantly. She grinned. "Start training level...five."

Keith's eyebrows raised and an excited grin found its way onto his face. He fell back to the groove and found himself facing two gladiators. He didn't have any issues with this level. Pidge had seen him take on level ten when he wanted to push himself. She knew each Paladin had their own thing. Keith's thing was training at extreme levels. Pidge opened the notebook and wrote an invitation for the hurt Paladin to join the group in the lounge after dinner. She laid the notebook and pen back in the pile with Keith's jacket. After watching Keith battle with the gladiators for a dobosh, she opened her lap top that she brought with her and worked on an ongoing project, only pausing to call out the next training level for Keith.

Only after Keith defeated level nine did Pidge stop calling out commands. When Keith looked at her expectantly, she shook her head. "Uh-uh, Keith. Shiro said not to spend all day in here. Go take a shower."

Keith nodded, understanding one of the reasons Pidge had stayed. Once his shower was done, he stepped out to put on his jacket when he noticed the decorations on his notebook. There were Red Lion and Black Lion stickers! He quickly flipped over the book to find the rest of the lion stickers on the back. He grinned. Now, he realized another reason Pidge came to see him. She must have brought the stickers. He put on his jacket and grabbed the notebook and pen, setting out to find the Green Paladin. Finding her didn't take long. She was sitting in Green's hangar, still on her lap top. He walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped and looked over, a snarky comment about saying something on her lips. She swallowed her comment when she realized it was Keith, who had come to see her. He simply pointed at one of the Red Lion stickers that was on his notebook, cocked his head, and then pointed at her. She took a guess that he was asking if she put the stickers on his notebook.

She smiled. "Yeah, I put them on there, but it was Hunk's idea. He's the one who found the stickers. Where he found them I don't know. He's in the kitchen if you want to thank him."

Keith tapped her shoulder again and signed 'thank you' to her, which was the one sign she knew. She nodded and went back to typing on her lap top.

Keith made his way to the kitchen. He was a little hungry after his training session, and he also wanted to thank Hunk for finding the stickers. He entered the kitchen to see Hunk cooking something for lunch (Keith assumed it was for lunch, anyway). He waited until Hunk was stirring the pot before he tapped Hunk on the shoulder. Hunk jumped slightly but calmed down when he realized it was Keith. "Hi, Keith."

He simply pointed at one of the Red Lion stickers that was on his notebook, cocked his head, and then pointed at Hunk. The Yellow Paladin looked at what his friend was doing. He assumed he was asking about the stickers. He grinned sheepishly. "Yeah. I found those. I thought you might like them to decorate your notebook." At Keith's nod, Hunk beamed. "Aw, you're welcome, man. Are you hungry? It's going to be a varga before lunch is done, so help yourself to anything you'd like."

Keith signed 'thank you' to Hunk. "Uh, Keith? I don't know what that means."

Keith opened the notebook and uncapped the pen. He paused as he saw what Pidge had written in his notebook. He shrugged his shoulders. He might join them for movie night. He wrote 'It means thank you' on the next available line and showed it to Hunk, tapping a finger next to the line he just wrote. "Well, you're welcome again."

Keith closed his notebook, capped his pen, and opened a nearby cabinet. He reached for an alien protein bar, but apparently someone put them on a shelf just out of Keith's reach. He stood on his tiptoes trying to reach, but they were still out of reach. Fortunately, Hunk noticed his teammate's dilemma and grabbed a protein bar, handing it to the shorter Paladin. "Here you go, buddy."

Keith took the bar and signed 'thank you.' Hunk remembered the sign from a few doboshes ago. "You don't have to thank me for that."

Keith shrugged his shoulders, opening his notebook and uncapping his pen. He wrote 'Call me when lunch is ready. I'm going to read in my room.'

He capped his pen and tapped Hunk on the shoulder to get his attention. He showed his notebook to his friend, a finger tapping the line he just wrote. Hunk read the line. "Will do, buddy."

Keith closed the notebook and walked to his room. He set his notebook and pen on his desk. He unclipped his utility belt and put it on his desk as well. He took his knife with him and laid it on the bed on the pillow. He pulled out a book, sat down on the bed, and read and ate the protein bar until Hunk called him for lunch.

After lunch, Keith looked at Shiro and signed 'Can I train now?'

Shiro leveled him a glare. "No, Keith. You are going to have to entertain yourself outside of the training deck."

Keith walked out of the dining area and wandered hallway. What could he do? His feet carried him to the lounge, where Lance was. A smirk appeared on Keith's face. Maybe he could have a little fun with his supposed rival. He sat down on the couch with his notebook on his lap and his pen clipped to the notebook.

Lance looked up when Keith sat down. "Hey, Keith. Did you get the invite to movie night?"

Keith grinned and signed 'I did. Thank you. What movie are we watching?'

Lance stared at his rival's hands that were signing pretty fast. "Uh, Mullet. I don't know sign language."

Keith's grin took on an evil turn as he signed 'I know.'

"Once again, I don't know what you're saying!"

'Come on. Are you saying the keen eyed Sharpshooter of the team can't keep up with my hands?'

"Still don't know what you're saying!"

'This is so much fun, Lance.'

"Augh! I don't know what you are saying!" Lance finally yelled, which attracted Shiro's attention.

"What's going on?"

"Finally! Shiro, he keeps signing, and I don't know sign language!"

Shiro turned expectantly to Keith, who was grinning like a maniac. "Keith, why did you keep signing to Lance if you knew he couldn't understand you?"

'It was fun' was the simple signed reply.

"You were bored." Shiro was finally catching on.

When Lance saw Keith nod to Shiro's statement, he exclaimed, "You were bored, so you decided to mess with me?!"

Keith simply nodded again.

"Augh!" Lance screamed in frustration and stormed out of the lounge.

Shiro looked at Keith, who wasn't looking the slightest bit sorry. "What am I going to do with you?"

'This is what happens when I have to entertain myself outside of the training deck,' Keith signed.

Shiro could feel the sass/attitude radiating off Keith. "You are not training anymore today." Keith pouted but expected that answer. "Why don't you go bond with Red until dinner?"

Keith perked up at this suggestion. He nodded enthusiastically. He enjoyed bonding with his lion. He left the lounge and walked all the way down to Red Lion's hangar. As he approached, Red's eyes glowed, and she bent down and opened her mouth for him. He smiled, walked up the ramp, and entered her cockpit. He thought, 'Hello, Red.'

He felt a purr in the back of his mind. He sat down in the seat and closed his eyes. "Hello, cub."

Keith flushed at the nickname. He had asked her why she called him that. She apparently thought of him as hers, so she called him her cub. 'How are you doing today?'

"I'm okay, cub, but you don't seem to be doing good. What's wrong?"

'It's just my throat. It's sore, so I can't talk. Shiro, suggested that we bond, but I don't know how much stronger our bond can be.'

Red chuckled. "I understand your skepticism, cub. We have the strongest bond a lion can have with her Paladin. I love having you as my Paladin. You risked your life to rescue me from the Galra ship, and that was before we even bonded! The only other Paladin that has a bond even close to ours is the Black Paladin."

'Well, he is my brother. His family adopted me after fostering me for a couple of months.'

Red purred to her Paladin, her purr soothing to him. "You seem tired, cub. Why don't you get some rest? I will keep watch over you."

'Whatever, Mom,' Keith thought jokingly.

Red tossed her head lightly, ensuring that her Paladin didn't get hurt. "Don't sass me, cub," she said, but there was no heat behind her voice. Keith grinned and curled up in the pilot's seat. He laid his head down on top of his arms which were on top of one of the armrests. His eyes slid shut as Red lowered the lights to allow her cub to find sleep easier.

When Red roused her Paladin a few vargas later, Keith swore it had only been a few doboshes. "The Black Paladin said it was dinner time. You need to eat, cub."

Keith uncurled himself and stifled a yawn. He stood up and exited his lion. 'Thanks, Red. I guess I really did need that.'

"Anytime, my cub. Anytime."

Keith smiled and was still smiling when he arrived for dinner. Shiro looked at his smiling brother and commented, "I'm guessing you had a good time bonding with Red."

Keith nodded, still smiling. Hunk served everyone dinner, and, while everyone ate, conversations floated around the table. Mostly they were yes/no questions directed at Keith.

"Did you see the invite for movie night?" Pidge asked. At Keith's nod, she continued, "Are you coming?" Once again, Keith nodded, which prompted her to remark, "Awesome."

"Do you want to pick the movie?" Hunk asked. Keith turned to look at the Yellow Paladin. He pointed at himself and cocked his head. Hunk grinned. "Yes, you." Keith tapped his chin many times with his eyes skyward before nodding.

Allura watched as the rest of the Paladins interacted with their teammate, adapting their conversations to allow him to participate. She was glad he was spending more time with his teammates.

"So, Mullet, movie night starts two vargas after dinner. We usually take showers and show up in night clothes. It's a time to unwind and have a sleep over."

Keith gave the universal sign for okay and continued eating dinner.

%%%

The Black, Blue, Green, and Yellow Paladins gathered in the lounge a varga after dinner to set up the blankets and pillows. As they set up, Lance and Hunk theorized what they genre thought Keith might choose.

"I think Mullet would want to watch some conspiracy stuff," Lance said.

"Well, I have Zeitgeist: The Movie, a series called Conspiracy, another series called Unsealed: Conspiracy Files, and another series called Top 10 Secrets and Mysteries." Pidge had the list of movies and series pulled up and separated by genre.

"No. I think Keith would like an action film," Hunk countered.

"I have several titles like Lethal Weapon (all 4), Kill Bill both volumes, Heat, and V for Vendetta," Pidge listed.

Shiro was silent and smirking, because he knew what Keith was going to want to watch. His brother loved superhero movies, and his favorite was The Avengers. After about a half a varga, the four Paladins finished setting up the lounge and split up to shower and get dressed for movie night.

About a half a varga later, Keith was hesitating outside the lounge, a bit apprehensive about going in. He had on his red Altean night clothes and Red Lion slippers. He had seen Lance wearing the Blue Lion slippers and searched his room, looking for a red version and had finally found them not too long ago. He was startled out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Shiro, who was wearing black sweatpants, a long sleeve black shirt, and Black Lion slippers. He signed 'Shiro.'

"Let's go in, Keith." Shiro placed a gentle hand on Keith's back and guided him in.

The scene in front of him was strange. The area between the couches was full of blankets and pillows. A large television screen was situated where it could easily be seen from anywhere in the mass of pillows and blankets. Lounging in said mass were the other three Paladins. Lance was applying a face mask, Pidge was still typing away on her lap top, and Hunk was fixing the position of some of the pillows. They looked up when the door swished open.

Lance grinned when he saw Keith and exclaimed, "Hey! We do all have lion slippers!"

It was then that Keith realized the Garrison Trio were wearing lion slippers as well as their Altean night clothes. He opened his notebook and wrote 'I just recently found these' and showed it to Shiro, who read it out loud to the other three Paladins.

Keith sat down next to Pidge and started writing in his notebook. 'Can I make the movie a surprise?'

He tapped her shoulder and showed her the notebook. Her eyes sought out the latest written line. She grinned when she read it. "Of course you can. Let me finish one thing and then you can pick your movie."

Keith grinned, nodded, and closed his notebook. He waited for her to finishing double modulating. When she was done, she opened up the movie player and set it to cast to the television. She then placed the lap top in Keith's lap. "The movies and series are separated by genre. If you know the title of the movie you want, you just type it in here."

Keith signed 'thank you' and typed in the search bar 'The Avengers.' He grinned even bigger when the first title was the one he wanted. He selected it and gave the lap top back to Pidge, who simply set it to the side without looking at the title. The Garrison trio watched as the opening credits started playing. Incredulous, Lance turned to Keith and exclaimed, "You like superhero movies?!"

Keith shook his head. He wrote 'No. I LOVE superhero movies' and showed it to Lance, who grinned.

"We learn something new about you everyday, don't we, Mullet?"

Keith snorted and settled in to watch his favorite movie with his teammates.

%%%

It was hard to see how they fell asleep as they did. Lance was on his stomach, and Shiro had his pillow against Lance's back. The eldest Paladin was lying on his side. Hunk had his legs draped over Lance as well and an arm propped up on Shiro's side. Pidge was cuddled up next to Hunk and on top of Lance's legs. Keith almost seemed to be sleeping sitting up, but he was leaning against Hunk's back. Blankets were covering each Paladin to a certain degree. Allura found the entire picture adorable. She made certain to take several pictures. She intended on showing the Paladins and making sure they knew blackmail was something that wasn't beneath the Princess of Altea.

Fin


	130. Klance Tickle Fight (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance learns his boyfriend is ticklish and plans to use this piece of information to its fullest potential. What he fails to remember is that Keith knows how to fight back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is established Klance. Sauyer_Salsa requested this chapter.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Ticklish Keith, Ticklish Lance

"Klance Tickle Fight"

Lance peeked into the lounge and grinned. His boyfriend was sitting on the couch with his eyes closed. He had learned quite by accident that his boyfriend was ticklish. Last night, he had cuddled up behind Keith and had slid his hands around his waist, and Keith almost shot out of bed with a giggle. Lance filed that reaction away in his brain and apologized with an air of innocence. He hadn't meant to tickle Keith, but it was funny. His tough boyfriend giggled.

Lance crept quietly into the lounge and approached Keith, who still had his eyes closed. Lance's right hand inched closer to Keith's side, and when he was just about to tickle the Red Paladin's side, Keith grabbed Lance's wrist and tackled him to the floor. "Don't even think about it!"

Keith knew Lance would be itching to take advantage of his knowledge about Keith being ticklish. He already knew Lance was ticklish. He had known from Day One. So, he decided to cut his training session short and pretend to relax in the lounge. Lance would see him and think he was unaware of his presence.

Lance couldn't believe Keith tricked him. His boyfriend had known he was there the whole time! He struggled against Keith's grasp. He was as strong as Keith, even though he tended to avoid the training deck. He wanted to flip over and start his assault on Keith's sides, but with his boyfriend's knee in his back, it was impossible. "Let me up."

Keith grinned. "You brought this upon yourself, Lance!"

He dug his right fingers into Lance's side while keeping him pinned with his knee. Lance laughed and squirmed, trying to get away from Keith's fingers. Even though he was being tickled, he kept trying to get out from under Keith's knee. If his boyfriend would let the pressure up, he'd be able to push Keith off and tickle him.

Just then, the pressure on Lance's back lightened just enough for Lance to hook his legs around Keith and push his slightly shorter boyfriend off of him. He took a breath and tackled Keith, his fingers immediately digging into his sides. Keith started giggling as he fought back, tickling Lance's sides, causing him to laugh again.

The two tumbled over each other, each determined to pin the other. Lance ended up on his back with his legs pinned near his head, courtesy of Keith, who looked quite confused at his boyfriend's position.

"You fight dirty, Kogane!" Lance exclaimed, blushing hard as Keith continued to lean against Lance's legs.

Keith's fingers stilled in their tickling. "How far do you bend? This cannot be natural!"

Lance got a wicked grin on his face. "Oh, I'm very flexible."

He continued to move his legs over his head, effectively doing a smooth backwards roll. He ended up out of his boyfriend's reach with a grin on his face. Keith cocked his head, making Lance grin at his boyfriend's cuteness. He almost didn't go through with continuing the tickle fight, but Lance McClain was no quitter. He launched himself into Keith, knocking him flat on his back, and his fingers mercilessly dug themselves into Keith's side again, eliciting the cutest giggles from him.

Keith was unable to retaliate as Lance was sitting on his abdomen, and his arms were pinned at his sides by Lance's feet. Giggles erupted from Keith as he thrashed, unsuccessfully trying to get out of Lance's grip. The longer legs of the Blue Paladin were extremely effective at keeping his boyfriend's arms down, so there was no fear of tickling fingers. He tickled Keith so much the raven-haired Paladin was unable to catch his breath. Lance let Keith have a chance to catch his breath but wasn't about to let him up. He just sat on Keith, which made it a little hard for the older Paladin to catch his breath.

Suddenly, Pidge and Hunk walked in, stopping just inside the door. Seeing the other pair's position, Hunk immediately placed a hand over Pidge's eyes and looked down. "Sorry. We'll be going now."

Hunk carefully backed out of the room, keeping his eyes downcast and dragging a protesting Pidge with him. Lance and Keith looked at each other, then at the door, and back again before they busted out laughing. Lance fell off Keith, which he took advantage of and sat up. Lance cuddled up next to Keith. "This was great, and I won that fight."

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did."

"We got interrupted."

"I had you trapped. There was no way you were escaping."

"Is that a challenge, McClain?"

"And what if it is, Kogane?"

"Meet me in the bedroom and find out."

Fin


	131. Wandering Kit (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is lost in the Headquarters of the Blade of Marmora. Of course when his pack discovers their kit is missing from the nest, they panic. Fortunately, one pack member keeps a cool head and finds Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM. Keith is four.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Kid Keith, Kid Regris

"Wandering Kit"

Keith sniffled. He had been walking around the base by himself and was horribly lost. All of his Dads were busy, and he thought he could find the only other kit on the base. Regris was part of his pack but was an older kit that was allowed to do more by himself. Keith's eyes teared up, a whine escaping him. Where was everyone?

%%%

Thace got back from his reconnaissance mission. All he wanted to do was curl up in the nest for the next quintant at least, but he had to report to Kolivan. He entered Kolivan's office to find his leader settling into his chair with his data pad. "Kolivan, sir, I have returned."

"At ease, Thace. We're pack." Kolivan stood up, and Thace walked over to him. Thace nuzzled Kolivan, who wrapped his arms around his younger pack member. "Was it rough?"

"It could have been smoother," Thace admitted, soaking up the affection.

"We can talk about it later or you can write a report after you rest." Kolivan led the younger Galra out of his office and to their pack room. Surprisingly, they found it empty! Where was their kit?

"Is Keith with Ulaz or Antok?" Thace asked.

"We should check." Kolivan pulled out his communicator and contacted Antok, while Thace did the same to contact Ulaz. "Antok, is Keith with you?"

"No. I left him in the nest napping."

"Ulaz, please tell me Keith is with you!"

"I wish I could."

Thace was starting to panic. Where could their kit be?  Kolivan started giving out orders. "The entire base is on lockdown until our kit is found. No one comes in and no one goes out. When a room is checked, lock the door behind you. No one rests until our kit is found!"

%%%

Keith was almost near a full blown panic attack. He was curled up in the hall, crying and whining. He couldn't find his brother or his way back to his room.

Suddenly, an alarm sounded. The base's automated voice echoed through the base. "We are on lockdown. No one leaves or enters."

Keith was confused. In his four deca-phoebes of living on the base, he never heard of the base going on lockdown. It scared him and made him want his pack.

%%%

Regris looked up from his book when the alarm sounded. He knew what to do during a lockdown. He had go back to the nest. He put the book away and quickly made his way back to the nest. On his way there, he heard a whine coming from an adjacent corridor. He paused. He knew he had to return to the nest, but whining could mean someone was hurt. Judging by the sound of the whine, it was a kit, and Regris only knew of one other kit on the base. He sped up his footsteps as he raced to find his brother.

He was fortunate to hear him before he saw him, because his brother was curled up so small he might have missed him if he had relied solely on his sight. Regris knelt down in front of Keith, "Keith?"

Keith's head shot up, and his puffy eyes landed on his brother. He launched himself into his arms with a cry of "Regris!"

Regris caught his brother and awkwardly made it to his feet. He carried his brother to the nest and laid him down in the myriad of pillows and blankets, curling around him and wrapping his tail around the still scared kit. He hoped a member of their pack would look in on them soon.

%%%

It had been two vargas since Kolivan had sounded the alarm with no sign of Keith. Thace offered to check their nest to make sure Regris had made it back to their nest. Kolivan didn't know where their little kit could have gotten off to. His mind started coming up with what if scenarios when his communicator went off.

"Kolivan! Keith is safe! He's in the nest! Regris found him alone and in distress. It seems he had gotten lost and couldn't find his way back. He needs comfort."

Kolivan sighed in relief. Their kit was safe. He ended lockdown and contacted both Antok and Ulaz, informing them of what Thace told him and to immediately come to the nest. He started hurrying to the nest as the base's automated voice rang out through the base. "Lockdown had been lifted. Duty will resume."

Kolivan entered the nest and was greeted by a heartwarming sight. Their two kits were curled around each other, and Thace was grooming the youngest kit's headfur. Kolivan entered the nest and laid behind Keith, nuzzling Keith's neck. A dobosh later Antok and Ulaz arrived at the nest. They entered the nest and crowded around their kits. Antok laid behind Regris and used his tail to rub up and down Keith's back while nuzzling their other kit. Ulaz sat down beside Thace and purred to their kit, giving little licks to his cheeks where his cheek stripes would be if he had them.

Keith could feel his pack all around him. It was comforting to the young kit. He could feel his distress melt away and a purr rise in his throat.

Kolivan, Antok, Thace, Ulaz, and Regris felt and heard Keith's purr, and the entire group relaxed even further. It was such a rough experience for all six Galra involved, especially their kits. Being the pack leader, Kolivan made a executive decision. "We are taking the next quintant off and will spend it with our kits."

Both Keith and Regris purred at the idea. The next quintant was going to be full of cuddles and pack time, and the kits were going to find that amazing

Fin


	132. Messages (Thulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Texts between Thace and Ulaz while undercover at central command. Thace is in a meeting and Ulaz is bored and misses his mate. Thace has to hide his tablet and the emotions his mate stirs up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is pre-canon Thulaz.
> 
> Tags: Thulaz, Pre-canon

"Messages"

His tablet vibrated on his thigh. He was thankful he turned off the sound and turned down the brightness on the screen. His mate seemed determined to message him during this meeting. Fortunately, Commander Prorok seemed oblivious to his lieutenant's distraction. Thace chanced a covert look at the message Ulaz sent him.

'Miss you. Come see me soon?'

Thace bit back a groan. 'You know I can't skip out on this meeting.'

Another vibration signaled a reply. 'After?'

'Yes. Of course.'

Thace tried to keep his mind on the meeting as Commander Prorok droned on about some new slaves they picked up in some backwater system. Thace wasn't interested in the slaves. He wanted to go see his mate. It had been too long since they last touched. His fur was definitely ruffled due to lack of affection from his mate. The empire knew he and Ulaz were mates. Since they bonded, the mates couldn't be apart for long, or they would be in physical pain. That's why he and Ulaz were at high command at the same time. The records they brought indicated that they were bonded mates. All Galra who have mates were afforded the basic necessity of having their mates nearby and sharing sleeping quarters.

Speaking of mates, Thace's tablet vibrated again. 'How long is the meeting going to take?'

'As long as it takes. Prorok is babbling again.'

"Lieutenant Thace, see me after the meeting."

Thace saluted his commanding officer. "Yes, sir."

"Everyone else is dismissed." Everyone besides Thace and Prorok left the room. "Lieutenant, you seemed distracted during the meeting."

'So, maybe not so oblivious,' Thace thought. Out loud, he said, "My apologies, Commander. It's just my mate and I have been on opposite schedules for far too long."

Prorok seemed to soften, just the tiniest bit at that admission. "I understand, Lieutenant. Go ahead and take the rest of the quintant off. However, I expect you early tomorrow morning."

"Vrepit sa." Thace saluted before he was dismissed. He hurried towards the sleeping quarters he shared with Ulaz, but not without making a detour to the med bay to make sure Ulaz wasn't working. Fortunately, Ulaz wasn't there.

Thace entered his rooms and got tackled by Ulaz. Fortunately, Thace didn't lose his footing and held his mate against him. Thace wrapped his arms around Ulaz and rested his forehead against his mate's. Ulaz purred to him. "Thace."

Thace purred back to him. "You are such a distraction."

"You know you love me."

"Do I know that?" Thace closed the distance between their lips for a moment before answering his own question. "Yes. Yes, I do."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Yes. I quoted Zootopia.


	133. Jealous (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is happy that he finally has his mother and twin sister at headquarters with him and wants to spend time with them to reconnect, but when Kolivan requests that Keith go on a mission, Keith can't tell his leader no. However, when Keith returns, he's injured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. Acxa is also here as Keith's twin and pack member.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Acxa is Keith's twin, Hurt Keith, Cuddling/Snuggling

"Jealous"

Krolia nuzzled both of her kits as she held both of them in her arms. She couldn't believe she had both of her children with her again. Acxa and Keith had their noses buried in their mom's headfur. The second Acxa had arrived Keith had tackled her, and they tussled for a couple of minutes with Acxa pinning her twin in the end. She bent her head and nuzzled him, him returning the nuzzles. She let him up, and they were both swept up into a hug by their mom. The twins had rearranged their arms, and each had one arm around their mom and the other around the other twin. Keith and Acxa had learned they were twins when they were trapped in the weblum. She couldn't take off her helmet, but she told Keith several things that proved she was his sister. Keith kept that secret to himself as they had been on opposite sides of the war. When Lotor took over the Galra Empire, Acxa saw no reason to stay away from her twin. To her immense surprise and elation, her mother was also found. They spent several quintants in a private nest that was built for just the three of them.

When Keith was requested to go on a quick reconnaissance mission, his mother and sister were reluctant to let him go, but as the request came from Kolivan, they couldn't deny it. Keith promised he would be back as soon as he could. A quintant later, Keith came limping into the room and collapsed just outside of the nest. Acxa and Krolia scrambled to reach Keith. He was hurt! Krolia scooped Keith up into her arms and headed for the med bay with Acxa on her heels. They busted into the room, and Krolia called out, "Ulaz!"

The lavender colored Galra poked his head out of his office. One look at Keith had him at Krolia's side in an instant. He had her lay him on an examination bed. She did so and backed up a little, so Ulaz could look over the youngest twin. Krolia held her other kit in her arms, trying to comfort both herself and her daughter.

Ulaz looked over Keith and, to his dismay, he noticed the injury wasn't superficial. However, the other Blades he was with should have either sent word for Ulaz to meet them or treated Keith themselves as they made their way back. Why hadn't they? The implication was mind blowing. Did they purposely not allow the kit medical treatment or somehow convince him that he didn't need it?

Acxa stared at her twin from their mom's arms. He should be there with her, getting cuddles and snuggles from their mom and from each other. She watched as Ulaz carefully but quickly tended to her brother's injury. She wanted to go to Keith's side and bring him back to the nest. She never would have guessed she would grow to need him by her side.

Once Keith was all healed up, Krolia released her daughter and swept up her son in her arms. Acxa tugged on her mom's arm. "We should take Keith to the nest."

Krolia looked at Ulaz, who nodded. "He will need the affection when he awakes."

Krolia nodded and carried her youngest kit to the nest, his sister at her heels. Krolia entered their nest with Keith first, laying her boy down carefully. Acxa entered next, laying on Keith's other side, so Keith was sandwiched between his mother and sister.

Keith whined in his sleep, earning nuzzles from his sister and mother, both of whom purred to him as well. This eased Keith's discomfort. However, it was still a couple of vargas before Keith woke up.

Keith slowly opened his eyes and saw to his delight that his mom and sister were curled around him in their nest, sleeping. He bumped his forehead against Acxa's forehead in an attempt to wake her up. It didn't take long for Acxa to wake up. She opened her eyes and saw her brother was awake. She rubbed her head against his in an affectionate gesture, and Keith purred to his sister.

Suddenly, he felt his hair being groomed. His purr got louder as his mom groomed his hair. "Mom."

"Keith, what happened? How did you get injured?" Acxa asked as she wrapped her arms around her twin.

Keith stopped purring and gave a small whine. "One of the sentries got a good shot at me. I didn't have time to block it or to get out of the way."

"Why didn't the other Blades treat your wound or send word for Ulaz to meet you at the hangar?" Krolia questioned as she paused in grooming his son's hair.

"Ilun and Vrek don't like me," Keith grumbled. "It's like they're jealous or something."

"Ilun and Vrek? They were two of Kolivan's top agents after Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and myself," Krolia answered.

"Why does it make a difference that Kolivan cares about me? I'm just a kit." Keith snuggled against his mom.

"Exactly. They don't think a kit has any place on missions, especially their missions."

"Have you told anyone else about them?" Acxa asked, nuzzling her brother's neck.

"No."

"We should tell the pack," Krolia urged.

Keith let out another whine. "I want you two to stay here. My leg still hurts."

Krolia petted her son's hair. "All right, kit. Pack meeting in the nest it is." Krolia snagged her tablet and sent a message to each of their pack members, requesting they come to the nest, and marked it urgent.

Not five doboshes later, Keith's entire pack was crowded around their kit, dismayed that their kit got hurt on a simple reconnaissance mission. Krolia was holding her son, who was resting on her lap. Acxa was near his legs, lying against the uninjured one. Kolivan was near Keith's head, stroking his hair. Antok was next to Kolivan and was nuzzling Keith's neck. Antok's tail had wrapped itself around Keith's waist. Thace and Ulaz were beside Antok. Thace was stroking his kit's face, exactly where his cheek stripes would be if he had them. Ulaz alternated between checking his injury and nuzzling Keith's side.

"Kit, why didn't the other Blades you were with dress your wound or send a request for me to meet you at the hangar?" Ulaz asked. "You know you needed treatment, right?"

"Ilun and Vrek wouldn't help me or let me near the controls to send a request. When we landed, I didn't think I could make it to the med bay, so I came here. It was closer." The four Dads bristled at their kit's words. Two Blades were intentionally cruel to their kit. Keith reached up and tugged lightly on Kolivan's braid, gaining his attention. "Please don't send me on missions with them anymore."

Kolivan rested his forehead against Keith's. "Of course I won't send you with them."

Keith smiled, and his eyes drifted closed. Kolivan went to sit up straight, but his progress was halted due to Keith still holding onto his braid. Krolia snickered at Kolivan's predicament. "He's got you on a short leash, doesn't he, Kolivan?"

"I don't need any of your sass, Krolia." It was then that Kolivan realized that Keith wasn't sleeping, just pretending. "That's enough of that, kit. Let go."

Keith released the braid, pouting, and opened his eyes. "I didn't want you to go punishing Ilun and Vrek. I'm okay, and you aren't sending me on missions with them, and that's good enough for me."

"You could have just said that, kit."

"But I thought this was better."

"For you perhaps."

"Come on, Kolivan. Lighten up. Our kit is fine and just wants pack time with the entire pack," Thace pointed out.

Keith purred to his pack as they doted on him, all avoiding his leg until it was all healed up, and, if he fell asleep in the middle of a big cuddle pile, well that was all right with him.

Fin


	134. New Kid (Pining Lance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU Keith and Lance meet as kids. Lance decides that Keith is going to be his boyfriend despite not ever talking to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is pre-Klance with a pining Lance. Keith is eight, while Lance is seven. Chris_White suggested this chapter.
> 
> Tags: Pre-canon, Pining Lance, Kid Keith, Kid Lance

"New Kid"

There was a new kid in his class. That was always exciting. He hoped the kid was friendly. Maybe it would be a guy, because girls were icky. The brunette sat up straighter when the door opened and another teacher ushered in a raven-haired boy who was looking down at his rather worn sneakers. So, he was shy. Lance figured it was a new kid thing. He was cute though, Lance decided.

"Introduce yourself to the class," the teacher instructed.

The boy jumped slightly and raised his eyes to meet the class's gaze. "I'm Keith Kogane."

Lance was taken aback at Keith's purple eyes. They were amazing. He decided that Keith would be his boyfriend, even though he didn't know what that term meant. His eldest sister had someone she called her boyfriend, and they were very close. Lance wanted that closeness with Keith.

"There's an empty seat next to Lance. Lance, wave your hand, so Keith knows who you are," the teacher was talking again.

Lance energetically waved his hand. Keith made eye contact with Lance for a second (which felt both too long and not long enough at the same time) before shuffling to sit at the desk in the row next to him. Lance couldn't help but stare at the new kid. He was more than cute. Lance was so enamored that he couldn't talk.

The whole day passed with Lance unable to speak to Keith. He very much wanted to, but every time he tried to summon up the courage to talk, he would catch Keith's gaze, and his words would fail him. He was at lunch with his best friend, Hunk, zoning out, thinking about Keith.

"Earth to Lance. Come in, Lance."

"Huh? What, buddy?"

"Man, you are distracted. What's up?"

"There's a new kid in my class, and he's super cute."

"Where is he?"

Lance scanned the cafeteria for the mop of black hair belonging to Keith. Spotting him sitting by himself at the end of one of the lunch tables, Lance pointed him out. "There. His name is Keith Kogane, and he's going to be my boyfriend."

"Have you even spoken to him yet?"

Lance paused at that. "No. I haven't, but that doesn't mean it can't happen."

Fin


	135. Reunion (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets to reunite with his mother and twin sister. The Paladins witness this occasion with a confused Prince Lotor in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM. Krolia is here as Keith's mom, and Acxa is his younger twin. This chapter was suggested by RangerHorseTug.
> 
> Tags: DoM, BoM Keith, Acxa is Keith's twin

"Reunion"

The Paladins were on the way to a nearby Blade of Marmora base. Kolivan had requested the Paladins and Alteans come for a meeting and bring along Prince Lotor, who had recently turned himself in to the Paladins. They entered the base, when suddenly...

"KEITH!!!"

Keith only had enough time to look up before a female Galra tackled him to the floor. They rolled and tumbled across the floor, until they ended up before Kolivan. Keith was against the floor with the female pinning him down. Keith grinned at his sister and rubbed his head against hers. "Hello, Acxa. I missed you too."

Kolivan shook his head, reached out, and grabbed both kits by the back of their clothes, hauling them to their feet. "Welcome back, Keith."

"Thank you, Kolivan. I-" Keith cut himself off as he caught sight of his team. Lance looked like he wanted to pull Keith away from Acxa. Shiro's hand was glowing. Pidge had pulled out her bayard, but Hunk looked a little nervous. Allura had her eyes narrowed in suspicion. Coran twirled his moustache with a fond look on his face.

Lotor stared almost dumbfounded at the actions of his general. She was always so poised and almost regal. To see her tackle the Red Paladin in glee was like seeing a different side to her. "Acxa, what?"

"Keith and I are twins." Acxa nuzzled her older twin.

Coran walked over to Keith, who held his twin in his arms, protectively. He didn't believe Coran would harm his sister, but he was the older twin. He always wanted to protect his sister. Coran placed an arm around each one. "You two have such a special bond. This is wonderful! Twins are so rare!"

"Yes, they are." Another female Galra walked in, and Keith and Acxa perked up.

"Mom!" Both kits jumped onto their mother. She caught her kits and accepted their nuzzles, returning them in kind. There was a gold glint around the older female Blade's neck.

Kolivan realized what was around Krolia's neck. He had thought it lost forever. "Krolia, you found-"

Krolia cut off her leader. "Yes. My locket was recovered."

"Locket? May we see the pictures?" Hunk asked, curious.

Krolia took off and opened the locket, holding it out so everyone could see. On one side was a picture of Acxa in her Blade uniform, and on the other side was Keith in his Blade uniform. After a couple of doboshes, she closed the locket and showed off the back, which had 'kits' written in a pretty, cursive script. She fastened it back around her neck as she added, "I only wear it around headquarters; never on missions. I would never risk the safety of my kits like that."

"Kits?" Allura echoed.

"Kit is the term for a Galran cub. Since Galra live longer than humans, Keith and Acxa are still technically kits," Kolivan explained.

Acxa nuzzled Keith's neck, ignoring the conversation happening nearby. "I missed you so much, while we were on separate solo missions. I can't believe they would separate twins for so long for our first mission."

"At least we knew the other was alive. I could always feel your presence while I was sent to Earth to investigate the high traces of quintessence. I knew we would see each other again." Keith stroked his sister's hair.

"What's so special about them being twins?" Pidge asked. "Twins aren't that rare on Earth."

"Galran twins have a shared quintessence signature. They can feel how their twin feels when they are nearby, and, if they are far away, their presence provides a source of comfort since the twins know they aren't alone in the universe," a new voice spoke up from the doorway. Everyone looked up and saw Ezor (who had spoken) and Zethrid standing there, wearing Blade uniforms.

Keith tensed up but was confused when he felt his sister through their bond. She wasn't worried. He rumbled to her, and she responded back with a purr of reassurance. So, the generals were on their side?

Acxa turned to her fellow generals and asked, "Just how long have you two been standing there?"

"Long enough for us to see you tackle your brother," Zethrid replied with a smirk. Acxa grinned.

Lotor and the Paladins (minus Keith) were lost once again. It was like everything they knew was turned upside down. Lotor had had enough. "What is going on? This time don't leave anything out!"

Acxa turned back to the exasperated prince with a sigh. "All right. I was sent to infiltrate the empire like so many Blades before me. However, not many soldiers would even give me a second glance due to my mixed heritage until you came along. You took me in as one of your generals, not knowing I was working against the empire the whole time. I had managed to convince my fellow generals to support the Blade of Marmora. I had also told them of my twin, who was on a mission of his own."

"I was sent to Earth to investigate the unusually high traces of quintessence on such a primitive planet. I was able to fit in with the local population due to my appearance. I had inadvertently developed friendships with a couple of people during my time there. When I became part of Team Voltron, I told everyone of my heritage. It did take some time getting used to for some more than others, which was understandable. I kept the fact that I had a twin a secret as I didn't want to compromise her mission," Keith told his part of the tale.

"Why are you so touchy feely, Mullet?" Lance asked. "It's not like you."

"Galra have family units called packs. Some are related by blood; others are simply close." Keith's gaze fell to the floor. "My pack used to be quite large, but we lost four of our family."

"It's hard to lose one member. To lose four is nearly unbearable," Krolia added, wrapping her arms around her son. He was always so close to their pack, especially Regris. He was like a brother to Keith. Keith nuzzled his mom.

"That's not really an answer," Lance ventured.

"Galra are always affectionate to pack members. It's soothing and helps calm kits," Lotor answered, surprising the Paladins. They forgot he was there.

Lance literally jumped. "Quiznack!"

Keith laughed softly, leaning against his mother. "Thank you, Lance."

Lance was confused. "I don't know what I did, but you're welcome."

Fin


	136. Nuzzles (Antolivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan needs to take a break, and Antok knows how to get him to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Antolivan.
> 
> Tags: Antolivan, Kolivan needs a break

"Nuzzles"

Antok reached out and snagged Kolivan by the back of his tunic. The leader didn't have a chance to do more than pause before the larger Galra pulled him back and down onto the couch. "You need to rest, 'Van."

"No, Antok. I-" Kolivan started.

Antok wrapped his tail around Kolivan's waist and undid his braid. He ran his claws through the white strands, eliciting a purr from his mate. After a dobosh, Kolivan pulled out his data pad to continue working. Antok growled and pulled the data pad out of his leader's grasp. He placed it out of Kolivan's reach. "I said rest, 'Van."

Kolivan looked over his shoulder at his mate, who didn't have his mask on. Antok gave him a soft smile and nuzzled his neck, pulling another purr out of his mate. "Maybe I could stop for a bit."

Antok grinned again. He knew he could get Kolivan to agree to relax with him. His poor mate worked too hard. He needed him to force him to set the work aside, even for a little. He would help Kolivan with the reports later. Right now, they were enjoying each other's company.

Fin


	137. Brother and Sister (DoM, Thulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia returns to headquarters heavily pregnant. Her daughter is waiting none too patiently for her mom's return. What is her reaction when Krolia goes into labor and what is her reaction to her new brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Acxa is Krolia's daughter and Keith's older sister. There is also a tiny bit of background Thulaz. This was requested by MrTaco117.
> 
> Tags: Pre- canon, DoM, Thulaz, Kid Acxa, Baby Keith

"Brother and Sister"

Acxa bounced up and down on her feet excitedly. Her mom was coming home today. Her mom had been on a deep space assignment for several phoebes (months), keeping in contact over the communications array. It had been rough for the little kit, but at least she had someone she could stay with. Thace and Ulaz were nice and always up for cuddles with the kit, but nothing beat a mother's love.

Ulaz stood behind the Acxa, face a little grim. During the return trip communications, Krolia told Ulaz that she was expecting again. She had been worried about what to tell Acxa, so she kept it a secret from her daughter. Ulaz was hoping that Krolia would make it back before she went into labor.

Just then, a ship entered the hangar. Ulaz kept a hand on Acxa's shoulder, so the little girl wouldn't dash over before the ship powered down. Once the door opened, Ulaz couldn't keep the girl still any longer. Acxa ran over, calling out, "Mama!"

Krolia carefully made her way out of the ship, being careful of her belly. It was obvious she was very pregnant. Ulaz could tell she just barely made it in time. He walked over to help Krolia if needed or to pick up Acxa, so the girl could hug her mom easier.

From her position in Ulaz's arms, Acxa looked at her mom or, more specifically, her belly. "Mama?"

"Kit, I missed you so much!" Krolia hugged her daughter, nuzzling her.

Acxa returned the nuzzles. "Mama, what happened? Why is your belly so big?"

"Your going to have a sibling in a quintant at most; a little brother specifically," Krolia told her.

To everyone's delight, Acxa's eyes lit up. She squealed. "A brother! I get to have a brother?"

"Yes, little kit. Now, let's let your mom get down to the med bay, so I can examine her," Ulaz replied.

Krolia let out a pained noise. "Actually, Ulaz, the examination will have to wait. My water just broke."

Ulaz helped Krolia get to the med bay. He thanked the stars that the med bay was close to the hangars. He radioed Thace to come get Acxa. Fortunately, his mate was nearby. He quickly took ahold of the little girl and let his mate tend to Krolia. Thace nuzzled Acxa, who returned those nuzzles.

Ulaz moved some privacy screens around a bed before he helped Krolia out of her Blade uniform, into a surgical gown, and onto an examination bed. Ulaz had her sitting up, hugging a pillow. He prepared a large needle laced with a numbing agent, so she could deliver the kit with almost no pain. He injected the numbing agent, causing Krolia to wince as the needle went in. Once the medicine took effect, she sighed and laid down with her legs open.

Ulaz had only delivered one other kit; that being Acxa. He was slightly nervous. He knew that delivering kits was risky, and the kits were very fragile. He hoped there wouldn't be any complications. He had read several books and articles on the subject the tick Krolia had told him she was expecting the first time. He reread those same books and articles, refreshing his mind for this delivery.

Thace kept a firm grasp on Acxa. He knew the med bay was no place for little kits, but there was no way he was going to be the one responsible for not letting the little girl to see her mom and brother first. They couldn't hear anything at first, but it wasn't long before they heard Ulaz's voice.

"Okay, Krolia. Now, push. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Push again. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Another push, a big one this time. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. I think one more big one should do it. Push!"

Ulaz's voice was drowned out by a piercing cry. "Congratulations, Krolia. It's a boy."

One of Ulaz's assistants opened the door and said, "Acxa, you can come in now."

Thace released Acxa, who scampered in. She watched as Ulaz placed a wrapped bundle in her mom's arms. Ulaz turned and filled out some paperwork, making a new medical file for their latest addition.

"Come here, Acxa, and meet your brother, Keith."

Acxa crept closer and peered at the bundle in her mom's arms. He didn't look a thing like her or any of the other Blades she had seen. He had pale skin and little wisps of black hair on his head. His eyes, though, were the same purple as hers and her mom's.  Acxa looked up at her mom. "He's not purple."

Krolia grinned at her daughter. Kits were always so blunt. "No, he's not, but he's still your brother. No matter what he looks like."

Acxa carefully came even closer and gave a very very gentle nuzzle to the tiny kit. He turned his eyes in her direction for a brief tick before his attention was attracted by his mother removing the top of her gown.

Thace took Acxa around to the other side of the privacy screens as Krolia fed her newest little kit. He sighed. It was sure going to be different around the base with two little kits. He wondered if the base would still be floating when the kits reached the age of five.

Fin


	138. Informing Iverson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Holt makes it back to Earth and has to try to convince Commander Iverson that there's an intergalactic war coming. However, first he wanted to see the Commanders expression when he found out who exactly was in charge of the "universe's only hope."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is canon complaint as of the end of Season Five.
> 
> Tags: Back to Earth, Iverson deserves the headache

"Informing Iverson"

"What are you saying, Commander?" Iverson glared at Sam Holt through his one good eye.

Sam held back a snicker at the story that Lance told him about Iverson's incident. To have it confirmed by Keith later on cinched it. He always knew Iverson was an asshole. "The universe has many races that are more advanced than us, and one of those races is trying to take over the universe. The only reason we haven't been taken over is due to the fighting forces of Voltron, the Coalition, and The Blade of Marmora."

"What in the Sam Hill are those?"

Sam smirked. This was going to be good. "Voltron is a robot made of five robot lions. The five original pilots you actually know. One of the Coalition members you know, and one member of The Blade of Marmora you know."

"Give me their names, Commander."

Sam full blown grinned. "Takashi Shirogane, Lance McClain, Katie Holt, Hunk Garrett, Keith Kogane, and Matt Holt."

Iverson's blood boiled at the names. Of course, it would be those six. The little girl who infiltrated his state-of-the-art facility and hacked into the Garrison's computer system like it was child's play, the big guy who threw up on the flight simulator, the guy who crashed said simulator every time, two guys who got kidnapped (one of whom got to Earth for five seconds before leaving for space again after getting broken out of quarantine by four teenagers), and the guy who was expelled for punching him in the face so hard he lost the use of his left eye.

"Wait a minute. You said I knew seven people. You only listed six names."

"Well, Keith joined The Blade of Marmora recently to help their forces, but he was originally on Team Voltron. My son is a member of the Coalition. Princess Allura is now a pilot of Voltron."

"Who is Princess Allura?!"

"She's a princess who had been in suspended animation for 10,000 years."

"There are monarch's in space?!"

"Yes."

Iverson leveled a glare at Sam. "Prove it."

"Gladly." Sam opened the briefcase he had carried in and withdrew a folder. He opened the folder and took out many pictures. One showed the five original Paladins in their civilian clothes, another one showed all five in their Paladin armor, the rest were individual shots.

The pictures of Shiro showed him inside Black Lion's cockpit, standing next to Black Lion, working out on the training deck (mostly with his right hand glowing), and in his Paladin seat. There were several candid shots of him with the other Paladins, Matt, and the Alteans.

The pictures of Lance showed him inside Blue Lion's cockpit, inside Red Lion's cockpit, standing next to Blue Lion, standing next to Red Lion, in his Blue Paladin seat, and in his Red Paladin seat. There were several candid shots of him with the other Paladins, Matt, and the Alteans.

The pictures of Hunk showed him inside Yellow Lion's cockpit, standing next to Yellow Lion, cooking in the kitchen, and in his Paladin seat. There were several candid shots of him with the other Paladins, Matt, and the Alteans.

The pictures of Pidge showed her inside Green Lion's cockpit, standing next to Green Lion, working on her lap top, and in her Paladin seat. There were several candid shots of her with the other Paladins, Matt, and the Alteans.

The pictures of Keith showed him inside Red Lion's cockpit, in Black Lion's cockpit, standing next to Red Lion, standing next to Black Lion working out on the training deck with two different swords, in his Red Paladin seat, and in his Black Paladin seat. There were also pictures of him in a dark colored uniform that had a glowing chest. In those pictures, he always had a long glowing sword, but half of those pictures he had a mask over his face. There were several candid shots of him with the other Paladins, Matt, and the Alteans.

The pictures of Matt showed him in one of the Coalition ships, standing next to the Coalition ship, working with several screens of data of alien origin, and inside Green Lion's cockpit (behind Pidge).

The pictures of Allura showed her in her dress, in her Paladin armor, in her uniform, in Blue Lion's cockpit, standing beside Blue Lion, using her bayard on the training deck, and standing on her platform. There were several candid shots of her with the other Paladins, Matt, and Coran.

"Here's your proof," Sam stated.

Iverson rubbed his temples. How was he going to explain this to his superiors, especially since he could barely wrap his mind around it?

Fin


	139. Ailment (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is sick, and Shiro takes care of his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is established Sheith.
> 
> Tags: Sheith, Sick Keith

"Ailment"

Shiro sat on the edge of the bed and dabbed at his boyfriend's forehead. Keith always ran hot, but this wasn't his normal body temperature. This was a fever. He had found Keith passed out on the training deck, having made the bad decision to go training despite being sick. Shiro shook his head. He knew that Keith was used to taking care of himself, but Shiro refused to let his boyfriend do that when he could help it.

"Kashi?" Shiro grinned at the nickname. Keith didn't usually call him that unless he was sick. The Red Paladin sounded so tired and out of it.

"Shh, Keith. It's all right. I'm here. I've got you," Shiro almost cooed.

Keith pulled the blankets over his mouth and coughed. He released his hold of the blankets and groaned, his head hitting the pillow once again.

"Oh, baby." Shiro held out a cup of water for Keith to drink, which he did. When he was done, Shiro placed it down on the nightstand.

"Kashi." Keith held a hand up, and Shiro clasped a hand around his boyfriend's. He leaned down and hugged Keith. Keith nuzzled Shiro's neck.

"How are you feeling, Keith?"

"My body still feels like it's on fire."

"Maybe this'll feel good then." Shiro lifted his right arm and placed it on Keith's forehead.

Keith sighed and leaned into the cool metal. "Kashi, it feels wonderful. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Keith. Get some rest. I'll take care of you."

Keith held his arms up, and Shiro took the invitation to lie down next to his boyfriend and wrap his arms around him, just holding him. Keith nuzzled his head against Shiro's broad chest and sighed, eyes drifting closed. He could let Shiro take care of him, at least this time.

Fin


	140. Sit Ups (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro asks Keith for help during his workout. Keith has an idea on how to get some affection during Shiro's many sit ups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is established Sheith. This is very short.
> 
> Tags: Sheith, Sit-Ups, Reward system

"Sit Ups"

"Keith, can you help me with this set?"

Keith looked over at his boyfriend. Shiro was lying down with his legs bent at the knees and his feet planted firmly on the ground. Keith knew Shiro wanted him to pin his feet down so he could do sit ups, but Shiro was so strong that Keith would have to sit on Shiro's feet to be of any use. Keith smiled. He loved helping his boyfriend work out. "Yes, sir."

Shiro watched his boyfriend walk over. His hair was already pulled back into a small ponytail. To Shiro, Keith looked hot with his hair pulled back, but if Shiro was being honest with himself, he thought Keith looked hot in everything. Today, Keith was wearing black knit pants and a green T-shirt. Shiro had forgotten how good Keith looked in colors other than black and red. He watched as Keith knelt down at his feet and held his ankles down with his hands and was practically sitting on his feet.

Shiro put his hands behind his head and interlocked his fingers. He did a sit up, only to meet Keith's lips when he reached a sitting position. Their eyes closed automatically as their lips met. Shiro broke the kiss, when he finished the sit up, lying back down. He looked at Keith, who had a grin on his face. "That was one."

"Is your plan to kiss me after each one?"

"What if it is?"

Shiro's grin matched his boyfriend's. "Then, I'm going to be doing a lot of sit ups."

Fin


	141. Imitating Thace (DoM, Thulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thace plays with his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM featuring Galra Keith. Thace is Keith's dad. Keith is about a year old in this chapter. This is also Thulaz.
> 
> Apparently, there is a comic out there that is an almost visual representation of this chapter. I am not the artist nor did I have previous knowledge of the comic.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Baby Keith, Galra Keith, Dad Thace

"Imitating Thace"

Thace stared at his kit. It was still amazing to him how much this little one resembled him. They had the same fluffy ears, the same color fur, the same shape of their eyes, and the same love of cuddles. Speaking of cuddles, Keith held his arms up. Thace smiled and scooped up the kit. Instead of immediately cuddling the kit though, he held him close to his face. They stared at each other for a few doboshes before Thace stuck his tongue out at Keith. The result was almost immediate. Keith stuck his tongue out, imitating his dad. Thace stared at his kit. He looked even more like him, if that was possible. He laughed, causing Keith to laugh too. Their laughs were even similar!

%%%

Ulaz peeked around the doorway. He knew Thace could be goofy, playing with their kit, but he was never able to witness it. It was almost as if his mate refused to let anyone see that side of himself. He was glad he was able to see it in person.

The laughing ended briefly as Keith stuck his tongue out again, which then Thace copied, resulting in another round of laughter. Ulaz had to leave before he gave himself away by laughing.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next few chapters are going to be short, but just think of them as snapshot into the characters' lives.


	142. Pillow Fight (Broganes, Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pillow fights are a great way to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance and Broganes.
> 
> Tags: Broganes, Klance, Pillow fight

"Pillow Fight"

Shiro walked by the lounge when a pillow whizzed by his head, smacking into the wall. If he had been walking any faster, the pillow would have nailed him in the head. He picked up the pillow and cautiously entered the lounge. The scene that he saw was funny. The other four Paladins were dressed in their Altean nightclothes (minus the robes) and were barefoot. Keith had his fingerless gloves on, Pidge had her glasses on, and Hunk still wore his headband. Each Paladin had a pillow in him/her hands and were constantly bopping each other. As Shiro watched them, it soon became obvious his earlier assessment was wrong. Three of the Paladins had two pillows at their disposal. Keith only had one pillow. So, Keith's pillow had almost smacked him in the head.

He grinned and snuck up behind the Red Paladin. He reared back, prepared to strike, when a pillow came soaring from across the room and nailed him in the face, dropping him to the floor. Keith looked behind him in surprise.

"I've got your back, buddy!" Lance called out before going back on the attack.

Keith slipped the second pillow out of Shiro's grasp, grinning. "You shouldn't sneak up on people, Takashi, especially people with a Sharpshooter for a boyfriend."

"But I'm your brother! Don't I take precedence?"

"Not if you're attacking me!"

"It's revenge for almost hitting me with that pillow."

"What? When did I do that?"

"Just recently. I was walking by the lounge, and a pillow almost hit me."

Keith looked a little contrite. "Sorry, Takashi. Pidge ducked."

Shiro slipped a pillow out of the pile of pillows on the floor without Keith noticing and bopped him on the head. He grinned and slid a second pillow out of the pile. He ran further into the room as Pidge called out, "Every Paladin for themselves!"

%%%

Allura was in search of the Paladins when she heard boisterous laughter coming from the lounge. She decided to investigate and came upon a heartwarming scene. Her five Paladins were hitting each other with pillows and laughing, seemingly without a care in the world. It was easy for her to forget they were still young (even Shiro). They deserved to have some fun. She was determined to try to find time for them to unwind. There had to be time somewhere, even if there was a war going on.

Fin


	143. Nighttime Duty (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is on nighttime duty and received a visitor which makes the night a little better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance.

"Nighttime Duty"

It was the night cycle on the castle ship, and it was Lance's turn for night duty. He got to sit in his Paladin chair and monitor the galaxy they were currently traveling through and keep an eye out for any Galra attacks. Lance thought it was unfair and a waste of time. He needed his beauty sleep. They were other Paladins who were awake who could do this just as easily.

Speaking of one, the door to the bridge opened, admitting Keith. "Lance?"

Lance turned half way around and looked at the Red Paladin. "Yes, Keith?" Keith walked over to the Blue Paladin seat and, to Lance's surprise, sat down in between Lance's legs on the seat. Lance's eyebrows shot into his hairline. "K-Keith! What are you doing?"

Keith laid back against Lance's chest. He mumbled, "You're comfy, and I couldn't sleep."

Lance's shocked expression melted into a tender one as Keith's eyes fluttered closed. He carefully rearranged the slightly shorter Paladin, so he was sitting on his lap with his head tucked into Lance's neck. Lance kept one hand curled around the base of Keith's neck and the other on his knees. Maybe this night wasn't such a waste of time.

Fin


	144. Library Buddies (Pre- Broganes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finds a kindred spirit one day in the library with the same taste in books.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I know, in canon, there's a seven year difference in Shiro's and Keith's ages, but I couldn't resist the two of them as little kids. So, for this chapter, Shiro is 10 and Keith is 7.
> 
> Tags: Pre-Broganes, Kid Keith, Kid Shiro, Books, Shiro is a nerd

"Library Buddies"

"Thanks, Mom!" Shiro called out getting out of his mom's car.

"I'll be back in an hour, Takashi," Mrs. Shirogane called out, watching her ten-year-old son enter the library.

Shiro returned the bag full of books he was allowed to borrow. They were from a bunch of different genres; mystery, action, fantasy, science fiction, myths and legends, but half of the books he checked out were nonfiction and, specifically, about space.

He knew he had an hour before his mom returned, so he went to the nonfiction section and browsed the books on space for a title he hadn't read yet. There weren't a lot left.

However, he wasn't alone in the aisle. There was a boy younger than him with black hair down to his shoulders, purple eyes, who wearing a red and white hoodie. He was holding a book titled 'Astronomy and Space.'

Shiro couldn't help himself and exclaimed, "You like space too?! Cool!"

The boy looked up, looking surprised someone was talking to him. "Huh?"

"Sorry. I'm Takashi Shirogane. I like space too." Shiro held his hand out when he introduced himself.

The boy looked at the hand before he clasped his hand. "I'm Keith Kogane."

"That's one I haven't read before. Do you want to read it together?"

The surprised look didn't leave Keith's face, and he simply nodded, not trusting his voice. Shiro led him to a room off to the side of the library and found an oversize chair both boys could sit in with no problem. They sat next to each other, and the book was opened across both of their laps. The hour flew by without Shiro even realizing it. His mom found her son sitting in the chair with another boy pouring over a thick astronomy book. She smiled. It seemed like he found a kindred spirit.

Fin


	145. Stretching (Shklance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro isn't quite sure why his boyfriends aren't getting the hang of this exercise. Little does Shiro know, Keith and Lance are just enjoying the show. His boyfriends are going to be the death of him, Shiro knows that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is established Shklance. Lance stole my keyboard for one of his lines near the end, so it's a little more risque than normal. I blame Lancey Lance for it.
> 
> Tags: Shklance, Stretching, Incorrigible Keith, Incorrigible Lance, Adorable Boyfriends, Shiro is a mess

"Stretching"

"Shiro, could you show us how to do that move again?" Lance asked.

Shiro looked between Lance and Keith. Keith cocked his head to the side, looking absolutely adorable, and Lance looked confused, which was adorable as well. Shiro let out a breath and turned around. He thought, 'Why aren't they getting this?'

He put his hands on the walls and pushed his body out, showcasing his backside. "You stretch like this."

Lance and Keith were wearing identical evil grins as their eyes roved over their boyfriend's body. They already knew how to do the stretch, but they liked seeing Shiro in that position. They wanted to see him in that position until he caught on to their plan.

"No. I didn't get it," Keith said.

"Same here. Do it again," Lance agreed, a little too quickly in Shiro's opinion.

Shiro quickly looked over his shoulder and caught the look on his boyfriends' faces. He stopped stretching and turned around to face them. Correctly deducing their plan, he asked, "You know how to do that stretch, don't you?"

Keith and Lance sauntered over to him. Keith ended up on his right and Lance on his left. Each wrapped an arm around his and reached out to each other with their other arm.

"Of course we did, Shiro, but we loved seeing you in that position," Keith purred, answering for both him and Lance.

"You looked delicious, baby," Lance added.

Shiro hung his head and huffed. "You could have just asked."

"But this was more fun," Lance all but whined.

"You two are incorrigible," Shiro replied, pulling his two boyfriends in closer.

"But you love us anyway," Keith replied.

"Of course I do." Shiro dipped his head and kissed each of his boyfriends on the lips.

Fin


	146. Little Brother (Broganes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has been deaged while on a Blade mission. Kolivan returned the young boy to the castle ship and to his brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Broganes. Kolivan wasn't supposed to show up. He apparently hijacked my keyboard.
> 
> Tags: Broganes, Kid Keith, De-Aging, BoM Keith, Dad Kolivan

"Little Brother"

Shiro looked at his little brother, whom he was holding in his arms as he slept. Usually, there were seven years separating the brothers' ages, but at that moment, there were fifteen years between them. His brother was back to being ten-years-old. He wasn't sure how it happened. Keith had been on a Blade mission, and Kolivan had returned him as a ten-year-old. He recognized Shiro, but not the others, so he wasn't comfortable with any of the Paladins except Shiro. He had strangely not been scared of anyone, not even Kolivan! The Leader of the Blade of Marmora had been keeping tabs on Keith's condition. Shiro wasn't sure if the Galra was interested in Keith himself or trying to find out when the boy could return to going on missions for him.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Shiro ran a hand over Keith's hair, smoothing down his messy hair. "Come in."

Kolivan entered the room. He sat down next to Shiro as he stared at the little boy. "How is he today?"

"Same as yesterday. Nothing's changed."

Kolivan reached out and gently ran his claws through the boy's hair. Shiro was surprised at the gentleness of the Galra. He seemed to genuinely care about Keith. He cupped the boy's cheek, and Keith surprised both of them by nuzzling Kolivan's hand with a whine. They both looked down at Keith, whose eyes fluttered open. "Keith?"

"Takashi? Kolivan?"

"I'm here, Keith. I've got you."

Kolivan bent over slightly and lightly bumped his forehead against Keith's. "Hello, kit."

Keith nuzzled Kolivan, surprising both Shiro and Kolivan himself. Kolivan gently pulled Keith into his arms and nuzzled the kit back. He wasn't sure how long his newest Blade was going to be a young kit but was going to take full advantage of it.

Fin


	147. Pre-Mission Nerves (Thulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thace and Ulaz are headed for their next big mission, and Ulaz couldn't help but notice that his mate was nervous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is established Thulaz and pre-canon.
> 
> Tags: Thulaz, Pre-canon, Nervous Thace

"Pre-Mission Nerves"

Thace was piloting the small Empire fighter to the main base of the Galra Empire. He was about to start another undercover mission, but this time he wasn't alone. His mate, Ulaz, was going to be stationed on the main base as well in the medical section of the ship.

He was glad his mate was going to be with him, but that also meant that his mission was going to take awhile. At least the records they brought indicated that they were mates, so the Commanders wouldn't try to separate them too much. All mated Galra couldn't be apart from their mates for long periods of time or they would be in physical pain.

Ulaz looked over at his mate from the co-pilot's seat. He didn't seem nervous, which was good. Ulaz was more than nervous for the both of them. This was his first deep cover mission. At least he had his mate with him and he was going to be stationed in the medical section, which was where his expertise lay.

"We're approaching the main hub," Thace said.

Ulaz looked at his mate in surprise. Was that a hint of nervousness he heard in his voice? Ulaz unbuckled his seatbelt and walked over to Thace. He nuzzled his cheek before giving a small lick to reassure his mate. "I'm here with you, Thace. There's no need to worry, my mate."

Thace leaned against Ulaz, taking in his comforting presence. He knew he could do his mission as long as Ulaz was by his side.

Fin


	148. Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance misses Keith. So, when wandering the castle hallways, why did he follow a disembodied voice?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is established Klance.
> 
> Tags: Klance, BoM Keith, secret meetings

"Absence Makes The Heart Grow Fonder"

Lance was walking down the corridors of the castle. He didn't really have a destination in mind. It had been several months since Keith had left the castle to join the Blade of Marmora full time, and Lance was noticing how different the castle seemed without his boyfriend.

Hunk had caught himself making a portion of food for the absent teen. Pidge had asked Lance if she could modify the Blue Lion. He had to remind her he wasn't Blue's Paladin anymore. Shiro seemed more on edge than ever. Originally Lance chalked it up to having been in the clutches of the Empire again, but what if it was more the way Keith had been distancing himself from the team? Allura seemed less upbeat than normal. Once again, he thought it was because of the stress of piloting Blue. Coran, however, didn't seem different at all. Maybe Lance was reading too much into the situation. Maybe he was the only one who missed Keith.

"Psst."

Lance stopped. He thought he heard something down the corridor. He peered down the darkened hallway but didn't see anything. He made a motion to start walking again, when he heard it again. "Psst. Come here."

Okay. That was definitely creepy. He hoped the castle wasn't haunted again. Granted, it wasn't haunted the first time, but it was pretty close. Taking his chances, Lance walked down the corridor. It was a narrower one that all of the other ones, which Lance found weird. He paused at an intersection. Now what?

"Keep coming."

There was a strange metallic tint to the voice. Lance knew he had heard that tint before, but he couldn't place it. He kept following the voice until he reached the end of the hallway. He looked around. Where was the mystery speaker?

"Look up."

Lance did so and found himself staring into the familiar mask of a Blade of Marmora member. Lance's eyebrows shot into his hairline until the Blade removed his mask. It was Keith! Lance smiled as he looked at Keith's position. He had one foot planted on the wall behind him, leg bent at the knee, and the other leg outstretched to brace against the opposite wall. His weight was being mostly supported by the bent knee, and his hands were against the walls, keeping him suspended above Lance's head.

"Hey, Mullet. Long time no see."

Keith said nothing. He just smiled, leaned down, and gave Lance a kiss on the lips. Lance was surprised at Keith's action. He thought this must be a dream, and if this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up.

When Keith broke the kiss off, Lance sputtered, "K-Keith? What was that for?"

Keith dropped down off the wall. He pressed himself up against Lance as he wrapped his arms around Lance's neck. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, baby." Lance smiled and gave his boyfriend another kiss.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not posting this yesterday, but as you can tell I was reformatting this set of Ficlets. It took hours of my time to get it looking better than a huge wall of text. A couple of readers had mentioned it before, but I hadn't had any idea of how to correct it. Now, tags are inside each chapter, pairings are in the chapter title, and the only additional tags are pairings and repeated tags


	149. Sprain (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Shiro are doing hand-to-hand combat on the training deck, and Keith gets injured slightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is established Sheith.
> 
> Tags: Sheith, Hurt Keith, Supportive boyfriend

"Sprain"

Shiro and Keith were sparring on the training deck. They had been at it all morning since breakfast, which Shiro had insisted on. Keith had been more than willing to skip breakfast and get right to training. Shiro knew his boyfriend did that on a regular basis and was determined to change that, even if it meant joining him on the training deck everyday, especially if it meant that.

That morning's training started with a jog around the training deck and some stretches before they started the hand-to-hand combat. Shiro was the only one who could give Keith any competition. Keith could easily beat the other three Paladins, so working out with Shiro was in Keith's best interest. Getting to put his hands on Shiro was just an added bonus.

Keith's mind wandered a little as he took a second too long to stare at his boyfriend's body, and that's when it happened. Shiro managed to flip Keith, and the Red Paladin tried to remain on his feet but ended up rolling his ankle, and Keith fell to the floor. Shiro was over there in an instant, offering a hand up and some advice. "You got distracted."

Keith grasped Shiro's hand. "Yeah. Well, you are pretty distracting."

Shiro noticed Keith was favoring his right ankle a little. "Keith, are you alright?"

"I think I sprained my ankle when you flipped me," Keith admitted. He didn't like to admit weakness. It was something Shiro was working on with him; to at least tell Shiro when he was hurt.

"Well, then you're done training for today." Shiro maneuvered the hurt Paladin onto his back and picked him up, keeping his arms hooked under Keith's knees. Keith automatically put his arms around Shiro's chest and leaned against the older Paladin's back a little.

"You don't have to carry me just because I sprained my ankle."

"I know. I just wanted to, Keith." Shiro gave his boyfriend's legs a squeeze to reassure him that he wasn't a burden, because he could never be a burden. Shiro loved him too much to ever consider him that.

Fin


	150. Sleepy (Pining Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is tired after spending all day on the training deck and falls asleep on the couch in the lounge. Lance comes in and sees him asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This could be seen as Pining Klance.
> 
> Tags: Pining Klance, Sleepy Paladins

"Sleepy"

Keith dropped onto the couch bonelessly. He had spent all day on the training deck and just took a shower. It wasn't time to go to bed yet, but Keith was borderline exhausted. He decided to let his eyes close for a few minutes.

Lance entered the lounge, looking for a place to rest. He spotted Keith on the couch looking like he was asleep. Lance sat down next to Keith. He liked to sit next to Keith whenever possible. He wasn't entirely sure of his feelings for the other Paladin, but he liked to be near him. Lance closed his eyes, preparing to rest next to the other Paladin.

%%%

Keith had apparently slid over and landed on the seat cushions of the couch. He was lying on his side with his right hand resting near his head and his left hand beside his right knee. Lance had fallen over onto Keith, his head on the raven-haired teen's shoulder. Lance's right hand ended up under Keith's right knee, and his right foot slid behind Keith's left foot. Lance's left leg was propped up on the couch, and his left hand was resting on his stomach.

The other Paladins had gone looking for their two teammates, but no one thought they would be sleeping in the lounge tangled up in each other. Shiro dragged Hunk and Pidge out of the lounge before they either woke up the Red and Blue Paladins or took pictures to blackmail them with.

Fin


	151. Stop Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is 100% done with Keith and Lance fighting. He figures separating them was a good idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I don't know where this one came from. Maybe from a dream? Maybe from a stressed out brain? Who knows? I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Tags: Space Dad is done, Fighting, Keith and Lance are in for it now

"Stop Fighting"

Shiro rubbed his temples as Keith's and Lance's volume grew as their argument escalated. He lost track of what they were arguing about this time, but it didn't really matter. It had gone on long enough. They had just gotten back from a mission, and everyone was still in their armor. Shiro just wanted some peace and quiet.

He stood up and grabbed Lance, throwing him over his shoulder. Shiro didn't really care how he was holding Lance as long as he didn't hit the ground. Shiro held onto Lance's ankles as the teen was hanging upside down over Shiro's back. When Shiro started leaving the room with Lance, Keith started snickering. Lance's hand shot out and latched onto Keith's wrist, effectively dragging him off the couch and onto the floor. However, it didn't stop there. Since Shiro was still carrying Lance, Keith was taken along for the ride.

Keith had an annoyed look on his face as he was dragged down the corridor. He was ignoring Lance's attempts to continue their argument. He didn't like arguing with Lance, but the other teen got under his skin like no one else.

Lance was irritated that Keith didn't seem interested in continuing their argument from earlier. He had grabbed onto Keith's wrist in an attempt to teach him a lesson about laughing at his misfortune. He thought Shiro would realize Keith was along for the ride and make Lance drop him. Apparently, he was wrong. Lance held onto Keith's right wrist with his left hand and flipped him off with his right hand.

It was fortunate neither the Red nor the Blue Paladins could see their leader's expression or they would know they were in major trouble. Shiro's expression said that he was 100% done with the arguing/fighting between these two Paladins, and he was going to put a stop to it once and for all.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next two chapters are much longer than these past few have been. I hope they go over well.


	152. Kitty Cat (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro likes to spoil Keith, so when he noticed his boyfriend's eyes darting over to this sparkly item, he just had to get it for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is established Sheith. There is a Japanese word used, but the translation follows in brackets.
> 
> Tags: Sheith, Jewelry, Japanese Shiro, Shiro likes to spoil Keith

"Kitty Cat"

Shiro's grey eyes darted back and forth, making sure he wasn't drawing attention to himself. He was dressed rather plainly in a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved royal purple shirt. His two most distinctive features were covered up. He had a hat on, effectively covering up his white forelock, and, while not quite as effective, make up making the scar across his nose look less prominent. His prosthetic wasn't as easy to hide, but as long as he did this left handed it shouldn't be noticed.

He entered the store and headed directly to the left side of the shop, where there was wall-to-wall hooks, displaying different types of jewelry. He had accompanied Keith to the mall during their last pit stop and had noticed his boyfriend's attention was attracted by a certain unusual item. Shiro hadn't been able to buy it for his boyfriend due him buying a new blade for Keith. Keith loved his blade, but his eyes kept being drawn to the sparkly item. Shiro made a mental note of where the object was located and decided to go back later and buy it.

He grinned as he spotted two different styles. One was more ostentatious than the other, and Shiro knew that Keith would want the simpler version of the two. He was in luck as it appeared to be the last item in stock. He quickly picked up the sparkly and made his way to the counter to pay for it. The clerk kept trying to get Shiro to tell her who the lucky girl was who was getting the item. Shiro just said it was for his significant other, refusing to say anything more specific. The clerk smiled and thanked him for his patronage. Shiro smiled, nodded, and left the store. He gripped the bag tight in his right hand and made his way to the Altean pod he piloted there.

Black Lion was upset her Paladin wasn't taking her in his quest to get Red's Paladin a present. She understood when he explained that he was going incognito and not wanting to attract attention. She demanded he tell her what the present was, and when he told her, she laughed, insisting that he bring Keith by later so she could see her secondary Paladin wearing the sparkly item.

Shiro was back at the castle in no time and found his boyfriend exiting their shared bathroom, a towel tied around his waist and his hair mostly dry. Shiro knew Keith preferred to blow dry his hair. It retained moisture so well that it would take hours to air dry. A smile lit up his face when he saw Shiro had returned. "Did your mission go well?"

"Yes, koibito. _Very_ successful." Shiro approached his boyfriend, holding the bag out. "I got you something." [sweetheart]

Keith took the bag and opened it. His mouth dropped open as he withdrew a silver headband to which a pair of silver crystal cat ears were attached. "Shiro, how did you..."

"How did I know you wanted these? I saw the way you looked at them. If I had any money then, I would have bought them that day."

"Have you told anybody about these?"

Shiro took the cat ears from his boyfriend's hands and nestled them into his hair, which hid the headband, making it seem like the cat ears were a part of him. "Just Black. She wants to see you wearing them."

Keith blushed and got dressed. He pulled on his usual clothes but opted for a different jacket, one with a hood to hide the ears from prying eyes. It was another present from Shiro. Keith swore the man loved to spoil him. The jacket was a rather plain black hooded jacket with a zipper, but on the back the words _'Undercover Galra'_ were embroidered. Keith blushed when he found out that Shiro actually knew how to embroider (his grandmother taught him back on Earth), so he had done all the embroidery himself. Shiro had told him not to be embarrassed or ashamed of his heritage when he gave him the jacket.

Keith grinned at Shiro and carefully put the hood up. The Black Paladin kissed his boyfriend before leading him to Black's hangar. Fortunately for Keith, they didn't run into anyone on the way there. Keith walked up to the large lion. "Hey, Black."

"Hello, little one."

Keith grinned. Both of his lions had nicknames for him. Red called him her cub, and Black, having heard this, had come up with her own nickname for Keith. "I heard you wanted to see me wearing these." Keith lowered his hood, showing off the cat ears.

Keith could feel the giddiness radiating off the lion. He grinned even larger at the emotions coming off of Black. Shiro drew up beside Keith, wrapping his left arm around his waist.

Black managed to compose herself enough to say, "Thank you, little one. You look wonderful though."

Keith blushed, and Shiro said, "He does."

"Can we go now?" Keith's blush matched his boots.

"Of course, koibito." [sweetheart]

Shiro led Keith out of the hangar and in the direction of their room. The Garrison trio were heading in the opposite direction. Shiro kept his arm around Keith's waist. Their relationship wasn't a secret, so there was no reason to hide the little signs of affection.

Lance's eyebrows shot into his hairline, and a grin found its way onto his face when he saw Keith. "Hey, _kitty cat."_

Keith's eyes widened, and he lifted a hand to his head. To his horror, he found out that he forgot to put the hood up on his jacket. The crystal cat ears were easily seen. He turned red in embarrassment.

Hunk, seeing Keith wasn't taking Lance's nickname as the compliment it was meant as, said, "They actually look nice on you, Keith."

Pidge grinned. "We knew you were part Galra. Now, you have ears to prove it."

Shiro squeezed Keith's waist. "Since we know, you can wear them whenever you want, koibito." [sweetheart]

Keith's coloring returned to his natural pale. He gazed up at Shiro through his fringe with a shy smile. "Maybe I will then."

Fin


	153. Secret Admirer (Klance, Broganes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altean Prince Lance leaves presents for Keith all over the castle, intending to court him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance and Broganes. 
> 
> Tags: Klance, Broganes, Altean Lance, gift giving

"Secret Admirer"

Keith woke up early in the morning like he always did. He liked the silence of the training deck first thing in the morning. He trained every morning with his bayard, trying to improve his reaction time and accuracy. He got dressed in his usual black pants, black shirt, red and white boots, utility belt (complete with knife sheath), and black fingerless gloves. He brought his red and white jacket with him but didn't wear it. He entered the training deck and stopped short. There in the middle of the floor was a long, wrapped box. Shrugging, Keith went to move the box to the sidelines, so he could start training, when he saw the name on the tag was his own. Keith blinked several times rapidly as if trying to process that it was for him. He sat down with the box in front of him and carefully unwrapped it. A soft gasp escaped him as he picked up the sword. A small card fluttered down from where it was laying on the blade. Keith picked up the card, which read:

-Honshu Boshin Katana (Modern Tactical Samurai/Ninja Sword), hand forged, angled pommel, length: 40 3/4 inches, remains razor sharp even after slicing through solid rock, no slip grip, ergonomic contours boost comfort & reduces fatigue-

Keith put the card back in the box and studied the weapon. It was well crafted and felt wonderful in his hand. He moved the box and his jacket to the sidelines and proceeded to try his hand at controlling this new weapon. As he practiced maneuvers with it, he wondered who sent it to him.

After several hours of training, Keith went back to his room for a shower. He left the new sword on his bed with his jacket, utility belt, and knife sheath. When he returned from his shower, there nestled in his jacket was a Red Lion plushie. Keith closed his eyes and opened them, convinced he was seeing things. However, the lion plushie was still nestled in his jacket. He removed the lion and put on his jacket and reattached his utility belt. He wore his new sword at his hip and had the lion in his arms when he left the room.

He missed breakfast and lunch wasn't too far away, so he grabbed a couple of protein bars and headed for his lion. He entered the hangar, and Red Lion's eyes lit up. She bent down for him to enter. He sat down in the pilot's seat. "Hi, Red."

"Hello, cub. What do you have there?"

"Someone left this sword on the training deck and this plushie in my room for me. I don't know who's doing it, but I like this stuff."

"Well, there's something in here too. Look in the rear right compartment."

Confused at her cryptic comment, Keith followed his lion's directions. He found a lightweight, wrapped package. He withdrew it carefully and carried it back to his seat. He unwrapped it and sucked in a breath through his teeth. It was a silver headband to which a pair of silver crystal cat ears were attached. He grinned. He didn't know who was leaving these presents for him, but he liked it. He put on the cat ears and munched on a protein bar. He tried to think of who would be 'spoiling' him like this, but it was kind of hard with Red purring loudly. Red couldn't help but purr at her Paladin. She called him her cub, and now, he had cute little pointed ears that looked adorable on him.

Keith sat in Red thinking of who would be leaving these gifts for him until Shiro showed up to force him to come to lunch with the team. When Keith appeared in Red's mouth, Shiro was surprised at the additions to his brother's person. There was a new sheath hanging off his belt, a Red Lion plushie in his arms, and silver cat ears nestled in his hair.

"Keith, what's all this?" Shiro asked as they walked to the dining hall.

"Someone's been leaving me these presents today, but I don't know who it is."

"Well, you know it wasn't me. If it was me, I would give you presents to your face."

"I doubt it was Pidge. It doesn't seem like a thing she would do."

"I agree," Shiro said as they entered the dining hall. Shiro sat down on Allura's right, and Keith sat down next to Allura's younger brother and fellow Paladin, Prince Lance. Keith didn't tell anyone, but he had a humongous crush on the younger Altean. He was adorable with his white hair and blue Altean markings.

"Hello, Keith." Lance's heart stuttered when he caught sight of the crystal cat ears in the other Paladin's hair.

"Hey, Lance." Keith set the plushie on his lap.

"What's with the cat ears, Keith?" Pidge inquired from across the table.

"I got them today. Someone's been leaving me presents. I've collected three so far."

"Ooo. Sounds like you have a secret admirer!" Pidge exclaimed.

"A secret admirer?" Keith cocked his head. "What's that?"

"It's when someone likes you and gives you presents while remaining anonymous," Hunk answered as he served lunch.

Lunch was relatively quiet. Keith ate carefully, making sure he didn't get the plushie dirty. He wasn't sure why he was carrying it around. Something told him that it was a good idea. Maybe the secret admirer would like to see him with his presents?

After lunch, Keith headed for the bridge with his brother. He found a wrapped present in his Paladin seat. He picked up the package and sat down. He put the plushie on the consol in front of him and opened the package. Inside was a lot of violet fabric. Keith grabbed the top of the fabric and stood up. The fabric tumbled out of the paper, revealing it to be a long purple cloak. It was beautiful, mirroring the look of a peaceful galaxy. He wrapped it around his shoulders and was amazed at the softness of the fabric. He carefully sat back down and put the Red Lion plushie back in his lap.

Shiro looked over his shoulder at his brother and was strongly reminded of a high ranking official from a cartoon he used to watch as a kid. However, he could tell these presents were high quality stuff, so whoever this secret admirer was he/she really liked his brother. "Hey, Keith. Do you want to do some practice with the defense drones?"

"Sure."

Keith and Shiro activated their defense drones and did maneuvers with them. He enjoyed the silence Shiro allowed between them. They didn't need words, being as close as they were. Keith enjoyed this one on one time with his brother.

Just then, Allura and Lance entered the bridge, the latter of the two was carrying a wrapped package that looked very similar to the one that held the cloak. Lance looked slightly nervous as he approached Keith, holding the package out. "Keith, I...I wanted you to have this."

Keith took the package and looked at Lance. "Are you my secret admirer, your highness?"

Lance's Altean markings glowed slightly. Keith knew they only did that when he was embarrassed. "Yes."

Keith smiled and opened the package. It was a black hoodie with the words _'Undercover Galra'_ in white on the front. Keith held up the hoodie and smiled even bigger. When everyone found out he had Galra blood in his veins, Lance didn't treat him any differently, unlike his sister, who ignored his very presence. He draped the hoodie over his arm and stood up. He closed the distance between him and Lance and hugged the prince. "Thank you, Lance. I liked all of your gifts, but why did you want to give me gifts in the first place?"

"It is Altean custom to present a suitor with gifts to proclaim your intention to court him/her," Allura spoke up.

Keith pulled back slightly to look Lance in the face. "Is that true? You want to court me, even though I'm part Galra?"

"It doesn't matter to me if you're Galra. You are still the same Keith who caught me when I fell out of the cryopod. I want to court you, Keith Kogane."

Keith pulled Lance back in for another hug. "I accept."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: The sword is the same one from a previous chapter "Knife and Sword." It is a real sword. I wanted to try my hand at writing Altean Lance and this is what came out. I imagined the first episode went differently as Blue, realizing her future Paladin wasn't awake yet, scooped up the other four future Paladins and brought them to Arus. When Allura fell out of the cryopod, Shiro caught her. I also had Lance falling out of the cryopod too, and Keith caught him.


	154. Keith's Dads (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith loves his Dads, especially when he's tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM. Keith is about two in this chapter.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Kid Keith, Kolivan's braid

"Keith's Dads"

Keith was scampering around in the training hall playing with a red ball, while his dads watched him. It was rare that all four of his Dads were watching him at the same time, but sometimes a break was necessary, even if Kolivan had to be reminded of that fact often.

Thace and Ulaz had stopped by the space mall recently and picked up toys for their kit. His favorite toy by far was the red ball. However, when he inevitably tired himself out, he would want to be held by one of his dads. When he wanted Antok, Keith would climb onto his back and be held in place by the second-in-command's tail. Thace would cradle him in his arms. Ulaz would have the kit in a sling on his back, Keith's head tucked against his neck. Kolivan would carry him in one arm. Keith's head would be against Kolivan's shoulder and each arm placed on either side of Kolivan's neck. Keith would inevitably grab onto Kolivan's braid either in his sleep or right before he drifted off, forcing the leader to carry him around while he worked or take a break and lie down with him in the nest.

A chirp next to Kolivan's knee caught his attention. He looked down and saw his little kit looking up at him expectantly. Kolivan smiled at him and picked him up. Keith nuzzled Kolivan with a purr before he laid his head on his dad's shoulder, his hand drifting down to wrap around the braid. Kolivan knew the kit had taken a liking to his braid, like it was a security blanket or comfort item, but he couldn't blame him. Keith's liking of his braid wasn't unique. The kit liked a specific feature of each of his Dads; Kolivan's braid, Antok's tail, Thace's ears, and Ulaz's headfur. It was strange, but his dads didn't mind at all. In fact, they indulged their kit a lot. It was instinctual, almost natural for them to let their kit grab these features, especially in his sleep.

Thace, Ulaz, and Antok came over to their leader, the former holding Keith's ball. Ulaz was the one who was physically closest to the kit and nuzzled his head gently against the kit's head, eliciting a louder purr from the sleeping kit. Thace grinned at Kolivan. "He's got a firm grip on your braid again."

"As always," Kolivan replied nonchalantly. "I don't mind."

"Anything for Keith?" Thace asked.

"Anything for Keith," Kolivan agreed.

Fin


	155. Scents (Shklance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro always liked how his Omegas smelled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is established Shklance. There are A/O dynamics. Shiro is an Alpha, and Keith and Lance are his Omegas.
> 
> Tags: Shklance, A/O Dynamics, Alpha Shiro, Omega Keith, Omega Lance, scents

"Scents"

Shiro was relaxing on the couch, reading. His left leg was stretched out along the couch, while his right leg was planted firmly on the floor. He had just spent the evening on the training deck with one of his Omegas and then showered with the other. He was waiting for the two of them to join him in the lounge. He was so absorbed in the pages of the novel that he missed Keith's entrance.

Keith walked into the lounge to see Shiro sitting on the couch reading. His Alpha was obviously waiting for him but didn't seem like he had noticed. A grin found its way onto Keith's face. His Alpha loved reading and could (and had) lulled his two Omegas to sleep by reading to them. They loved the sound of his voice. Keith came closer and plopped down in the space between Shiro's legs.

Shiro's eyes left the page he was reading when he felt a body between his legs and pressed up against his chest. His nose was filled with the scent of cinnamon, chocolate, and the heat of a desert. His eyes were met by black hair. He smiled. His hot tempered Omega was leaned against his chest. He was so calm once his aggression was worked out. He couldn't believe how many people, especially at the Garrison, thought his sweet Omega was an Alpha. He found it somewhat amusing until his Omega found out. Keith didn't like it, being labeled as something he wasn't, but there wasn't anything he could do. The damage had been done and the label had stuck, which left Shiro to comfort his Omega. Once they had found their other Omega, the two clung to each other. The inclusion of Lance into their hearts was a smart move. Shiro knew his two Omegas needed each other as much as they needed him.

Speaking of Lance, he was now nestled between Keith's legs. The scent of coffee, vanilla, and the ocean reached his nose, mixing with the cinnamon, chocolate, and desert heat of his other Omega. He saw Keith's hand buried in Lance's short hair. Even though their scents were almost complete opposites, they smelled like heaven to the Alpha. His two Omegas were content to lay with each other, knowing their Alpha would protect them from any possible threat.

Fin


	156. Water (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins take a little vacation on a nearby planet. They are all drawn to the water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM. He considers Thace, Ulaz, Kolivan, and Antok his dads. He is still a Paladin, and they all live in the castle ship.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Water, Keith likes nature

"Water"

The Paladins were glad they found this little planet that didn't seem to have intelligent life on it and thus escaped the notice of the Galra Empire. Since there was a lull in the fighting, the Paladins requested that everyone go there and relax. Allura agreed and piloted the castle there. Once the castle had landed, the five Paladins headed for the lake they had found earlier. There was a river that had a waterfall that ended in the lake. Along the edge of the lake and river were stones that were relatively easy to walk on.

The Garrison Trio were like little kids splashing each other and laughing while they swam in the lake. Once Lance splashed Shiro, who had just been swimming nearby, all bets were off. Shiro had taken his revenge by dunking Lance and then joined in on the fun. Keith had taken off his boots and socks and rolled up his pants' legs, so he could wade around the edge of the lake and river.

He looked so lonely that Ulaz walked over to his kit. "Kit, are you okay? Why aren't you playing with the other Paladins?"

Keith grinned as he made his way back towards the lake. "I was looking at the scenery. I like nature. It's _quiet_ ...unlike the other Paladins."

Thace had meandered over to his pack mate and kit. "They are quite loud, but they're having fun."

Keith smiled. "And so am I."

Shiro came up behind Ulaz, grinning. He grabbed Ulaz and proceeded to pull him into the lake. Trying to maintain his balance, Ulaz grabbed onto Thace, which only succeeded in both Blade members falling into the lake with undignified squawks. Thace and Ulaz resurfaced, looking like drowned cats. The four wet Paladins started laughing at the condition of the two Blades, only to give shrieks of pretend terror when Thace and Ulaz dove at them, attempting to dunk them.

Keith grinned as he continued his wading, making his way back up to the river portion, not wanting to be dragged into the lake like two of his dads had been. Keith turned to look at a bridge that arced over the river he was currently wading in. There stood his other two dads. Kolivan and Antok weren't going to get any closer to the lake, especially since Thace and Ulaz might decide their leaders needed to join them. The Galra liked water but only on their terms. They were much more content watching their kit walking barefoot along the river bank or the edges of the lake. He looked relaxed and like he was enjoying himself, despite being separated from his fellow Paladins.

Fin


	157. Altean Night Clothes (Team as Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a long and tiring day of training, the Paladins are ordered to go to sleep. Allura checks on them to ensure they all followed these orders as at least three of the Paladins are known to not sleep much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Somehow this turned into Allura the Space Mom checking on her "kids". The Paladins just need to be checked on to make sure they're sleeping. 
> 
> Tags: Space Mom Allura, Altean clothing, sleeping Paladins

"Altean Night Clothes"

It was nighttime at the Castle of Lions. The five Paladins had had a long arduous day of training, and Coran had ordered them all to bed relatively early. Allura was left by herself on the bridge. It was strange to her since she was used to having at least one Paladin (usually Shiro) on the bridge with her. She understood how tired her Paladins were, but she was lonely. She decided to go check on them. She told herself it was just to make sure they had followed orders and went to sleep. She decided to go in order and checked on Shiro first.

To her surprise, the Voltron leader was asleep on his right side with a blanket pulled up to his stomach. He seemed to be resting peacefully, so Allura snuck back out.

She slipped into Keith's room, cautiously, knowing her Red Paladin could very well be awake and armed with his Marmora blade (in either form). Fortunately, he wasn't awake, but he was still armed. Allura looked at his posture. He was curled around his pillow with his arms tucked under it, one hand clutching the hilt of his Marmora knife. His knees were bent and almost touching his elbow, and his blanket was pulled up to his waist. His brow was furrowed in his sleep, and Allura couldn't help but draw closer and lay a hand on his head. She used a little Altean magic to chase away the bad dreams; his brow smoothing out in response. She smiled as he relaxed. She left and went to Lance's room.

She was surprised at her Blue Paladin's position. He was on his stomach with his arms draped around his head which was on his pillow, but his legs were bent at the knees and seemed to be rested at a forty-five degree angle in midair with his ankles crossed. His blanket was covering from the back of his thighs to just above his waist. He seemed to be resting, and Allura didn't want to disturb him, so she backed out of the room.

She went to Pidge's room next. She knew the girl had a bad habit of staying up for quintants at a time, so she hoped Pidge went to sleep. She entered the door and stopped short. The room was absolutely full of tech and metal. There was a path to the bed fortunately, and on the bed was Pidge laying on her stomach. Pidge's left arm was bent downward and her right arm was bent upward and clutching her glasses by the ear pieces. Allura carefully picked her way to the bed and plucked the glasses from the Green Paladin's slackened grip. She also pulled the blanket up to her waist. She put the glasses on the nearby nightstand before leaving the room. She had one last Paladin to check on.

She entered Hunk's room. He was laying on his back with his left leg bent slightly and draped loosely over his right leg. His right arm was hanging off the bed, and his left arm was resting on his stomach. His blanket was pooled around his waist. Allura crept over and carefully put his arm back on the bed so it wouldn't get hurt in the morning. She quietly left the room in order to let him sleep in peace.

She realized all of her Paladins had been wearing the Altean night clothes in their Paladin colors. It was a first for all of them to be wearing them. Lance and Hunk had been the first. Pidge had found hers after that. Allura wasn't sure if Keith or Shiro had been next, but it wasn't important. The point was that they were comfortable enough to wear them. She walked back to the bridge when a thought hit her. She wondered if all of them had found their lion slippers.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Yes. All of the Paladins had found their lion slippers. Keith doesn't wear his anywhere outside of his room. Shiro only wears his when he relaxes. Lance wears his when he's wearing his Altean night clothes. Hunk and Pidge wear theirs more than Shiro but not as often as Lance.


	158. Opposites (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro's and Keith's relationship from Matt's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is pre-canon and Sheith at the Garrison.
> 
> Tags: Sheith

"Opposites"

Matt grumbled under his breath. Why did he have to take a foreign language course? It wasn't like he was going to be a diplomat or someone who was going to interact with dignitaries or royalty. He grabbed another book off the shelves when he heard hushed voices nearby. It wasn't unusual to hear hushed voices; it was a library after all. However, Matt recognized one of the voices right away. It was his best friend, Takashi Shirogane. The second voice took a second to register as the voice belonged to the quiet Keith Kogane, Shiro's boyfriend. They seemed to be pouring over a book the younger cadet was holding. Shiro excitedly pointed something out on the page closest to Keith, who smiled at his boyfriend's antics. Matt kept his back to them but watched them out of his periphery. He knew they didn't really do PDA much at all. He fought to keep his smile to a minimum.

Shiro and his boyfriend were almost complete opposites. Shiro had short hair (except for a forelock in the front the stubborn man kept long), kept his uniform neat and tidy, and was considered the Garrison's Golden Boy. Keith, on the other hand, had long hair that seemed to brush his shoulders. He also kept the neck of his uniform open and had issues with authority figures (or was it just an issue with Iverson? Matt had wanted to deck the commander on multiple occasions). However opposite they were, Shiro and Keith were absolutely perfect for each other.

Fin


	159. Kit Bonding (Thulaz, Antolivan, DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz go through a ceremony to officially adopt Keith. Then, years later, their blades alert them to their kit's distress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM.  He will have different names for each of his dads. Kolivan is Father, Antok is Dad, Thace is Daddy, and Ulaz is Papa. Keith is about four in the first part. This is also Thulaz and Antolivan. It could be considered a sequel to chapter 127 "I Swear." This was suggested by RangerHorseTug.
> 
> Tags: Thulaz, Antolivan, DoM, Keith raised by BoM, Little Keith, Hurt Keith

"Kit Bonding"

Keith was standing in front of Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz, holding his knife. He was actually excited to be participating in this ceremony. His dads were officially adopting him by binding their blades to his. It was a silent ceremony with multiple solo blade bondings. First was his bonding with Kolivan.

Keith presented his luxite blade in its dormant form to Kolivan, who wrapped a cord around the two knives. Then, Kolivan activated his blade, which shifted to its awakened form. The energy from the two blades merged together, so when Keith's was near, the other blade would grow warm and could be used to lead the owner to his kit.

Once the light from the blades died down, Kolivan unwrapped the cord and sheathed his sword. He stepped to the side and allowed his mate to go next. Antok came forward and accepted Keith's knife. Kolivan wrapped the cord around the two knives. Antok activated his blade, which shifted to its awakened form. The energy from the two blades merged together.

Once the light from the blades died down, Kolivan unwrapped the cord, and Antok sheathed his sword. He stepped to the side and allowed Thace to go next. Thace came forward and accepted Keith's knife. Kolivan wrapped the cord around the two knives. Thace activated his blade, which shifted to its awakened form. The energy from the two blades merged together.

Once the light from the blades died down, Kolivan unwrapped the cord, and Thace sheathed his sword. He stepped to the side and allowed his mate to go next. Ulaz came forward and accepted Keith's knife. Kolivan wrapped the cord around the two knives. Ulaz activated his blade, which shifted to its awakened form. The energy from the two blades merged together.

Once the light from the blades died down, Kolivan unwrapped the cord, and Ulaz sheathed his sword. Keith placed his knife in its sheath as all four dads crowded around their kit. Thace picked Keith up, and the kit received nuzzles from all four of his dads.

%%%

Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz were sitting down, having a meeting with the Voltron Paladins and the Princess and her advisor. It was tedious as it was an update type of meeting. Normally, they would just do it over the com system, but coming in person afforded them the opportunity to see their kit and cuddle with him.

Suddenly, all four of their swords heated up, alerting them to their kit's arrival. The four Blades jumped up, knocking the chairs to the floor. There in the doorway was their kit, but he was injured. Antok growled and jumped over the table to make it over to Keith's side.

"Dad." He scooped up his kit, who gave a whimper, which caused the other three Galra to vault over the table as well. All four of Keith's dads crowded around Keith, sniffing him and looking at him, inspecting his injuries. Their blades cooled when they reached their kit's side.

"Kit, what happened?" Ulaz asked.

"My mission went awry. It was successful though."

Kolivan growled at Keith's last statement. "Your health is more important than that mission, kit."

"But, Father-"

"No, kit," Thace interrupted. "Kolivan is right. We will heal you, but you need to learn when to retreat."

"Yes, Daddy. I'm sorry. Papa, can you heal it without a cryopod?"

Ulaz inspected the worst injury, which was on his chest. "Yes. It should be fine, and you will be confined to the nest."

Keith sighed, a breath escaping through his teeth in an almost hiss. Antok whisked Keith away with the other three on his heels. The first stop was the infirmary to treat and wrap their kit's wounds. They slowly pulled their kit's uniform off, treating the wounds as they appeared. Fortunately, there weren't a numerous amount of wounds, and the worst one was the one on his chest. Thace had hurried off to their kit's room and collected casual clothing for him. Once dressed, Kolivan picked Keith up, holding him carefully so his chest wasn't against his shoulder. Keith wrapped his arms around his father's neck, one hand grasping his braid. Kolivan smiled at the familiar gesture as it was one Keith developed as a small kit that he never really outgrew.

Kolivan carried Keith to the nest and laid down with his kit still in his arms, nuzzling his neck. Antok laid down behind Keith and wrapped his tail around his waist. Thace laid down at Keith's head and groomed his wild, black headfur. Ulaz sat between Kolivan and Thace and caressed Keith's cheeks where his cheek stripes would have been. He briefly wondered if their kit would develop some Galran features in the near future.

Keith started purring from the attention from his dads, receiving rumbles in return. The knife on his waist glowed softly at the affection its owner was receiving from his dads.

Fin


	160. Newborn Kit (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blades of Marmora is a secret group of Galra rebels. Kolivan always held fast to his belief that headquarters is no place for a kit, so why was there such a tiny kit at headquarters and why was Kolivan and his pack always seen carrying said kit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM featuring newborn baby Keith.  This was suggested by RoseRozu. This is a prequel to "Overprotective Dads".

"Newborn Kit"

Thace cradled the tiny kit in his arms carefully. He was extremely nervous to hold the kit. He was so tiny and fragile. Thace was scared that he would accidentally harm the kit; however, he wasn't given a choice when Ulaz placed the kit in his arms. Ulaz had been running tests on the little kit to ensure they had a complete file on him, and now, he was completing the file with the rest of the pack standing in his office. Antok's tail gently brushed across the kit's cheek that wasn't pressed against Thace's chest. Keith let out a surprisingly loud purr at the affection. Kolivan leaned over the tiny kit, who shifted slightly in Thace's arms. The kit lifted a chubby little hand and somehow managed to grab ahold of Kolivan's braid. He yawned and snuggled back into Thace's chest, tucking his hands against his chest. Kolivan was pulled off balance by the unexpected tug on his braid. Antok suppressed a chuckle at their leader's predicament and caressed the boy's cheek again in order to get the kit to shift again and maybe release his hold on Kolivan's braid. Indeed, the kit moved, but his hold was still as tight as ever. Kolivan was at a loss at what to do. If this was any other Galran kit, he would be able to pry the little claws off of his braid, but this little one didn't have any claws, and his little fingers were fragile according to Ulaz.

Thace loved holding the kit even though he was still nervous about potentially harming him, but he also knew his other pack members should hold him as well. Since the kit was still holding onto Kolivan's braid, Thace decided Kolivan should hold him. "Here, Leader. Why don't you hold the kit?"

"What?" Kolivan asked, having been knocked out of his thoughts of how to rescue his poor braid. Before Kolivan knew it, there was a tiny kit in his arms. "I'm not good with..." He looked down at Keith, who still had a hold of Kolivan's braid. "He's so _small."_

"He is precious." Antok's tail stroked the kit's back.

Kolivan was holding the kit against his chest near his shoulder. Keith nuzzled his head against Kolivan with a sleepy purr. Kolivan smiled at the kit. "He is ours. We are his pack."

Ulaz looked up from the file he was updating. "We are keeping him? What about when we go on missions?"

"The whole Base will raise the kit. The four of us will be pack to this kit."

Thace, Antok, and Ulaz crowded around Kolivan (and consequently their kit). Thace ran his claws lightly through the baby soft headfur on the kit's head, Ulaz rubbed Keith's neck, and Antok stroked the kit's cheek with his tail. Kolivan had his hands holding Keith securely against him. Keith reacted to all the affection. He gave an extremely loud purr to his dads.

"Welcome to the headquarters of The Blade of Marmora, Keith."

%%%

Antok was observing the younger Blades. Securely held against his chest was his kit. He was asleep at the moment but was dreaming, little squeaks escaping the kit. It had become a common sight for one of the high ranking Blades to be seen with the tiny kit. The rest of the base had a bet with each other to see who would be holding the kit on which quintant.

Each of the high ranking Blades had a different way of holding the tiny kit. Ulaz had a carrier affixed to his chest, where the kit would be snuggled against the doctor's chest and within easy reach for Ulaz to nuzzle as he was very affectionate.

Thace would cradle the tiny kit on his lap with one arm securely wrapped around him as he worked on the computers. Thace was hyper aware of every sound his kit made, always making sure he was safe.

Kolivan was the real surprise. The whole base had been convinced their leader didn't like kits, and now, he could be seen with the tiny kit tucked against his shoulder, held in place with one arm. His other hand would either be holding his data pad or softly running through the kit's wisps of baby soft headfur; more often than not, it was the latter.

Keeping such a tiny kit on the base was a strange decision, but none of the Blades could live without the sight of the little kit with one of their leaders.

Fin


	161. Grooming (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mission for the Blade, Keith really wants a shower and then cuddles, in that order. However, his pack teaches him about Galran cleaning habits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, Antok, and Regris survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Grooming, Big Brother Regris, Galra Keith

"Grooming"

Keith trudged into headquarters. His mission was an overwhelming success, but he was filthy. He couldn't wait to get a shower and spend the evening in the nest. He would get cuddles from his pack members as they filed into the nest. He especially couldn't wait for cuddles from his mom. Thinking of her made him rub his cheek stripes. They had recently shown up. When he asked Ulaz about their appearance, the doctor had stated since Keith was a hybrid and still a kit, his Galran features would begin to surface, especially now that he had a pack and had begun to give into his kit instincts instead of fighting them.

His hands dropped to his sides when he crossed the threshold of the hangar. His entire pack was there, waiting for him. He grinned, his small fangs gleaming. He enjoyed having them there to greet him after every mission. He was exceedingly grateful that he wasn't injured, even though he knew Ulaz would want to check for himself. He was still grinning when he came close enough for Regris to pull his brother close. "Welcome back, Keith."

"Thanks, Regris. I need to clean up before anything else."

"Of course, kit," Thace replied, grabbing ahold of Keith's wrist and gently pulling him in the direction of the nest with their entire pack following.

Keith was confused. He knew where the shower was, so why was Thace leading him? His confusion was doubled when Thace gave him a very light push into the nest. He needed a shower before cuddles could happen. He opened his mouth to protest when he felt a tongue run across his cheek. He gasped before a purr escaped him. "What's going on?"

The tongue ran across his cheek again, drawing out another purr. Ulaz answered, "You need cleaned up, so we are going to help. Thace has started with your cheek."

"I meant...taking a...shower," Keith said between bouts of loud purring. He almost couldn't continue talking.

Krolia nuzzled his other cheek. "It's okay, kit. There's no need to talk. Let us clean you."

Keith gave into the need to purr constantly as his pack groomed him. He received brief nuzzles before another pack member joined in. He knew that Thace loved to groom his hair but hadn't thought that it was a method of cleaning. His suit was taken off, allowing his pack access to his shoulders and chest. Keith was a purring mess by the time his pack was done grooming him. His ability to talk took a backseat to his Galran instincts. It had happened before and returned shortly after, so he wasn't worried. Besides, there were other ways of communication that didn't require words.

Keith moved his head to locate his brother. He wanted to cuddle him while his mom held him. Krolia was already holding her son, but Regris wasn't in front of him. Keith whined and pawed at Regris who was on the other side of his mom. Krolia noticed what her son wanted, tightened her hold on him, and rolled over so Keith was between her and Regris. Keith nuzzled Regris and resumed purring. Regris wrapped his tail around one of Keith's legs and returned the nuzzles, licking his cheek stripes. Krolia buried her face in her son's hair, nuzzling his head. All around her she could feel the rest of the pack moving to surround Keith. Thace was seated at Keith's head again and continued to groom his hair. Antok slid in behind Regris, his tail wrapping around Keith's waist. Ulaz sat down beside Thace, running his claws through the longer strands of Keith's hair. Kolivan laid down behind Krolia and laid a clawed hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith purred even louder at all the affection.

Fin


	162. Distressed Kit (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a nightmare, and the Blades go to ease his distress but end up scaring him. Krolia is ready to kick their butts for scaring her kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM with Krolia as an overprotective mom. Keith is about three in this story.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Kid Keith, Overprotective Krolia

"Distressed Kit"

Keith shifted in his sleep and mumbled something they couldn't make out. He had cried out earlier in his sleep, which was why the four highest ranking Blades were crowded around Keith's bed. They had thought he had woken up, but he hadn't. He was talking a bit in his sleep, but none of it made any sense to them.

All of a sudden, his breathing picked up and was coming in panicked little gasps. His shifting turned into thrashing, and he started whining in his sleep. The Blades knew their kit had just descended into a nightmare. Thace reached out to wake the kit, when Keith sat bolt upright with his eyes blown wide open with his breaths still coming in short gasps.

"Kit?"

Keith looked up at the four large, looming figures near his bed and did they only thing he could think of. He screamed. It was such a high pitched sound that the four Blades covered their ears. Suddenly, there was one of their ceremonial blades sticking out of the wall only centimeters away from Thace's face. The four turned towards the door. There stood Krolia, her expression murderous and one of her arms outstretched. She had obviously just thrown her blade in their direction to get their attention. "All right, _boys._ Which one of you scared my son?"

"Mama!" Keith sobbed.

Krolia was at her son's side in an instant. She scooped him up and nuzzled him. He nosed her hair, taking comfort in her scent. She sent a glare at the standing Blades. "I'm still waiting for an answer."

"He was having a nightmare and woke up before we could ease his distress," Kolivan explained.

Krolia covered her kits ears and growled at the rest of the pack. "Distress my kit again, and I won't miss next time. Do I make myself clear, _boys?"_

The four Blades nodded and left the mother and son, who were back to nuzzling each other. Thace curled himself around Ulaz's back. "I forgot how frightening Krolia could be."

"I bet she could bring down the Empire, if they make Keith cry," Ulaz retorted.

Fin


	163. Kuron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith rescues Shiro from the Galra yet again, but wait why are there two Shiros? Keith and the team realize that the one is a clone named Kuron. What will the team decide to do with the clone, and why is Keith unsure he will like the outcome?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Season Four compliant until episode 5. I had this idea before Season 5 came out and the clone Shiro hadn't been mean to anyone at that point or had been used as a spy. This contains deaging. 
> 
> Tags: De-aging, BoM Keith, Protective Keith

"Kuron"

Keith looked at the man lying in the prison cell. His even breathing told the Red Paladin that he was asleep. Keith couldn't believe the Shiro he had rescued all those months ago was a clone named Kuron, but everything made sense after that revelation. The real Shiro wouldn't have let Keith leave the team. Speaking of the real Shiro, he had just been rescued from a Galra base by Keith on a solo Blade mission. Initially, Keith thought Shiro had been captured again, but when Shiro asked about what Keith was wearing, Keith was suspicious. He still took Shiro with him back to the Castle of Lions.

Seeing Shiro and Kuron side by side, it was easy to see which was which. The two most obvious differences were the short sleeve shirt and the haircut; however, those were things that could change. The other difference was the scar over his nose. Kuron's scar was more angular than Shiro's.

Speaking of Shiro, he was angry at Kuron for deceiving his team, and the team put him in the prison cell they had on the ship, while they decided on his fate. Keith wasn't sure what they were going to decide on. He feared they would decide to kill him. He had grown close to Kuron. He couldn't let the team allow Shiro to kill the clone. He didn't know how long it would take them to come to their decision, but he knew it wouldn't be long.

His time with the Blades wasn't spent solely on missions. He also got educated on every aspect the Galra culture, from medicine to poisons to politics. He took a real shine to mixing compounds. It reminded him a lot of chemistry back on Earth. He learned what a lot of compounds did and decided to put that knowledge to use in order to save Kuron. His plan was drastic, but he knew the team wouldn't hurt an innocent.

He slipped down to the infirmary, where there was a lot of compounds. He looked at the labels and groaned. Of course there were written in Altean. He brought out his data pad, a gift from Kolivan when Keith had complained about not knowing how to read Galran or Altean. He was taught how to read Galran by many of the Blades, but the tablet had a translation program. It would scan a written language and translate it to Galran. Since he knew the names of the compounds in Galran, he had to scan each one. Fortunately, it didn't take too long. He found the four compounds he needed. He quickly mixed them together and slipped into the kitchen. He needed something to make the liquid a little sweeter. He wanted sugar and hoped Hunk had some. He found a few containers of crystallized spices. He quickly dipped a finger in each one until he encountered sweet. He sprinkled it over the mixture and stirred it together. He poured it into a cup and put everything away.

He slipped back down to the prison cell and opened it. He closed it behind him. He wasn't going to leave Kuron's side until the other Paladins came down to see him. He gently shook Kuron's shoulder, waking him. Kuron's eyes (so much like Shiro's!) landed on him, and he sat up. "Keith?"

Keith sat down next to him and handed him the cup. "Here. Drink this."

"Thanks." Kuron drank it straight down. Kuron yawned as he handed the cup back to Keith.

Keith set the cup down on the floor and guided Kuron's head to his lap. "Go back to sleep, Kuron. Everything will be okay."

Keith knew Kuron would fall back asleep easily. One of the compounds he used was a sedative-hypnotic. Kuron's eyes slid closed, and his breathing evened out. Keith ran his hands through the short hair while he waited for the mixture to take effect. It didn't take long. Kuron shrunk down into a child of four. His Galran prosthetic even shrunk with him. He looked like a young version of Shiro. Keith knew he wouldn't remember being an adult. Keith slid the pants off the boy as they were too big now, and his shirt was long enough to reach his knees. Now, all Keith had to do was wait.

%%%

The next morning Shiro went down to the prison cell to confront his clone. He was surprised to see Keith dozing in the cell with a little boy in his lap. Keith's arms were wrapped around the boy, who was also asleep. He was confused. He didn't see his clone anywhere. Why was Keith dozing in the cell, and who was the little boy? Shiro opened the cell, activated his arm, and approached Keith. He was fully expecting his clone to jump out and attempt to knock him down in order to escape. He neglected to think about how his position would look to a just waking up Keith.

Keith took one look at Shiro and literally jumped to the side. He clutched the child, who was now awake, to his chest and held his Marmora blade (in its short sword form) in front of them in a defensive position. "Don't hurt him!"

Shiro deactivated his arm. "Who is he? Where is the clone? Why are you here?"

Keith didn't put down his blade when he answered Shiro's questions. "This is Kuron. I deaged him to save him from what you guys decided was to be his fate."

Shiro looked at the little boy Keith was holding protectively. He still had the white bangs and the Galran prosthetic but was a small child, who was clutching Keith. "Why, Keith?"

"He was never malicious towards the team. He doesn't deserve death or abandonment. He deserves a second chance. I want to give him that second chance. I want him."

"Want him?" Shiro echoed.

Keith sheathed his blade, nodded, and stroked the boy's short hair. "This is my son, Kuron Kogane."

Fin


	164. Kith and Kin (Team as Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this sequel to "Video Call," the Paladins make it back to Earth to visit their families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This sequel to "Video Call" was suggested by RangerHorseTug. There is mention of past child abuse, so be warned. It isn't too graphic but I do list a few injuries. 
> 
> Tags: Foster kid Keith, Orphan Keith, Mama McClain isn't someone you want to cross, past child abuse

"Kith and Kin"

Keith flew Red into Earth's atmosphere, after avoiding the orbital satellites. He was distracted, and Red could tell. She was flying by herself as much as Keith was flying her, and she kept purring to her cub. He was nervous about returning to Earth, especially meeting Lance's mom face to face. During their last video chat, they were discussing places to meet up, where they could land a lion, when Keith had suggested his shack in the desert. Keith's previous comment about Mrs. McClain not being someone he wanted to upset proved true, when she narrowed her eyes and asked him to repeat his words. He didn't miss the way Lance backed away from the consol. He swallowed hard and repeated his suggestion. Keith had never seen someone so angry and so sad at the same time. Tears were at the corners of her eyes, the tears slipping down every so often. "My poor boy! All alone in a small shack in the _desert!"_

"It was all right. I was seventeen when I was there," Keith had tried to be reassuring.

It didn't help, especially when Lance added, "He was alone in that shack for a year before we met up."

"Lance!" the group chorused.

It didn't help, because Mrs. McClain agreed to the location if only to see the shack for herself. The Paladins agreed to get there first and send someone to get the adults who had gathered at the Holts. The only one who had their own vehicle was Keith. His hover bike was still parked at his shack. He was immediately elected to lead the parents to his shack.

Red settled herself down near his shack and knelt down to allow all five Paladins to leave before she sat up and powered down, allowing her particle barrier to appear. The Paladins each had a duffle bag with necessities for their trip. Shiro led the others into Keith's shack while Keith went to his hover bike. He sighed and climbed on board. 'Might as well get going,' he thought as he powered the bike.

It was exhilarating as always flying his bike. If it took a little longer to get to the Holts' place, Keith wasn't going to say anything. He parked his bike in the driveway and dismounted. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked up to the front door. He took a deep breath and knocked. The door opened, revealing Colleen Holt. She smiled, realizing who was on her porch. "Hello, Keith."

That was as far as Colleen got before the door was flung open a bit more, and Mrs. McClain appeared, pulling Keith into a hug. "Keith."

"Mrs. McClain, I can't breathe."

"Call me Mama. You are basically another son to me."

Keith hid his face in her shirt as he blushed a deep red. He wasn't used to family outside of the other Paladins. Now, Lance's mom wanted him to call her Mama. He realized he should take the offer (not that it was actually an offer). His reply came out muffled but still audible. "Mama, we should get going. The others will want to see everyone too."

"How did you get here, dear?" Mrs. Shirogane asked.

"I rode my hover bike," Keith replied as he led the parents outside. He mounted his red hover bike as the parents piled into as few vehicles as possible.

Keith led the parents to his shack and parked next to it. Lance was flying out of the door before the cars could even get turned off. "Mama!"

Mrs. McClain caught her son easily. She gave him a big bear hug as the rest of the Paladins filed out of the shack to greet their parents. Keith took his time dismounting his hover bike. He still felt like an outsider regarding the family settings.

"Keith! Come over here and get more hugs!" Mrs. McClain called out.

Keith blushed. "Yes, Mama."

Lance's eyebrows shot into his hairline at Keith's response, even though he already suspected his mother was ready to adopt the Red Paladin. Mrs. McClain pulled both of her boys into an embrace. Lance was facing Keith and winked before sticking his tongue out at him. Keith was surprised before he realized Lance was just acting like a younger brother would (ie - annoying). The other Paladins led their parents into Keith's shack, leaving Lance and Keith to attempt to drag their mom into the shack.

Eventually, Mrs. McClain entered the shack, after extracting a promise from Keith to talk about his past. Lance was surprised how easily Keith agreed, but when he caught his rival's eyes, he realized that Keith didn't think he had a choice, and he was right. His mom would drag the information out of him one way or another.

Once they entered the shack, all eyes turned to Keith. He leaned against the sofa and cleared his throat. "I don't usually do this, but Mama insisted. My mom left me when I was a baby, so I don't remember her. It was just me and my dad here in this shack. He died when I was six, and I went into Foster Care." Keith looked down. "There were several families that tried to raise me but ultimately returned me."

"How many families?" Mrs. Shirogane asked.

"Fifteen. Some kept me for several months, but most only kept me for a couple months at a time, except for one family. They had me for a whole year but were physically and verbally abusive. They were the last family that fostered me before I got into the Garrison."

"So, that's why you had an issue with Iverson and were quiet around everyone else," Shiro pointed out.

"Yes."

"Do you remember the last names of those fifteen families that returned you?" Mrs. McClain asked.

"Yes. I have my file from social services." Keith walked over to his desk and unlocked the bottom drawer. He withdrew a thick file and handed it to Mrs. McClain. She opened it with a shaking hand. The first thing she saw was a piece of notebook paper with fifteen names handwritten on it. The names were the last names of the families that had returned Keith; which were Ferguson, Johnson, Williams, Davis, Harris, Green, Turner, Parker, Bell, Richardson, Bennett, Fleming, Newman, Porter, and Everett. Strangely, there were angry ink slash marks through the last name. Mrs. McClain had a sinking feeling that was the last name of the family that abused her boy. She flipped through the file and saw a picture of little ten-year-old Keith with a black eye, a multitude of bruises, multiple lacerations, and a broken collarbone. She gasped in horror and dropped the file as she rushed over to Keith. She cupped his face and said, "You didn't say how old you were when you were with that abusive family. I thought you were older than that. You were at the orphanage for years, watching other kids get fostered and adopted while you weren't, didn't you?"

"Yes." Tears slipped down Keith's cheeks.

Lance looked at Keith distressed. "That's why you were okay with sacrificing yourself on missions, wasn't it?"

Keith didn't have to say anything. The parents wrapped their arms around Keith, who broke down even further.

Mrs. McClain cupped Keith's face again. "I want to track down all of these families and show them what they missed out on; how _MY_ son is a hero."

%%%

The Ferguson, Johnson, Williams, Davis, Harris, Green, Turner, Parker, Bell, Richardson, Bennett, Fleming, Newman, Porter, and Everett families were gathered in the community center. There were thirty chairs gathered in the main part of the room, leaving a space in the front of the room for a lot of people to stand. They had no idea why they had been gathered. The only thing they had in common was that they were fosters.

%%%

Shiro had his arms around Keith, who leaned against him. "Are you okay with this? We don't have to show the pictures of you if you don't feel comfortable about this."

Keith shook his head. "I need to do this. I need to face them instead of running away from my past."

"As long as you feel up to it, buddy." Shiro gave Keith one last hug before the doors opened.

Mrs. McClain opened the doors, and the fifteen sets of foster parents looked at everyone who filed in. No one looked familiar, except for the last person. He was a teenager with shoulder length black hair and wore a red and white jacket over a black T-shirt and black pants with red and white boots and black fingerless gloves. His eyes were downcast until he was standing with the others he walked in with. When he raised his gaze, the purple eyes looked hauntingly familiar to most of the parents.

Mrs. McClain addressed the group. "Can anyone guess why you all are gathered here today?"

A murmured consensus of negative answers reached her ears, and she nudged Keith forward. His gaze was steady as he met each the eyes of every family member seated before him. "You're here because you returned a little boy for being unruly, except one of you. The same boy was removed from your home because of abuse."

Shiro pulled out Keith's file and withdrew the pictures that documented the abuse. He glanced at Keith, who gave a small nod. Shiro handed out the pictures of the abused 10-year-old Keith to the foster families. Fourteen of the families gasped, and a few of the mothers cried. Keith glared at all of them. "I'm Keith Kogane, and I was that little boy."

Mrs. McClain drew up next to Keith and placed an arm around his shoulders. "I thought you all would like to know that MY son has spent years in space _saving the universe._ He is an incredible young man you all decided wasn't worth your time or love."

"Space?" scoffed Mr. Everett. "Do you have any proof that _this_ boy went to _space?"_

"Of course we do!" Lance said, giving a bow to the shortest teenager. "Pidge, if you'd do the honors."

Pidge pulled out her lap top and hooked it up to the computer system. She put up a group shot of them on the bridge of the castle ship before putting up pictures of them with their lions. Pidge cycled through several pictures that showed them in space and with different alien allies (including Blades of Marmora [with and without masks]).

Halfway through the pictures, Keith walked out. He couldn't take anymore of the furtive glances from the foster families that had returned him. He thought he was going to be able to handle it, but he was wrong. However, he was surprised to hear Mrs. McClain simultaneously praising him and criticizing his former foster families. He wasn't used to someone coming to his defense. He was going to have to get used to it, because Mrs. McClain had claimed Keith as another son. Keith grinned. If he was honest with himself, he actually liked it.

Fin


	165. Baby Talk (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Keith is doing baby talk, and the Blades don't know what he's saying. Only Krolia really knows what her kit is saying...or does she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM featuring a baby Keith (9 months old). Krolia is here as Keith's mom and pack member. This was requested by ShadowSpirit020.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Baby Keith, Babbling, the Dads need alcohol

"Baby Talk"

The Blades stared at the little kit napping in their nest. He was so small and alien looking. He had no fur, no claws, no fangs, small round ears, pale skin, and a head full of messy black hair. His irises were a beautiful purple color like his mother's, but his sclera was white instead of the yellow of Galra.

He also didn't talk. He made so many different sounds, and they didn't understand a single one. They were glad he used some gestures so they could watch him while Krolia was away. They liked it most when he was napping; it saved them from the mind numbing terror which was slowly becoming their baseline since the little kit had come to headquarters with Krolia.

A squeak coming from the nest caught the attention of Kolivan, Antok, Ulaz, and Thace. All four of them looked down at the tiny kit. The mind numbing terror was slowly taking over even as he reached for Thace. Thace picked up the kit, hoping he didn't start making those weird sounds. Unfortunately, Keith started babbling; however, there were some gestures and Galran noises thrown in too.

Thace turned to Ulaz. "Ulaz, what is he saying?"

The doctor looked from Thace to the kit and back again. "I have no _idea."_

"Antok?" The two younger Galra looked to the second-in-command.

He shook his head. "I don't know either."

All three turned towards Kolivan. Their leader stared at the kit. "I don't know."

The mind numbing terror grew as Keith continued to babble. He patted Thace's cheek and smiled, babbling the entire time. He was completely oblivious to his pack's terror. He loved them all so much.

There was only one thought on the Blades' minds. Where was Krolia? She was the only one who seemed to understand her kit's babbling. Not for the first time, the four Blades wished they allowed alcohol of some kind at headquarters. They all could use a stiff drink after this.

How was this tiny kit able to rattle the four highest ranking Galra in the Blade of Marmora? They were able to infiltrate the Galra Empire without cracking; in fact, they preferred to do that when given the choice. Between watching Keith and doing a mission, all four of them would pick the latter.

That wasn't to say they didn't love their kit, but they just wished they knew what he was saying. They had tried listening closer to see if they could determine what he was saying; all that resulted in was Thace banging his head against his work station after Krolia picked up her kit. They tried using a translation program; it didn't work. The program couldn't translate the babbling, and Antok had looked dismayed. Ulaz had taken the kit to the med bay to examine him; he wanted to make sure he was okay. All he got for his efforts was an angry Krolia in his face, almost hissing at him for thinking something was wrong with her kit. As she left, the little kit in question waved at him and babbled some more. Kolivan wanted to lock himself in his office, but he learned from the mistakes of his packmates and just made sure the kit didn't become distressed or get hurt somehow.

Krolia strolled into the pack's main room. She stopped short, quietly watching as the four strong Galra were slowly losing their sanity at the chubby little hand of her nine-month-old. She grinned. Keith just liked to babble. He wasn't really saying much, but she acted like she knew. It infuriated her pack, and she found it _hilarious._ She composed herself and walked further into the room with a smile on her face.

Keith noticed her approach, babbled excitedly, and reached for her. She scooped up her kit and gave him a small toss in the air, just enough so he wasn't supported for a tick or two before landing safely in her hands again before she brought him in close for nuzzles. Keith laughed and babbled as he nuzzled his mom back.

"Oh, I agree, kit."

There was more babbling. "Again? Oh, why not?"

Keith's babbling and his mom's responses grew fainter as Krolia left the room. The four Blades stared at the closed door for a few ticks before Thace asked, "Everyone heard that, right?"

"If you mean Krolia having a full conversation with her kit, yes unfortunately." Ulaz shook his head.

"How does she understand him?" Antok asked.

Kolivan placed a hand on his face. He wondered if they sold alcohol at the Space Mall.

Fin


	166. Confession (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance finds Keith in the lounge after the Red Paladin has exhausted himself on the training deck. Lance has a confession to make. Very short.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance. Keith might seem a little OOC, but he is emotionally worn down.
> 
> Tags: Klance

"Confession"

Keith was curled up on one of the couches after spending extra hours on the training deck. He was finally tired after working out his aggression on the gladiators. For once, it wasn't a nightmare that kept him up. No, it was a very pleasant dream, but he didn't want to indulge his imagination. There was no way Lance would love him. He was too much of a loverboy and flirted with any female they encountered. Keith wouldn't fool himself into thinking that Lance would ever think of him as anything other than his teammate. He didn't even remember their bonding moment!  Tears gathered at the corners of Keith's closed purple eyes. He raised his hand to wipe at his eyes when it was caught by someone else's hand.

Keith opened his eyes, which allowed a tear to slide down each of his cheeks. He sat up and stared into Lance's blue eyes. "Lance?"

Lance sat down next to Keith. "Keith, what's wrong?"

Keith turned his head away from Lance, crossing his arms. "Nothing."

"If that was true, you wouldn't be crying."

Keith gripped his arms tighter, willing the tears to go away. However, the opposite occurred. More tears flowed down his cheeks. "Just forget about it like you forgot about our _bonding moment."_

Lance cupped and guided Keith's face to look in his direction. He used his thumbs to brush away the tears making their way down Keith's cheeks. "I didn't forget our bonding moment. I just needed time to sort out my feelings."

Keith leaned against Lance's hands. "And now?"

Lance placed his forehead against Keith's. "Now, I know I love you, Keith."

"I love you too, Lance."

Lance closed the distance between them, giving his boyfriend a loving kiss.

Fin


	167. Nighttime Musings (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro comes to Keith's room to sleep and make sure Keith sleeps too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is established Sheith with part Galra Keith. There is one Japanese word Shiro uses, and the translation follows in brackets.
> 
> Tags: Sheith, Japanese Shiro, Galra Keith

"Nighttime Musings"

_Knock, knock._

Keith's head shot up from where it was resting on the pillow. He had been shifting his Marmora blade from its knife form to its short sword form and back again. He set down his knife and said, "Come in."

He wasn't surprised to see Shiro enter his room. He and Shiro were dating and would spend the night with the other. Having Shiro by his side helped him fall asleep, and being by Shiro's side allowed Keith to ease Shiro's nerves after a nightmare. He allowed Shiro to wrap his arms around him and bury his face in his hair. He would purr to him as that would calm and reassure his boyfriend that he was there for him and with him. He would lull Shiro back to sleep. He hadn't thought Shiro would get comfortable around him again once he developed some Galran features. Fortunately, it was only three features that showed, small fangs, purple cheek stripes, and purple fluffy ears. Keith was surprised that Shiro showed no hint of fear when he looked at him, and he was grateful for that. He would never forgive himself if he was the cause of Shiro's nightmares.

Shiro sat down next to Keith and gently rubbed his ears. A purr rumbled through Keith's chest and escaped Keith's throat. Shiro smiled at his boyfriend, who was leaning against his chest. He enjoyed making Keith relaxed enough to purr. He only let his walls down when he was alone with Shiro.

"It's time to sleep, koibito," Shiro murmured. [sweetheart]

"All right." Keith's purr could be heard in his voice.

Shiro chuckled and guided his boyfriend down. Keith laid against his chest, tucking his head under Shiro's chin. Shiro wrapped his arms around Keith and continued rubbing his ears, eliciting more purrs from him. Shiro continued rubbing his ears until he lulled Keith to sleep.

Shiro turned his head slightly and laid his cheek against Keith's hair. He knew Keith was still worried that his appearance would trigger nightmares for him, but Shiro knew Keith could never cause him harm, no matter what his heritage was. Yes, Keith was part Galra, but he was also the same Keith he met at the Garrison. Keith could have the looks of a full blooded Galra, and Shiro still wouldn't be afraid of him. Keith was Keith, no matter what he looked like.

Fin


	168. Coffee and A Day Off (Team as Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While drinking his coffee, Space Dad Shiro realizes that his team needs a day off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is very short but cute.

"Coffee and A Day Off"

Shiro took a long drink of his coffee. He silently thanked Hunk for insisting that they find as he put it "real ingredients." Eating the same green goo was boring, no matter how Hunk tried to flavor it, so real food was quite welcome. He walked down the quiet halls of the castle, wondering where the other Paladins were. He had been up early that morning and had run into Keith heading for the training deck as usual. He had caught sight of Pidge in Green Lion's hangar, and he assumed he had just missed Hunk in the kitchen, because there was coffee brewing already. Shiro knew Lance was still sleeping, even after Pidge stole back her headphones.

However, it had been hours since he had seen any of the Paladins, hence the reason for him looking for them. He decided to start with the lounge, thinking maybe one or two would be there. He figured Keith was still on the training deck, because the teen trained way too much. Shiro entered the lounge and stopped short. All four of the other Paladins were there! There were asleep.

By the way they were sitting, Hunk had arrived first. After that, it was a toss up between Lance and Pidge as to who arrived next. It was obvious that Keith had joined them last. Lance was reclined against Hunk's right side and was holding his friend's right hand hostage. Pidge was sitting next to Hunk on the left and was laying on his stomach. Hunk had his left hand on Pidge's back. Keith was sitting beside Pidge and was leaning against Hunk's left shoulder.

Shiro blinked and took another drink of coffee. His teammates were obviously tired and were in dire need of a day off. He nodded. He would give them that day off. All he needed to do was explain the term _'day off'_ to the two Alteans. Shiro rubbed his left temple with his human hand. That was sure to be a headache, but first, he needed more coffee.

Fin


	169. The Bet (Broganes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After losing a bet with Shiro, Keith and Lance have to switch clothes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Broganes.
> 
> Tags: Broganes, bets, clothes switch, Lance's jacket is comfy

"The Bet"

Keith stared at the blue jeans, blue and white sneakers, blue and white long sleeve shirt, and cargo pilot jacket. Why did he make that bet with Shiro? He should have known better than to make a bet with his adoptive brother. Shiro had bet him that he wouldn't be able to make it a whole day without arguing with Lance. He thought it would be easy if he stayed in the training deck all day. However, the Galra didn't get the memo. The attack was small compared to some of their other ones, and it was easy to take care of without forming Voltron. However, Lance was being as irritating as usual, and he and Keith started arguing, which Shiro had heard. It was then that Keith found out that Lance had also made the same bet with Shiro. After the battle, Shiro laid down the consequences. Since Keith and Lance couldn't understand each other, they had to switch clothes for the day. They had been in their Paladin armor when they delivered their clothes to their rival. Keith kept his knife sheath and knife. He wouldn't let Lance put his hands on something that valuable to the Red Paladin. He sighed and started pulling on Lance's clothes.

%%%

Lance plucked at the red and black clothing he was forced to wear. How did Keith move in those pants? They were so tight! Lance was in the lounge with the other Paladins, waiting for Keith to join them. It actually didn't take long for Keith to walk in. It was strange seeing their emo Paladin in other colors. He didn't seem as emo without his dark clothes. Shiro stood up and approached Keith. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and guided him over to the couch. He left him standing and pulled Lance to his feet and left him standing next to Keith.

Shiro sat back down and said, "Now, give each other a compliment on the clothes."

"I never realized how tight these pants were. You have a lot of agility to move with tight pants on," Lance murmured.

Keith tugged a little on the jacket. "This jacket is pretty comfy." He noticed everyone was staring at him. "What?"

"The jacket is comfy? You look swamped in the jacket," Pidge replied.

"Maybe that's why it's comfortable?" Hunk suggested.

Even though Keith couldn't wait to get back in his clothes, he did like Lance's jacket. Maybe after this he would take Lance's jacket once in awhile. After all, it was large, warm, and comfortable.

Fin


	170. Ambidextrous (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith needs a break from training, and Lance is going to make sure his boyfriend takes one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is established Klance.
> 
> Tags: Klance, Ambidextrous Keith, Caring Lance

"Ambidextrous"

Lance watched as his boyfriend trained with his swords. He was using both of his swords simultaneously and constantly switched which sword was in which hand. He knew his boyfriend was ambidextrous and did well no matter which hand he used. He was a little jealous of Keith. He was ambidextrous too, but it was obvious that he was better right handed than left handed.

However, Keith had been on the training deck for three hours, and Lance had had enough. He stalked over to the raven-haired Paladin, who noticed his approach and sheathed his swords. "Lance, what's going on?"

Lance didn't answer. He just picked up Keith and carried him out of the training deck. Keith's legs were wrapped around Lance's waist with his ankles crossed. His arms were extended over Lance's shoulders and his wrists were crossed. Keith rested his chin on Lance's right shoulder. Keith's cheeks heated up with embarrassment as he felt Lance's hands under his butt. There was no way he could get down and was completely at Lance's mercy. Where was he taking him and why?

Lance could feel the heat coming from Keith's cheeks. He knew his boyfriend was embarrassed being carried off the training deck, but there wasn't any other way Keith was leaving the training deck. Lance rubbed his cheek against Keith's. "Don't worry, baby. You have been training too much. You need a break."

Keith hid his face in Lance's neck. "Why are you carrying me?"

"You wouldn't leave the training deck any other way. I know you. You don't want to leave the training deck until you are finished training. Besides, do I need a reason to carry my boyfriend?"

Lance could feel Keith's cheeks heat up even more. He also felt more than heard Keith's response of "I love you, but you're an idiot."

Lance grinned. "Yeah, but I'm _your_ idiot."

Fin


	171. Repairs (Platonic Team Punk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk assists Pidge with some repairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is platonic Team Punk and very short.
> 
> Tags: Platonic Team Punk, tech nerds

"Repairs"

Hunk carefully rummaged through the toolbox before extracting a wrench. He turned back to the screen in front of him and lifted his hand over his head. Pidge reached over and grabbed the wrench without taking her eyes off the exposed ceiling panel. She held a screwdriver between her teeth and used the wrench to continue her repairs.

Pidge was sitting on Hunk's shoulders. Her left leg was hooked around the Samoan's neck, and her right leg was just draped over his shoulder. She had taken off her green and white shirt as it would get in the way as she worked. She had wrapped it around her waist, so she wouldn't misplace it. She had on a white tank top. Normally, she wouldn't wear white while she did repairs, but Altean technology was cleaner than anything she had seen on Earth, so she didn't fear wearing white.

She liked doing repairs and upgrades with Hunk. The two of them worked well with each other. Sometimes they didn't even need words; they were like two halves of the same tech nerd. Pidge was well aware she didn't get along with many people, so she was surprised to find how well she worked with Hunk. Then again, she wasn't _that_ surprised.

Fin


	172. Interruption (DoM, Thulaz)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ulaz just wants to cuddle with his mate after a long day of work. Keith has other ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM. Keith is about three/four. This is also established Thulaz.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Thulaz, Little Kit Keith, Red Lion plushie

"Interruption"

Ulaz couldn't wait until he got back to his quarters that he shared with his mate. He had one stop to make before he could go lay down. He quietly stopped by the room next to his, where his kit was sleeping. The room was clean, and in the too large bed was his little kit, Keith. The kit didn't look Galran at all. He didn't have any fur, fangs, or claws. His skin was a pale peach color, his eyes had violet irises and white sclera, and he had a head full of messy black hair. At that moment, Keith was asleep on his side, and Ulaz could tell Thace had been by once already before him as the blanket was pulled up to Keith's shoulders. Keith was well known to kick his blanket off early in the night. Ulaz knelt down and picked up the red lion stuffed toy that had fallen out of the kit's grasp. He tucked the lion back into Keith's arms and kissed his kit's forehead before he left the room.

Ulaz entered his room and collapsed onto his bed next to his mate, who covered the two of them with a blanket. Ulaz kissed Thace on his cheek before he nuzzled his mate. Thace purred and wrapped an arm around Ulaz's neck, bringing his head closer. More nuzzles were shared. They enjoyed this quiet time at night when everyone else on the base was sleeping. They got to enjoy the other's company and were happy to finally be alone together. Thace purred even louder as Ulaz wrapped an arm around Thace.

Suddenly, the two Galra felt something crawling up their legs. They fought the urge to jump out of the bed. Then, a little head full of messy black hair popped out from under the blanket. It was their kit with his stuffed red lion toy. He apparently wanted to sleep between his dads. Ulaz and Thace shifted slightly to accommodate the kit laying between them and wrapped an arm around little Keith, who was giving soft purrs in his sleep while cuddling with his toy. The two Blades gave soft nuzzles to the small kit who wormed his way into their hearts as well as their bed.

Fin


	173. Twister (Pining Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro walks into the lounge to see his teammates arguing over a plastic mat with colored circles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Somehow this turned into Pining Klance.
> 
> Tags: Pining Klance, Shiro ships it, Twister

"Twister"

Shiro raised an eyebrow when he walked into the lounge. There was a large plastic mat with colored circles on the floor. The other Paladins were standing to the side of the mat, arguing. Lance was holding a cardboard square in one hand.

"We all can't play! Someone needs to spin!" Lance exclaimed.

"Why don't you do it if you're so insistent?!" Pidge retorted.

"But I _love_ this game! Keith should spin!" Lance raised his voice.

"This is actually my _favorite_ game!" Keith admitted loudly.

Shiro sighed and walked over to his teammates. He plucked the cardboard square out of Lance's hands. It was the spinner. "That's enough. _I_ will spin. Now, shoes and jackets off."

The four Paladins were surprised at Shiro's decision but followed his orders. Keith and Lance removed their jackets, and all four took off their shoes. Pidge removed her glasses, and Keith tied his hair back.  They all stood around the mat and looked at Shiro, who was sitting on the couch.

The Black Paladin spun the spinner. "Left foot, blue."

That was an easy move. "Right hand, green."

That was interesting. "Right foot, yellow."

Shiro grinned as he spun again. "Left hand, red."

Lance slid his hand over Keith's chest as he reached for the red circle. Keith's face heated up at the contact. Shiro took a second to admire the positions of his younger teammates. Keith and Hunk were back-to-back with Pidge somehow sprawled underneath Hunk and under Keith's left arm. Lance was practically sitting on Keith's lap with his left leg bent under Keith's leg and his right leg stretched across the mat. Shiro was sure that this game was going to be a staple in the future and might give either Keith or Lance a push in the direction to confess their feelings for each other.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Twister is one of my favorite games. It's fun to see what kind of positions people can get in. I could just see the Paladins having fun with it.


	174. A Good Team (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro teams up Keith and Lance in a training session in hopes they will confess their feelings for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Klance. 
> 
> Tags: Klance, Bonding, Kisses

"A Good Team"

Keith being on the training deck wasn't a surprise. What was a surprise was Lance being there with him. Shiro had insisted that the two of them work on their teamwork. Lance had assumed they were going to be going through the invisible maze, so he was surprised to learn that they were just going against the gladiators; however, they were just in their casual clothes instead of their armor. Shiro had insisted that it would give an element of surprise. They won't always have their armor on, so they needed to train like that too.

Keith was all for training. He didn't mind that Lance was there with him. He just hoped that Lance wouldn't start teasing him. He actually had a crush on the Blue Paladin and loved the fact that they worked well together and that Shiro put them together on missions.

Lance wasn't exactly excited to be training. He was however excited to spend time with Keith. He had a crush on him; he knew that now. He didn't know what his feelings were back at the Garrison, so he assumed he was jealous of Keith's talents and accomplishments. When Keith had been booted from the Garrison, Lance realized he missed him but still didn't realize his feelings. Only when they were on a mission together did Lance realize he actually loved Keith.

The two worked so well together that it was like watching a dance. It was almost like someone choreographed the footwork. Unbeknownst to the two Paladins, the other three were spying on them from the observation deck. Shiro honestly didn't intend on everyone training; he was tired of Keith and Lance dancing around their feelings for each other. He hoped they would confess, especially if they thought they were alone.

Once all the gladiators were taken care of, Keith and Lance ended up back-to-back, breathing heavily. Lance started moving first and tripped over his own feet. Fortunately, Keith moved fast enough and caught Lance before he hit the ground. Pidge peeked out of the near transparent blue window. The position Keith and Lance were in reminded Pidge of a dance where one partner dips the other. All of a sudden, Keith's head snapped up to look at the observation deck. Pidge dropped down to the floor and hoped that he didn't see her.

"Uh, Keith? Thanks for catching me, but can I get up?"

Keith looked back down at Lance. His eyes widened, and he blushed as if he forgot he was holding Lance. He pulled Lance back up to his feet and removed his arms, reluctantly. Lance grinned at his crush's red face and flung his left arm around Keith's shoulders.

Keith looked at Lance's face and, feeling impulsive, decided to just go for it. He flung Lance's arm off his shoulders, grabbed the front of Lance's jacket, and pulled him closer. He threw caution to the wind and kissed his crush. He was surprised to feel Lance relax into him and kiss him back, tangling his hands in the longer strands of his hair.

Lance was surprised when Keith kissed him but was glad that his feelings were reciprocated. After a good couple of minutes, Lance reluctantly pulled back and rested his forehead against Keith's. "We do make a really good team, babe."

"Babe?"

"Yes. I want to be your boyfriend."

Keith grinned at Lance's statement, wrapped his arms around Lance, and dipped him, intentionally this time. "I accept," he said before leaning forward for another kiss.

Lance turned his head at the last second, causing Keith to kiss his cheek. Lance chuckled. "Oh my God, you are sappy."

Lance could feel Keith's lips against his cheek as he replied, "Shut up, and let me kiss you."

Fin


	175. A Coalition Surprise (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kolivan and Keith go to a rebel base, where a certain person Keith knows is stationed; only that person doesn't know Keith is coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This takes place during "Begin The Blitz" and is canon, except for Kolivan's treatment of Keith.

"A Coalition Surprise"

Keith piloted the Marmora ship into the Coalition base. Keith was happy that Kolivan let him pilot the ship. Normally, Kolivan piloted the ship and allowed Keith to monitor communications, but today they switched, and for some reason, Keith felt it was more for keeping Keith off the com system than Kolivan believing in his piloting skills. Keith couldn't help but whine a little, which alerted Kolivan to his kit's distress.

Kolivan walked over to Keith and placed a gentle hand on his head. "What's the matter, kit?"

"Why did you take me off the com system?"

His question surprised Kolivan. "This particular base holds a surprise for you. I wanted to make sure it wouldn't be ruined, and besides, I know you are a top pilot. I thought you would enjoy the flight."

Keith tilted his head and nuzzled Kolivan's hand briefly before turning his attention back to the view screen. So his Dad and leader did notice his piloting skills. He purred softly as he piloted the ship into the hangar.

%%%

Matt was confused. Why wasn't he part of the welcoming party? Usually, when allies visited them, Matt was there to greet them, but Captain Olia insisted he not be there.

He stood in the meeting room, waiting for the Blades to show up. He knew Kolivan was coming with only one other Blade, but he didn't know the identity of the other Blade. Fortunately, he didn't have long to wait. Kolivan and the other Blade walked in, both wearing their masks.

He walked forward to meet them when the other Blade tackled him. He was more than a little surprised. Usually the Blades of Marmora were stoic and serious, so why did this one tackle him? He chanced a look at Kolivan, who had removed his mask by then. The leader looked amused. That let Matt know that this wasn't a serious attack. He gripped the Blade and rolled him over but was surprised when the motion was reciprocated and Matt was on his back again.

"And here I thought you would have gotten _better_ than you were at the Garrison," the Blade taunted before he removed his mask.

Matt's eyes widened at the sight. Pale peach skin plus long black hair plus violet eyes equaled only one person. _"KEITH!"_

Keith grinned as he helped Matt up. "It's great to see you, Matt."

Matt wrapped his arms around his friend. "What are you doing so far in space? Why are you with the Blade of Marmora? Why-"

Keith held up a hand. "One question at a time. I left Earth with four others, and we found and piloted the lions of Voltron. Later on, I found out I had Galra blood, and I left Voltron and joined the Blades."

"But doesn't Voltron need five pilots?"

"Yes. It does have five pilots without me. Shiro, Lance, Hunk, Princess Allura, and your sister are the Paladins."

Matt sighed. "Ah, yes. The _beautiful_ princess."

Keith grinned. "Be careful. She could kick your butt."

Matt put Keith in a headlock. "Take that back."

Keith laughed and reversed the hold. "Not on your life. She could definitely kick your butt, if you can't even beat _me."_

"Kit, that's enough. You can play with your friend later. There are battle plans to discuss."

Fin


	176. Unwell (Broganes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith doesn't get sick often, but when he does, he doesn't know how to handle it. Fortunately, his brother and friends do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Broganes. There is a phrase in Japanese that Keith says, but the translation follows in brackets.
> 
> Tags: Broganes, Sick Keith, Japanese Shiro, Japanese Keith, Adopted Keith

"Unwell"

Keith eased himself into the tub, which was filling with hot water. He had his hair tied back as he wasn't washing it. He just wanted to soak in the enormous bathtub with water so hot he could barely stand it at first. He reclined against the edge of the tub with a sigh. When he woke up, he didn't feel good. He figured he was either still tired or fatigued. Either way, soaking seemed a nice gentle way to wake up fully before he would go train. The water temperature felt so nice; Keith barely remembered to turn it off. He closed his eyes, hoping the spinning would go away soon.

%%%

Hunk glanced at Keith's empty spot at the breakfast table and frowned. Their Red Paladin was notorious for skipping breakfast (and sometimes lunch too) in favor of training. Sometimes, Hunk wished Coran had never mentioned the training deck. He feared his friend would train himself to death.

Hunk wasn't the only one who noticed Keith was missing. Shiro knew his adoptive brother better than anyone. He sighed and stood up. "I'm going to go drag Keith out of the training deck and through a shower before dragging him here."

Shiro left before anyone could say anything else. It didn't take long for Shiro to arrive at the training deck; however, to his great surprise, it was empty! Where was Keith? Maybe he finished and was taking a shower in his room?

Shiro backtracked to his brother's room and opened the door without knocking. He didn't hear the shower running, but the air was thick with steam. He made his way into the bathroom and was horrified to find his brother slumped in a tub filled with cold water. Fortunately, his head was still above the water, but judging how wrinkled his fingers were, he had been in the water for hours. He accurately guessed that Keith initially had the water's temperature pretty warm if not hot. Shiro checked Keith's pulse and found it weak but still going. He quickly reached into the tub and pulled the stopper. He located a large, warm, fluffy towel and laid it out. He lifted Keith up and out of the tub, laying him on the towel. He dried him off and wrapped Keith up as best he could. He laid Keith down and dressed him in the warmest clothes he could find, which wasn't warm at all. He only found t-shirts, jeans, and sleep pants. He dressed Keith in a T-shirt and a pair of sleep pants before he tucked him in bed, untying his hair. He was dismayed at the thin blanket his brother had. All of the other Paladins had bugged Coran for warmer blankets. Shiro had thought Keith had done the same and didn't check to confirm. He quickly went to his room and grabbed his warmest blanket. He came back and laid the blanket on top of his brother. He checked Keith's pulse again and found it a little stronger than before. Shiro breathed a sigh of relief before he left to inform the other Paladins of Keith's condition.

When Shiro returned without Keith, the other Paladins began to worry. They all started talking at once.

"Where's Keith?"

"Was he still training?"

"Wasn't he hungry?"

"He needs to eat!"

"He's too thin!"

"Whoa! Slow down, guys!" Shiro exclaimed. "Keith wasn't training, but I found him passed out in the bath. He was almost freezing when I pulled him out. I put him in his bed. I hope he warms up. He's alive, just unconscious."

"Can we see him?" Surprisingly, it was Lance who asked this.

"Of course." Shiro led the other three Paladins to his brother's room only to find it empty!

 _"Where_ is he?!" Lance cried out.

"We need to split up. Lance, check with Red. Hunk, check the training deck. Pidge, check the lounge. I will check the bridge," Shiro ordered.

The Paladins split up and checked their assigned areas. Lance was the one with luck. He approached Red, who unsurprisingly had her particle barrier up. He knocked on the barrier and called out, "Hey, Red! Is Keith in there with you?"

Lance heard Red in his mind. "My cub is sleeping."

"Is he warm enough?"

"Yes."

"Can I see him?"

In response, Red's barrier came down, and she knelt down to allow her secondary Paladin inside. He quickly climbed in and hurried to her cockpit. He found Keith dressed in his casual clothes curled up in the pilot's seat under a warm blanket. Lance carefully placed the back of his hand on Keith's forehead, cheeks, neck, and fingers. He wasn't as warm as Lance would have liked. He quickly shucked off his jacket and draped it over his teammate after removing the blanket. His jacket was quite large and should keep Keith warm. He carefully tucked the warm blanket back around the sleeping Paladin. As Lance left the lion, he asked Red, "Can you keep Keith in there until Shiro comes to get him? He's not feeling well. He shouldn't be up and about."

Lance could feel concern flood the bond he had with Red. "He's _ill?"_

"Yes."

"I will make sure he stays put."

Lance nodded before he left Red's hangar. He made his way to the bridge to locate Shiro only to be told by Allura that Shiro went to the lounge. When Lance entered the lounge, Shiro immediately asked, "Did you find Keith?"

"Yes. He was sleeping inside Red. He still felt cold even being under a warm blanket, so I covered him with my jacket and then tucked the blanket around him too. I also got Red to agree to make sure he stays there until you come get him, Shiro."

Shiro visibly relaxed against the couch. He was glad Keith was safe, starting to warm up, and not stupid enough to go training when he wasn't up to it. He knew he wouldn't feel better until he had Keith with him, so he decided to go get his brother. He walked to Red's hangar and approached her. "Hello, Red. I'm here to collect Keith. May I come in?"

In response, Red lowered her barrier and bent down to let Shiro inside. The Black Paladin entered his brother's lion and found Keith still sleeping, but instead of being under Lance's jacket, he was wearing it. Shiro's blanket was back to being draped over Keith as well. Shiro felt Keith's pulse and was overjoyed to find it strong and steady. He felt the exposed areas of Keith's skin and were happy at how warm they were getting. He wrapped the blanket around the tired Paladin and picked him up. He carried him to the lounge. During the trek, Keith nuzzled his head against his brother's chest.

Once Shiro entered the lounge, he sat down on the couch with Keith still in his arms. The other three Paladins noticed his entrance and crowded around them. Lance cautiously reached out and felt Keith's forehead and cheeks. He sighed as he felt the temperature was higher. Lance looked at Shiro and asked, "Does he sleep a lot when he's sick?"

"He doesn't get sick often, so he doesn't know how to handle it. He should sleep a lot, but as you can tell, he wakes up and does things, even something as little putting on your jacket before going back to sleep, Lance."

Keith shifted in Shiro's grasp before settling with his face buried in his brother's chest with a whine. Hunk cocked his head. "Did he just whine?"

Shiro shifted his arms and brought his human hand out to comb through Keith's hair, causing Keith to move his head away from Shiro's chest. "Ever since we adopted him, he had made these strange sounds; whines, whimpers, even purrs. We didn't know why he did, but now I know that it's because of his Galra heritage."

"They're _Galra_ noises?!" Pidge exclaimed.

Lance however started laughing, falling off the couch in the process. "Galra make _cat_ noises! They're like big purple _space cats!_ Who's got a laser pointer?!"

Shiro shook his head at Lance's revelation and subsequent joy over it. Unfortunately, Lance was loud, which roused Keith, who opened his eyes and half-heartedly glared at the Blue Paladin. "Why are you so loud?"

"Keith!" Shiro unwrapped the blanket a little, but Keith didn't move away from his brother. "You scared us several times today."

"Gomen'nasai, Shiro. I don't feel good," Keith softly admitted. [I'm sorry]

"It's all right. I'll take care of you, little brother." Shiro carded his left hand through Keith's hair.

Keith nuzzled Shiro's hand. "Okay."

Fin


	177. Blanket Fort (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Acxa build a blanket fort and cutely coerce their entire pack to join them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith and Acxa raised by Krolia in the BoM. Keith and Acxa are twins about five-years-old, and they consider Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz pack. They consider the twins their kits as well. This is Thulaz and Antolivan. This was suggested by Lilyofthevalley63.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Little Kit Keith, Little Kit Acxa, Keith and Acxa are twins, Mama Krolia, Blanket Fort, Thulaz, Antolivan

"Blanket Fort"

Krolia deposited an armful of blankets outside a large structure made of blankets that was on top of her nest. She scavenged the blankets from the supply closets throughout the base. Two little heads popped out of the front of the blanket fort. Her little kits were playing together, which both surprised and didn't surprise her at the same time. It didn't surprise her as they were twins, but it did surprise her, because they were opposite genders and didn't look like each other. Her daughter looked more Galra, but her son took after her late mate. She was just glad the twins loved each other.

Keith smiled and reached for the blankets. "Thanks, Mama! Here, Acxa."

Acxa took the blankets her twin handed her. "Thanks, Mama. Thanks, Keith."

She disappeared back into the fort. Keith hesitated long enough to get a short nuzzle from his mom before he joined his sister. Krolia smiled and settled into the nest as best she could without disturbing her kits' fort. She peeked into the fort and saw the cutest scene. Acxa was simply handing her younger twin blankets, and Keith was putting blankets up, his little tongue poking out in concentration. She could tell the construction was almost complete. She was confused as to why the fort was so big though. If it was just for the three of them, it was way too big, but if her two kits had conned other Blades into joining them... Krolia's eyes landed on the door just as a knock was heard. Krolia called out, "Come in."

Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz entered the room. Suddenly, Keith dashed out of the blanket fort with a cry of "They're _here!"_

He flung himself at Antok, who caught the little kit easily. "Hello, kit."

Keith lightly touched Antok's mask. "Why do you still have this on?"

"Because you didn't give me time to take it off." Antok removed his mask, leaving Keith touching his cheek. Keith purred and nuzzled Antok before he was set back on his feet. The little kit scampered back inside the enormous blanket fort.

Krolia approached the four older Blades. "So, my kits conned you into joining us?"

"They are very _persuasive,"_ Kolivan insisted.

Krolia grabbed Kolivan's braid and yanked on it lightly. "They have you on a short leash, don't they?"

Thace laughed. "Yes, they do. The two of them could probably run this base in a few deca-phoebes."

Krolia smiled, releasing Kolivan's braid. "I know you're joking, Thace."

Ulaz stepped closer to his mate. "He's only half joking, Krolia. Our kits have no idea the power they hold. All five of us would decimate anything or anyone who poses a threat to either of them. We would even face Zarkon himself."

Krolia smiled even bigger. It was true. As a race, Galra prized kits immensely, and she had been gifted two at the same time. She adored her kits and was pleased that her childhood pack did as well.

Speaking of her kits, they both poked their heads out of the blanket fort. Acxa was the one who extended the invitation. "It's ready. Come on in."

Krolia entered first with the Blades following. When all five adults joined the two kits, the adults were amazed how much room there was. There was plenty of room, even with a Galra as large as Antok inside. Keith clamored up into his mom's lap, and Acxa climbed into Ulaz's lap. The two kits yawned as building the fort took a lot of energy, and the air inside the fort was warm and cozy. Krolia purred to her youngest kit, and Ulaz groomed Acxa. The two kits closed their eyes, enjoying the attention.

Kolivan watched his entire pack. Krolia was carding her claws through her son's black headfur while purring to him. Ulaz was grooming Acxa's blue headfur while Thace groomed the white headfur of his mate. Antok was behind him, undoing his braid. He knew his mate loved to run his claws through the white strands. When he felt his mate's claws, Kolivan purred softly. He was glad he decided to have Krolia and her kits as part of his pack.

Fin


	178. Hurtful Teasing (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the castle ship, Keith, having been raised by the BoM, is displaying Galran kit instincts/tendencies, and the rest of the Paladins tease him, and the Dads of Marmora become overprotective and teach the Paladins a lesson and then cuddle with their kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Keith raised by the Blade of Marmora. Keith is eighteen and a Paladin. He considers Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz his fathers. He had specific names for each of his dads. Kolivan is Father, Antok is Dad, Thace is Daddy, and Ulaz is Papa.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Keith raised by BoM, Paladins unintentionally mean, Slight angst

"Hurtful Teasing"

Keith was glad his dads were living on the castle ship with him. He couldn't believe he was a Paladin of Voltron, but he had been on an infiltration mission on a Galra ship, and a large robotic red lion reacted to him. He couldn't bear to leave her there. Kolivan wasn't exactly happy with him but understood what happened. His kit was fated to pilot the Red Lion. All four of his dads from the Blade of Marmora went with him when he went to talk to the other Paladins and the Altean princess.

That had been a few deca-phoebes ago. Keith was still considered a kit by the Blades, but they knew his duties as a Paladin were important. When he wasn't on missions, he acted like a kit. He napped in their nest, play fought with them, and sought affection from them. He also made Galran noises; chirps, purrs, whines, and whimpers. The other Paladins didn't understand Galra culture, so they didn't understand why Keith did certain things or made certain sounds, even though he looked human.

The Paladins were all on the training deck, finishing up their group session, when the Blades entered. Keith perked up and chirped, bounding over to his dads and flinging himself at Antok, who flipped him over his shoulder. Keith tucked himself into a roll before popping to his feet with a little playful growl. Antok grinned under his mask as he play fought with his kit.

The other three Blades alternated between watching their kit play fight and observing the other Paladins' reactions. They knew the Blue Paladin liked to tease their kit, but, judging by the expressions on the other three's faces, they weren't too far behind.

Once Keith was done, Antok threw him over his shoulder and marched over to the rest of the Blades. He deposited their kit in the middle of their pack. Thace started grooming Keith's headfur, removing the sweat he worked up. Keith started purring in response as he always did.

"I can't believe the Blades are Galra. Galra are vicious, but the Blades are just _pussycats,"_ Hunk said.

"Keith is just a _kitten!_ He's _purring!"_ Lance exclaimed.

"I thought I was the youngest Paladin!" Pidge mentioned.

"Maybe I was wrong to agree to having Keith on the team," Shiro added. "He still seems to need to play."

Keith whimpered, hearing his teammates' comments. He had always had an issue trying to balance his Paladin duties with his kit needs, but he was trying his best not to mix the two. Kolivan pulled his kit closer to his chest but not away from Thace, who kept grooming him. Keith nuzzled Kolivan's chest, careful to not dislodge Thace's tongue. "Father."

"It's all right, kit. You did nothing _wrong._ Nothing at all. The Paladins just don't understand."

Antok wrapped his tail around Keith's waist in a type of hug, put a clawed hand on the back of Keith's neck, and gave a slight squeeze. It was a soothing movement for kits of any age. Keith's subsequent purr could be heard in his voice. "Dad. That feels nice."

Ulaz stepped over and rubbed Keith's back, making sure to not catch his claws in the fabric of Keith's shirt. "Kit, do you want to go back to the nest?"

"Yes, Papa. I would like to."

Thace stopped grooming Keith's headfur and wrapped an arm around Keith's shoulders. The other three Blades released their hold on their kit. "Come with me, kit. The other three are going to have a talk with the other Paladins before joining us."

Keith nuzzled Thace before they started walking. "Yes, Daddy."

The three Blades and the four Paladins watched as Thace and Keith walked out of the training deck. Once the doors closed, Antok started growling at the Paladins. The Garrison trio shrunk back and hid behind Shiro, who was a second away from activating his arm.

Kolivan placed a hand on Antok's shoulder and shook his head. Antok stopped growling, and Kolivan approached the Paladins. "Why were you cruel to Keith?"

"We weren't _cruel._ It was just teasing," Lance corrected.

"He didn't grow up on Earth. He doesn't get the different social situations and cues. He grew up Galra. In our culture, he is a kit. He has kit instincts and tendencies," Ulaz explained.

"You _hurt_ him," Antok almost snarled.

Kolivan turned around and rumbled to Antok, who hummed in return. The leader reached out and ran a hand down the other's mask in an approximation of a caress. Antok gave a soft purr before he left the training deck. Kolivan turned back around to face the Paladins.

"Should we explain ourselves or apologize to Keith?" Shiro asked.

"He does not need an explanation, and apologies are just words. He just needs reassurance from us that he is all right and that this experience will not reoccur," Kolivan replied.

"Now, you four should think about what you did, preferably either in your rooms or the lounge, and we are going to see to our kit," Ulaz ordered.

The two Blades watched as the Paladins left the training deck with the Black Paladin dragging the Blue Paladin, who was still insisting that he was just having a bit of fun. Once the door closed again, Kolivan turned to Ulaz with his eyes widened in what Ulaz could tell was amusement. "You just put the Paladins in _time out_ like they were kits."

"Well, except for Shiro, they are younger than Keith. Besides, it's effective."

"No doubt. I hope they get through to the Blue Paladin. He seems unusually stubborn about this. Now, let's go comfort our kit."

The two Blades exited the training deck and walked to their nest room. They entered the room and were met with a heartwarming scene. Keith was sandwiched between two of his dads. Keith had his face buried in Antok's neck. Antok, who had his mask off, had his tail wrapped around Keith's waist. Their kit loved Antok's tail, so the second-in-command made sure to use his tail when he comforted Keith or played with him.

Thace was behind Keith, nuzzling his neck, effectively burying his face in the longer strands of Keith's headfur. Keith was purring loudly at the affection. Kolivan and Ulaz entered the nest and joined in the cuddle pile. Kolivan carefully maneuvered himself under Keith, so his kit was laying on top of him. Ulaz sat down between Kolivan's head and Thace's head and ran his claws through the top of Keith's headfur.

"You are all right, kit. The Paladins won't be doing that again," Ulaz told him.

Kolivan smiled at Keith. "Ulaz put them in time out."

Keith jerked his head out of Antok's fur, being careful not to knock his head against any of his dads'. "They're in _time out?"_

"Yes," Ulaz replied.

Keith giggled as he settled back into Antok's chest. "I hope they learn their lesson. They won't enjoy the next punishment."

Fin


	179. Strong Bonds (Mama Lions)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins thought they knew everything about their lions. Allura neglected to tell them what could happen when their bonds became very strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: The lions are all female in this story.
> 
> Tags: Lions, Bonds, Paladins need to take tare of themselves or their lions will do it for them

 

"Strong Bonds"

Shiro was in his Black Paladin seat on the bridge. He had been there for several hours and knew he should go to bed but he wanted to finish compiling the information, so Pidge would have an easier time finding what she needed. He didn't even bat an eye when the door to the bridge opened. However, when something clamped onto his Galra arm, he looked over but didn't get a decent look at what had him in its grasp before he was dragged out of his chair. As he was dragged off the bridge, Shiro looked at what had him. To his immense surprise, it was a fluffy, black lioness. She was quite large; so large Shiro was quite certain he could ride her. He wondered how a lion got into the castle and why she had dragged him off the bridge. To his surprise, he was taken to the lounge. He was sitting in the space between the couches in a mass of blankets and pillows. The lioness curled around him and laid her tail across his lap, effectively keeping him there.

%%%

Pidge had fallen asleep in front of her lap top. A fluffy green lioness approached the sleeping Paladin. She used her tail to close the lap top. She carefully maneuvered the Green Paladin onto her back and walked to the lounge. She laid down, allowing her Paladin to continue to sleep on her back.

Shiro watched as a green lioness brought Pidge into the lounge. The green lioness was smaller than the black one but was still large enough for Pidge to lay comfortably on top of her. He still didn't know what was going on.

%%%

Hunk was stressed, and when he was stressed, he baked; mostly sweets. He baked cookies, cakes, cupcakes, and brownies. He knew he should be asleep, but he was too keyed up to rest. He just finished pulling a tray of brownies out of the oven and set them to cool. He turned around to grab another bowl when he came upon a large, fluffy, yellow lioness that was standing between him and the counter behind him. "Whoa!"

She approached him, causing him to back up into the counter. She managed to still maneuver her head behind him and push him out of the kitchen. Hunk had no choice but to walk lest he fall over and possibly get trampled by the lioness. Surprisingly, she pushed him into the lounge, where Shiro, Pidge, and two other lionesses were. Hunk sat down next to Shiro, and the lioness curled around him, her front paws laid across his lap.

Shiro watched as a yellow lioness pushed Hunk into the lounge. The yellow lioness was smaller than the black one but larger than the green one. He had an inkling of what was happening, but there was _no_ way that could be true, was there?

%%%

Lance was splashing water on his face, trying to wash off the face mask residue, when there was a strange scratching noise at his door. He dried his face and hands off after turning off the water. He opened the door and stared at what was on the other side of the door. There were two fluffy lionesses, one blue and one red. The blue one was larger than the red one, but that didn't mean the red one was tiny. Why were there two lionesses outside of his door?

The red lioness gently latched onto his Altean robe while the blue lioness pushed him out of his room and down the corridor. To his surprise, the lionesses led him to the lounge, where three of his fellow Paladins were along with three lionesses. The red lioness gently pulled on his hand to tell him to sit down next to Pidge. He did so, and the blue lioness laid down with her head in his lap.

Shiro looked at all of the lionesses and knew his earlier assumption was correct. These lionesses were indeed the robot lions, but why were they real and could they become the robot lions again? He watched as the red lioness approached the black lioness. Red growled softly, Black responding with a rumbling sound. Black stood up, and Shiro heard in his mind, _'Stay here, Paladin.'_

Shiro stayed put as he watched Black and Red walk out of the lounge. Where were they going?

%%%

Keith walked to the training deck. He was a bit shaken up by his nightmare. He figured he would take out his nerves on a few gladiators before trying to get some more sleep. He entered the training deck and stopped short. In front of him was a fluffy, red lioness. She was sitting in the middle of the training deck. Keith's right hand was reaching for his bayard when he saw the red lioness approach him. He relaxed when he heard the lioness purr but tensed again when she was right in front of him. She rubbed her head against his legs. He cautiously reached down and petted her. Suddenly, he felt a larger head rubbing on his other leg. He looked over and saw a fluffy, black lioness, who was larger than the red lioness, rubbing her head affectionately against him as well. In his head, he heard two voices.

_'Hello, cub.'_

_'Hello, little one.'_

Keith looked at the two lionesses in shock. "Red? Black?" He got two purrs in response. "What-? How-?"

 _'All will_ _be explained in time, little one. Just go with Red, and I will be back shortly_ ,' Black said, leaving the room.

Keith nodded and walked out of the training deck with Red by his side. When they entered the lounge, Red laid down first, and Keith reclined against her. They were between Shiro and Lance, who was still sitting a fair distance away from Green. Shiro noticed that Black hadn't returned yet. He looked at Keith, who simply said, "She'll be back soon."

%%%

Allura was brushing her hair before bedtime. There was a strange yet familiar scratching at her door. She set her hairbrush down and opened her door. Standing there was a large, fluffy, black lioness. She gave a soft gasp. It had been so many deca-phoebes since she saw the physical representation of one of the lions; a lot longer since she had seen Black's. She reached out and gently petted Black's head. "Is it everyone?" Black nodded. "Are they gathered?" Once again, Black nodded.

Allura left her room with Black at her side, Black leading her to the lounge. When they entered the room, Black immediately went back over to her Paladin and curled back around him, tail laying across his lap again. Allura's eyes roamed over the five Paladins and their lions. She saw Red and Keith were on Shiro's left side, and Blue and Lance were on Keith's other side. Hunk and Yellow were on Shiro's other side. However, Pidge was still sleeping on top of Green.

"If you haven't guessed, these are the lions. Each of you Paladins have such strong bonds with your lion, that they are able to take on smaller forms to ensure your well-being. Each of the original Paladins were able to establish strong bonds as well."

"I had two lions come get me," Lance mentioned. "Red and Blue."

"I had two as well. Red and Black," Keith added.

"Both of you have strong bonds with both lions, though I do wonder why Black came to me instead of Blue," Allura replied.

She then heard in her mind, _'I had to make sure Lancey Lance stayed put. Black offered to go in my place, Princess_.'

Allura smiled at Blue, sat down on Lance's other side, and proceeded to pet Blue's head. All of the lions lulled their Paladins (primary and secondary) to sleep by purring softly.

In the morning, Pidge woke up slowly. She could feel that she was laying on something soft and fluffy that was somehow moving. She opened her eyes, and her mouth fell open in shock. She was laying on top of a fluffy, green lioness. All around her were her teammates surrounded by four other fluffy lionesses; a red one the same size as the green one, a blue one and a yellow one that were larger than the red one and the green one, and a black one that was still larger than all of the others.

"Would someone tell me why I'm on top of a fluffy green lioness?!"

Fin


	180. Awards Night (Mama McClain)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of school awards assembly. What awards do the four friends get?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU: Modern setting. This is not slash. Lance is just a very friendly, touchy-feely kind of guy. Lance, Hunk, and Keith are nine. Katie is seven and in the same class.
> 
> Tags: AU, Kid fic, Kid Keith, Kid Lance, Kid Hunk, Kid Pidge

"Awards Night"

Keith Kogane walked into the gymnasium with his gaze averted to the floor until he heard "Hey, Keith! Over here!"

He looked up to see his friend, Lance McClain, standing and waving his arms over his head. "We saved you a seat, buddy!"

Keith gave Lance a shy little smile and made his way over to the large group. Lance threw his right arm around Keith's shoulders and led him over to his family. "Mamá, this is Keith Kogane. Keith, this is my mom; my brother, Marco; my brother, Luis; and my sister, Veronica." He pointed at each person as he said their name.

"Hi," Keith said.

Mrs. McClain looked at her youngest son's friend. It was strange that he was by himself. "Where's your family, Keith? I'd like to meet them."

"I don't have one, Ma'am," Keith said before Lance dragged him off to introduce him to the other two families, the Garretts and the Holts. After all the introductions, all four kids sat together. Keith was in the center with Hunk on his left, Pidge on his right, and Lance in front of him, laying back against his legs. They stayed that way until their names were called for awards. Their school did Awards Night every year and called each student by name and then listed every award/achievement they received during the school year. The group only paid close attention when one of their names were called.

Hunk Garrett:  
-Proficient in math  
-All As in math and science  
-Friendliest male student  
-Outstanding in technology

Katie Holt:  
-Distinguished in math and reading  
-All As in English/Language Arts, Science, Math, and Social Studies  
-Outstanding in technology

Keith Kogane:  
-Distinguished in math and reading  
-Perfect Attendance  
-All As in English/Language Arts, Science, Math, and Social Studies

Lance McClain:  
-Proficient in reading  
-Distinguished in math  
-Most improved in reading and writing  
-All As in Math

After the program was done, Lance looked at Keith. "Hey, Keith. Do you have any plans tonight? Do you want to spend the night?"

"I don't want to impose."

Mrs. McClain overheard her son's conversation. "It's no imposition, Keith. I would love to have you at the house."

"If it's truly no problem, Ma'am, then I would like to. Thank you."

As Keith and Lance walked towards the McClain's van, Mrs. McClain made a mental note to use her connections to see about adopting this polite young boy.

Fin


	181. In Pursuit Of A Dream (Kallura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has seen the same bridge in his dreams several times and tries to see if it and the person he sees on it are really real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Kallura and very short. 
> 
> Tags: Kallura, Dreams

"In Pursuit of A Dream"

Keith had always loved being able to travel the world. He didn't have any connections to others or the city he lived most of his childhood in. He thought maybe he was searching for something, but what he didn't know. He just traveled country to country; never staying for long, which was why he thought he was searching for something. He hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, but his feet carried him to a bridge overlooking a river.

He stood at the start of the bridge. It looked startlingly familiar. True, he had never been there before, at least while he was awake. He had seen this bridge many, many times in his dreams. Every single detail had been burned into his memory. Was this what he had been looking for? Not exactly. There was always someone standing on the bridge in his dreams.

Cautiously, he raised his eyes to the middle of the bridge. There was someone leaning against the railing. She was gorgeous, an almost ethereal beauty. She had long, waist length white hair that seemed to glow under the moonlight. Her blue eyes seemed to reflect the lights from the overhead lights, making her pupils look pink. She was wearing a white tank top and a pair of dark blue jeans. A sheer, sleeveless jacket covered her ensemble, and it seemed to resemble a far away galaxy. A gold circlet graced her forehead.

He hadn't realized he had started walking in her direction until he was almost next to her. She slowly turned to her left, a hand flying to her mouth to stifle a gasp. "Is it really _you?"_

"It's me." Keith stepped closer and was surprised when she pressed against his chest. He was surprised how well she fit against him, almost like she was made to fit there. He closed his arms around her and suppressed the urge to pinch himself to determine whether he was dreaming or not. If he was dreaming, he wished never to wake up.

Fin


	182. Seascapes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance enjoyed painting the water he loved so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Lance-centric, painting, connection to the ocean

"Seascapes"

Being from Cuba, Lance always loved the water. When he was born, his mother would let him look at the waves ebbing and flowing, but by far his favorite action was the waves crashing against the rocky outcroppings, large and small. As Lance grew up, he learned to draw, his skills increasing to include painting. His family was impressed at his artistic skills and nurtured them, buying him more and more art supplies. He loved painting landscapes, or more specifically seascapes. His favorite type of seascape was the waves crashing against the cliff sides. He would watch them day in and day out from multiple angles to get just the right perspective. Even though he had the best art supplies his parents could buy, Lance always used a combination of acrylic and oil paints for the seascapes.

One day, when Lance was sixteen, he was perched atop a cliff overlooking the water. He kept walking back and forth between the edge of the cliff and his easel. However, the edge was crumbly, and Lance stepped one too many times on an unstable section, causing it to fall away from under his feet.

He could feel the air rushing up around him. 'This is it,' he thought. 'I'm going to die!'

However, instead of the unforgiving surfaces of the rocks digging into his skin and breaking his bones, Lance felt as though he was being gently cradled by many arms. It was soothing and frightening at the same time.

" _Oh no_ ," he heard from all around him. " _We cannot destroy something that has loved us so beautifully._ "

Fin


	183. Scared Cats (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Pidge doesn't show up for group training, the Blades go to collect her. What they encounter in her room scares them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit.
> 
> Tags: DoM, space floofs, Pidge's room is a wreck

"Scared Cats"

Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz headed for Pidge's room. The Green Paladin had a bad habit of losing track of time while being engrossed in her tech. She was forever decoding something, encoding something else, rewiring devices, upgrading existing systems, and inventing new things (sometime simultaneously!). The Blades had reserved the training deck for a group training session with all of the Paladins. They hadn't realized they had to reserve the room specifically made for training purposes. However, when they walked in a couple quintants ago, intending on preparing for a group session, they found their kit had booked the entire day for solo training. During one of many breaks Ulaz forced him to take, the Blades found out about the system Shiro had put into place. When Kolivan inquired as to why such a system was necessary, Keith admitted it was to limit his training times. Antok growled at Keith, when the kit admitted that his teammates thought he trained too much.

However, Pidge had not shown up to practice today. All four Blades went to go get the shortest Paladin. They knocked on her door and got the reply of "come in" from her.

The four Galra walked in and stopped short. They didn't expect her room to be filled to capacity with tech related stuff. Pidge herself was laying on her bed, which was barely free of tech. She wasn't alone. There were two small fluffy aliens the size of her hands, one blue and one green, that had light-up moustaches. The Blades' eyes widened in surprise, and then, Pidge heard hisses from all four of the Blades.

"What's wrong?" Pidge inquired, watching the Blades back out of her room. Not receiving a reply, Pidge got up, picked her way to the door, and poked her head out her door. She watched in utter confusion as the Blades ran down the hall in the opposite direction of the training deck. In fact, it was the direction their nest was in.

Pidge left her room and headed for the training deck. If there was one person who might know what was going on, it would be the only other person with Galra heritage. Pidge easily found Keith sparring with Shiro. She waited for them to finish before addressing the Red Paladin. "Hey, Keith. What's up with the Blades?"

Keith perked up at the mention of his pack. "What do you mean?"

"They came to my room but hissed and ran away before they could tell me anything. Apparently, they're in their nest."

"I don't know, but I can find out." Keith walked out of the training deck and towards the nest. Keith didn't even bother knocking and just walked in. He was surprised to find his pack huddled in the middle of their nest, shaking like they were scared of something. Keith didn't know what could scare the war hardened Blades, but he wanted to help calm them down.

He entered the nest and purred to them. He managed to wriggle into the middle of their huddle and started nuzzling his pack. He undid Kolivan's braid and ran his fingers through the white strands. He removed Antok's mask and nuzzled his neck. Keith rubbed behind Thace's ears before he petted Ulaz's white headfur. All his actions received a purr in return from the Blade he was comforting.

Once he was satisfied that his pack was calmed down enough to talk, Keith sat behind Kolivan and started rebraiding his white strands. "Now, can someone tell me what threw you four into the universe's biggest panic attack?"

"The Green Paladin is harboring the universe's greatest enemy!" Thace whined.

Keith's fingers paused in their braiding as he processed Thace's words. He picked back up his task and said, "The universe's greatest enemy? The Empire doesn't shack up with Pidge."

"Not the _Empire!_ The _Puffs!"_ Ulaz exclaimed.

"The Puffs?" Keith finished Kolivan's braid.

Antok slipped Keith into his lap and nuzzled his neck. "They are about the size of your hand and come in several colors. They have markings on their faces under their eyes reminiscent of Altean markings."

Keith's eyes widened. "You mean the two little puff balls Pidge rescued from the giant trash pile she landed in a few phoebes ago?"

"Yes."

Keith looked at the serious faces of his pack. They were deadly serious. Keith couldn't help but laugh hard and loud. He couldn't believe his large, battle hardened Galra were scared of tiny puff balls.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Keith told his teammates about his discovery. Pidge located the trash pile and took aboard more of The Puffs. The Paladins used The Puffs as leverage against the Galra Empire. They said they would loose The Puffs on any Galra ship or base including Headquarters if the Empire didn't surrender, which they did. The Blades didn't leave their nest during the entire time.


	184. Disappearance (Keitor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is promised to the Prince of Daibazaal. However, Keith has no intentions of marrying someone he has never met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is an AU, where Daibazaal is a kingdom. It's kind of like an Old World AU. This is Keitor.
> 
> Tags: Keitor, Old World AU

"Disappearance"

Keith wanted to growl. His father thought it was best to agree to marry his son off to the royal family of the neighboring kingdom of Daibazaal, where Keith was residing for the time being. Keith's hands curled into tight fists. He hadn't even _met_ the prince he was promised to! At least his father got that detail right. His son would _never_ be happy with a princess; not that this arrangement was much better. However, he had a plan. Tomorrow was the wedding, so tonight he had to act. He had already tied enough bedsheets together to make a rope to descend the tower with his window being the starting point.

He waited until everyone had gone to bed before he tied his sheets to the bed post and threw the end out the window. He situated his satchel of supplies across his chest and took a deep breath. He climbed out the window. He was slowly making his way down when a sudden gust made him stop, close his eyes, and cling to the sheets to avoid falling. When the gust died down, he opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful yet strange sight.

Not three windows away, another rope made of bedsheets hung out another window. Clinging to this bedsheet rope was the most beautiful man Keith had ever seen. He had luxurious white hair that reached the middle of his back, his skin was a lovely shade of light purple, and his eyes were a combination of yellow sclera and blue irises. Those eyes were locked onto his own violet irised eyes. He seemed to be as surprised as Keith was that someone had decided to repel down the side of the tower at that time of night.

There was a flat roof of an annex that Keith and the stranger landed on. Keith wanted to know who he was before he left. The stranger approached Keith, also seeming like he wanted answers.

"Who are you?" they chorused softly.

Keith took a step back and swept an arm in the stranger's direction in a gesture that said 'you first.' The stranger simply repeated his question. "Who are you?"

"I'm Keith Kogane."

"Lotor. Why are you here?"

"I was supposed to be getting married to the prince who lives here tomorrow, but I plan to disappear before then."

"It would be a shame for one who is as lovely as you not to wed."

"Not to someone I haven't even met!"

"As a matter of fact, you have met the prince."

"How would you know?"

"Because I am Prince Lotor of Daibazaal."

Keith was amazed. This beautiful person was the prince, but then, why was he running away? Keith looked up into Lotor's eyes. "Then, why are you running away?"

"My initial plan was to disappear as well until I met you. I would be glad to put those plans aside to spend my life with you."

Keith stepped closer to the prince. "I would like that very much, your highness."

Lotor grasped Keith's chin gently, tilted his head up, and captured his lips in a tender kiss. "Then, we shall wed tomorrow."

Fin


	185. Languages (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inhabitants of the castle ship are forced to speak their native languages. What happens when Keith can't communicate with his pack?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note:  This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. I don't speak all of these languages. I speak a tiny (and I mean very tiny) bit of Spanish, but I looked it up on Google Translate. I know sometimes it doesn't work correctly, but I can guarantee the Spanish is correct. I did provide the translations in brackets afterwards. Lance speaks Spanish, Shiro speaks Japanese, Hunk speaks Hawaiian, Pidge speaks Italian, and Keith speaks Korean. Allura speaks Altean, but I am not good at making up a language so her line is just between asterisks. The languages aren't a big portion of the chapter, so it's only in the beginning. 
> 
> Tags: Languages, Japanese Shiro, Korean Keith, Italian Pidge, Cuban Lance, Hawaiian Hunk, Galra are big space cats

"Languages"

It was a quiet day at the Castle of Lions. The Paladins were sitting in their Paladin seats while Allura was piloting the ship. Surprisingly, Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz were on the bridge as well, standing next to their kit, giving him nuzzles every so often.

"Esto es tan aburrido," Lance muttered. [This is so boring.]

"Mōichido eigo de tameshite mite kudasai, Lance," Shiro told him. [Try that again in English, Lance.]

"He aha kēlā, Shiro?" Hunk asked. [What was that, Shiro?]

"Ilbon-eoleul haess-eo, Shiro," Keith added. [You spoke Japanese, Shiro.]

Thace turned to Keith and gave a questioning noise. Keith tried to purr but words came out instead. "Thace, naneun gwaenchanh-a." [Thace, I'm all right.]

Keith's eyes widened as he heard Korean coming out of his mouth instead of English or Galran. "Kolivan! Museun il-iya?" [What's going on?]

"*Paladins, stop fooling around this instant!*" Allura commanded.

"Il traduttore automatico deve essere rotto," Pidge commented. [The automatic translator must be broken.]

Unfortunately, no one could understand her. Also, unfortunately, that still wouldn't explain Keith's inability to purr, whine, whimper, or make any other Galran noises.

The inability to understand each other was taking its toll on everyone. The Paladins split up, each going to a different room, except for Pidge and Hunk. They were each trying to help the other by pointing and using other nonverbal cues to communicate. Shiro went to his room to meditate, and Lance went to the lounge to relax. Keith went to the training deck but was unable to train with the gladiators due to the castle not being able to translate his Korean. He settled for working with his blades, going over maneuvers with both of his swords. The Blades went to their room, distressed at not being able to converse with Keith. Allura stayed on the bridge, piloting the castle.

Keith stayed all day on the training deck and continued into the night. No one could tell the Paladin to leave, since he couldn't understand anyone. However, he was finding it harder and harder to remain focused. His Galran half was missing his pack, but Keith redoubled his efforts to concentrate, ignoring his instincts. He didn't want to make his pack feel any more distressed than they already were.

%%%

Kolivan groomed Antok as the larger Galra was softly whining. He missed their kit immensely. Kolivan's braid was undone and Ulaz was lightly running his claws through the strands as Thace was nuzzling Ulaz's neck. Every so often, one of Ulaz's hands would drift up and scratch behind one of Thace's ears, providing a measure of comfort for him. They all missed their kit a lot.

Suddenly, their door opened, and a tick later, their kit was tucked under Antok's arms, whining. Antok made a questioning sound to which Keith responded with a whimper. Even though it was a distressed noise, it was soothing to the Galra to have their kit communicating with them. The three other Blades gathered around Antok and their kit. Antok was sitting up with their kit in his lap, his tail automatically wrapping around Keith's waist. Kolivan rubbed Keith's back, while Ulaz nuzzled Keith's neck. Thace groomed Keith's headfur. Keith whimpered to his pack, conveying how distressed he was. They could tell his instincts had taken over, which was probably why he could converse with them. It presented them with a problem. If they calmed him down, his ability to speak Galran might retreat too, and he might go back speaking that strange language, but they couldn't leave a kit distressed. No matter what he spoke, Keith was still their kit, and they didn't want him to feel that he was only part of their pack when he made Galran noises.

Fin


	186. A Reason To Stay (Shance, Broganes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two people, running away from a blind, arranged marriage in which one is supposed to marry the other meet on the road by coincidence and fall in love with each other. Shance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Altea was never destroyed. This is Shance and Broganes.
> 
> Tags: Broganes, Shance, Arranged marriage

"A Reason To Stay"

Lance angrily shoved supplies in a satchel. He refused to marry someone he had never met. He couldn't believe his parents agreed to an arranged marriage and a blind one at that! All he knew was his intended was a little older than him and male. The wedding was in two days, and he planned to be as far away from the palace as possible. He wasn't a prince, but his family worked in the palace on Altea. His disappearance wouldn't rock the local populace or anything. He was a palace worker that was friendly with everyone. However, he wasn't going to marry someone he had never even met. He was going to leave as soon as he had his satchel packed. He grabbed a dark cloak and snuck out of the palace.

%%%

Shiro tiptoed out of his family's camp. He disliked the idea of a blind, arranged marriage. He disliked it even more when it was him in said marriage. His brother, Keith, was going to be sad that his beloved big brother had disappeared, but Shiro couldn't let himself be trapped in a possibly loveless marriage. His cloak was black, allowing him to blend into the shadows. He snuck into his brother's tent and kissed him on the forehead and left a letter he wrote to him, explaining his actions. He didn't want Keith to mourn his brother. He wanted Keith to know why he disappeared and that he wasn't dead.

Shiro carefully crept out Keith's tent and off into the night. It would have been the perfect escape, if Shiro hadn't encountered another person in a cloak, sprawled on the ground.

%%%

Lance angrily swiped at his eyes. He couldn't believe he had fallen. His leg hurt from where he landed on it. He didn't think it was broken or sprained. It was probably either bruised or cut. He was surprised when another person approached him. At first, Lance was worried that he had been caught until he saw the other person was dressed in a cloak and didn't seem to know who he was.

"Please don't be scared. My name is Shiro. May I help you?"

Lance nodded, replying, "My name's Lance."

Shiro knelt down and gently tugged Lance's pants leg up. His leg was scratched up and possibly bruised as well, but not broken. Shiro dug through his satchel and brought out a bottle of water and a clean cloth. He soak the cloth in some of the water. His hand hovered over Lance's leg. "This might sting, and I'm sorry for that."

Shiro gently cleaned Lance's leg. Lance looked at the stranger helping him. He was handsome with short dark hair, except for a long forelock that was a stark white. There was a scar that ran across his nose that spoke of horrors, but his gray eyes were soft and gentle.

While Shiro cleaned Lance's leg, he looked at the teen. He had short brown hair but not as short as his. His blue eyes were mesmerizing. Shiro couldn't help but be captivated by those eyes. Maybe his disappearance wouldn't have to be lonely if he had a companion, especially one as lovely as Lance.

Once Shiro had cleaned his leg, he helped Lance stand up. "So, where were you headed?"

Lance tested his leg. It didn't seem to want to support his weight. "It doesn't matter. I won't make it far with my leg like this."

"Well, I could help you get to where you are going if you'd like."

"I would like that, but I don't have a specific destination in mind. I just wanted to be as far away from here as is possible in two days."

Shiro placed one of Lance's arms around his shoulders and helped him down the path. "Such an unusual time frame. What's happening in two days that has you running?"

"I was supposed to be getting married."

"Is your fiancée that hideous?"

"I don't know. My parents set up a blind, arranged marriage. All I know is my supposed intended is male and a few years older than me. The wedding is in two days."

Shiro was shocked. What were the odds of meeting someone who was getting married in two days, in the same vicinity as him, and whose parents had set up a blind arranged marriage AND who fit the two details Shiro had been given? Shiro looked at Lance. "Well, isn't that funny? I'm running from a blind arranged marriage as well. It's in two days, and my supposed intended is male and a few years younger than me."

Lance stopped and looked at Shiro, who had stopped as well. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That we just met our future husband? That we were each other's intended? Then yes."

"Now, this is a reason to stay."

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: Shiro does make it back in time to remove and destroy the letter he had left his brother. Lance was healed in time for his wedding to Shiro two days after they met.


	187. Siblings (Mama Krolia)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia loves her kits, even the ones she rescues. She's glad that the three she rescued get along splendidly with her flesh-and-blood kits. What happens when one of her adopted kits accidentally hurts the youngest kit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is a little headcanon of mine where Krolia saves and pretty much adopts any hybrids she comes across. She saves three hybrids (Regris, Lotor, and Ezor) and has two of her own flesh-and-blood kits, her twins (Keith and Acxa). All five are her kits. Regris is the eldest with Lotor right behind him. Ezor is next, and then Acxa and Keith (Keith being the youngest twin). 
> 
> Tags: Acxa is Keith's twin, Pre-canon AU, Little Regris, Little Lotor, Little Ezor, Little Acxa, Little Keith, Hurt Keith, Big Brother Regris, Big Brother Lotor, Mama Krolia

"Siblings"

"Can Keith and Acxa play today?"

The question came from the ringleader of the little group of kits on the base. Thace and Ulaz stared at the group. The leader was a light purple skinned boy with pointed ears, white hair down to his shoulders, and his eyes were typical for a half-Galra. Everyone in his little group was half-Galra, but this boy was special. He was the exiled Prince of the Empire.

Krolia had found him on one of her missions and brought him back with her. Kolivan had wanted to put him back, but Krolia had threatened to leave and take all the kits with her. Kolivan had relented, because a rogue Blade was a dangerous variable that he could not allow. Krolia had a dangerous habit of collecting half-Galra hybrids and bringing them to the base. She loved all of the kits she found like they were her own, but she was closest to the two kits she birthed, her twins, Keith and Acxa. Keith was the only one who didn't look half-Galra. He looked mostly human, but that didn't matter to the other kits, especially Lotor.

The rest of the group consisted of two kits that were tortured for being hybrids. Regris had a tail and fluffy blue fur. One of his ears was torn, and there were scratches on his face that scarred. Ezor was a girl with red-orange skin and an unusual long, free-flowing appendage that resembled hair on top of her head that was striped. She had scars on her arms from being chained up for hours on end.

"Of course, they can." Krolia came out from the back room with the two kits in tow. When he noticed Lotor was at the door, Keith came running and tackled him, earning a chuckle from Thace. Acxa shook her head at her younger twin's action before she got tackled by Ezor.

Regris grinned at all four of his siblings. Being the eldest of all of them, Regris was often the one in charge of them. "Okay. Everyone up."

Keith and Ezor got off their siblings, helping Lotor and Acxa to their feet. The twins turned to their mother and bid her and their fathers goodbye.

"Bye, Mama! Bye, Papa! Bye, Daddy!" Acxa and Keith chorused.

Krolia snagged her youngest son by the shoulder. "Keith, give me my blade."

Keith pouted but handed over the knife all the same. "Sorry, Mama."

Krolia took the knife and nuzzled her boy. "It's okay, kit. Now, go play with your siblings."

Keith grinned and scampered out the door with his siblings. They were headed for the training hall for play fighting and tumbling. The older Blades knew the training hall was off limits for a couple hours before and after dinner for the kits to use. Even though there was an uneven amount of them, the kits made sure they all got to play with each other. Regris and Lotor were the oldest, and Keith and Acxa were the youngest.

Ezor and Acxa faced off first with Keith and Regris play fighting nearby. Lotor watched the pairs, making sure they didn't hurt each other accidentally. They all loved each other, like a mini pack, and all considered Krolia their mother. Lotor watched the girls play fight a little longer than he should have before a cry drew everyone's attention.

Keith was on the ground with his leg bent under him at a strange angle. He was crying, and Regris was hovering nearby in a state of near panic. Lotor was by Keith's side in an instant. "Keith, what happened?"

Keith just shook his head. "I want Papa!"

"I'll go get him!" Ezor called out and ran from the room. She made it to the med bay, where she knew Ulaz would be. She looked around, trying to find the pale doctor. She located him, checking on a shipment of supplies. "Ulaz! Help!"

Ulaz turned around in surprise and scooped up the little girl. "What's wrong, little one?"

"Keith's hurt!"

Ulaz put the girl down. "Go tell your mother."

She scampered off, while Ulaz collected his bag and left the med bay. He met Krolia on his way to the training hall, Ezor nestled in her arms. They entered the training hall and easily located Keith. He was still crying, but Acxa had his head in her lap and was purring to him. Regris caressed Keith's cheek stripes with his tail, and Lotor was petting Keith's hair. When the two adults approached, Regris looked up. "It was an accident! I didn't mean to hurt him!"

Krolia set Ezor down and pulled Regris into her arms. "Shh, kit. It's okay. I know you would never hurt any of your siblings on purpose."

Regris let out a series of distressed whimpers. Krolia nuzzled him and purred to him, trying to soothe one of her eldest kits. Regris melted into the embrace and returned the nuzzles. He stopped whimpering but didn't purr to his mother.

Ulaz checked over Keith and determined that it was safe to move him to the med bay. He carefully scooped up the youngest kit and carried him to the med bay. Krolia and her kits followed Ulaz but stayed far enough away that they weren't underfoot. Acxa and Ezor were in their mother's arms, while Lotor and Regris were pressed against her sides. They were all worried about Keith, Regris most of all. His tail was twitching constantly, and his ears drooped. He couldn't believe he had hurt his littlest brother. They had play fought all the time, and Keith had never gotten hurt before. Maybe he shouldn't play with Keith anymore.

Lotor looked over at his older brother. He could tell what he was thinking. He leaned back and poked Regris in the shoulder. When Regris leaned back and looked at him, Lotor whispered, "Stop thinking like that. It was an accident. I know Keith won't blame you. He loves to play with you, so don't you dare take that away from him."

Krolia smiled as she eavesdropped on her sons' conversation. She knew Lotor would pick up on Regris's depressing thoughts; he was a little empathic when it came to his siblings. Both of her eldest were overprotective over the three youngest, especially Keith since he was the youngest and their only brother. Keith was close to all of his siblings but even closer to Lotor and, of course, his twin.

Ulaz walked over to the family. "He will be fine in time. He just needs rest and affection. You may take him back to the nest."

Krolia and her kits went over to Keith, whose leg was bandaged up. He looked up at his mother and reached for her. Acxa and Ezor slipped from her arms before she could put them down. They knew their brother needed their mom more than they did. Krolia drew Keith into her arms. "Come along, kits."

Krolia carried Keith to the nest with her kits at her heels. She laid in the nest and placed him on her chest, and the rest of her kits crowded around them. Acxa was on Keith's left, purring to him. Regris was on his other side with his tail wrapped around Keith's waist. Ezor was above Acxa's head, nuzzling her younger brother's neck. Lotor was between Krolia's and Regris's heads, petting Keith's hair. Krolia kept an eye on her kits as they doted on their brother. She could tell they were getting tired as well. The kits tended to nap together, even though their pack nests were in other rooms. Keith and Acxa stayed with her. Regris stayed with Antok, Ezor stayed with Thace, and Lotor stayed with Kolivan (which surprised Krolia). However, sometimes all ten of them slept together. Krolia knew that until Keith was all better that all of them would be sleeping in the same nest.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: If this is something people are interested in, I could try to write a series involving Krolia saving each kit and how they work in the pack. Leave me a comment if you'd like to see this.


	188. Pool (DoM, Antolivan, Thulaz, Regeith, Shance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins learn that there's a pool on the castle ship and how to get it down. They also learn that the Blades can swim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Keith raised by the BoM. This is also Shance, Thulaz, Antolivan, Regeith, and DoM.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Pool, Antok is the best Dad, Shance, Thulaz, Antolivan, Regeith

"Pool"

"You mean you two knew there was a pool on board and you never said anything?" Shiro questioned Keith and Lance as all five Paladins made their way to the pool.

"Well, yeah, but until we got directions from Allura, knowing wouldn't have done much good. The pool's on the ceiling, upside down," Lance replied.

"On the _ceiling?"_ Hunk questioned. "How are we supposed to get in?"

"Apparently, there are controls that raise and lower the pool so it can be used," Lance answered.  "But I don't remember which ones they were."

"Then, it's a good thing we aren't the first ones here." Pidge pointed at the pool, which was on the ground.

Inside the pool were the five Blade members that were staying at the castle. Keith's eyes lit up at the sight of his pack. He put his towel on a nearby deck chair and jumped in, landing next to Antok, who picked Keith up and threw him across the pool. He resurfaced next to Regris, laughing.

The four other Paladins stared at the Blades. They hadn't seen the Blades in anything except their BoM uniforms, which didn't show much skin (or in their cases, fur). They didn't know that Kolivan had red stripes along his arms and torso. They reminded Shiro of tiger stripes.

Thace was one that looked like a drowned purple cat with his long, purple fur. There was a starburst scar on the left side of his chest that was devoid of fur from when he had been shot during a botched mission.

Ulaz was the one who was lucky due to his short fur. All of the other Blades had long fur. Ulaz seemed to not be straying to far away from Thace. It was a side effect from their long term undercover mission at high command.

The other two Blades didn't take off their masks around the other Paladins. However, it was easy to tell who was who, because of their height.

Antok had a scar matching Kolivan's except it was across his left eye and had the same fur color as the leader. He had large furry ears and a strip of white fur on the top of his head, much like Ulaz.

Regris was also the same color as Kolivan but was devoid of any lasting marks. He had pointed ears like Ulaz and headfur like Thace. He also had a habit of wrapping his tail around Keith; sometimes his waist, sometimes his leg, and other times his wrist. Right now, his tail was floating in the pool.

Ulaz turned to the Paladins, who were still standing at the side of the pool. "Join us, Paladins."

The Garrison trio set their stuff down and dove in, making sure they didn't land on a Blade. Shiro was a little slower, easing himself into the water. Ulaz was watching his favorite Paladin (after Keith, of course), which Shiro noticed. "I haven't been swimming since before I got captured."

"The prosthetic is waterproof and won't give you any issues," Ulaz told him.

"That's good to know."

"Shiro! _Catch!"_ Hunk called out.

Shiro looked up and reacted quickly, catching Lance in his arms. However, Hunk had tossed his friend with such force that Lance forced Shiro off his feet, and both ended up falling into the water. They resurfaced, and Lance was snuggled up next to Shiro. "My _hero."_

Shiro ruffled Lance's hair and gave him a quick kiss. "Of course, I would catch you. You're my boyfriend."

A low chirp drew everyone's attention as Ulaz was tossed into the water. Judging by the grin on Thace's face, he was the one who tossed his mate. Ulaz resurfaced with a frown. Thace crossed the pool and gathered Ulaz into his arms. Ulaz nuzzled Thace's neck, while Thace rumbled to him.

 _"No,_ Regris!" Keith shouted before a big splash was heard. Apparently, Regris had taken his cue from the other couples and thrown his boyfriend across the pool.

Keith resurfaced near Kolivan, who drew Keith closer. "Are you all right, kit?"

Keith nuzzled Kolivan's neck and purred to him. "Yes. I am tired of getting tossed though."

"Then, tell your mate to not throw you." Kolivan nuzzled Keith's wet hair before releasing him. Keith swam over to Regris, who purred to his mate, trying to apologize. Keith rumbled in acceptance.

Antok swam over to Kolivan and nuzzled his neck. Kolivan purred softly in response. "This was a good idea, 'Van."

"Yes, it was." Kolivan leaned against Antok's broad chest.

%%%

Pidge was lamenting the lack of a diving board to Hunk. "Well, I'm pretty tall. Do you want to use my shoulders?"

Pidge shook her head. "I don't want to accidentally hurt you."

"You climb onto my shoulders all the time. Come on."

"All right." Pidge carefully climbed onto Hunk's shoulders and then slowly stood up. Hunk held onto her ankles as she put her feet together on one of his shoulders.

She gave an indignant squawk as she felt herself being lifted off of Hunk's shoulders, his hands leaving her ankles. She looked at who had picked her up and saw it was Antok. "What were you attempting, Green Paladin?"

"I was going to dive off of Hunk's shoulders," Pidge replied honestly.

"The Yellow Paladin's shoulders aren't far enough from the water's surface to allow a safe dive." Antok put Pidge atop his own shoulders. "This should be a decent distance."

Pidge glanced down at the water's surface, which was a good distance away and grinned. She straightened up and did a good dive, complete with a front flip into the water. She resurfaced with an even bigger grin on her face. "That was even better than a diving board!"

Antok couldn't help but be amused by the shortest Paladin's joy. He couldn't stop from commenting, "Then, you should dive some more, little one."

%%%

Kolivan smiled as the Green Paladin scrambled up his mate's shoulders and dove off them again and again. He could almost see Keith doing the same thing back when he was a tiny kit. Keith always loved to climb all over all of his dads while growing up. Kolivan could tell Antok missed that as he let the Green Paladin do just that.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG! Who saw that we get Season 7 of VLD on August 10?!


	189. Paralysis (Mallura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preteen Keith should never have climbed the tree near his window. ANGST warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Please please please take note that this is NOT a feel good, fluffy ficlet. It is based on the 1960 live action Disney movie titled "Pollyanna." The movie is a good one to watch, but the ending is sad. I almost cried writing this. It's a VLD version of the ending of the movie. You don't have to have seen the movie to understand this ficlet, though. However, do be warned that it's angsty. This is kind of Broganes (Shiro is related to Keith but not his brother), and the only pairings outright stated are Allura/Matt (though if you've seen the movie, it could be read as Ulaz/Shiro too) and Sam Holt/Colleen Holt.
> 
> Tags: Angst, Pollyanna, Paralyzed Keith, Preteen Keith, Kid Lance, Kid Hunk, Alluratt, sort of Broganes

"Paralysis"

Keith stared out the window, or more accurately, stared at the window. He couldn't see out the window from his position in the bed, and, more importantly, he couldn't move his legs to change his position. He couldn't move his legs at all.

He had had the time of his life last night at the festival. He hadn't been allowed to go but had climbed out his window and down the nearby tree at the behest of a new friend, Lance. He and Lance met all their friends at the festival, played games, and ate delicious food; all before Keith sang the national anthem. Everyone said he had a beautiful voice.

At the end of the festival, Keith was given a ride home, but he couldn't walk through the front door. He had to scale the tree and somehow make it back to his room. For some reason, going back up the tree was proving to be a much more arduous task than going down had been. His feet slipped on a branch, which creaked ominously beneath his dress shoes. He had a sheathed knife clenched between his teeth. He had won the knife at the festival. He had always wanted one. He had confessed that little detail to one of the town's grumpiest people, Honerva. When Keith had won the knife in a fishing game (one where you wish for something before you lower a fishing pole, and when you pull the pole back up, there would be something attached), he had been very shocked and silently vowed never to let something happen to that knife.

Keith continued his trek up the tree. It was only a little bit further. The next branch he stepped on broke under his slight weight, but he was able to hold onto the branch above him. The broken branch crashed loudly to the ground, alerting his guardian, Shiro, that something was amiss. Keith was losing his grip on his knife, so he tossed it to the roof beside his window, where it slid a tiny bit but stayed on the roof. Keith could feel his feet slip, so he jumped for the roof. He clumsily landed on the roof, but he couldn't comfortably reach his knife. He cautiously reached out to grasp the knife to pull it towards him when his feet slipped on the roof tiles. He felt himself sliding and grasped onto anything that he could get his hands on in hopes it would halt his descent. There was nothing that stopped the inevitable fall. The terror of the fall ripped a scream from the preteen's throat as he fell to the ground, which was three stories below his window.

His guardian had rushed to his side in horror. He had never seen a scene so heartbreaking. His ward was lying on the ground with his legs bent and a sheathed knife lying beside him. The lack of blood told him nothing of the trauma Keith had experienced. "Coran, call the doctor."

Ulaz had examined Keith and gave the grim diagnosis:  paralysis of his legs. When Keith had learned of the extent of his injuries, his usual sunny disposition took a 180 degree turn. He didn't smile anymore nor did he look for the good in things. He didn't want to do anything or see anyone.

However, he didn't have a choice when many of the people he had visited and helped during his short time as Shiro's ward came to wish him a speedy recovery. The townspeople had heard that there was a surgery that could possibly help the boy walk again, but, with the boy's apathy towards almost everything, it was risky. They came in droves to help lift his spirits again as he did with them.

When Ulaz told Keith of his visitors, Keith simply turned his head in the opposite direction and said flatly, "I don't want to see anyone."

"Well, you don't have a choice." Ulaz carefully scooped up the boy and carried him out of his room.

As Ulaz maneuvered Keith into the light of the large walkway, Keith was surprised to see a lot of people gathered in Shiro's foyer. He could see Allura and Matt standing near the door; Thace, Antok, and Kolivan were closer to the stairs; Honerva and her son, Lotor, were somewhere in the middle; Sam and Colleen Holt, the minister and his wife, were there near Allura and Matt. Little Pidge, Hunk, and Lance were near the minister as well. Pidge was Sam's and Colleen's daughter, and they had applied for adoption of Hunk and Lance, to the delight of the two orphaned boys.

The corners of Keith's mouth twitched as Ulaz descended into the throng of people and well-wishers. Thace, Antok, and Kolivan patted Keith on his shoulders or head and told him to hurry back to them. Sam and Colleen informed him of the status of the adoption, and Sam reminded Keith to never stop looking for the good in people. Honerva sneered at all the teary-eyed people around her. To her, it seemed like the others thought Keith wouldn't get better. She patted Keith's cheek and told him what a blessing he was. When Keith was past her, she sniffled a little. Lotor patted her hand. Allura showed Keith the engagement ring Matt gave her and told Keith that the wedding would take place after Keith got well, because he was going to be their ring bearer.

Ulaz carried Keith onto the train with Shiro following. It was going to be a long trip on the road to recovery, but with all those people wishing him well, Keith could feel the beginning of a smile on his face.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: *peeks out from behind couch* I apologize to anyone who suffered through reading that. I didn't mean to do that to Keith, and I don't know why I felt compelled to write that angsty ficlet. I hope to make it up to you with lots and lots of fluff, romantic and family alike.


	190. Fem Keith (Sheith)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith Kogane was a girl who was stuck with a boy's name, but she didn't mind. She had a boyfriend who loved her and a friend who, even though he teased her, liked her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is just a few scenes from a what-if scenario. The scenario is what if Keith was a girl but still had the name Keith. This is Garrison Sheith.
> 
> Tags: FemKeith, Sheith, Pre-series, Hunk is a good baker, Katie dislikes dresses (especially fancy ones)

"Fem Keith"

Lance scowled as he stared at the test results. Who was this Keith Kogane guy who always got first place?

"Takashi! I did it!"

Lance turned around and stared as a female with shoulder length black hair threw her arms around Shiro, Lance's idol.

"Congratulations, Keith. I knew you could do it." Shiro dipped his head and kissed his girlfriend on the lips.

Lance's jaw dropped. That was Keith? But wasn't Keith a guy's name? He watched as an officer walked by them, and they saluted him as he passed. They chorused, "Commander Holt."

"Lieutenant Shirogane, Cadet Kogane," Commander Holt greeted with a nod to each of them.

So, that confirmed it to Lance that Keith Kogane was a girl with a boy's name.

%%%

"Keith! I was selected for the Kerberos mission!" Shiro picked up his girlfriend and twirled her around.

"That's wonderful, Takashi! Now, put me down!" she insisted.

"What's even better, there's a gala this weekend to celebrate the three crew members! I want you to come as my plus one."

Keith was surprised. She hadn't been invited to one of the Garrison's celebrations before. Shiro had always wanted her to attend, but the celebrations weren't open to cadets. "What's the dress code?"

"I have to wear my dress uniform. However, non-officers have to wear formal attire, which for you means a dress," Shiro said gently. He knew his girlfriend didn't care for dresses and skirts a lot. She would wear them but preferred pants.

Keith snuggled up against Shiro. "I'll do it, but only for you, Takashi."

The week flew by quickly, and before Shiro knew it, it was the night of the gala. Shiro stared at his girlfriend. She looked amazing! She was wearing a modest, black and red dress. The top was off the shoulder and black with little sleeves in a princess style, which hugged her figure. The skirt part was red and flared out until it reached the floor. She was wearing simple black heels, and her hair was curled slightly at the ends. She blushed at Shiro's gaze, making it seem like she was wearing make-up. He felt underdressed, even though he was wearing his Garrison dress uniform as protocol dictated.

He offered her his arm. "You look amazing!"

She took his arm. "Thanks. I feel like a peacock!"

He led her into the largest room in the Garrison that was used for celebrations. Fortunately for Keith, it was a smaller gala. Unfortunately, Matt saw her. He came over. "Hey, Shiro. Hey, Keith."

"Hello, Matt." Shiro lightly punched him in the arm.

"Hi, Matt."

"You look amazing, Keith. There was actually a girl under that cadet uniform," Matt teased.

Keith rolled her eyes. She was used to Matt's sass. When he was introduced to Keith, Matt thought she was a boy because of her name. Once she explained that her parents had thought she was going to be a boy and panicked when she was born, so she was stuck with a boy's name, he took it in stride but still teased her, after ensuring she knew it was a joke.

"My family is here! You two need to come over!" Matt exclaimed.

Shiro led Keith over to the Holts. When she saw Sam Holt, she couldn't help but salute him. "Commander Holt."

"At ease, Cadet Kogane. You don't have to salute me tonight, Keith," Sam told her.

Colleen looked at the young lady next to Shiro. "Your name is Keith?"

"Yes. My parents thought I was going to be a boy and panicked when I was born a girl, so my name is Keith."

Colleen came forward and gently hugged the girl. "You look beautiful, my dear. Shiro is a lucky man."

Keith blushed a deep pink at the compliment. "No. I'm the lucky one. He's wonderful."

"Hey, Keith. This is my sister, Katie. She doesn't like skirts or dresses either."

Keith looked at the girl in question. She had a sour expression, no doubt due to the dress she was wearing. Katie looked at the older girl. She was beautiful. She stuck her hand out. "Katie."

Keith smiled and placed her hand in hers. "Keith."

%%%

"Keith? Are you in here?" Shiro cracked the door just enough to peer inside the room. The only reply he got was a groan from his girlfriend, who was curled up on the bed. "Can I come in?"

"Yes."

Shiro opened the door, walked in, and then closed the door softly. He approached the bed but didn't sit down. He could tell his girlfriend didn't feel good, but normally that didn't stop her from working out or flying the simulator. For her to be curled up on her bed, Shiro knew what it meant. "Do you need anything?"

Keith peered up at her boyfriend. "Midol, chocolate, and you."

"Let me get the other stuff and then I will be back for cuddles." Shiro bent over and kissed her forehead. He slipped out of her room and hurried to collect the requested supplies. He could have easily gone to the commissary and gotten chocolate, but he knew of a cadet that had the best chocolate in the continental United States and usually had really good brownies too. Shiro knocked on the cadet's door and hoped his roommate didn't answer. He didn't have anything against the cargo pilot, but sometimes his hero worship got embarrassing. Fortunately, Hunk answered the door. He saluted him. "Lieutenant Shirogane! Please come in, sir."

Shiro walked in and was relieved that the engineer was alone. "I won't take too much of your time, but I was hoping you had some chocolate and maybe some brownies left."

Hunk grinned and opened a drawer. "Hiding these from Lance wasn't easy, but I knew you would be coming soon. I realized you come once a month for chocolate. I'm guessing it's for your girlfriend."

Hunk pulled out a container and held it out to the blushing Shiro. Shiro took it. "Thank you for your effort, and yes, your deduction is correct. My girlfriend enjoys the chocolate and brownies during her monthly cycles."

"I understand that. My sister was the same way. I'm just glad my baking skills are delighting another girl."

Shiro's mouth almost dropped open. "You made these?"

Hunk blushed. "I did. You couldn't tell?"

"I could tell they were homemade. I just thought you got them from home."

"No, but the cooks don't like letting me into the cadet's kitchen, so I may not be able to keep making them much longer."

Shiro frowned at that remark. He could help with that though. "How would you like to use the officer's kitchen?"

Hunk gasped. The officer's kitchen was the best. He had only glimpsed it once when he had orientation. "That would be amazing."

"Then, I shall put the orders in first thing in the morning. Thank you again, Cadet Garrett."

Shiro left Hunk in a daze that Lance found him in hours later. "What's up with you, dude?"

"Shiro is amazing," was all Lance got out of his roommate.

Shiro got back to Keith's room and entered to see his girlfriend still curled up in bed. He walked in with the chocolate and medicine for her. He gave them to her, and for the entire night, Shiro let his girlfriend snuggle into his chest.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: This is Keith's dress (just imagine the top black and the skirt red).
> 
> www.veaul.com/product/ccfada697e66b2c88b019d925729fff2/modest-simple-grape-bridesmaid-dresses-2018-a-line-princess-off-the-shoulder-short-sleeve-floor-length-long-ruffle-backless-wedding-party-dresses-800x800.jpg


	191. Teething (DoM, Antolivan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Keith starts teething, the DoM are in for a rough time. Fortunately or unfortunately (depending on who you ask), Antok knows how to comfort the kit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Keith is raised by the BoM. Keith is only a few months old in this ficlet. This is Antolivan.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Antolivan, Teething Keith, Baby Keith, RIP Antok's tail, RIP Kolivan's braid

"Teething"

Antok ignored the strange looks he was receiving from his fellow Blades. He knew why they were giving him those looks. Their kit was laying against his back in a sling, playing with and chewing on his tail. He was never more glad that he put on his mask than he was that day. Their kit was teething. Unfortunately, Keith was happy and relatively quiet only after Ulaz put on the numbing gel and he had ahold of Antok's tail. Also unfortunately, the numbing gel did NOT work on Antok's tail. He had to put up with either Keith crying and whining or Keith biting his tail. He always chose the lesser of the two evils and let the kit chew on his tail.

He was on his way to speak with Kolivan, but he wasn't sure how sturdy his voice was going to be with Keith chewing on his tail. Fortunately, his mate had a soft spot for both his mate and their kit. However, he never took Keith away from Antok's tail unless the kit wanted him, which usually didn't happen.

Antok knocked on Kolivan's door and received the come in. Antok walked in and closed the door. He deactivated his mask and smiled at his mate. Unfortunately, at that very tick, Keith bit down on Antok's tail, causing Antok's expression to morph into one of pain. Kolivan was by his side in less than a tick, purring to him and caressing his cheeks. Kolivan's left hand drifted over to where Keith was sitting and petted his black headfur.

A slightly muffled chirp left the kit, even though Antok's tail was still in his mouth. He looked over and saw Kolivan, Antok's tail dropping from his mouth. Keith whined and reached for Kolivan, surprising both leaders. Kolivan gently plucked Keith out of the sling and held him close to his chest. Keith struggled to reach Kolivan's neck and nuzzled it when he did. Kolivan gently returned the nuzzles as Antok inspected his poor tail. He knew he would need to rub some cream or ointment into it after the kit went to sleep later that night.

Kolivan didn't know why the kit was nuzzling him, but he didn't mind until he felt a tiny tug on his braid. He assumed it got caught under the kit until he saw the kit had it in his mouth, chewing on it. Strangely, he didn't mind the kit chewing on his braid. It didn't hurt him, and it was soft yet sturdy enough for the kit to chew on. The fact that it gave his mate's tail a break was a plus in Kolivan's opinion.

Fin


	192. Company (Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance have been de-aged, but Keith is alone as the other Paladins are spending all their time with Lance, who is enjoying being a child again. When Lance goes to find Keith, he's surprised to see Keith looking sad and forlorn. Established Klance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is de-aged established Klance and was suggested by Chris_White. Keith and Lance are six in this story, but they still have their adult minds.

"Company"

Keith was sitting on the couch with his knees drawn up to his chest. He couldn't believe he was a child again. It wasn't good the first time around, and this time wasn't shaping up to be much better. He thought maybe if he had been the only one who had been de-aged, then maybe it would have been okay, but as it was, Lance had been de-aged as well.

Lance seemed to be enjoying being a child again. He was laughing and smiling even more and willing to play games and color like he was actually a kid. All Keith wanted to do was go train, but Shiro had forbidden it, going as far as threatening to take his Marmora knife from him if he caught him in there. Keith was ashamed to admit that he cried after Shiro left his room. He didn't want Shiro to take his knife.

Keith laid his cheek on his knees and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath and let it out when he heard the door open. He was surprised to feel the cushion dip as the person sat next to him. He was even more surprised to feel an arm draping across his back. His head shot up, and his purple eyes met a pair of ocean blue ones. "Lance?"

"What's wrong, Keith? You looked so sad."

"Shiro threatened to take my knife if he caught me in the training deck."

Lance raised an eyebrow. "Is that the only reason?"

Keith's gaze dropped to his knees again, tears starting to build in the corners of his eyes. "No. Everyone else is spending all their time with you, and I'm all alone again."

Lance's jaw almost dropped open. Had the other Paladins been neglecting Keith in favor of him? He had thought that they had been spending time with both of them, but apparently, he was wrong. Lance curled his hand around Keith's shoulder and gave him a slight squeeze. "Well, if you stick with me, then, no matter what, you'll at least have some company."

Keith met Lance's gaze again, and the Blue Paladin brushed the tears out of his eyes. "Thank you, Lance."

"You're welcome, Keith. I love you."

Keith laid his head on Lance's shoulder. "I love you, too."

Fin


	193. Betrayal (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Paladins force Keith to reveal some memories of his past, the experience distresses Keith. How will the Blades of Marmora react when they learn what the Paladins have done to their kit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit.  Keith is eighteen and a Paladin. I apologize in advance for this. It's another angsty ficlet.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Emotionally hurt Keith, Memories

"Betrayal"

Keith stared at the helmet/headband in his hands. "We're doing what?"

"We don't know much about you, Keith. This should be the easiest way to get to know you. You put that on and show us some memories," Allura stated.

Keith stared at her, then at the item in his hands, before looking at his teammates. They were watching him expectantly. He set the helmet/headband on the ground and crossed his arms. "No."

"Aw, c'mon, Mullet. Are you scared?"

"No. I don't believe there's anything in my past you need to be aware of."

"Keith, it'll be okay," Shiro tried to calm Keith down. The Red Paladin turned to Shiro to reply, when he felt the helmet/headband being forcefully put into place. It automatically started displaying images. It took Keith's emotional state and showed memories of that emotion.

The team saw a graveyard and were wondering why they were there. Soft cries drew their attention to a nearby tombstone. There standing in front of the tombstone was a little raven-haired boy with tears falling from his purple eyes. Lance crept a little closer to read the name on the headstone. He recoiled as he read the name 'Calvin Kogane.' He stared at the little sobbing boy, realizing that that was Keith crying at his father's grave.

The scene changed to show the shack with little Keith standing at the door, staring up at the stars, clutching his Marmora knife. "Mama, why did you leave? Wasn't I good? Didn't you love me?"

Hunk turned away from the scene, his heart aching for the boy. He couldn't bear to watch anymore. He was going to start crying...oops, too late. He was already crying.

The scene changed again. This one showed little Keith curled up on the couch. The Paladins didn't get to see any more, because Paladin Keith finally yanked the helmet/headband off his head and threw it to the floor in anger. There were tears coursing down his face. "I hope you're happy with yourselves!"

Keith stalked out of the training deck and towards his pack's room. The four Galra he considered his pack were back at headquarters for the week, so Keith was alone. He locked the door and coded it so that only flesh-and-blood Galra could enter. He laid down in the nest and cried. He couldn't believe his teammates betrayed his trust like that. He felt violated.

%%%

Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz were anxious to get back to the castle ship. A movement was too long to stay away from their kit, but they did get a lot of work done. Their ship landed in the castle's hangar, and they were surprised at the lack of a welcoming party. Every time they had returned, their kit was there with at least one other Paladin with him; usually the Black or Blue Paladin. Where was everyone?

They walked to their nest to put their things down, when they heard the whimpers from behind their door. They were surprised to find their door locked, but Thace unlocked it easily before putting his hand on the scanner. The door opened, revealing their kit curled up in their nest. He was asleep, but whimpers still left his throat, and dried tear tracks were visible on his cheeks. They entered the nest, and Ulaz physically examined their kit for injuries or illnesses. Ulaz frowned as he touched Keith's forehead. It seemed a little warm to the touch.

Thace stroked Keith's hair, softly talking to him. "Kit? Come on, kit. Wake up."

Keith's purple eyes opened slowly. He looked around, seeing his pack all around him, and launched himself in Antok's arms, crying anew. The four Blades were confused. What had their kit so distressed? Antok shifted Keith onto his lap, rumbling to him. Thace moved closer and started grooming his hair. Ulaz shifted closer as well, nuzzling the kit's neck. Kolivan came closer, rubbing Keith's back gently.

"Kit, what's wrong? What happened?" Ulaz asked after ten doboshes, eight of which had Keith sobbing.

Keith sniffled. "The Paladins. They-" Keith cut himself off with a whine.

The Blades were stunned. The whine that left their kit spoke of betrayal and the loss of trust. They didn't know exactly what the Paladins did to betray their kit's trust, but they weren't going to make their kit speak of it. The four Galra rumbled to their kit, making sure he understood that he didn't need to keep talking. He shifted and wrapped his arms around Kolivan's neck. The leader brought the kit over to his lap and held him. Thace and Ulaz continued their earlier actions, while Antok caressed Keith's cheeks exactly where his cheek stripes would be if he had them. Keith's eyes drifted closed, emotionally exhausted.

Kolivan couldn't help but give a small smile at his kit. Keith had grabbed ahold of his braid like a little kit would do. It was a sign that Keith didn't want Kolivan to go anywhere before he woke up. The leader looked at his men. "Someone needs to go speak with the Paladins and get the full story from them."

"I will speak to Shiro. Surely, he will be able to explain what happened and give us a time line of the events," Ulaz offered.

Kolivan nodded and shifted his position, so he was laying down with Keith cuddled up next to him. Antok laid down behind Keith and buried his face in the longer strands of their kit's hair. Thace laid down at Keith's head and gently groomed his hair.

%%%

Ulaz was fairly certain Shiro would be on the training deck, but he wasn't training. He was sitting down looking at a metallic device in his hands. He hadn't even looked up when the doors opened. Ulaz walked up to Shiro and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Shiro?"

Shiro jumped, the device clattering to the floor. Once Shiro got his heart rate back under control, he lifted his gaze to meet the doctor's. "Ulaz?"

"What's wrong, Shiro?"

Shiro adverted his gaze. "I don't know why it was even an option. He openly refused to use it, but we didn't listen. We forced him to use it, and now, he hates us."

As vague as the explanation was, it did provide Ulaz with some details. The Paladins made their kit use something he didn't want to, and that's why he felt betrayed, but what was it? "What didn't he want to use?"

Shiro picked up the device he had been holding. "When someone puts it on, it shows what that person is thinking. If a strong emotion is at the forefront of the person's mind, it will show a bunch of different memories associated with that emotion."

Ulaz reigned in the urge to hiss at his second favorite Paladin (his kit was always first). The Paladins forced his kit to show some memories. They definitely broke their kit's trust. Ulaz took a deep breath. "I don't really care why you did this, because the damage has been done. You broke Keith's trust, and he feels betrayed. We are going to take him to headquarters with us. You will not see him again unless he sees fit to visit you."

Ulaz left the training deck and headed back to the nest. "We need to take our kit to headquarters. He is not safe here with the other Paladins anymore."

"Isn't that extreme, Ulaz?" Thace asked, pausing his grooming.

"They forced our kit to show some of his memories after he refused to do so. They messed with his mind. I don't trust them to look after our kit anymore. He needs to go home with us."

"I don't want to leave the castle," Keith spoke up. It was obvious he was still tired.

"But, kit, your safety is more important than-" Ulaz started, but Keith cut him off.

"Than saving the universe? I'm a Paladin of Voltron. I'm part of a team that's defending the universe."

"How is that going to work when they betrayed your trust? The five Paladins have to trust each other to form Voltron. You do not trust your team mates anymore, and with good reason. Don't worry, kit. They still have five Paladins that can pilot the lions and form Voltron," Kolivan pointed out.

"But this is my home."

That response made the Blades stop. They hadn't thought about Keith thinking of the castle as his home. Ulaz looked at Keith. "Do you feel safe here?"

"As long as at least one of you stay with me, I know I will be."

"Don't worry, kit. One of us will definitely stay with you. We will keep you safe."

Keith snuggled against Kolivan and sighed, drifting back off to sleep, nestled among his pack.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 2: I apologize for doing this again. I don't intend on writing angst. I usually stick with fluff, but sometimes life has other ideas.


	194. T-Shirts (Pining Lance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance buys t-shirts with sayings on them for everyone at the castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Pining Lance.
> 
> Tags: Humor, Pining Lance, T-shirts

 

"T-Shirts"

Lance practically skipped onto the bridge, a shopping bag swinging from his hand. He plopped into his Paladin seat with a huge smile on his face, setting the bag at his feet. Shiro turned around in his seat to stare at the Blue Paladin. "What have you got there, Lance?"

"Oh, you mean this?" Lance held up the bag. His grin got even wider, if that was possible. "Since we left Earth with nothing but the shirts on our backs, we need more clothes. I found some t-shirts for all of us, including our resident Alteans."

Lance dug through the bag and pulled out shirts one at a time, giving the shirt to the person he bought it for. Every shirt had a saying on it.

Shiro looked at the black shirt Lance gave him and chuckled. It read "I smile cause you've all finally driven me insane." Shiro knew Lance didn't believe he was insane. He enjoyed Lance's sense of humor.

Hunk knew his best friend had a strange sense of humor and was slightly worried what he had bought. He held the yellow shirt up, which read "I don't look for trouble. It finds me." Hunk relaxed and smiled. His best friend knew him well.

Keith stared at the red shirt his rival had given him. It read "Caution. Does not play well with others." He had to fight to keep the smile off his face. He refused to let Lance know he thought something he did was funny.

Pidge looked at the green shirt, which read "Stupidity is not a crime, so you're free to go." She grinned at the phrase before draping it over a shoulder and continuing on her calculations.

"Here, Allura. This is for you." Lance couldn't help but blush as he handed the princess the shirt he bought her. He knew his crush wasn't a secret, but so far, it seemed unrequited. Allura looked at the words on the pink shirt Lance handed her. It read "Being perfect isn't as easy as it looks."

She smiled at the Blue Paladin. "Thank you, Lance."

"Hey, Coran. I got this for you." Lance handed the older Altean an orange shirt. It read "With age at last comes wisdom."

Coran grinned and clapped Lance on the shoulder. "Thank you, number three."

Lance took the bag back to his seat and sat down. Shiro noticed there was still something in the bag. "Lance, what shirt did you get for yourself?"

"I got two, because I couldn't decide on which one to get." Lance pulled out a blue shirt and a white shirt. The blue one said "If I don't remember, it didn't happen." The white shirt said "Keep staring. I might do a trick."

Keith couldn't help the grin that crept onto his face. "Both of those fit you to a T, Lance."

Fin


	195. Subconscious Crush (Pining Klance)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> De-aged Pining Klance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is Pining Klance and super short.
> 
> Tags: De-aging, Kid Keith, Kid Lance, Pining Keith, Pining Lance

"Subconscious Crush"

Keith sat on his bed, cuddled up under a couple of blankets, but it still wasn't right. He felt something was missing, but what could it be? Suddenly, there was a knock on his door. "Come in."

Lance walked in, hugging a pillow. "Can I stay with you? I've never had my own room before. I always shared with one of my brothers."

Keith stared at the other boy. Could that be what was missing? Keith nodded and scooted over. The other little boy practically dove into his bed. The five-year-old brunette cuddled up against the six-year-old raven-haired boy. Keith wrapped his arms around the other boy after draping the blankets around them.

%%%

Shiro peeked in on the two boys. He had been worried when Lance left his room. He discreetly followed the five-year-old and was surprised to see him stop at Keith's room. He waited to see if Lance would come back out, but when he didn't, Shiro opened the door with the override code Coran gave him. He smiled when he saw the two boys cuddled up to each other on the bed.

When Lance and Keith had come back from their mission unconscious, Shiro had been worried for the two Paladins. He allowed Coran to put them in a cryopod. Unfortunately, they had come out as kids. Keith was six, and Lance was five. They didn't seem to recognize anyone or anything. However, he did realize that Lance and Keith comforted each other more often than not. Maybe they subconsciously remembered their not-so-secret crushes on each other. Maybe when they turn back into their teenage selves, they'll remember. If not, well, Shiro would take matters into his own hands. He was tired of the two dancing around their feelings for each other.

Fin


	196. Joint Popping (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Paladins are stretching, but Keith can't get his back to pop. He should have warned his pack what sound it was going to make when it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. 
> 
> Tags: DoM, Keith is flexible, Lance doesn't know that, Humor

"Joint Popping"

The Paladins were stretching on the training deck in order to spar with the Blades. The Blades knew the sparring session with their kit would devolve into a play fight, but that was natural. Each Paladin had a different style of stretching. Lance did some fancy positions that showed off his flexibility (Yoga), Pidge was doing some gymnastics, Hunk was simply bending and pulling his arms and legs, Shiro was doing some combination of Lance and Hunk, and Keith was...what was he doing?

Keith frowned as he tried to get his back to pop. It was paramount that he stretch it out before he sparred with one of his pack mates. He looked over at the other Paladins, an idea popping into his head. "Hey, Shiro. Can you help me for a second?"

Shiro stopped stretching and walked over to Keith. "What's the problem?"

"My back is tight. Can you help me stretch it out?"

"Sure." Shiro and Keith stood back to back, and Keith extended his arms over his head. Shiro grabbed his wrists and slowly bent over at his waist, dragging Keith's arms with him. Keith kept his feet on the ground as long as he could. Sometimes, at the Garrison, Shiro had to help Keith stretch his back, and they had found this position worked the best.

An audible pop had Keith sighing in relief. Shiro grinned as Keith pushed off the floor and flipped over his head. Halfway through the maneuver, Shiro released his hold on Keith's wrists. Both Paladins straightened up and grinned at each other before Keith heard a whine. Before he could turn around, he felt himself getting picked up and hauled off of the training deck, leaving behind four confused Paladins.

Keith looked around, noting he was thrown over Antok's shoulder as the tall Galra was carrying him somewhere. Thace and Ulaz were within Keith's line of sight, and he could see Kolivan next to Antok if he turned his head. The slightly panicked expressions on Thace's and Ulaz's faces worried Keith. What had them in such a panicked state?

"Thace?"

"Don't worry, kit. I'm sure Ulaz can figure out what that was."

"What what was?"

"That popping sound. It sounded like a bone popped out of place. I'm sure I can figure out which bone it was and get it back into place," Ulaz assured himself as much as he did his pack mates.

Keith's confused look morphed into one of realization before he started chuckling. He couldn't help it. His pack thought he popped a bone out of place.

"Hurry, Antok! Our kit is in such pain, he's mixing up his responses!" Ulaz urged.

Antok sped up his steps. As the group entered the infirmary, Keith got his laughter under control. Antok gently set him on one of the examination beds. Ulaz came close to Keith to examine him when Keith tried to explain. "Guys, I'm all right. Nothing is wrong. There are no bones out of place." He leaned over to where Ulaz was standing and nuzzled him, purring. Ulaz automatically responded to their kit's affection. The purring let the whole pack know he was, in fact, okay.

"But what was that popping sound then?" Thace asked.

"Sometimes, my back gets tight, and I can't loosen it up on my own. Shiro helped me back at the Garrison when it happened, so that's why I asked him. That sound was my back loosening up." Keith hopped down from the bed. "If I wasn't okay, would I hide it from you?"

Thace ran his hands up and down Keith's back, making sure nothing hurt. "We hope you wouldn't."

"Let's go back to the training deck. I want to see if I can beat Thace today."

Thace patted Keith on the head. "You just want to play fight me later on."

"Maybe." Keith laughed, leading the way back to the training deck.

"Hey, about time you got back, Mullet. I was about to see who could beat me in flexibility."

Hunk held his hands up. "I'm no match for Lance. He's really flexible."

"I almost had him beat," Pidge grumbled.

"Maybe next time, Pidgey," Lance consoled.

Keith grinned. Lance loved competing and was forever looking for something he could beat Keith in. He hadn't had any luck yet, and this wasn't going to be any different. "Sure, Lance. I'll take your challenge. Just let me..." Keith trailed off. He took off his jacket and utility belt (knife sheath going with it) and tied his hair back. He proceeded to check how his back was by doing a bridge that melted into a hand stand and ended in a hand spring. "Yup. I'm ready."

Lance's mouth dropped open. "I changed my mind. We should spar with the Blades."

Keith grinned. "I don't know. They seem interested in your challenge."

"I don't want to waste their time with a pointless competition between us that we could do at a later time."

"Keith, stop torturing Lance and let's spar," Thace called out. Keith grinned and got into position. Once he and Thace got started, it actually didn't take long for them to start play fighting instead, and Keith loved every second of it, even if he never won against any of his pack.

Fin


	197. Adopted (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the Blades learn the ages of the Paladins, they are dismayed at how young the defenders of the universe actually are. They decide to treat them like they do Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Adopted Paladins, Large Nest, Cuddling/Snuggling

"Adopted"

The Blades finally finished translating the Paladins' records from Altean to Galra and were perusing the records of everyone except for their kit. They knew his medical history and general details like age and birthday already. Thace had been reading Lance's record when his eyes widened when he read Lance's age. Ulaz reacted the same way when he saw Pidge's age. The same went for Kolivan and Antok when they saw the ages of Shiro and Hunk, respectively. The Blades couldn't believe the Paladins were just a bunch of kits; a bunch of kits who should be resting since it was right after lunch.

They marched off to the training deck and entered to see all five preparing to fight the gladiators together. Their entrance caught the attention of the Paladins, who paused in their preparations to see what they wanted. Thace walked over and flung Lance over his shoulder, which prompted the other three to do the same with the other Paladins. Kolivan had Shiro over his shoulder, Antok had Hunk flung over his shoulder,  and Ulaz had picked up Pidge. He flung her over his shoulder and was following the rest of his pack off the training deck when a questioning sound made him pause. He turned to see his kit standing there with his head cocked to the side. "Ulaz?"

"Come along, kit. You shouldn't be training right now, either."

Keith followed Ulaz off of the training deck and was surprised that they were going to the lounge. He was also surprised at the size of the nest in the lounge. It was huge! He chirped and practically dove into the nest. He landed face first into a pile of blankets that smelled like his pack. He snuggled into them, relaxing.

The Blades deposited the other Paladins in one part of the nest. Kolivan stared at the Paladins. "Why did you hide your ages from us?"

"We weren't hiding our ages from anyone," Shiro answered.

"How could they send a bunch of kits into battle repeatedly?!" Antok practically growled.

"We're not kids. We are almost adults on Earth, and Shiro is an adult," Lance replied.

"You are kits to us. Three of you are younger than Keith, and he's a very young kit. Translating his age to Galran, he would be considered a toddler, so would everyone except Shiro. Shiro would be considered just a young kit; a little older than a toddler," Thace corrected.

"Why did stop us from training? You let Keith train," Shiro asked.

"Yes. However, lunch has just ended recently, and kits should rest after a meal so they do not get sick from moving too soon," Ulaz answered.

Kolivan dragged Shiro closer to him and ran his claws through the eldest Paladin's short hair. Shiro couldn't help but lean against the leader's chest, his eyes halfway closed. The other three took their cues from their leader and dragged the Paladin they carried close to them. Antok rubbed Hunk's back while using his tail to do the same to Keith, who let out a purr in response.  Ulaz pulled Pidge into his lap and nuzzled the youngest Paladin's neck. She closed her eyes and relaxed. Thace tugged Lance as close as he could and nuzzled his neck as well, resisting the urge to groom Lance's hair like he did to Keith. The Paladins didn't know what was happening, but they soon drifted off to sleep, snuggled against a Blade and the myriad of pillows and blankets.

The Blades grinned at each other. They knew how to lull even the most stubborn kit to sleep. Since learning the other Paladins' ages, the Blades had unofficially adopted them and now had become part of their pack.

Fin


	198. Pack Addition (DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lotor realizes that Keith is a kit and he tries to become more involved in his life/gain his trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: Who needs a nice Lotor after Season 6? *raises hand* This is AU, where Thace, Ulaz, and Antok survived. Keith considers the BoM his pack, and they consider Keith their kit. This was suggested by Sweetly_jo.
> 
> Tags: DoM, Keith is a kit, Overprotective Dads, Good Lotor

"Pack Addition"

Lotor was heading for the training deck. He didn't necessarily think his skills needed brushed up on but a little practice never hurt. He entered the room and stopped short. He hadn't thought the room would be occupied before lunch. He watched as the Red Paladin squared off against the largest Blade of Marmora member (if Lotor remembered correctly, his name was Antok). It didn't take long for Lotor to realize that it wasn't training at all. It was obvious that they hadn't noticed him enter. He stood to the side and watched the interaction.

Keith grinned and flung himself at the large Galra's chest, jumping at the last tick, which effectively catapulted him over Antok's shoulders. Readjusting his body's position midair, Keith grabbed ahold of Antok's shoulders and tried to bring him down, using gravity to his advantage. It didn't work, but it did get Antok off balance. Keith landed behind the largest Blade and aimed a kick at his knees, which would have connected if Antok's tail hadn't tripped him, forcing him to land on his back. Keith backward rolled away from the tail's reach and popped to his feet again. The grin on his face was even bigger.

Antok turned around to face his kit again, his tail twitching in excitement. He knew he shouldn't be excited to participate in this childish activity, but seeing Keith loving every tick of the play fight got Antok more and more excited. Even though it had been several deca-phoebes since he had been involved in a play fight, Antok remembered the feeling their kit was clearly feeling. He flexed his claws in the kit's direction again, growling playfully.

Keith ran at Antok again but was snagged by his tail and ended up on his back again. This time though Antok gently pounced on him, pinning him to the mat with his claws. He brought his tail up and proceeded to tickle Keith with it. Keith started laughing and shrieking, thrashing about wildly in an attempt to escape the tickling tail. After a few doboshes, the tickling stopped, and Keith leaned against Antok, slightly gasping for air.

"Ready for round two, kit?"

"Yeah." Keith had finally gotten his breath back.

Lotor stood stunned. Kit? The Red Paladin was a kit? He knew Keith was part Galra, but he hadn't realized he was so young! He started moving back towards the entrance, making sure not to attract the attention of either the kit or his...bodyguard? Father? He wondered what the relation between Antok and Keith was. Once he was outside the training deck, he found himself standing in front of the other three Galra that were on board the castle ship. "If you are looking for Keith and Antok, they are play fighting inside."

Thace narrowed his eyes at Lotor. "You know Keith is a kit?"

"I did not know before I saw them just now."

"What do you intend to do with this knowledge?" Ulaz asked.

"I would like to get to know him better. Kits are precious. He needs guidance and affection."

Kolivan regarded him carefully. "We are Keith's pack. We take our duties to our kit seriously. We will tell him about your interest. If you do not intend any harm to our kit, we will let you to talk to him if he so chooses. If we find out you harmed him in any way, I will personally throw you out the nearest airlock."

"Understood." Lotor watched as the three Blades entered the training deck, catching a small glimpse of the Red Paladin being plucked off of Antok's back before the door closed.

%%%

Keith whined as Antok plucked him off his back. He stopped mid-whine when he realized the rest of the pack had come. Antok set Keith on his feet, and Keith nuzzled the nearest Blade, which was Thace. The violet furred Galra nuzzled Keith's head, eliciting a purr from their kit. Kolivan stepped closer to Keith and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come with us to the nest, kit. There is something we need to discuss."

Keith dutifully followed his pack members to their nest. He sat down next to Thace and leaned against him, allowing the elder Galra to groom his hair. "What did...you want to...discuss?" Keith's question was interrupted by his purrs.

"We met a person of interest outside of the training deck. He has found out you are considered a kit and has expressed in interest in getting to know you better. It is your decision, kit. If you don't want him near you, then we will tell him so," Kolivan said.

"Who is it?" Keith asked.

"Lotor," Ulaz replied.

Keith hesitated. He didn't know much about the prince or Galra culture in general. He had to admit, though, he was curious. He looked at his pack. "I think I want to hear what he has to say. What are your opinions of him?"

"We don't know much about him, but he does have the same views on kits that we do. He believes kits are precious," Kolivan answered.

Thace stopped grooming Keith's hair long enough to say "If he hurts you, Kolivan threatened to personally toss him out the nearest airlock."

Keith grinned at the overprotectiveness of one of his eldest pack members. Thace returned to grooming his hair. Ulaz smiled at how relaxed Keith was. "Do you want to meet him in the lounge after a nap?"

Keith simply purred in response, currently being lulled into sleep by the grooming.

%%%

Lotor paused outside of the lounge. He was delighted when the lavender Blade (Lotor couldn't remember his name) delivered the news that the Red Paladin was willing to meet with him in the lounge on the condition that the entire pack be with him. However, he was slightly nervous due to the presence of the Blades. He knew they were overprotective of their kit. Fortunately, he didn't mean any harm to the kit. He took a calming breath and entered the lounge.

The Blades and their kit were sitting on the couches close to each other. Antok and Kolivan were on one couch, Thace and Ulaz were on another, and Keith was in the middle. There was an empty couch directly across from the pack that Lotor assumed was where he was supposed to sit. He took a seat and waited for permission to speak.

Keith looked at the prince. He looked nice enough. Hopefully he was being honest with his intentions.

"I am Kolivan, leader of the Blade of Marmora and of my pack. This is my second-in-command, Antok. This is Doctor Ulaz, and our communications specialist, Thace. You wished to speak with our kit. This is Keith. He is the Red Paladin of Voltron and our kit."

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Keith. I was honest with your pack about getting to know you. Kits are precious to all Galra. I am no different."

Keith still wasn't entirely sure about Lotor's intentions. The easiest way was to fight with him. The Red Paladin placed a hand on Thace's leg and Kolivan's leg before he stood up and walked over to Lotor. "Join me on the training deck."

Lotor blinked at the forwardness of the kit. Did he want him to play fight? Intrigued by the prospect of meeting him on the training field, Lotor said, "I accept."

%%%

Lotor should have known better. Yes, Keith was a kit, but he was also a fighter. The way he handled his bayard was impressive. He seamlessly switched his hold from left hand to right hand. When Lotor thought he finally had the upper hand because he disarmed Keith, the Red Paladin pulled out a knife, which transformed into a short sword in an instant, and kept going. He switched his hold from forward facing to rear facing without warning and was just as fierce with both techniques.

He clashed blades with the Paladin again and again. At one point, Keith asked, "Ready to concede?"

"I never quit when I'm winning."

"Sure looks like a draw to me unless you are going easy on me."

"I never go easy on any opponent. I always give my all. To do otherwise is dishonorable."

"Good to know."

The sword fight was being observed by the Blades. They were extremely proud of their kit. He knew to be cautious around new people and that people show their true selves in a fight. Keith was an exceptional fighter and was a force to be reckoned with.

Keith managed to pick up his deactivated bayard and clip it to his belt as he fended off Lotor's attacks with his Marmora blade. He was impressed by Lotor's skills and was willing to let him get closer.

Thace stepped closer, letting out a short roar, which was a Galran way to stop a fight. Both Keith and Lotor sheathed their blades and faced Thace. "What do you think, kit?"

Keith grinned and hummed. "Hmm. I don't know." He shot a look at Lotor, seeing if Lotor caught his joking tone, which he did. Keith grinned even bigger and launched himself at Lotor, initiating a play fight.

Thace quickly backed away. He came back to his pack, and they watched as Keith and Lotor play fought. "Keith obviously likes what he found out about Lotor during their sword fight. I get the feeling that he might ask us to invite Lotor to join our pack."

"Since he isn't an enemy and has pure intentions regarding our kit, if Keith asks us to include Lotor in our pack, I do not have a problem with it," Antok replied.

"He does get along with Keith," Ulaz pointed out.

"I have no objections," Kolivan said.

Keith was having a fun time play fighting with someone closer to his size. He had been unsure if Lotor would play fight with him but was glad that he did. He was acting like the rest of his pack, his dads. Keith liked it.

Lotor was surprised that Keith was comfortable enough with him to initiate a play fight. He was a bit more careful with the play fighting in the beginning, but he let loose and flipped the kit around and pounced on top of him, tickling him. To his delight, Keith shrieked in laughter, squirming and thrashing, trying to get away from the carefully tickling claws. Lotor stopped tickling when he saw Keith was having trouble catching his breath. He helped Keith sit up and rubbed his back.

Kolivan, Antok, Thace, and Ulaz walked over. Ulaz knelt down to Keith's level and asked, "Are you all right, kit?"

"Yes," Keith answered, still a little breathless. "Both fights were great."

Thace could tell Keith wanted to say more, just as he thought. He knelt down and whispered to Keith, "What's on your mind, kit?"

"Could we add Lotor to the pack?" Keith whispered in Thace's ear, his breath tickling his fur.

Thace grinned and continued whispering. "Of course, kit. Do you consider him a dad?"

"Hmm. More like an uncle or adult brother."

Thace chuckled, straightened up, and nodded at his pack. "Of course, kit. Lotor can join the pack if he would like to."

Lotor looked surprised. The kit wanted him to join his pack, and he was welcomed by the whole pack. He almost jumped when Keith snuggled up against him, purring. This was more than he actually hoped for. He had wanted to get to know the kit, but now he had the chance to join their pack. He looked up at the four Blades. "Yes. I would like to join your pack."

Fin


	199. Childish Paladins (Space Mom Allura)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Deaging. Paladins are back to their regular ages but still have a few childish wants left over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is the ultimate Space Mom Allura. This was suggested by Lilyofthevalley63. 
> 
> Tags: De-aging (mentions), Space Mom Allura, Spanish Lance, Japanese Shiro

 

"Childish Paladins"

Allura sighed. The past week had been rough...and cute, if she was honest with herself. She had no idea that her Paladins were so cute as children. Were all Earthlings cute as children? She had them all sleep in the lounge together. She never knew her Red and Yellow Paladins liked being read to. Shiro still had nightmares, even though he was a child. She held him, hoping to ease his distress and lull him back to sleep. He usually did, being cuddled by Lance after Allura laid him down. Lance loved hugs and kisses, and Allura couldn't deny him those hugs and kisses.

Once they were back to their adult selves, Allura found herself missing taking care of them as children. She missed them so much, she found herself still checking on them. She found Pidge in Green's hangar on her lap top. One look at the girl's face told Allura that Pidge hadn't been sleeping much since the Paladins had returned their their regular ages. She marched over to Pidge to scold her for neglecting her sleep, when Pidge closed her lap top. She looked startled to see Allura sitting next to her. She shifted her position and leaned against Allura. She nuzzled her and mumbled, "Mom...m'tired."

Allura's heart went out to her surrogate daughter. She picked her up, cradling her close as she carried her to bed. She laid her on her bed and tucked her in. She plucked her glasses off and set them on the nightstand before she left.

She decided to make sure all of her Paladins were in bed. She decided to check on Hunk first. She went to his room and opened the door, only to find it empty. There was only one place Hunk would be at this time of night if he wasn't in his room. She walked to the kitchen and found him pulling something out of the oven. She waited until he placed the tray on the counter and closed the oven. "Hunk."

He spun around in surprise. "Mum!"

Allura smiled despite herself. She liked that the Paladins still called her some version of mom. She came closer and started rubbing his back. "It's time for bed."

"But I..." he trailed off, realizing his shouldn't argue.

Allura sighed and, displaying her superior Altean strength, picked Hunk up and carried him to his room. She tucked him in too, telling him a short story about the previous Yellow Paladin, Gyrgan, to help him nod off.

She slipped into Lance's room to see him washing the remnants of his face mask off. He turned to see her standing there, and his face lit up. His voice had a slight Spanish accent when he spoke his name for her. "Mamá!" [Spanish for 'mom']

She smiled at her Blue Paladin. She took him by the arm and led him to his bed. She gave him hugs and forehead kisses before she tucked him in. "Good night, Lance."

"Good night, Mamá."

Allura walked next door and cautiously opened the door, calling out as she did so. "Keith?"

It was a good thing she did too. He was sitting on his bed with his Marmora knife in his hands. He looked up in surprise. "Mama?"

She sat down on his bed. "Can't sleep?" He shook his head. "Maybe I can help with that. Come here."

She repositioned herself at the head of his bed and guided his head to rest in her lap. She gently ran her manicured nails through his hair as she told him a bedtime story about the Red Lion, lulling him to sleep.

With four of her children asleep, she snuck out of Keith's room and over to Shiro's. She entered the room to see him sleeping but not peacefully. He was having a nightmare. She was by his side in less than a tick, running her fingers through his short hair. "Shiro...Shiro...Takashi!"

His grey eyes flew open and landed on her. His breaths came in short, little pants. "Okāsan?" [Japanese for 'mom']

"I'm here." Without being prompted, she gathered him in her arms, rocking him slightly. "You're all right, Takashi. I've got you. You're safe."

"Okāsan." Shiro's breathing returned to normal. She kept rocking him until he went back to sleep. She laid him down and brushed her fingers across his forehead, using some Altean magic to ensure pleasant dreams for the night. She didn't like to manipulate the subconscious like that, but Shiro needed sleep. As she slipped out of his room, a thought hit her. The following night she would make sure her children gathered in the lounge for bedtime and had what they called a slumber party.

Fin


	200. Homecoming (Mama Krolia, DoM)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krolia comes home to her pack and kit with a baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: This is AU, where Krolia had to take baby Keith with her because Keith's father had died. Kolivan, Antok, Thace, Ulaz, and Regris are her pack with Regris as a young kit Krolia rescued and adopted. (This is NOT a part of the Mama Krolia series I am working on.)
> 
> Tags: DoM, Mama Krolia, Kid Regris, Baby Keith

 

"Homecoming"

Krolia gripped her blanket swaddled baby closer to herself as she disembarked her ship. She knew coming back to headquarters with a baby wasn't part of the plan, but her mate was dead, and she couldn't leave her precious son with strangers who wouldn't know how to raise him. She had been gone for a little over deca-phoebe. She had been in contact with Ulaz and Thace during that time. It had been a rough deca-phoebe on her, but it was worse on her little kit.

She had found him on a Galra ship she had infiltrated. He had been ill treated, which was surprising because kits were considered precious by Galra as a race. She rescued him and brought him back to the base. Her pack was horrified at what the little kit had endured. He was immediately welcomed into their pack. His name was Regris, and he considered Krolia his mom.

She looked at the door to the hangar and smiled. Her entire pack was there waiting for her. Her kit was in Thace's arms, his tail accidentally hitting Thace in his excitement. He wriggled in order to get down. Thace finally put him down, and he ran to her, calling out, "Mama!"

She shifted her baby to her left arm and swept her little kit into her right arm. She nuzzled Regris.  "I've missed you, kit."

Regris sniffed in the direction of the blankets in her left arm. "What's this, Mama?"

She smiled at him. "This is your little brother, Keith." She set Regris down, knelt down to his level, and moved the blankets down, so Regris could see his new brother.

"Why does he look like that?"

"He takes after my late mate in terms of his looks." Krolia looked like she wanted to cry.

Thace and Ulaz hurried over to the Blade they considered their sister. Ulaz held her up, and Thace carefully extracted the tiny kit from her arms. She let out a whimper, which caused Kolivan and Antok to draw closer. Kolivan took Krolia into his arms, which allowed Ulaz to pick up Regris.

Thace looked at the tiny kit. He had pale peach skin, no fur, no claws, small rounded ears, and a mess of black headfur on his head. Thace nosed his headfur gently, prompting the kit to open his eyes. His irises were the same purple like his mother, but sclera were white. The kit yawned widely, showing off no teeth. Thace was taken by his youngest surrogate nephew.

Kolivan ran his claws through the longer strands of Krolia's headfur, rumbling to her. She rubbed her head against her surrogate father's chest with barely audible whimpers. Antok caressed her cheek stripes with his tail and nuzzled her neck, rumbling to her as well. It was obvious to them she had not had time to grieve for her late mate.

Ulaz turned so Regris wouldn't see his mother losing her composure. He took the little kit over to Thace and Keith to keep his attention off Krolia so she could grieve without worrying her kits. Regris was still interested in his brother. Keith had locked eyes with Regris for a tick before his attention was drawn to something just behind Regris. Regris looked over his shoulder and saw his tail. He brought his tail forward and dangled it in Keith's reach. The tiny kit cooed and reached a hand out to touch the tail. Regris grinned and kept gently playing with his new brother, which kept the kits from looking around for their mother.

Krolia was tired. Crying and whining was tiresome. She was grateful for her pack. Her brothers were taking care of her kits, while her fathers were comforting her. Kolivan picked her up and carried her to their nest, the rest of her pack following them. Kolivan laid her down, and her kits were laid down with her, Keith on her chest and Regris snuggled into her side. Thace slid in on her other side and groomed her headfur. Ulaz was curled against Thace's back. Kolivan laid behind Regris, nuzzling the kit gently. Antok wrapped his tail around Kolivan's waist, lying against his back. Krolia sighed, sinking into the familiar feeling of her pack all around her and her kits. She was home.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As many of you no doubt realized, this is the last chapter of Volume One. However, never fear, dear readers, Volume Two will be out tomorrow. I have simply decided to separate it into chunks of 200 chapters. I will continue posting as long as I have inspiration and loyal readers.


End file.
